Król Ziemi zaprosił cię nad jezioro Laogai
by Marionetka
Summary: Fachowa opieka agentów Dai Li sprawia, że pojmany żołnierz Narodu Ognia powoli gubi samego siebie. Z dala od spokoju bazy Laogai Chit Sang uparcie szuka ciała poległego księcia Lu Tena. Sequel do "Artysty z Ba Sing Se".
1. Rozdział 1

**I oto jest! Sequel do _Artysty z Ba Sing Se_.**

 **Tym razem będzie trochę mniej morderczo, ale za to mogę obiecać sporą dawkę prania mózgu, utraty tożsamości i wszystkich niemiłych rzeczy związanych z tajną policją. Poza tym więcej magii, zdecydowanie mniej trupów i odrobina romansu. Ale z tym ostatnim to bez przesady.**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

W Ba Sing Se od kilku dni szalała wiosenna ulewa. Porywisty wiatr przygnał z północy ciężkie deszczowe chmury, a wraz z nimi przenikliwy chłód pokrytych wiecznym śniegiem górskich szczytów. Woda wdzierała się wszędzie. Krople deszczu wpełzały przechodniom za kołnierze i przesuwały się powoli po skórze, podobne do zimnych palców upiora. Rynsztoki w Pierścieniach Środkowym i Wyższym napełniały się po brzegi deszczówką, której kanały nie nie dawały już rady pomieścić.

Liang zadrżał nieznacznie i natychmiast szczelniej owinął się płaszczem. Gruby materiał zrobił się ciężki i już prawie wcale nie chronił przed zimnem. Przesiąkł wodą, podobnie jak całe miasto. Zwłaszcza Niższy Pierścień przypominał raczej bagno niż ludzkie siedlisko. Ulica pod stopami chłopaka zamieniła się w istną rzekę błota, każdemu jego krokowi towarzyszyło ciche kląskanie. Szło mu się niewygodnie. Paczka, którą starał się za wszelką cenę osłonić przed deszczem, ciążyła mu bardziej niż przemoczony płaszcz.

Po drodze minął stare mieszkanie Nini. Prawie natychmiast po jej odejściu wprowadziła się tam jakaś rodzina. Na początku mieszkało tam tylko młode małżeństwo i starsza kobieta. Po prawie dwóch latach była ich już piątka. Głośny płacz niedawno narodzonych dzieci niósł się echem po całej ulicy. Liang nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w ogóle wszyscy się tam mieszczą.

Rodzina, do której szedł Liang, żyła odrobinę dostatniej, ale dla niego wciąż zbyt biednie, by mógł to zignorować. Yin, kobieta starsza od niego o jakieś dziesięć lat, mieszkała ze swoją córeczką na poddaszu maleńkiej herbaciarni, w której też pracowała. Jej mąż zginął jakieś półtora roku wcześniej i od tego czasu maleńka rodzina pozostawała pod anonimową opieką młodego agenta. Czuł się do tego w pewien sposób zobowiązany. Ostatecznie to on zabił męża Yin.

Minął nieduży ryneczek, z którego ulewa przegnała wszystkich handlarzy, skręcił w prawo za niedużym sklepem rybnym i, przedzierając się przez spienione błoto, dotarł do świecącej pustkami herbaciarni. Na tyłach budynku znalazł rozklekotane schody, które stanowiły jedyną drogę do mieszkania na poddaszu. Niebezpiecznie śliskie od wody stopnie trzeszczały jękliwie przy każdym jego kroku. Żadnej poręczy oczywiście nie było, więc szedł przyciśnięty do ściany, kurczowo zaciskając palce prawej dłoni wokół każdej wypukłości. To nie tak, że się bał! Po prostu bardzo nie chciał upuścić swojego pakunku.

Zapukał do drzwi. Drewno odpowiedziało mu głuchym echem, a z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł odgłos pospiesznych kroków.

– Moment! – zawołał niski kobiecy głos.

Chwilę później drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie, a jedno ciemnobrązowe oko gospodyni łypnęło na niego nieufnie.

– O co chodzi? – spytała z niepokojem kobieta.

Liang ostrożnie odwinął paczkę z fałd mokrego płaszcza.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitał się z entuzjazmem, którego wcale nie czuł. Ze zdenerwowania aż ściskało go w gardle. – Zostałem poproszony, żeby to pani dostarczyć.

Do tej pory zawsze wynajmował do tego jakiegoś urwisa, ale w taką pogodę nikt nie zgodziłby się biegać po mieście nawet za całą jego tygodniówkę.

Drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość i Liang stanął twarzą w twarz z kobietą, którą postanowił się opiekować. Z bliska wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż się tego spodziewał. Cieplej. Jej okrągłą, smagłą twarz zdobił odrobinę zakłopotany uśmiech. Dłonie i cały przód ubrania miała ubrudzone mąką, a uczepiona jej spódnicy dziewczynka zdawała się być cała pokryta białym pyłem.

– Niech pan z tym wejdzie do środka! – ponagliła go. – I proszę mi dać ten płaszcz, niech chociaż trochę obcieknie.

Liang zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. Drobne kropelki wody zatańczyły wokół jego twarzy.

– Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać. Zostawię to tylko i już sobie idę.

– Bez przesady! – Yin wytarła ręce o brzeg połatanego fartucha. – Fatygował się pan w taką okropną pogodę, więc przynajmniej czymś pana nakarmimy. Prawda, Ruyi?

Dziewczynka obrzuciła Lianga krytycznym spojrzeniem. Agent uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

– Pielogi! – orzekła w końcu poważnie. – Lep lep.

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować drugi raz, mała Ruyi wyrwała się matce i podbiegła do drzwi. Umorusaną w mące rączką chwyciła brzeg jego płaszcza i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnęła w stronę ciepłego, pachnącego jedzeniem mieszkania. Liang ani drgnął.

– Choć! – nakazała i gniewnie tupnęła nóżką. – Lep lep!

Liang poczuł, że na policzkach powoli wykwita mu rumieniec zażenowania. Mocniej przygarnął do siebie swoją paczkę i rzucił w stronę Yin błagalne spojrzenie. Kobieta tylko zachichotała.

– Sam pan widzi! – zawołała pogodnie. – Musi pan zostać na obiad.

Skapitulował i wszedł za dziewczynką do środka, udając przy tym, że to siła jej mięśni nakazuje mu przekroczyć próg. Jej pulchna buzia zaraz się rozpromieniła. Ostrożnie postawił swój ładunek na podłodze przy drzwiach i oddał gospodyni ciężki od wody płaszcz. Kiedy zniknęła gdzieś w głębi mieszkania, ukucnął i zdjął ubłocone buty. Nie miał zamiaru dodawać kobiecie pracy. Jakby tylko na to czekała, dziewczynka natychmiast uczepiła się nogawki jego spodni.

– Na lącki! – zażądała.

Liang jęknął ledwie dosłyszalnie. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Chciał po prostu zostawić im rzeczy, jak to robili wszyscy jego małoletni posłańcy, i spokojnie wrócić do domu. Nie planował zostawać na obiad, ani zabawiać dwuletniego dzieciaka. Nie znał się na dzieciach! Najwyraźniej jednak mała Ruyi doskonale znała się na dorosłych, bo beztrosko oplotła rączkami jego szyję, a potem jakimś cudem przepełzła po nim tak, żeby usadowić się wygodnie na jego ramionach. To znaczy – wygodnie _dla niej_.

Yin wróciła, kiedy próbował się podnieść z dzieckiem na plecach.

– Widzę, że Ruyi już pana zaadoptowała – kobieta wydawała się wybitnie ubawiona tym widokiem. – Jak pan się nazywa?

– Liang, proszę pani.

– Jestem Yin – wyciągnęła do niego rękę na powitanie, ale w ostatniej chwili cofnęła ją, widząc wciąż widoczne smugi z mąki i ciasta. – Na ten obiecany obiad trzeba będzie niestety trochę poczekać. Pojawił się pan akurat, kiedy miałyśmy zacząć wycinać pierożki…

– To żaden problem.

Przeszedł za gospodynią do kuchni przy akompaniamencie udawanych odgłosów jazdy na struś-koniu. Ruyi podskakiwała lekko na jego ramionach, jakby naprawdę siedziała w siodle, kopiąc go przy tym w piersi bosymi piętami.

W przeciwieństwie do korytarzyka kuchnia była jasna i przytulna. Pod dużym miedzianym garnkiem beztrosko trzaskał płomień, a w powietrzu roznosił się cudowny zapach mięsnego farszu. Liang ostrożnie posadził małą na jednym z trzech składanych krzeseł i jakby odrobinę przestał żałować, że dał się namówić na ten cały obiad. Od rana nie miał nic w ustach. W czasie warty honorowej w Pałacu Królewskim nie da się nic przekąsić.

– Pachnie fantastycznie – pochwalił mimochodem, starając się zakamuflować burczenie w brzuchu rozmową.

Na szczęście Yin zdawała się nie zwracać na niego szczególnej uwagi, bo akurat zajęła się wycinaniem pierożków, ale z Ruyi sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej. Mała nie usiedziała na krześle nawet kilku sekund. Natychmiast zeskoczyła na podłogę i zaczęła mu się niezdarnie wdrapywać na kolana.

– To nic nadzwyczajnego… Zwykły farsz.

Liang czuł się w obowiązku pozostać przy swojej opinii. Widział _zwykły farsz_ w garkuchni Dai Li i on z pewnością tak nie pachniał. Zwykły farsz w ogóle nie miał zapachu, a konsystencją i smakiem przypominał mieszankę błota i śniegu.

Oboje nie odzywali się przez dłuższą chwilę. Ciszę przerywało tylko perkotanie farszu i cichutkie nucenie dziewczynki. Mała cały czas albo ciągnęła go za szeroki rękaw tuniki, albo wyszarpywała co krótsze kosmyki włosów z jego warkocza, ale jakoś nie miał serca jej powstrzymywać. Od bardzo dawna nie czuł się tak spokojnie.

To Yin pierwsza przerwała milczenie.

– Wie pan może, kto przysyła te paczki? – spytała. – Bo ta dzisiejsza nie jest pierwsza. Zaczyna mnie to odrobinę niepokoić, szczerze mówiąc. Gdyby nie były tak przydatne i w zasadzie niewinne, już dawno przestałabym je przyjmować.

– Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał. Ostatnio coraz lepiej mu to wychodziło. Sang Ji byłby dumny. – Zlecenie podłapałem przypadkiem, po drodze z pracy.

– A wie pan może chociaż, co tam jest w środku?

 _Mąka, kasza, suszone figi i trochę gotówki._

– Nie mam pojęcia – powtórzył, rozkładając ręce. – Powiedziano mi tylko, że pakunek nie powinien zamoknąć.

Jego poczucie dumy biło z każdej sylaby i wcale nie próbował go ukrywać. Akurat to jedno naprawdę mu się udało. Zawiniątko było suche jak pieprz.

– A nie jest pan aby odrobinę za stary na gońca? – spytała pobłażliwym tonem, zalepiając jednocześnie kolejny pierożek. – Z reguły takimi rzeczami zajmują się młodzi chłopcy, a nie dorośli mężczyźni.

Uszy zaczęły go piec. Agenci śmiali się z niego, bo był najmłodszy i chociaż przyzwyczaił się już do docinków na temat swojego wieku, z jej strony się ich nie spodziewał. Zupełnie zbiło go to z tropu.

– Ciężko teraz o porządną pracę – odpowiedział jej w końcu. – Łapię wszystko, co tylko mogę. Nawet roboty dla dzieciaków.

Miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to tak, jakby miał więcej niż tylko te swoje osiemnaście lat. Chciał, żeby Yin traktowała go poważnie.

Ruyi najwyraźniej miała dosyć spokojnego siedzenia, bo wybrała sobie właśnie ten moment, żeby zacząć hałasować. Straciła zainteresowania tymi kilkoma kosmykami jego włosów, które wyciągnęła, i jakby dopiero co przypomniała sobie o przygotowującej jedzenie matce.

– Pielogi! – zawołała entuzjastycznie, wyrywając mu się uparcie.

– Siedź, Ruyi – przykazał jej Liang, starając się utrzymać dziewczynkę tam, gdzie była.

Nie zadziałało, oczywiście. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, dzieci to nie psy. Mała w końcu zsunęła się z jego kolan, ale zamiast podbiec do matki zamknęła fałdę jego nogawki w swojej maleńkiej piąstce i zaczęła go ciągnąć w stronę stolnicy.

– Lep lep! – pisnęła.

Liang wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał bezradnie na Yin, która odwróciła się do nich na chwilę. Nie miał pojęcia, o co dzieciakowi chodzi. Yin roześmiała się głośno i bez skrępowania. Już widział, że jest zupełnie inna niż kobiety ze środowiska, w którym się wychował.

– Ruyi chyba chce cię zagnać do pracy.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przeszli na ty, ale nawet mu się to podobało. Zerknął na dziewczynkę. Mała wyszczerzyła się do niego, pokazując dwa rzędy szeroko rozstawionych mleczaków i energicznie pokiwała głową.

– Choć! – powtórzyła. – Lep z mamą!

Liang namyślił się chwilę. Gdyby to jakimś cudem wyciekło, Xiaodan i Huang Fu, i pewnie jego nowy partner, nie daliby mu żyć. Ale… nie mieli szans się dowiedzieć, więc w sumie… Czemu nie?

Ostrożnie wstał z krzesła, podwinął rękawy tuniki i poczłapał po szorstkiej drewnianej podłodze.

– Tylko ostrzegam, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem! – poinformował z uśmiechem. – Jak wyjdą jakieś nieforemne, to już nie moja wina.

Yin znów się roześmiała.

– Nie martw się. Na pewno potrafisz to zrobić prawie tak dobrze, jak Ruyi.

Mimo że został porównany z dwulatką, faktycznie jakoś się nie martwił. Miał zamiar nauczyć się lepić pierożki i przy okazji świetnie się przy tym bawić. Coś mu się należało od życia po prawie całym dniu sterczenia pod Pałacem.

* * *

Nini ostrożnie naniosła kojącą maść na ramię agenta Oka. Ostry zapach ziół i alkoholu nieprzyjemnie zakręcił ją w nosie. Agentowi zapach też się najwyraźniej nie spodobał, bo kichnął piskliwie. Rozwalony na sąsiednim łóżku Li Yuan spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem, ale nie skomentował. W końcu sam poturbował młodszego kolegę podczas treningu.

– Strasznie śmierdzi – burknął Ok, krzywiąc się odruchowo. – Naprawdę musisz mnie tym mazać, Nini?

Uzdrowicielka wzruszyła ramionami.

– A wolisz czekać kilka tygodni, aż przestanie cię boleć?

Ok przygryzł dolną wargę, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Niby nie – odpowiedział niepewnie. – A mogę dostać tego trochę na wynos?

– A gdzie jeszcze oberwałeś? Mogę nanieść maść teraz.

Agent energicznie pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma mowy! Nie potrzebuję niańki, Nini. Wystarczająco upokarzający jest fakt, że spuścił mi łomot facet bez nogi.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Już nie pierwszy raz Ok próbował się wykręcić od pomocy medycznej.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak! Pożycz mi ten słoik i tyle.

Kiedy agent Ok się denerwował, jego i tak nienaturalnie wysoki głos nabierał ostrego, skrzekliwego brzmienia. Nini zawsze to irytowało i podejrzewała, że mężczyzna robił to celowo. Zawsze wtedy ulegała jego dziwacznym żądaniom – żeby nie badać mu stłuczonych żeber, nie opatrywać krwawiących ran tułowia, nie leczyć go magią. Wszystkie te wymysły czyniły z agenta najmniej mile widzianego ze wszystkich jej pacjentów. I, nad czym ubolewała, podsycały jej ciekawość.

– Niech ci będzie, Ok – zgodziła się w końcu, jak zwykle zresztą. – Możesz zabrać ten słoik. Tylko przynieś mi go z powrotem, jak już ci przejdzie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Jesteś najlepsza, Nini! – orzekł. – Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś najlepsza?

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zeskoczył z łóżka i praktycznie wyrwał jej naczynie z ręki.

– Dzięki, Nini! – zawołał jeszcze od drzwi. – Trzymajcie się!

Uzdrowicielka niepewnie zamknęła dłoń, w której przed chwilą trzymała pojemniczek z maścią, jakby nie do końca dotarło do niej, że już go tam nie ma.

– Czy on zawsze się tak zachowuje?

Li Yuan burknął coś, co brzmiało jak potwierdzenie.

– Odkąd tylko się pojawił. Piskliwe półdiablę. Wei zawsze się śmieje, że jest taki drażliwy i wiecznie poirytowany, żeby sobie zrekompensować braki. Udaje, że jest bardziej męski niż my wszyscy, bo tak naprawdę czegoś mu brakuje...

– Li Yuan! Dalibyście chłopakowi spokój. Nie macie z kogo się śmiać?

Agent wyszczerzył w uśmiechu swoje żółte od tytoniu zęby.

– Jak długo już z nami pracujesz, królewno? Oczywiście, że mamy. Przeważnie śmiejemy się z Młodego. Tak się wtedy czerwieni, że wygląda jak pomidor.

– Cudownie! – prychnęła. – Śmiejecie się z niego, bo jest młodszy. Mój brat wyrósł z takich zabaw, kiedy miał osiem lat, Li Yuan.

Agent wzruszył ramionami. Nini odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła powoli sprzątać maści i narzędzia.

– Jak się zajmujesz takim badziewiem, jak nasza robota, to musisz jakoś odreagować. Zresztą Młody wie, że to tylko żarty. Przecież jakby nie był dobry, to by go stary nie zrobił agentem tak szybko. Nie jesteśmy idiotami, królewno.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała, przypinając bukłak ze świeżą wodą do paska. – Przynajmniej większość z was nie jest.

– Na co ci to? – spytał, przyglądając się jej ruchom. – Chyba nie wymykasz się leczyć kogoś, o kim nie wiemy? Bylibyśmy zazdrośni.

Skrzywiła się. Wszystko to brzmiało dość niewinnie, ale wciąż nie pozbyła się resztek nieufności do Dai Li. Miała wrażenie, że nie wie nawet o połowie tego, co działo się pod jeziorem. Że agenci wciąż jej nie ufają albo ukrywają przed nią coś, co jej się nie spodoba. Nie miała pojęcia, co by to mogło być. O istnieniu Joo Dee wiedziała, a to wydawało jej się najgorsze ze wszystkiego.

– Nie wygłupiaj się! – odpowiedziała. – Idę do Huanga. Ma problem z tym swoim więźniem. Wiesz, z którym.

– Ta, wiem. Z tym, co to ma dla nas pracować, jak już wielki panicz Fu skończy mu robić z mózgu kotlet mielony. Nie podoba mi się to.

– To może pójdziesz ze mną? No wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek… Od razu zobaczyłbyś, co Huang kombinuje.

– Nie mogę. – Ostrożnie zgramolił się z łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą protezę. – Muszę wracać do pracy. Ale jak za godzinę nie pojawisz się na obiedzie, to pokuśtykam cię poszukać.

– Miałabym dobrowolnie zrezygnować z twojej kuchni? Nigdy w życiu!

Li Yuan zaniósł się szczerym, tubalnym śmiechem. Nini odprowadziła go wzrokiem do uchylonych drzwi lecznicy i zajęła się poprawianiem prześcieradeł na dwóch poprzednio okupowanych łóżkach. Kiedy w końcu uznała, że oba wyglądają porządnie, westchnęła cicho. _Tylko odwlekam nieuniknione_ , pomyślała zrezygnowana. _W końcu będę musiała tam pójść._

Uzbrojona jedynie w skórzany bukłak ze świeżą wodą, udała się w kierunku tej części podziemnego kompleksu, w której niepodzielnie królował Huang Fu, Główny Reedukator Dai Li.

Korytarz ciągnął się praktycznie w nieskończoność, a w mdłym świetle zielonych kryształów jej cień zdawał się drgać niespokojnie na każdym pęknięciu w otaczającym ją zewsząd kamieniu. Nie lubiła tego wrażenia. W nienaturalnie statycznym blasku skazy robiły wrażenie głębszych niż w rzeczywistości, a każdy cień wydawał się jej wrogiem. Ilekroć Nini oddalała się od położonych dość blisko jednego z wyjść na powierzchnię kwater mieszkalnych – i umieszczonego tuż przy nich swojego miejsca pracy – zaczynała się pod jeziorem czuć nieswojo. W codziennej bieganinie łatwo było zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co jej się w pracy z Dai Li nie podobało. O lęku, jaki wzbudzali w mieszkańcach. O śmierci, którą często ze sobą nieśli. I o Huangu i jego makabrycznych eksperymentach. Każde spotkanie z Reedukatorem zawsze skutecznie jej o tym wszystkim przypomniało.

Huang Fu czekał na nią w pomieszczeniu, które przy odrobinie wyobraźni można by nazwać gabinetem. I które dumny, zadufany w sobie agent najpewniej właśnie tak określał. W istocie nie było ono wiele większe od schowka na szczotki. Zawalony papierami regał i nieduży stolik mieściły się tam z dużym trudem, a sam Huang chyba tylko cudem był wstanie przeciskać się w gąszczu porozkładanych wszędzie notatek i książek, które najpewniej powinny były znajdować się w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej.

Nie przywitał się z nią, jak zwykle zresztą. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia, jakby właśnie poczuł w powietrzu zgniliznę.

– Jeniec nie je – poinformował ją ozięble. – I rzyga.

Za nic na świecie nie chciała sprawić Huangowi satysfakcji i w jakiś sposób pokazać, że się go boi albo czuje się niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Była zbyt uparta, by poddać się tak łatwo. Przygryzła na chwilę wewnętrzną stronę policzka, żeby dodać sobie odrobinę odwagi.

– Od jak dawna? – spytała, siląc się na profesjonalizm.

– Ponad dobę – padła beznamiętna odpowiedź.

Zaklęła pod nosem, ale nie na tyle cicho, by echo nie poniosło jej słów wzdłuż korytarza. Przez ułamek sekundy wargi Huanga zadrgały, jakby miał zamiar się zjadliwie uśmiechnąć albo gwizdnąć, ale zdołał powstrzymać odruch.

– Za mną! – nakazał, jakby była jego podwładną i natychmiast zaczął iść jeszcze dalej w głąb kompleksu.

Nini posłusznie podreptała za nim.

Po drodze minęli kilka Joo Dee, snujących się bez celu w różnych stadiach otumanienia. Czuła na plecach ich nieobecne, puste spojrzenia i z pewnym przerażeniem obserwowała wyzute z wszelkiego uczucia twarze. Zdecydowanie mniej przerażały ją te gotowe egzemplarze, które już zaczynały się pojawiać w co lepszych częściach miasta. Koszmarna parodia uśmiechu permanentnie wykuta w zastygłym obliczu każdej z nich przynajmniej była jakimś wyrazem. Te tutaj przypominały pozbawione świadomości, bezwolne kukły.

Dalej zaczęły się cele. Gęsto rozmieszczone po obu stronach korytarza drzwi były otwarte na oścież. Odważyła się zajrzeć do jednego z tych pokracznych pokoików. W mroku udało jej się wypatrzeć wąską pryczę przykrytą tanim kilimem i złożoną w kostkę kremową tunikę. Kiedy wreszcie oderwała wzrok od mizernego mieszkania jednej z Joo Dee, okazało się, że została daleko w tyle. Huang Fu był już tylko niewyraźną sylwetką w oddali. Przyspieszyła kroku, żeby go dogonić.

Ostatnia cela była zamknięta.

Agent wydobył klucz z jednej ze swoich przepastnych kieszeni i po chwili zawiasy jęknęły piskliwie. Ze środka nie wydobywała się nawet smuga światła, wszystko tonęło w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Zielonkawe półświatło sączące się z korytarza nie pozwalało Nini widzieć dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Za to duszącej woni żółci, wymiocin i fekaliów nie blokowało absolutnie nic.

Ostrożnie wślizgnęła się do środka, żeby przyjrzeć się choremu. Huang Fu stanął w drzwiach, usłużnie zasłaniając jej jedyne źródło światła. Próby wytłumaczenia mu, że _musi przecież_ coś widzieć, byłyby kompletnie bezowocne, więc Nini powstrzymała się od komentarza. Podeszła do leżącego na wznak na zimnej podłodze chorego i przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. Było rozpalone i mokre od potu. Odkorkowała swój bukłak. Woda natychmiast oplotła jej dłonie, a celę rozświetlił błękitnawy blask, dzięki któremu Nini w końcu mogła się przyjrzeć pacjentowi. Oczy, które podczas niedawnego aresztowania przypominały dwa miniaturowe słońca, straciły całą tę niesamowitą energię. Przyblakłe i pozbawione blasku, wyglądały jak dogasające wspomnienie ogniska. Skóra Nini z natury była dość jasna nie tylko w porównaniu z Plemieniem Wody, ale i z większością mieszkańców Królestwa Ziemi, niemniej jednak przy chorobliwej bladości więźnia jej dłonie wyglądały na spalone słońcem. W ciągu niecałego miesiąca w niewoli długie włosy mężczyzny zdążyły się zbić w lepkie od brudu kołtuny, a jego policzki pokryły się rzadkim, ciemnym zarostem. Leżał w cuchnącej kałuży własnych wymiocin i ekskrementów.

W życiu nie widziała jeszcze człowieka doprowadzonego do takiego stanu i w tym momencie przestała się bać Huanga. Strach ustąpił miejsca lodowatej nienawiści.

– Trzeba go umyć i przebrać – syknęła, nawet nie próbując wykonać jakiegokolwiek badania. Nie w tak odrażających warunkach. – Twój więzień wymiotuje pewnie od samego tego smrodu, a na jedzenie jest po prostu zbyt słaby!

– On stąd nie wyjdzie – odpowiedział jej chłodno Huang Fu. – W każdym razie dopóki nie przestanie kłamać.

Półprzytomny, trawiony przez gorączkę więzień spróbował unieść się odrobinę na łokciach, żeby móc zobaczyć Huanga. Wysiłkowi towarzyszyła seria urywanych, świszczących oddechów, które bardzo się Nini nie podobały.

– K-kłamać? – jęknął ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Huang Fu chyba skinął głową, ale Nini nie mogła w pełni zaufać oczom w panującym na obrzeżach celi półmroku.

– Niby w czym on cię okłamuje? – Nini zdecydowanie nie była zachwycona postawą agenta. – W takim stanie raczej niczego twórczego nie wymyśli.

– No cóż… – Huang Fu pogładził się po dokładnie ogolonym podbródku. – Nasz chory przyjaciel Huo twierdzi, że jest magiem ognia. A to przecież totalna bzdura! W Ba Sing Se nie ma magów ognia.

Więzień – Huo – najwyraźniej uznał, że agent zwraca się też do niego, bo znów spróbował odnaleźć go wzrokiem.

– N-nie jes-jestem Huo… – wysapał z trudem. – K-kłamiesz.

Huang Fu podszedł bliżej; na tyle blisko, że blask uzdrawiającej wody odbijał się w jego lekko zmrużonych oczach.

– Czyżby? – spytał, pochyliwszy się nad więźniem. – Jestem absolutnie pewien, że nazywasz się Huo i urodziłeś się w Ba Sing Se.

Coś zapłonęło w błyszczących od gorączki oczach mężczyzny. Jego oddech i tętno przyspieszyły do szalonej prędkości, a wciąż rozbiegane spojrzenie zatrzymało się na twarzy agenta.

– Kłamiesz! – tym razem więzień niemal warknął. – Kłamiesz! _Kłamiesz!_

Huang Fu nie zareagował na ten wybuch. Monotonnym, wyzutym z wszelkich uczuć głosem powtórzył:

– Nazywasz się Huo i pochodzisz z Ba Sing Se.

Więzień zaczął się szarpać, ale agent natychmiast zamknął go w kokonie z kamienia i piasku. Mimo to mężczyzna wciąż próbował się wyrywać, kalecząc sobie skórę o ostre fragmenty utkanych naprędce więzów. Cały był wijącą się masą strachu, nienawiści i determinacji.

– Kłamiesz. – Szeptane słabym głosem oskarżenie odbijało się echem od wysokiego sklepienia jak szum martwych drzew. – Kłamiesz. _Kłamiesz_.

– Kłamię? – spytał Huang tym samym beznamiętnym głosem, choć Nini wiedziała, że jego cierpliwość jest już prawie wyczerpana. – To kim w takim razie jesteś? Jak się nazywasz?

Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu. Natychmiast przestał się miotać, a Nini z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że jego bursztynowe tęczówki praktycznie zniknęły, bo źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości. Jak u spłoszonego zwierzęcia. W błękitnym poblasku łzy zbierające się na jego rzęsach i spływające po pobladłych policzkach mieniły się jak świeży śnieg.

– N-nie pamiętam – przyznał w końcu i bezsilnie opadł z powrotem na ziemię.

Huang Fu pogładził więźnia po lepkim od potu i brudu policzku. Ta odpowiedź musiała go usatysfakcjonować, bo jego wargi rozciągnęły się w paskudnym uśmiechu.

– Nic nie szkodzi, Huo – zapewnił takim tonem, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. – Jestem tu po to, żeby ci pomóc.

Nini poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze, ale najwyraźniej więźniowi słowa Huanga wystarczyły do pełni szczęścia, bo odpowiedział na nie lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust i niemal natychmiastową utratą przytomności. Jego oddech, wciąż płytki i świszczący, znacznie się wyrównał, a serce zaczęło bić wolniej.

– Pomogę ci go przewlec do infirmerii – oznajmił wtedy Huang Fu. – Wyleczysz go i podkarmisz. Tylko nie zbliżaj się do jego głowy, bo cię uduszę.

– To może zająć kilka dni. Albo nawet tygodni. Jest bardzo osłabiony. I nie gwarantuję, że jego głowa nie wymaga leczenia.

– To już twój problem. – Agent zarzucił sobie chorego na ramię jak worek mąki i zaczął powoli wycofywać się z celi. – Ja się do twojej roboty nie mieszam. Ty mojej lepiej też nie zepsuj.

– Jeżeli zostawisz celę w tym stanie – zauważyła, podążając za Huangiem – on znowu zachoruje.

– Joo Dee to sprzątną – odpowiedział jej lekceważąco. – Ty go po prostu doprowadź do porządku.

* * *

Huang wyniósł się z lecznicy natychmiast po tym, jak zostawił Huo na pierwszym z brzegu łóżku. Nini była mu za to w pewnym sensie wdzięczna. Nie byłaby w stanie pracować ze świadomością, że agent obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Uzdrawianie magią wody niewiele zresztą pomogło, a nie miała wątpliwości, że Huang na pewno zacząłby marudzić.

Umyty i przebrany w świeżą tunikę Huo wcale nie wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Wciąż był nieprawdopodobnie blady, a twarz miał tak wychudzoną, że przez moment nawet bała się, czy kości policzkowe nie przetną mu skóry. Wyglądał bardziej jak strach na wróblugi niż postawny żołnierz wrogiej armii. Nic też nie wskazywało na to, by miał się niedługo obudzić.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co? – Westchnęła cicho, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła pacjenta. – Przecież nie wcisnę ci jedzenia siłą do gardła.

Huo – nie miała dla niego żadnego lepszego imienia – nic jej nie odpowiedział. Nini przykryła go kocem aż pod samą brodę, a na czole położyła mu kompres zamoczony w naparze z lipy. Nie mogła dla niego zrobić wiele więcej, dopóki nie odzyska przytomności.

Korzystając z chwili spokoju, szybko pobiegła do garkuchni. Kilku znudzonych agentów dłubało tam niemrawo w porcjach dziwnej ryżowej papki. Nini wzdrygnęła się na widok mdłego, pozbawionego formy jedzenia, którego chyba nikt nie był w stanie zjeść ze smakiem. Z trudem zmusiła się do przybrania względnie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy i chwyciła dwie miski, z którymi zaraz powędrowała do dyżurującego przy parującym kotle Li Yuana.

– Aż taka głodna jesteś? – zadrwił. – Wiesz, że nie wydajemy podwójnych porcji. Zaraz by żarcia zabrakło, tak by się wszyscy pchali po dokładki!

Pokręciła głową. Nie była w nastroju na żarty.

– Druga jest dla pacjenta – wyjaśniła półgłosem. – Wygląda jak sama śmierć.

Li Yuan pokręcił głową.

– A to bydlak! – syknął. – Jak go aresztowaliśmy, więzień był w barach szerszy ode mnie.

Nini już prawie całkiem zapomniała, że Li Yuan prowadził przesłuchanie pacjenta. W jej głowie zaczął się formować dość ryzykowny plan. Obiecała Huangowi, że nie użyje magii wody nigdzie w pobliżu głowy chorego, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mogła mu pomóc inaczej.

– Wiecie coś o nim? – spytała. – Huang nic mi nie powiedział, a teraz nie jestem w stanie nawet ocenić jego wieku.

Li Yuan zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

– To było dawno, królewno – powiedział, napełniając miskę. – Niewiele już z tego przesłuchania pamiętam. Kojarzy mi się, że tak na oko mógł mieć dwadzieścia kilka lat, ale więcej nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć.

Mogłaby się założyć, że kłamał, ale nie miała zamiaru mu o tym mówić. Li Yuan był całkiem znośnym człowiekiem i jednym z życzliwszych agentów. Wdawanie się z nim w kłótnie nie mogło jej w żaden sposób wyjść na dobre.

– Szkoda – odpowiedziała. – Ale przynajmniej mam jakiś orientacyjny wiek. Dla pewności po prostu będę mu dawać mniejsze dawki ziół. W każdym razie, kiedy się już obudzi.

Li Yuan uśmiechnął się szeroko i wręczył jej wypełnione ryżem miski. Na jego pomoc nie mogła liczyć. Musiała znaleźć kogoś innego, kto mógłby dotrzeć do informacji, na której jej zależało: prawdziwego imienia Huo. Miała nadzieję, że Liang nie wyjedzie nigdzie na urlop i swoje wolne dni spędzi pod Laogai jak ostatni pustelnik. Nie miała pojęcia, kogo innego mogłaby zwerbować do tego projektu.

* * *

Kiedy Liang uznał, że chyba wypadałoby jednak wracać do siebie, na zewnątrz zrobiło się już prawie całkiem ciemno, a Yin powoli szykowała małą do snu. I chociaż jego obecność wydawała się jej ani trochę nie przeszkadzać, nagle poczuł się nieswojo jako świadek ich domowych rytuałów. Ale tak jakoś po prostu niefortunnie wyszło, że najpierw obiad trzeba było przygotować, potem pozmywać po jedzeniu... Tematów do rozmowy też im jakoś nie brakowało, więc i żegnać się nie było po co. A kiedy Ruyi zaciągnęła go do zabawy po swojej poobiedniej drzemce, nie potrafił odmówić jej wielkim, roziskrzonym z radości oczom. I tak niepostrzeżenie pół dnia przeciekło mu przez palce. Uświadomił sobie to dopiero, kiedy został sam we wciąż pachnącej jedzeniem kuchni. Resztka herbaty, która została na dnie jego filiżanki, całkiem już wystygła, ale i tak dopił ją duszkiem, połykając przy tym kilka zabłąkanych rozmiękłych listków.

– Mała już śpi. – Yin stanęła w progu z rękami założonymi na piersi. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała zamiar wchodzić do środka. – Potwornie ją wymęczyłeś.

Poczuł, że znowu się rumieni. Kiedy przestał się stresować, że nie zna się na dzieciach, zajmowanie uwagi Ruyi okazało się dość proste. Wystarczyło utkać jej kilka prostych figurek i raz na jakiś czas dołączyć do gier, które dziewczynka sama sobie wymyślała. Była znacznie spokojniejszym dzieckiem, niż mu się na początku wydawało.

– To żaden problem – powiedział. – Ja jej tylko zrobiłem kilka zabawek i tyle.

– Są bardzo ładne. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

Speszył się odrobinę.

– Moja matka zajmowała się rzeźbieniem – odpowiedział. – Pomagałem jej jako dziecko. Widać takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

– W zasadzie mógłbyś te figurki sprzedawać, są naprawdę śliczne. Chętni na pewno by się znaleźli.

– Pomyślę o tym – obiecał.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zajmować się tkaniem figurek i durnostojek, kiedy miał pracę, o której marzył od dzieciństwa. Ale Yin nie mógł o tym powiedzieć. Ani o tym, że jest agentem Dai Li. Wątpił, żeby była zachwycona taką informacją. Agenci z roku na rok stawali się coraz mniej lubianym elementem miejskiej tradycji.

– Będę się już zbierał – rzucił, podnosząc się z krzesła. – I tak wystarczająco dużo czasu ci dzisiaj zająłem.

– Nie przesadzaj – odpowiedziała. – I weź trochę pierogów. Zjesz sobie jutro.

Wziął. Oczywiście, że wziął. Dobrego domowego jedzenia nigdy się nie odmawia. Dopiero po drodze nad jezioro Laogai zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, jak je sobie podgrzać.

– Może Nini mi powie – mruknął sam do siebie, przyciskając zawiniątko do piersi. – Albo Ok. On to naprawdę dziwne rzeczy wie czasami.

Przestało padać. Ogromna, prawie pełna tarcza księżyca oświecała mu drogę do domu.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Dach przeciekał.

Jae nie był do końca pewien, czy to dachówka się obluzowała, czy może mają jakiś poważniejszy problem, z którym należałoby sobie jak najszybciej poradzić. Kompletnie się na tym nie znał. Póki co zadowolił się przyciągnięciem na środek pokoju wielkiej balii, której używali do kąpieli. Musiało wystarczyć, przynajmniej dopóki siostra nie wróci z pracy. Nic więcej nie był w stanie zrobić.

Przysiadł na niskiej kanapie i zaczął rozmasowywać opuchnięte kolano przy jednostajnym akompaniamencie spadających kropel. Od kilku dni nie mógł go nawet zgiąć, ból przyprawiał go niemal o utratę przytomności. W ogóle wszystko ostatnio ciągle go bolało, pewnie przez tę koszmarną pogodę za oknem. Nadgarstki popuchły mu tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie unieść dzbanka z herbatą. Miał dopiero trzydzieści lat, a czuł się jak starzec o pół wieku starszy.

– Szlag by to wszystko trafił – mruknął zrezygnowany, opierając obolałą nogę na niskim zydelku. – Powinienem już dawno coś osiągnąć w życiu.

Z wiszącego naprzeciwko lustra spoglądała na niego pobladła twarz o szarych, wodnistych oczkach. Nie wiedział, co było w nich gorsze – wiecznie popękane naczynka, czy opuchnięte powieki. Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Nawet włosy zaczynały mu już powoli siwieć. Nie dalej jak przed miesiącem wypatrzył kilka siwych kosmyków na skroni. Odwrócił wzrok i skupił się na wiszącym kawałek na lewo widoczku, który siostra kupiła jakiś czas temu w Górnym Pierścieniu.

– Żebyś wiedział, jak miasto teraz wygląda, Jae – rzuciła wtedy z niedbałym uśmiechem. – Jeszcze zapomnisz i dopiero będzie wstyd, jak taki zadziwiony wyjdziesz do ludzi.

Oboje wiedzieli, że Jae raczej nigdzie się już nie wybierze. Utknął w ich wygodnym, jasnym mieszkaniu na poddaszu czteropiętrowej kamiennicy jak dziki ptak w klatce, która nie była może pozłacana, ale na pewno bardzo wygodna. Miał wszystkiego pod dostatkiem. Siostra wypruwała sobie żyły, żeby w domu zawsze wszystko było, zajmowała się nim i nadal nie znienawidziła go za to, że zmarnował jej życie. Uderzył pięścią o miękką poduszkę kanapy. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział, jak na jego dłoni formuje się wielki, czarny siniak. Pojawiały się z zadziwiającą łatwością.

Siostra Jae wróciła do domu po tysiącu ośmiuset sześćdziesięciu czterech kroplach, mniej więcej. Z nudów zaczął je liczyć, ale przecież mógł się po drodze pomylić. Woda spływała z jej ciasno splecionych włosów, kapelusza i długiej, workowatej szaty wprost na podłogę, formując nieregularną, ciemną kałużę na jasnym drewnie. Nie widział jej twarzy, tylko lekko opuszczone kąciki ust i nowy siniak na brodzie, którego rano na pewno tam nie było.

– Wyglądasz koszmarnie, Ok – oznajmił zamiast się przywitać. – Chyba nawet gorzej, niż ja się czuję.

Ok zdjęła kapelusz i otrząsnęła się z wody jak kozo-pies, rozsiewając tym samym dziesiątki mokrych punkcików na ścianie i podłodze.

– Nic nie mów! – warknęła. – Kolejny dzień z rzędu dostaję wycisk od kuternogi. To już nawet nie jest śmieszne. Mam nadzieję, że Liang szybko skończy ten durny urlop i wróci do pracy. Mam już dosyć trenowania z tym dupkiem.

Jae niedbale wzruszył ramionami i szczelniej owinął się połami puchatego szlafroka. Siostra przywlokła ze sobą nie tylko całe litry wody, ale i przejmujący do kości chłód, który bez wątpienia zaszkodzi jego obolałym stawom.

– Może powinnaś po prostu zrezygnować i zająć się czymś innym, póki jeszcze możesz? – zasugerował. – To przecież tylko kwestia czasu. W końcu wykryją, że nie jesteś mężczyzną i wtedy będziemy mieć kłopoty. Dai Li to nie Wojowniczki Kyoshi. Raczej zachwyceni nie będą.

Ok pokręciła głową i przykucnęła w drzwiach do pokoju. Zaczęła wykręcać szatę wprost na podłogę, nie patrząc w jego stronę z godną podziwu determinacją.

– Obiecałam ci, że zostanę agentem Dai Li – stwierdziła cierpko. – Nie każ mi się teraz z tego wycofywać.

– Miałaś wtedy pięć lat! Poza tym to moje marzenie z dzieciństwa, a nie twoje...

– No i co z tego? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok znad ciemnozielonego materiału. – Mogłeś mnie zwolnić z tego przyrzeczenia, kiedy szłam się zgłosić, a nie teraz, po prawie dziesięciu latach służby. Zresztą ja przecież niczego więcej nie potrafię. Tylko tkać ziemię i spuszczać łomot.

– Umiesz zajmować się mną i prowadzić dom...

– Ale z tego raczej nas nie utrzymam, Jae. Powiedz lepiej, czy pomaga ci ta maść, którą dostałam od naszej znachorki?

– Nie bardzo – odpowiedział. – W zasadzie to wcale mi nie pomaga. A do tego strasznie cuchnie. Może ta znachorka mogłaby... no wiesz, wpaść tu do nas kiedyś? Użyć tej magii wody, o której mi mówiłaś?

– Nie ma mowy! – Ok podniosła się z podłogi i zrzuciła z siebie wierzchnią warstwę ubrania. W samych szarawarach i luźnej koszuli przeszła w głąb mieszkania, żeby się przebrać. – Jak ci ta maść nie pomaga, to ją zabieram. Miałam jej oddać, jak przestanę korzystać.

Po chwili dotarł do niego gryzący aromat ziół. Najwidoczniej maść _była_ jeszcze w domu potrzebna, ale jego uparta jak osioł siostra uważała, że wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki o niczym mu nie mówi.

– Co cię boli? – krzyknął w jej kierunku. – To coś poważnego?

– Żebra! Trochę się potłukłam i tyle. Nie martw się o mnie, Jae.

Po kilku minutach, w czasie których doliczył się jakichś czterdziestu wpadających do balii kropel, Ok wróciła do niego w całkiem normalnym, kobiecym stroju. Pachniała tą nieszczęsną maścią, a włosy nadal miała przemoczone, ale poza tym naprawdę całkiem porządnie się odwaliła.

– Wychodzę – oznajmiła. – Muszę nam kupić jakieś żarcie.

Jae skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wyglądało na to, że obiad zjedzą dopiero na kolację. Znowu.

– Czemu nie chcesz poprosić tej waszej znachorki o pomoc? – spytał jeszcze. – Boisz się, że odmówi?

– Ona nie odmówi. Leczyłaby nawet Władcę Ognia, gdyby ją o to poprosił. – Odrobinę toporną twarz Ok na moment wykrzywił drwiący grymas. – _Takie_ ma poczucie obowiązku!

– No to czemu jej nie poprosisz?

– Wytłumaczyłam ci to już raz półtora roku temu i nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać, braciszku.

– Że niby może tkać krew? No to chyba dobrze, może pomogłaby mi na stałe. Może nie krwawiłbym jak zarzynany łosio-dzik przy każdym najmniejszym skaleczeniu.

– Nie widziałeś, w jakim stanie trafiła do nas Hwa Mei po jednej takiej sesji – odburknęła mu. – Nie chcę jej nigdzie blisko ciebie.

– Skąd pewność, że to od tego całego... tkania krwi? Może to było co innego. No i to była chyba trochę inna sytuacja. Ja nikogo nie zabijam. No i dziewczyna już długo was leczy. Nie ufasz jej czy co?

– Nie o to chodzi. Nie zrozumiesz.

Ok uznała rozmowę za skończoną. Zwinnie wyminęła bałagan, który zostawiła przy wejściu, narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła, zostawiając Jae samego z irytującym kapaniem z sufitu.

– Cholera! – warknął, żeby przerwać monotonną, dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę pustego domu. – Zapomniałem jej powiedzieć, że dach przecieka, a sama pewnie nie zauważyła.

Zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu, ale zignorował uczucie głodu. Zapatrzył się znów na widoczek na ścianie i zaczął sobie wyobrażać, że przechadza się po przedstawionej na nim brukowanej ulicy. Przymknął oczy, żeby skupić się na tym obrazie i utrwalić go sobie w pamięci. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego i siostra, beztrosko uśmiechnięta i znacznie mniej cyniczna niż w rzeczywistości. Szła pod rękę z jakimś względnie porządnym chłopcem, a on bez problemu dotrzymywał im kroku. Nic go nie bolało. Czuł się fantastycznie. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało jego twarz i prawie fizycznie czuł, jak na nosie wyskakują mu drobne piegi...

Drzwi frontowe zamknęły się z głuchym łoskotem, który wyrwał go z drzemki. Sen urwał się nagle, jakby ktoś bezdusznie przeciął go nożyczkami. Jae przeciągnął się ostrożnie i przetarł wciąż ciężkie powieki.

– Dach przecieka. – Ok stała tuż obok balii i z niesmakiem obserwowała skapujące do niej powoli maleńkie krople deszczu. – Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, Jae?

– Wyleciało mi z głowy. – Z trudem stłumił ziewnięcie. – Zresztą aż tak bardzo nie cieknie...

– Balia jest już pełna, ciamajdo. Jak zaraz czegoś z tym nie zrobię, to w nocy nas zaleje.

– Och.

– Dokładnie, och. Idę na dach. A ty się módl, żebym się nie poślizgnął... -ęła na dachówkach!

Przemilczał jej przejęzyczenie. Często jej się to zresztą zdarzało, w końcu przez całe dnie udawała mężczyznę. Udawała Jae. Ich sąsiedzi, w większości zamożni starsi ludzie, byli głęboko przeświadczeni, że na czwartym piętrze mieszka agent Dai Li i jego chorowita siostra. Wprowadzili się zaraz po tym, jak Ok wstąpiła do policji kulturalnej, więc łatwo im było utrzymać prawdę w tajemnicy. Wystarczyło, że poruszała się niezdarnie, kiedy wychodziła w kobiecym stroju i ludzie nie zauważali nawet, że tylko jedna osoba regularnie opuszcza mieszkanie. Mieli też ten komfort, że ludziom tutaj zbytnio nie przeszkadzała stała obecność Dai Li. Inni mieszkańcy kamienicy znali ich jeszcze z czasów, kiedy agentów darzono powszechnym szacunkiem i plotki o ich obecnym okrucieństwie nie wpływały zbytnio na opinię sąsiadów o rodzeństwie.

Westchnął cicho i nieudolnie podniósł się z kanapy, na której spędził większość dnia. Zacisnął zęby i przenosząc ciężar ciała na zdrowszą nogę, pokuśtykał w stronę kuchni. W obliczu potrzeby naprawienia dachu Ok porzuciła zakupy w bezładnej stercie, która zajmowała prawie cały stół. Dojrzałe figi i ananasy wytoczyły się z przewróconych toreb, a nieduży woreczek ryżu wyglądał, jakby cała jego zawartość lada moment miała się znaleźć na podłodze. Jae przesunął pakunki bliżej środka stołu i zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, ile mogły ważyć wszystkie te zakupy, ale paczek i woreczków było naprawdę bardzo dużo.

– Powinna sprawić sobie jakiś kosz, a nie tak to wszystko w rękach nosić – wymamrotał pod nosem.

– Nie mam stu lat, Jae. Nie potrzebuję kosza na zakupy.

Nie zauważył, kiedy wróciła, ale był za to niesamowicie wdzięczny. Wieczna cisza w mieszkaniu powoli zaczynała doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. Każda chwila spędzona przy akompaniamencie zrzędzenia siostry była jak skarb.

– Siadaj, nie możesz przemęczać kolan.

Posłusznie zajął miejsce przy stole i zaczął obserwować, jak Ok odkłada zakupy na przeznaczone im miejsca. Mięso z cichym pacnięciem wylądowało na desce do krojenia, ryż zniknął w malutkiej spiżarce.

– Zjedz figę. – Podetknęła mu pod nos owoc i talerzyk. – Tylko mi wszystkiego sokiem nie poklej.

Posłusznie wbił zęby w mdły, galaretowaty miąższ. Widać ulewy nie były łaskawe dla ostatnich zbiorów.

– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, czemu nie chcesz do mnie ściągnąć tej znachorki? – spytał.

Ok mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na trzonku noża. Ostrze zgrzytnęło przenikliwie po powierzchni deski.

– Bo jej nie trawię – odpowiedziała. Jae wyraźnie słyszał jej urywany oddech. – Przez dziesięć lat udaję faceta, żeby móc pracować w Dai Li. A ona nie musi. Słyszałam, że ją wręcz na siłę przyprowadzili. Do tej pory niektórzy chodzą wokół niej na palcach, bo jest najlepszym medykiem, jakiego ma to cholerne miasto. Są nawet jakieś plany, żeby ją zatrzymać na stałe. Wiesz, jakoś przywiązać do nas i do Ba Sing Se, żeby nie wyjechała. A ja jestem jednym z lepszych agentów i gówno bym mogła powiedzieć, gdyby się wydało, że jestem kobietą.

– Rozumiem – przytaknął w zamyśleniu. – I pewnie jeszcze jest jakąś wredną, zadufaną w sobie królewną albo kimś w tym rodzaju.

– No właśnie nie! To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze, Jae. Nie jest. Jest dość sztywna i formalna, i w ogóle, ale to chyba jest normalne w Plemionach Wody. Robi swoje jak trzeba i generalnie jest dość w porządku. Troszczy się o nas jak o bandę zagubionych chłopców, chociaż połowa agentów jest pewnie w wieku jej ojca.

– Hm. I to jest pewnie w tej całej sytuacji najgorsze?

– Dokładnie!

Wzruszył ramionami i dyskretnie zlizał ściekający mu po dłoni sok. Zupełnie zapomniał, że trzyma nadgryzioną figę.

– Cholera. Pokleiłem się.

Ok westchnęła ciężko i rzuciła mu przez ramię czystą ściereczkę, nawet się nie odwracając.

– Z tobą to naprawdę gorzej niż z dzieckiem, Jae. – W jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta rozbawienia. – Idź się umyć. W salonie mamy fantastyczny zbiornik z deszczówką. Szkoda by było, żeby się zmarnował.

– Się robi! – zawołał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, którego nie mogła zobaczyć. – Daj mi tylko pół godziny i zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

Na chwilę zapomniał o opuchniętym kolanie i stanął na lewej nodze. Stłumił stęknięcie i pokuśtykał z powrotem do pokoju. Dopiero co odrobinę poprawił siostrze nastrój. Nie miał zamiaru popsuć tego tak szybko.

* * *

Otworzył oczy. Okazało się to znacznie bardziej męczące, niż pamiętał. Powieki miał tak ciężkie, jakby ktoś odlał je z ołowiu, a siły akurat tyle, żeby stęknąć z wysiłku i stopniowo rosnącej frustracji. Spróbował sięgnąć w głąb siebie, uchwycić wewnętrzny ogień, który tlił się w nim odkąd pamiętał, ale odnalazł tylko pustkę. Przejmujący chłód wżarł mu się w kości jak zgnilizna.

Materac, na którym leżał, był jednocześnie bardziej miękki i znacznie twardszy niż te, które wydawało mu się, że znał. Nad sobą zobaczył tylko nudny sufit z litej skały. Mdłe światło pełgało po jego nierównej, wilgotnej powierzchni. Czyjaś silna, szczupła dłoń lekko uniosła jego głowę, a po chwili do ust przysunięto mu brzeg jakiegoś naczynia.

– Napij się – poprosił niski kobiecy głos. – Tylko powoli, żebyś się nie zakrztusił.

Naprawdę miał zamiar posłuchać głosu, ale kiedy tylko pierwsze krople chłodnej zupy dotknęły jego spierzchniętych warg, dobra rada zupełnie wyleciała mu z głowy. Zaczął pić łapczywie i szybko, dużymi łykami, jakby zaraz całe jedzenie świata miało rozpłynąć się w nicość.

Kobieta natychmiast odsunęła naczynie.

– Wystarczy ci już. – W jej głosie wyczuwał nutę frustracji. Chciał się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, kto się nim opiekuje, ale nie miał na to siły. – Chyba nie chcesz się znowu rozchorować, hmm?

Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, który mógł równie dobrze być zaprzeczeniem, jak i potwierdzeniem. Ciężko mu się było zdecydować. Przecież już i tak był bardzo chory, więc w sumie co to za różnica.

Nie pamiętał, żeby znowu zasnął, ale przecież musiał. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy pochylały się nad nim dwie zupełnie obce twarze.

– No! Wreszcie się obudziłeś, Huo! – Pierwsza twarz miała głos jak skóra węża, obślizgły i nieprzyjemny. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jakiego nam stracha napędziłeś.

 _Huo_. To wcale nie brzmiało jak jego imię. Ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to imię powinno brzmieć. Uznał, że przynajmniej na razie dobrze będzie mieć jakiekolwiek. Poza tym mężczyzna mówił tak, jakby znali się od dawna, więc może faktycznie...

– Jak się czujesz, bracie? – spytał ten drugi i wyszczerzył w uśmiechu nierówne, żółte zęby. – Masz już może dosyć tego spania, co?

Huo spróbował przytaknąć. Ten Drugi wydawał się znacznie sympatyczniejszy niż Ten Pierwszy. Zasługiwał choćby na cień odpowiedzi. Niestety nie udało mu się. Głowa wydawała się ważyć więcej niż dorosły komodorożec i wcale nie chciała go słuchać.

– Chyba jednak powinieneś jeszcze trochę pokimać! – Ten Drugi roześmiał się serdecznie, zachęcając Huo do uniesienia kącików ust. – Ale jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej, musisz wrócić do roboty. Strasznie się nudzę w kuchni, jak mam dyżur sam. No i ty lepiej gotujesz!

Ten Pierwszy wydał z siebie niejednoznaczny pomruk i wbił w Huo spojrzenie swoich wielkich zielonych oczu. Spojrzenie było zimne i analityczne, jakby w myślach właśnie rozwiązywał bardzo skomplikowaną zagadkę. Albo robił sekcję jakiegoś egzotycznego zwierzęcia. Huo wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to właśnie on jest tym zwierzęciem. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Ten Pierwszy też zaczyna się uśmiechać.

– Chodźmy już, Li Yuan! – zaproponował, uderzając otwartą dłonią o udo. – Nie męczmy go już, niech sobie biedak pośpi.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy wyszli. Powieki znów mu opadły. Tuż przed zaśnięciem spróbował znowu odnaleźć w sobie choćby jedną iskierkę tego ognia, który nigdy go nie opuszczał. Po raz kolejny natrafił tylko na zimną, przerażającą pustkę. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, a chłód omotał go swoimi mackami jak wielka kałamarnica.

Budził się jeszcze kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem coraz silniejszy i bardziej zdezorientowany. Najczęściej witały go wtedy puste łóżka lecznicy, ale raz czy dwa siedzieli przy nim ci sami dwaj mężczyźni, Huang i Li Yuan. Informacja, że żadnego z nich nie pamięta, wstrząsnęła nimi do głębi. Zwłaszcza ten pierwszy zasypywał go wciąż i wciąż drobnymi faktami i anegdotami, jakby liczył, że niekończące się opowieści rozruszają rozleniwioną gorączką pamięć Huo. Dopiero znachorka wygoniła obu mężczyzn, pozwalając mu odetchnąć choć przez chwilę. Był jej za to niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile kobieta mogła mieć lat. Wyglądała na dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia dwa, ale oczy miała jakby starsze, pełne zadawnionego bólu. Gdzieś już takie widział, osadzone w twarzy jakiejś innej nieszczęśliwej kobiety. U tamtej – był tego absolutnie pewien – cierpienie było znacznie świeższe, teraźniejsze. I tamta miała oczy w zdecydowanie innym kolorze. Brązowe. A może bursztynowe? Z mgły zapomnienia udało mu się dopasować do tych oczu imię i rozradowany tą nową informacją zwrócił się ku kobiecie w nadziei, że może źle zapamiętał ich kolor.

– Ursa? – zapytał niepewnie.

Ze smutkiem pokręciła głową i przysiadła na brzegu jego wąskiego łóżka.

– Obawiam się, że nie znam nikogo o tym imieniu – odpowiedziała. – Jestem Nini.

Huo – imię nadal brzmiało dla niego obco, nosił je jak źle dobraną rękawiczkę – westchnął cicho i utkwił wzrok w pęknięciu na ścianie.

– Przez moment wydawało mi się... miałem nadzieję, że coś pamiętam – wyznał. – Ale nie jestem nawet pewien swojego imienia.

Kobieta przykryła jego dłoń swoją chłodną, kościstą ręką.

– Ale coś jednak sobie przypomniałeś – zauważyła. – Może spróbuj skupić się na tej kobiecie. Na Ursie.

Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Powietrze osiadło nisko w jego brzuchu, gdzie wciąż próbował znaleźć tę iskrę _czegoś_ , co na pewno było jego nierozerwalną częścią.

– Pamiętam, że była smutna – zaczął, marszcząc brwi. – I na pewno ode mnie starsza. Może to była jakaś moja krewna? Nie wiem, nie jestem pewien. I jeszcze...

– Tak?

– Ona miała dzieci, takie małe. Ale nie pamiętam ich imion.

Kciuk Nini zaczął zataczać maleńkie kręgi na powierzchni jego dłoni. Kobieta próbowała go uspokoić, może zakotwiczyć w rzeczywistości, ale nic nie było w stanie przeciwdziałać frustracji, budującej się w nim z każdą kolejną sekundą.

– Coś jeszcze?

Pamiętał ogień szumiący mu w głowie i rozgrzewający krew w żyłach. I dziką radość towarzyszącą każdemu wschodowi słońca. Tkanie pełgających płomieni i upajający zapach herbaty jaśminowej.

– Nic – odpowiedział.

Nie zmartwił się zbytnio widząc, jak jej ramiona opadają nieznacznie i jak zrezygnowana znika za drzwiami kantorku. Pamiętał jeszcze jedną rzecz. Że magowie ognia są najpotężniejsi na świecie, a każdy inny mag jest z nimi w stanie wojny. Nie wiedział, jak się nazywa, ale magii ognia nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło z niego wyplenić. Zacisnął pięści i spróbował znów odnaleźć w sobie płomień. Tym razem wreszcie mu się udało. Dokopał się do jednej mizernej iskierki.

Podsycił ją wspomnieniem kobiety o imieniu Ursa i zapachem jaśminowej herbaty. Powoli, powoli iskra zaczęła pęcznieć i rosnąć, rozgrzewając jego przemarznięte kości.

* * *

Po prawie tygodniu nieustannych deszczy wiatr wreszcie odegnał chmury znad Ba Sing Se i księżyc w pełni przeglądał się w jeziorze Laogai jak w lustrze. Nini utkwiła wzrok w jego srebrnej, upstrzonej kraterami tarczy. Nie chciała patrzeć na stojącego tuż obok niej Sang Ji, widzieć jego zawziętej miny i płonących ciekawością oczu. Tui i La i tak mówili jej wszystko. Czuła w koniuszkach palców jego przyspieszony puls, krew krążącą w żyłach odrobinę szybciej niż normalnie. Wiedziała, co go tak ożywiło. U jej stóp jezioro pulsowało energią tak wielką, że aż kręciło się jej od tego w głowie. _Za dużo,_ pomyślała z przerażeniem. _To stanowczo za dużo mocy._

– Nadal uważam, że to zły pomysł – poinformowała z głową wciąż zadartą ku księżycowi. Nie wiedziała już, czy mówi do Sang Ji, czy może do Tui wysoko na niebie. – Za duże ryzyko. Przecież wiesz, że nie mam wprawy. No i księżyc jest w pełni...

– Dokładnie! – Chwycił ją za rękę i podprowadził bliżej brzegu. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek uda ci się poczynić postępy, to chyba właśnie w czasie pełni. Już tyle miesięcy próbujemy to jakoś rozgryźć, ale nie udaje ci się nic poza zmianą stanów skupienia i kontrolowaniem małych fragmentów lodu. Przydałoby się wreszcie zrobić coś z cieczą. Przecież ja ci wcale nie każę tkać _krwi_. Tylko wodę, Nini.

– Krew to woda – mruknęła z niesmakiem, ale mimo to przybrała podstawową postawę, którą widziała kiedyś u brata.

Przymknęła oczy i przez chwilę stała bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w rytmiczną pieśń jeziora. Powolnym, płynnym ruchem uniosła ręce, próbując sobie przypomnieć te absolutne podstawy, których nie dało się nie słyszeć, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała z rodzicami.

 _Nie zmuszaj wody do niczego. Podążaj za jej ruchem. Dostosuj się. Pamiętaj o pływach._

Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia rada miała szansę wybrzmieć szczególnie wyraźnie w czasie pełni, kiedy Tui zyskiwała przewagę w swoim odwiecznym tańcu z La, Duchem Oceanu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Nini czuła, że faktycznie ma szansę zrobić coś z sensem.

Bicz wodny nie był duży, ani też szczególnie wymagający, ale dotąd, w świetle dnia, nigdy nie udało jej się odtworzyć ruchu, który widziała niemal codziennie przez większość życia. Teraz było inaczej. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na wąski sierp wody, który mienił się srebrzyście z każdym poruszeniem jej ramion.

– Udało się – wyszeptała, zachwycona i onieśmielona zarazem. – Naprawdę mi się udało.

– Spróbuj szybciej – przynaglił ją niecierpliwie Sang Ji.

Nie przejęła się tym tak bardzo, jak by się tego po sobie spodziewała. Mimo swoich wcześniejszych wątpliwości, czuła się fantastycznie. Ten drobny sukces wprawił ją w doskonały nastrój. Poza tym, jak to przy pełni, rozsadzała ją energia.

– Szybciej, _sifu_ Sang Ji? – spytała, starając się za bardzo nie uśmiechać i brzmieć w miarę neutralnie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wykorzystała bicz wodny dokładnie do tego, do czego go stworzono. Rozkołysała swój konstrukt, dodając mu pędu i w kluczowym momencie pozwoliła wodzie po prostu uciec, podążyć prostą, jasno wyznaczoną drogą. Bicz uderzył o szatę Sang Ji mniej więcej na wysokości żołądka, rozchlapując się z satysfakcjonującym pluskiem.

– Czyś ty zwariowała? – wycedził przez zęby, bardziej zaskoczony niż zły. – Jestem cały mokry.

Faktycznie, agent był mokry niemal od stóp do głów. Próbował wyglądać na niezadowolonego, ale widziała wyraźnie, że bardzo stara się nie unieść kącików ust w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Przepraszam – rzuciła, osuszając jednocześnie jego ubranie. – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

– Na szczęście jest w miarę ciepło – mruknął, strzepując z rękawa jakiś nieistniejący pyłek. – Może teraz powtórz to, co zrobiłaś wcześniej. Jakoś inaczej tę wodę poprowadź... Improwizuj.

Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć pokazy, które widywała w domu przy okazji każdego większego święta i popisy wracających z treningu chłopców. Doświadczeni magowie potrafili utkać z wody niesamowite kształty i figury, a ich płynne ruchy przypomniały subtelny, pełen ukrytej siły taniec. Nie potrafiła się tak ruszać. Mimo to wzięła głęboki oddech, odtworzyła swój wodny bicz i spróbowała opleść go wokół siebie ciasną spiralą, wmawiając sobie półgłosem, że to wcale nie może być takie skomplikowane. Odcięła się od wszystkiego, koncentrując uwagę wyłącznie na ruchach swoich rąk i odpowiadającym im poruszeniom wody. Przygryzła wewnętrzną stronę policzka, jak to miała w zwyczaju podczas dużego wysiłku, i poczuła, jak chłodna powierzchnia bicza delikatnie muska jej lewy nadgarstek. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć w dół, żeby sprawdzić, jak jej idzie.

Była tak skupiona na tkaniu, że w pierwszej chwili nie zwróciła uwagi na przeciągłe, basowe brzęczenie, które rozległo się nagle nad jeziorem. Dotarło do niej dopiero pełne niepokoju wołanie Sang Ji.

– Nini! Obudź się, dziewczyno!

Straciła koncentrację i wodna spirala rozlała się wokół jej stóp w regularną kałużę. Zerknęła na swojego towarzysza. Agent toczył nierówną walkę z wielkim, rozwścieczonym osołowem. Mimo swojego niekwestionowanego talentu nie był w stanie odgonić zwierzęcia, które z coraz większą furią unikało wszystkich jego ataków. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Drapieżny insekt wciąż parł do przodu, niezrażony deszczem mniejszych i większych skał, które leciały na niego ze wszystkich stron. Sang Ji umykał przed żądłem osołowa, powoli cofając się w stronę Nini.

– Pomóż mi jakoś! – rzucił, nie odwracając się do niej.

Nini spojrzała niepewnie na gładką taflę jeziora i głośno przełknęła ślinę. Nie potrafiła praktycznie nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Tarcza księżyca zdawała się puszczać do niej oczko, uśmiechając się przy tym szyderczo. Przecież _coś_ jednak umiesz, szeptało srebrne światło.

Uniosła ręce i _szarpnęła_ , koncentrując się na wodzie _wewnątrz_ osołowa. Nie było tam tego zbyt wiele, ale to wystarczyło, by zwierzę zamarło w locie i zadrgało w paroksyzmie bólu. Nini przez ułamek sekundy spodziewała się usłyszeć skowyt, ale wokół niej zapadła głucha cisza. Osołów nie wrzeszczał. Po prostu jego skrzydła umilkły nagle, a ogromny owad upadł na porośnięty trawą brzeg jeziora. Zdecydowanym ruchem obróciła dłoń i prymitywny organ, który stanowił serce rozwścieczonego insekta, pękł z cichym trzaskiem. Dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niej, co dokładnie zrobiła.

Miała wrażenie, że tonie. Jej widzenie zawęziło się do nieruchomego cielska, które przed chwilą pozbawiła życia. Zaczęła powoli wciągać powietrze ustami, starannie odmierzając długość każdego świszczącego oddechu. Szumiało jej w uszach.

– Dzięki, Nini. – Sang Ji położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Pod tym ciężarem o mało nie ugięły jej się kolana. – Nini? Wszystko w porządku?

Jakaś jej cząstka, która nie krzyczała z przerażenia i odrazy, wciąż analizowała, badała, czuła się w obowiązku diagnozować. Przelewała się przez ręce. Serce łomotało jej w piersi jak kowalski młot, a z każdym jego uderzeniem krew dudniła w skroniach.

Sang Ji próbował ją z tego wybudzić. Potrząsnął nią gwałtownie, ale zachwiała się tylko miękko w przód i w tył jak szmaciana lalka.

– Idziemy – mruknął. – Na dzisiaj starczy tych emocji.

Wciąż zbyt przejęta widokiem martwego osołowa, Nini nie zareagowała. Agent westchnął ciężko i, oplatając jedną ręką tułów znachorki, a drugą umieszczając pod jej kolanami, wziął ją na ręce i jak małe dziecko poniósł do najbliższego włazu. Nie zareagowała. Musiał ją poprosić, żeby złapała go za szyję. Miała tak zimne dłonie, że aż dostał gęsiej skórki.

– Nie uważasz, że trochę za bardzo dramatyzujesz? – spytał. – W końcu to tylko osołów. Głupie bydlę i tak by zdechło, gdyby użądliło któreś z nas. A tak przynajmniej jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Przecież wiesz, że jad osołowa jest śmiertelnie trujący...

Nini słyszała jego głos jak coś bardzo odległego i bełkotliwego, ale mimo wszystko postarała się odpowiedzieć.

– N-nie w-wolno – wybełkotała. Oczy zaczynały ją piec. Zastanawiała się, czy może zaraz zacznie płakać. Wolałaby nie. – N-nie wolno tkać krwi. Takie są zasady. Z-za to mnie...

Urwała nagle i spuściła wzrok. Nie chciała o tym teraz mówić.

Sang Ji przycisnął ją do siebie trochę mocniej, jakby chciał wycisnąć z niej całą tę historię. Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. W jego ciepłych, szaro-zielonych oczach nie widziała ani obrzydzenia, ani strachu, tylko szczerą ciekawość. Przełknęła ślinę i spróbowała zacząć od początku.

– Właśnie za tkanie krwi zostałam wygnana z plemienia. Nigdy już nie będę mogła wrócić do domu, bo zbezcześciłam dar magii wody. Tak przynajmniej określił to wódz, kiedy mnie skazywał.

Właz prowadzący pod jezioro zamknął się za nimi z cichym chrzęstem i zalało ich światło zielonych kryształów. Sang Ji wybrał wejście najbliższe infirmerii, więc po kilku minutach dotarli pod jej drzwi. Kiedy stało się jasne, że agent nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru postawić jej na ziemi, Nini zdjęła z szyi rzemyk, na którym nosiła swój klucz. Musiała się wychylić, żeby otworzyć drzwi, ale stanie o własnych siłach nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl.

Sang Ji pchnął drzwi stopą i po ciemku posadził ją na krawędzi łóżka.

– Gdzie masz świece? – spytał.

– Skończyły mi się. W górnej szufladzie jest kawałek tej świecącej skały.

Agent otworzył szufladę i wydobył z niej jej rezerwowe źródło światła. Dopiero wtedy zamknął drzwi. Potem usadowił się na krześle i przybrał _wyczekującą_ minę, na której widok Nini prawie zapomniała o całym cyrku z osołowem, taka była komiczna.

– Nic więcej nie powiesz? – spytał wreszcie. – Za co dokładnie wygnali cię z bieguna?

– Mówiłam ci, za tkanie krwi – odpowiedziała półgłosem. Podkurczyła nogi pod siebie i przykryła się kocem. – Przypadkiem zaatakowałam jednego chłopaka w czasie pełni. Nic poważnego mu się nie stało, ale narobił takiego szumu, że nie dało się już tego... jak to się mówi? Zamieść pod łóżko?

– Pod dywan.

– No tak, pod dywan. – Oparła plecy o ścianę i szczelniej otuliła się kocem. - Nie minęły dwa dni, a zostałam wygnana, wydziedziczona i władowana na pierwszy statek handlowy płynący w stronę Królestwa Ziemi. Zamierzałam przedostać się do Południowego Plemienia Wody, ale dotarły do mnie plotki, że Naród Ognia co jakiś czas robi tam rajdy, więc zmieniłam zdanie.

Sang Ji oparł dłonie na kolanach i pochylił się do przodu.

– Jak mogłaś _przypadkiem_ kogoś zaatakować? W dodatku w nocy?

– On zaatakował mnie pierwszy! – wykrzyknęła z przejęciem i natychmiast poczuła, jak gorąco wypływa na jej policzki. – A ja _przypadkiem_ zaczęłam tkać... Wcześniej nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak się da.

– Czyli jakiś obcy chłopak cię napadł i w dodatku zrujnował ci życie – podsumował spokojnie Sang Ji, ale Nini wyraźnie widziała, że mięśnie jego twarzy drgają nerwowo z tłumionej wściekłości. – Po prostu fantastycznie.

– Nie do końca zmarnował – zauważyła nieśmiało, starając się go odrobinę uspokoić. – W końcu do tej pory siedziałabym w domu, gdyby nie to wygnanie. A tak przynajmniej macie znachora.

– No tak. Zawsze coś.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Nini uważnie obserwowała agenta, studiując ustępujące z jego twarzy i postawy ślady gniewu. Sang Ji wyraźnie się uspokajał, ale jej za nic się to nie udawało. Ostatni, w gruncie rzeczy najmniej istotny fragment historii nie dawał jej spokoju i po prostu musiała się nim podzielić.

– On nie był obcy – rzuciła nieco głośniej, niż zamierzała.

Sang Ji, który wcześniej zajęty był oglądaniem swoich paznokci, podniósł na nią wzrok.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– On nie był obcy – powtórzyła już znacznie ciszej. – Aklaq był moim narzeczonym, nosiłam naszyjnik zaręczynowy od niego. Moja mama szyła już nawet sukienkę.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo, zupełnie ignorując cień, który błyskawicznie przemknął po twarzy Sang Ji. Teraz, kiedy już zaczęła mówić, nie mogła przestać, jakby słowa zerwały jakąś niewidzialną tamę.

– Kiedy przyszedł prosić ojca o moją rękę, myślałam, że jestem największą szczęściarą w stolicy. Taki facet, taki wojownik! W dodatku uśmiechał się tak, że Władcy Ognia pękłoby serce. A potem okazało się, że wielki Aklaq to zwyczajna _gnidoflądra_ , która nie potrafi trzymać łap przy sobie. I wszyscy uważali, że to przy nim jest słuszność, bo kto to słyszał, żeby baba podniosła rękę na wojownika!

Jej gniew stopniał tak szybko, jak się pojawił i w mgnieniu oka Nini znów zapadła się w sobie. Zakopała się głębiej w pościeli i znów wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Sang Ji przesiadł się obok niej i luźno objął ją ramieniem.

– Skoro mylili się w tej sprawie – zaczął nieśmiało – to może i z tkaniem krwi nie mają racji. Lepiej chyba od czasu do czasu wykorzystać taki talent, jeżeli alternatywą jest, dajmy na to, czyjaś śmierć.

– Może i racja. – Westchnęła cicho. – Zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej nic innego mi się nie udaje. Ale wolałabym jednak uczyć się tkać normalnie. Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej nie ma żadnych zwojów magii wody?

– Absolutnie – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast. – Poprosiłem znajomego agenta, żeby sprawdził. Jeżeli on ich nie znalazł, to nikt nie będzie w stanie. Jest tam stałym bywalcem.

– Szkoda – mruknęła. – Zwłaszcza, że oboje w ogóle się na tym nie znamy. Czuję się czasem, jakbyśmy błądzili we mgle...

Sang Ji poklepał ją po ramieniu i posłał jej przelotny uśmiech.

– Jakoś sobie poradzimy – zapewnił, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Zresztą nikt cię na front nie wysyła. To, co uda nam się wykombinować, na pewno wystarczy. Ale do magii krwi będziemy wracać, więc lepiej się na to przygotuj. Nie będę cię za każdym razem nosił na rękach.

Odrobinę zapiekły ją policzki, ale Sang Ji na szczęście niczego nie zauważył. Był już praktycznie przy drzwiach.

– Dobranoc, Nini – rzucił, nie odwracając się. – Jutro powtórka z treningu. Trzeba korzystać z pełni, póki trwa. Mam nadzieję, że żadne dzikie bestie nam już nie przeszkodzą.

– Dobranoc, Sang Ji.

Niedługo po jego wyjściu zapadła w niespokojną drzemkę. Dopiero po zachodzie księżyca udało jej się porządnie zasnąć. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie śniła o białych połaciach bieguna.

* * *

 **Krótka nota ,,lingwistyczna":**

 **Ok (옥, wymowa gdzieś między Ołk i Ouk) to imię (lub fragment imienia) koreańskie, nadawane zarówno chłopcom, jak i dziewczętom. Oznacza - według dwóch różnych źródeł, które znalazłam - albo jadeit, albo po prostu coś cennego.**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Razem z poprawą pogody do Ba Sing Se zawitała prawdziwa wiosna. Chociaż słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze do końca osuszyć przesiąkniętej wodą ziemi, jego promienie grzały przyjemnie i zachęcały do wyciągnięcia z kufrów lżejszych ubrań. Zachwyceni piękną pogodą mieszkańcy, o ile tylko pozwalała im na to praca, wylegli na ulice. Parki, restauracje i herbaciarnie wypełniły się klientami. Nawet w położonej w Niższym Pierścieniu Rodzinnej Herbaciarni Pao wszystkie stoliki były zajęte.

Liangowi udało się jakimś cudem załapać na miejsce przy oknie, z dala od rozgadanego właściciela, który zabawiał gości siedzących najbliżej kontuaru. Za każdym razem, kiedy Pao osobiście podawał herbatę, taca odrobinę trzęsła mu się w rękach, a naczynia z beżowego fajansu podrygiwały niebezpiecznie. Oprócz niego w lokalu pracowała też pulchna kobieta przed trzydziestką, która na każde jedno zamówienie dostarczone przez swojego szefa realizowała dwa albo trzy. Poruszała się między stolikami jak w jakimś nieznanym Liangowi tańcu, z gracją wymijając wszystkie za daleko odsunięte taborety i nieelegancko wyciągnięte nogi. Z ciasnego węzła na jej karku nie wymykał się przy tym nawet jeden kosmyk ciemnobrązowych włosów. Liang miał ochotę zapytać, jak ona to robi. Gdyby udało mu się włączyć taką precyzję ruchów do swoich standardowych treningów, na pewno miałby lepsze wyniki jako agent.

Ale kiedy w końcu kelnerka dotarła do stolika, przy którym się okopał, był w stanie wydusić z siebie tylko słabe:

– O. Cześć, Yin.

– Cześć! – Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie i natychmiast utkwiła wzrok w notesiku. – Co podać?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Miał ochotę na białą herbatę.

– Może _Bai Mu Dan*_?

Yin niosła wzrok znad kartki i wpatrzyła się w niego takim wzrokiem, jakby go nigdy w życiu nie widziała. Co prawda nie znali się jakoś szczególnie dobrze, w końcu tylko ten jeden raz lepili razem pierogi, ale mimo wszystko Liang nie spodziewał wywołać na jej twarzy tak... zszokowanego wyrazu.

Przy okazji mógł się dokładnie przyjrzeć ciemnym podkówkom, które zmęczenie wymalowało pod jej oczami.

– O co chodzi? – spytał w końcu, trochę zirytowany tą pauzą.

– Nie mamy _Bai Mu Dan_ – odpowiedziała mu, zniżając głos. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiła tasiemkę od fartucha. – I nie będziemy mieli. Nikogo tutaj nie stać na takie drogie mieszanki. Nie poszłyby.

 _Cholera!_ – skarcił się w myślach. – _Tyle kombinowania i opowiadania o chwytaniu się każdej pracy, i wydałeś się przy zamawianiu herbaty!_

– No to jakąkolwiek białą, jaką macie – poprosił z odrobinę zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

Spojrzenie Yin odrobinę złagodniało.

– Za kilka minut przyniosę.

Faktycznie, wciąż był zajęty analizowaniem ich krótkiej rozmowy i rozkładaniem na części pierwsze każdego zdania i gestu, kiedy wróciła i postawiła przed nim parującą filiżankę szarawo-żółtego naparu. Liang sięgnął po woreczek z pieniędzmi.

– Na koszt firmy – poinformowała go lekko i zajęła miejsce przy tym samym stoliku. Na tacy zostało jej jeszcze jedno parujące naczynie z herbatą. – Należy ci się za te wszystkie zabawki, które zostawiłeś małej.

Kiedy przeniósł wzrok z unoszących się pod sufit smużek pary na swoją towarzyszkę, natychmiast zauważył, że pozbyła się służbowego fartucha.

– Skończyłaś już pracę? – spytał.

Miał taką nadzieję. Od tego zależał cały jego misternie ułożony plan.

– Tak. – Upiła łyk ze swojej filiżanki. – Nie miałam dzisiaj z kim zostawić Ruyi, więc wychodzę wcześniej, żeby dać jej jakiś obiad. Potem mam jeszcze pół zmiany wieczorem, żeby to nadrobić. Zaraz i tak ruch zrobi się mniejszy, szef da sobie radę sam.

To była jego szansa. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miało mu się udać urządzić Yin dzień prawdziwie wolny od pracy, to właśnie teraz.

– A może dałabyś się wyciągnąć z małą do zoo, skoro masz wolne? Obiadem też mógłbym się potem zająć. Zjadłybyście ze mną na mieście.

– Zoo? – powtórzyła niepewnie, bez wątpienia przeliczając w myśli całą jego propozycję na pieniądze. – I obiad? Jesteś pewien?

Dużo różnych pytań było w tym ostatnim zdaniu. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spędzać z nami dzień? Że cię na to wszystko stać? Że nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Liang miał gotową odpowiedź na każde z nich.

– Pewnie, że tak. Jest świetna pogoda. Ruyi na pewno chętnie obejrzy zwierzaki.

I to w zasadzie zamknęło sprawę. Dziesięć minut później wszyscy troje szli już w stronę najbliższej stacji kolejki. Jedna rączka Ruyi niknęła w ciepłej dłoni Yin, a druga kurczowo zaciskała się na małym palcu Lianga, i przez ten krótki moment agent miał wrażenie, że rozumie całą tę magię, którą niektórzy przypisują rodzinie.

Podróż kolejką była krótka i raczej pozbawiona wrażeń. Ruyi całą drogę spędziła stojąc na siedzeniu z nosem przyklejonym do szyby, a Liang jak ostatni paranoik pilnował, żeby nie spadła i dostawał ataku serca za każdym razem, kiedy wagonik gwałtowniej hamował albo skręcał. Każde poruszenie brązowego materiału, z którego była uszyta sukienka dziewczynki, oznaczało dla niego potencjalny wypadek. Miał wrażenie, że Yin śmieje się z niego dyskretnie. Nie wydała z siebie oczywiście żadnego odgłosu, ale ten jeden raz, kiedy odważył się odwrócić wzrok od dziecka, mógłby przysiąc, że jej oczy... No, śmieją się z niego.

W gruncie rzeczy przywitał z ulgą moment, w którym wreszcie mogli wysiąść i po prostu wyniósł Ruyi na zewnątrz. Wolał nie ryzykować, że potknie się i wpadnie pomiędzy wagonik i peron.

Wtedy Yin naprawdę się roześmiała.

– Przestań panikować! – zawołała, tłumiąc wesołość. – Ona nie jest ze szkła.

W odpowiedzi posadził sobie Ruyi na ramionach. Dziewczynka natychmiast uczepiła się go jak tresowana małpka.

– Wolę nie ryzykować – stwierdził. – W takim wielkim mieście na dziecko czyha wiele niebezpieczeństw.

Yin pokręciła głową, ale pozwoliła mu na to małe dziwactwo.

– Jak będziesz kiedyś miał swoje własne dzieci, to chyba wyjdą z domu dopiero, jak będą już nastolatkami.

– Przynajmniej nie będę się musiał martwić, że potkną się na kostce brukowej.

Skręcili w lewo i ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy Pikujących Żurawi w stronę głównego wejścia do zoo. Liang nastawił się na długą kolejkę. Kiedy jako dziecko przychodził do zoo z mamą, zawsze musieli odstać swoje, zanim zdołali kupić wejściówki. Dlatego zupełne pustki przy kasie biletowej i w samym zoo odrobinę go zdziwiły. Nie musiał długo czekać, żeby zrozumieć, co dokładnie się stało.

Wszędzie było koszmarnie brudno. Nawet majestatyczny pancernikolew, chluba i duma całego zoo, leżał w niewysprzątanej klatce, a w jego dzikich, drapieżnych oczach dało się dostrzec tylko wszechogarniający marazm. Zaraz na początku oblężenia Ministerstwo Kultury zrezygnowało z dotowania placówki – wszystkie fundusze zostały skierowane na wzmocnienie walczącej na murach armii – i najwyraźniej oznaczało to powolną zagładę miejsca, które Liang tak bardzo lubił jako chłopiec. Liang zaczął żałować, że wybrał tak niefortunne miejsce na wycieczkę.

Na szczęście mała Ruyi nie miała zamiaru narzekać. Siedziała mu na ramionach i wydawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta obserwowaniem pancernikolwa. Zwierzę rytmicznie poruszało ogonem z boku na bok, próbując odgonić jakąś wyjątkowo namolną muchę. Jego gęste, biało-rude futro wyglądało, jakby spomiędzy zbitych kłaków lada moment miało wypełznąć stado gigantycznych wszy.

Stojąca obok Lianga Yin miała niewyraźną minę. Przygryzała dolną wargę i starała się nie patrzeć bezpośrednio na zwierzaka, jakby nie była do końca pewna, czy powinna żałować zwierzęcia, czy się go brzydzić.

– Przepraszam. Kiedy tu ostatnio byłem, wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej...

– Nic nie szkodzi, Liang. – Kąciki jej warg uniosły się odrobinę, ale uśmiech był pusty i jakby odrobinę nieszczery. – Może po prostu przejdźmy dalej.

Przytaknął jej bez entuzjazmu i podążył za nią w głąb zoo, wystukując podkutymi żelazem podeszwami regularny rytm na gładkim, szarym bruku. Czuł się odcięty od żywiołu, wykorzeniony. Wolał utkane z ziemi buty, które były częścią jego umundurowania. Przyzwyczaił się do stałego kontaktu ze swoim żywiołem i w normalnym obuwiu, które nosił w czasie urlopu, czuł się trochę jak w teatralnym kostiumie.

Ruyi nie protestowała, kiedy przeszli do kolejnej klatki, równie ciasnej i tylko odrobinę mniej brudnej, w której siedział młody niedźwiedziopies polarny. Jego gęste zimowe futro jakimś cudem zachowało swoją śnieżną biel. Liang ukląkł przed klatką, żeby jego pasażerka mogła się lepiej przyjrzeć, ale nie postawił dziewczynki na ziemi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak taki dziki zwierzak mógł zareagować na obecność małego dziecka.

– Piesio. – Ruyi nie krzyczała, jak się tego spodziewał po dwuletnich dzieciach. Chyba i jej do pewnego stopnia udzieliło się panujące w zoo przygnębienie. – Ceść piesiu!

Niedźwiedziopies musiał mieć wcześniej kontakt z ludźmi, bo natychmiast odpowiedział jej basowym szczeknięciem i spróbował wcisnąć swój ogromny, lśniący nos między kraty. Mała pisnęła z zachwytu i wychyliła się, żeby pogłaskać zwierzaka, ale Liang zapobiegawczo odsunął się od klatki.

– Nie ma głaskania, Ruyi – Yin natychmiast skarciła córeczkę, kładąc dłoń na jej pokrytej ciemnymi loczkami główce. – Na zwierzątka można tylko patrzeć.

Mała skinęła głową, ale i tak znów wyciągnęła rączkę w kierunku merdającego ogonem niedźwiedziopsa. Zwierzak zaszczekał jeszcze raz. Ewidentnie był najbardziej żywiołowym zwierzęciem w całym zoo, bo z żadnej innej klatki nic mu nie odpowiedziało.

W końcu Liang postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi i, jedną ręką na wszelki wypadek opierając się o ziemię, obserwował jak podchodzi do siedzącego za kratami zwierzaka. Przez kilka minut zostali tak we trójkę – Ruyi opowiadała coś zawzięcie niedźwiedziopsu, Yin stała tuż przy niej na wypadek, gdyby zwierzę straciło cierpliwość dla małego, irytującego człowieka, a Liang siedział w kucki kawałek za nimi, gotów w każdej chwili _sięgnąć_ po ziemię, żeby obronić swoje towarzyszki. Z trudem powstrzymał odruch uformowania rękawicy. Yin na pewno miała nieprzychylne zdanie na temat Dai Li, a o nim chyba całkiem niezgorsze. Wolałby tego układu nie zmieniać.

Z trudem oderwali Ruyi od klatki. Mała była wprost zachwycona niedźwiedziopsem i za nic nie chciała iść dalej. Dopiero obietnica, że jeszcze wrócą do _piesia_ pozwoliła Liangowi posadzić ją sobie z powrotem na ramionach.

Kiedy przeszli do kolejnych wybiegów, żałował, że jednak nie ulegli dwulatce, bo dalej było już tylko gorzej. Nastroje zwierzaków dało się określić jako albo rozespane, albo przebrzydle wściekłe. Szaropióre oposokurczaki próbowały się wzajemnie zadziobać na zbyt małej przestrzeni, wyliniała kotosowa spała, siwy ze starości niedźwiedzioskunks też spał i w dodatku jeszcze potwornie cuchnął... Liang nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zoo w ogóle jeszcze działało.

– To był naprawdę zły pomysł. – Już czuł, jak wzbiera w nim poczucie winy. – Może po prostu stąd wyjdźmy? Zjemy coś w spokoju i zapomnimy o tym miejscu...

Wuj nie byłby dumny, że Liang tak szasta pieniędzmi, ale w pewnych sytuacjach nie dało się tego uniknąć. Zajęcie się żoną i córką faceta, którego się zabiło, należało do takich właśnie przypadków.

– Zajrzyjmy jeszcze do osołowów – odpowiedziała mu Yin. – One na pewno nie śpią!

 _Ale pewnie zadziobują się nawzajem jak te biedne oposokurczaki –_ pomyślał z goryczą Liang.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział. – Ale od obiadu i tak się nie wymigacie. Znam tu jedną całkiem miłą restaurację. I byłem w niej nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu. W tak krótkim czasie nie mogła się całkiem obrócić w ruinę.

Na wybiegu był tylko jeden osołów. Łypał na nich wściekle spomiędzy krat i trzepotał swoimi owadzimi skrzydłami z szybkością przyprawiającą o zawrót głowy. Na pustyni Si Wong mógłby pewnie wzniecić w ten sposób jakąś lokalną burzę piaskową. Yin wpatrywała się w te błoniaste, opalizujące skrzydła jak zahipnotyzowana, ale Liang odruchowo zawiesił wzrok najpierw na dziobie tak twardym, że mógłby rozbić skałę, a potem na długim jak ramię dorosłego mężczyzny żądle.

 _Natywny dla Pustyni Si Wong osołów żywi się głównie padliną_ , przeczytał na tabliczce umieszczonej tuż obok klatki. _Produkuje wyjątkowo toksyczny miód, który nie nadaje się do spożycia. Jad osołowa jest śmiertelną trucizną, a jego dziób może kruszyć kości. Zwierzę szczególnie niebezpieczne. Zaleca się szczególną ostrożność._

Bardzo mu się nie podobało, że stoją przy czymś tak groźnym. Przy potencjale osołowa i jego wyjątkowej sile kraty wydawały się tylko śmiesznym rekwizytem.

– A gdzie jest ten drugi? – Yin wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Jej pulchne, smagłe policzki jakby odrobinę zapadły się w sobie. – Zawsze były dwa.

– Padł wczoraj w nocy, droga pani. Rano znaleźliśmy truchło.

Dyrektor zoo wyrósł za nimi nagle; Liang nawet nie zauważył, że mężczyzna się zbliża. Przez cały ten przymusowy urlop zupełnie wyszedł z wprawy! Po powrocie do pracy będzie musiał na nowo wyćwiczyć czujność.

– Był chory? – W głosie Yin przebrzmiewała autentyczna troska. Martwiła się zdechłym osołowem. Liang nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio potrafił znaleźć w sobie tyle empatii. – Mam nadzieję, że z tym wszystko jest w porządku. Szkoda by było stracić taki piękny okaz.

– Nie wiemy, proszę pani. – Dyrektor bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – To bydlę nie daje nam w ogóle zbliżyć się do truchła. Pilnuje go jak jakiegoś skarbu. A za kilka dni pewnie nie będzie już do czego się zbliżać. Osołowy nie są zbyt wybredne w kwestii jedzenia, rozumiecie państwo.

Liang pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał do wnętrza zakratowanego wybiegu, poza brzęczącego na pierwszym planie osołowa. Na ziemi tuż przy ścianie leżało truchło w żółto-brązowe pasy. Było powykręcane w sposób tak nienaturalny, że aż zaparło mu dech. Wyglądało to raczej makabrycznie.

Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał na moment, że Ruyi siedzi mu na plecach i może zobaczyć dokładnie to samo, co i on. Zanim się obejrzał, dziewczynka zaczęła cicho pochlipywać – nie miał pojęcia, czy ze strachu przed żywym osołowem, czy ze smutku za jego martwym towarzyszem.

– Chodźmy już stąd. – Yin chwyciła go za ramię i delikatnie obróciła w stronę, z której przyszli. Jej głos brzmiał w jego uszach jak papier ścierny. – Zatrzymamy się jeszcze raz przy tym niedźwiedziopsie polarnym i uciekamy coś zjeść. Ruyi ma już chyba dość zwierząt na dziś.

Niemrawo pokiwał głową. Też miał już dość tego miejsca.

* * *

– Nie daliśmy rady tego sprawdzić, ale najprawdopodobniej zniszczyła jakiś organ wewnętrzny. Zwierzę padło w ciągu kilkunastu sekund. Wcześniej sparaliżowała je w locie. Przestało ruszać skrzydłami i po prostu spadło na ziemię.

Dowódca polowy Dai Li obserwował go uważnie zza swojego wielkiego kamiennego biurka, co jakiś czas przygładzając w zamyśleniu siwe, elegancko przystrzyżone wąsy. Sang Ji mimochodem zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Wei nie skopiował _jego_ stylu, zamiast Long Fenga. Może wtedy nie wyglądałby jak idiota.

– Nadal wydaje się zaniepokojona ideą używania magii krwi – kontynuował raport – ale myślę, że niedługo i tego się pozbędziemy. Studiuję zwoje magii wody z Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej, które kazał pan usunąć, i próbuję zrozumieć właściwe Plemionom Wody formy, ale idzie to dość opornie. Różnice w porównaniu z magią ziemi są dość znaczące. Będę powoli sugerował nowe ćwiczenia, o ile uda mi się to zrobić bez wzbudzania jej podejrzeń. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, trening podczas pełni okazał się sukcesem. Widać dużą poprawę względem poprzednich sesji.

Szef słuchał uważnie, mrucząc co jakiś czas pod nosem. Sang Ji zerknął na swój pisemny raport, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby o czymś nie zapomniał. W gabinecie nie było na czym skupić wzroku; Guotin preferował ascetyczny styl umeblowania i gołe ściany.

– Martwy osołów jest już w zoo – dodał po chwili. – Przenieśliśmy go z agentem Weiem z powrotem do jego enklawy. Nikt nas nie widział.

Miał też szczerą nadzieję, że nikt ich nie _słyszał_. Wei był tak wściekły, że gdyby Sang Ji nie pozwolił mu swobodnie kląć przez całą drogę z zoo do domu, pewnie znowu mieliby przez niego na głowie jakieś miniaturowe trzęsienie ziemi.

– A drugie zadanie? – Szef rozwalił się na krześle i rozprostował nogi. Jego siwe oczy wwierciły się w Sang Ji z niepokojącą intensywnością. – Jakieś postępy?

– Tak mi się wydaje. Udało mi się w każdym razie wzbudzić jej zaufanie. – Zacisnął dłoń, w której nie trzymał raportu, tak mocno, że rękawica aż zatrzeszczała. – Ale, z całym szacunkiem, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był odpowiednią osobą...

– Kontakty? – przerwał mu Guotin.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, starając się w tym czasie nie unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z szefem. Guotin strasznie tego nie lubił, a Sang Ji naprawdę nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przeniesienie dyscyplinarne z powrotem do Sekcji Pomocniczej. Dostałby świra, gdyby musiał całe dnie spędzać pod ziemią. Zwłaszcza, że chwilowo nie mieli nawet jednego rekruta, którego można by trenować. Nie uśmiechało mu się sortowanie archiwów.

– Głównie ja, agent Liang z Sekcji Czwartej i Li Yuan z Pomocniczej – wyliczył. – W ogóle głównie Sekcja Czwarta. Rzadziej Trzecia. Większości agentów chyba nawet jeszcze nie widziała, zwłaszcza tych, którzy mieszkają na stałe poza kompleksem. O ile wiem, nie utrzymuje kontaktu z nikim w mieście, ale dość często wychodzi na powierzchnię. Izolacja nie wydaje się być dla niej problemem.

Guotin pokiwał głową i znów trochę pomruczał, jakby dzięki temu lepiej układał sobie w głowie nowe informacje. Odkąd Nini zaczęła regularnie leczyć jego uporczywy kaszel, często tak robił. Sang Ji byłby gotów się założyć, że tylko po to, żeby wkurzać podwładnych.

– Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz – oznajmił w końcu Guotin, nie spuszczając Sang Ji z oka nawet na sekundę – ale ona ma tu _zostać_. Jeżeli ty się tym nie zajmiesz, znajdę kogoś innego. Na przykład Huang Fu.

Była to chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką usłyszał od szefa w ciągu swoich czternastu lat współpracy z Dai Li. Skłonił się nisko bez słowa komentarza, ale ledwo powstrzymał prychnięcie. Huang Fu nie znosił Nini, zresztą z wzajemnością. Jedyną możliwą strategią z jego strony mogłoby być...

Och.

Przez ułamek sekundy wyobraził sobie Nini uśmiechającą się jak jedna z Joo Dee. To wystarczyło, żeby podjął decyzję.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panie Guotin – odpowiedział. – Wszystko będzie załatwione w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy.

Szef skinął głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany.

– To wszystko. – Wyciągnął rękę po zwinięty raport. Sang Ji natychmiast mu go wręczył. – Odmaszerować.

– Tak jest, panie Guotin.

Skłonił się i opuścił gabinet szefa. Nasunął kapelusz głębiej na czoło i zaczął się powoli kierować w stronę wyjścia na powierzchnię, które znajdowało się najbliżej Wewnętrznego Muru. Starał się nie myśleć o dodatkowej robocie, w którą właśnie z pełną świadomością dał się wrobić, i o jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniu problemu Nini, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy. W Niższym Pierścieniu czekała na niego i Weia kolejna grupa uchodźców z głębi królestwa, którą trzeba było dokładnie prześwietlić. Właśnie przez takie dni i takie zajęcia, miał ochotę zakopać księcia-generała Iroh żywcem. Jego durna armia przysparzała więcej kłopotów, kiedy _cofała się_ spod Ba Sing Se, niż kiedy oblegała miasto.

* * *

Kiedy tylko poczuł się trochę lepiej, Dai Li dali mu maleńki pokoik, w którym ledwo mieściło się wąskie łóżko, kufer i miednica. Huo – nadal coś mu w tym imieniu nie pasowało, ale nie chciał się już kłócić – warunki nawet by się podobały, gdyby było tam chociaż jedno okno. Ale, jak mu cierpliwie wytłumaczono, cały kompleks znajdował się pod ziemią, więc o świetle słonecznym mógł najwyżej pomarzyć, dopóki nie poczuje się już całkiem dobrze.

Twierdzili, że ten pokój był jego od lat. Jakoś nie potrafił się do tego przekonać.

Przeprowadzka z infirmerii do własnej kwatery niczego nie zmieniła w jego rozkładzie dnia. Nadal odwiedzali go Li Yuan i Huang Fu, którzy z zacięciem próbowali mu przypomnieć wszystko to, o czym jakoby zapomniał. Nic to oczywiście na dawało.

Młodszy z agentów, Li Yuan, bezceremonialnie rozsiadł się na podłodze, a jego długie nogi zajmowały prawie całą szerokość pokoju. Spod jego podwiniętej szaty wystawała proteza utkana tak misternie, że gdyby Huo nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby ją pomylić z prawdziwą, żywą kończyną. Mężczyzna trzymał w zębach zapaloną fajkę, a gryzący tytoniowy dym podlatywał siwymi wstęgami aż pod sam sufit. Huo z niesmakiem patrzył to na rytmicznie drgający cybuch, to na wygoloną, pokrytą bliznami po oparzeniach lewą skroń agenta. Gdyby _jego_ coś tak urządziło, chyba nie zbliżyłby się do żadnego ognia.

– Pracowałeś w Jedynce. Znaczy się w Sekcji Pomocniczej. – Li Yuan objaśniał mu dość pobieżnie strukturę Dai Li i jego rzekome miejsce w organizacji. – Najpierw w archiwach, a potem w kuchni. Ja przed wypadkiem byłem w Trójce...

– Czyli co robiłeś?

– Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, czym zajmują się chłopcy z Trójki?

Huang Fu wyjątkowo nie zabierał głosu. Siedział okrakiem na odwróconym w złą stronę krześle i z brodą opartą na dłoniach wpatrywał się w Huo, jakby każda jego odpowiedź mogła się okazać nowym epickim poematem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, czym jest Sekcja Trzecia! – odburknął gniewnie Huo. Z jakiegoś powodu Li Yuan bardzo go irytował. Zwłaszcza widok jego odsłoniętej protezy wybitnie działał mu na nerwy. – Nie wiem też, co robią Sekcje Druga, Czwarta i Piąta!

– Pewnie dlatego, że Piąta nie istnieje – Huang Fu wreszcie uznał za stosowne przyłączyć się do dyskusji. – A Trójka zajmuje się walką z korupcją i malwersacjami. Nie wierzę, że nie pamiętasz. Jak byłeś młodszy, zawsze smęciłeś, że przyjmują tylko tych, co potrafią tkać. Łaziłeś w kółko za Li Yuanem i błagałeś, żeby cię kiedyś zabrał ze sobą na spotkanie z Radą Pięciu. Śmieszny był z ciebie rekrut, Huo.

– No dobrze. – Huo z trudem przeniósł wzrok z protezy Li Yuana na swojego drugiego gościa. – Teraz już wiem. Ale jestem pewien, że wcześniej nie wiedziałem. I na pewno nikogo o nic nie _błagałem_!

Denerwował się tymi przymusowymi lekcjami, jak niczym innym w podziemnej bazie. Nawet brak słońca aż tak mu nie przeszkadzał. Obaj agenci przeważnie opowiadali mu jakieś szalone anegdotki o ludziach, których ich zdaniem powinien świetnie kojarzyć i to było nawet w porządku. Ale kolejne próby przywrócenia jego utraconych wspomnień przerażały go i wywoływały niczym niepohamowaną wściekłość. Karmił nią tę iskrę, którą w sobie odnalazł, a płomień rósł i rósł, i Huo czasem miał wrażenie, że w końcu będzie musiał cały ten gniew z siebie wypluć.

Uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie zmienić temat.

– Co się właściwie stało z twoją nogą? – spytał Li Yuana. – Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś.

Agent wyjął z ust swoją fajkę i wyszczerzył się paskudnie.

– W czasie oblężenia wszystkie podziały na sekcje zostały zawieszone i każdy, kto nie był absolutnie niezbędny w mieście, lądował na murach. Oblężenie chyba pamiętasz, co nie?

Pamiętał. Doskonale wiedział, że Ba Sing Se było oblegane przez Naród Ognia. W pewnym bardzo ogólnym sensie pamiętał frustrację, którą wtedy czuł i pulsującą w żyłach ekscytację. Przeświadczenie, że dzięki temu oblężeniu okryje się chwałą. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym ta _chwała_ mogłaby się wiązać, skoro najwyraźniej był tylko niepotrafiącym tkać członkiem Dai Li od papierkowej roboty.

– W każdym razie szef odsunął mnie od normalnej roboty i odesłał do obrony Zewnętrznych Murów. I nie minęły nawet trzy tygodnie tej jatki, a jakiś szajbnięty mag ognia tak przypiekł mi nogę, że do niczego się już nie nadawała.

– A Nini nie mogła ci jej wyleczyć?

– Ona wtedy jeszcze z nami nie pracowała. Chłopcy nie wiedzieli, co trzeba zrobić, więc ucięli i tyle.

Miny Li Yuana nie można było już nazwać uśmiechem, chociaż nadal pokazywał chyba wszystkie swoje żółte, przepalone fajką zęby. Przypominał rządnego krwi drapieżnika, który tylko czeka, żeby skoczyć na swoją ofiarę. Huo był pewien, że gdzieś już coś podobnego widział.

 _Nagle uderzył go w nozdrza zapach dymu i spalonej trawy. Wokół niego magowie ognia zawzięcie unikali ataków. Ci, którzy nie byli dość szybcy albo dość zwinni, ginęli przygnieceni głazami albo zakopani żywcem. Szybka, cicha śmierć._

 _W jego stronę poleciały jednocześnie dwa kamienne bloki; zgniotłyby go na miazgę, ale w ostatniej chwili udało mu się uskoczyć. Dwa fragmenty skalne uderzyły o siebie z głuchym łoskotem, od którego aż zadźwięczało mu w uszach. I wtedy usłyszał krótki, urywany wrzask, który kazał mu się natychmiast odwrócić. W morzu głazów, bloków i świeżo powstałych kraterów pojawił się istny las ostrych kamiennych kolców, wysokich na dwa, może dwa i pół metra. Na jeden z nich nadziana była kobieta w czerwonym mundurze. Nie pamiętał jej imienia, może nawet nigdy go nie znał, ale wściekłość była więcej niż znajoma. Mag ziemi w długiej zielonej szacie uśmiechał się drapieżnie na widok pióropusza krwi, który otaczał jego dzieło. Stożkowy kapelusz z zielonym piórem zsunął mu się na plecy. W Huo wszystko się zagotowało. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ten mag wrócił do miasta żywy..._

Nie wiedział, co zrobił Huo ze wspomnienia, ale zaczynał mieć pewne wyobrażenie. Ogień, który w sobie podsycał, aż błagał o użycie. Tu, teraz, _natychmiast_.

Poderwał się z krzesła i nie spuszczając oczu z Li Yuana, posłał w jego stronę kilka ognistych pocisków. Nie czekając na reakcję, pobiegł w kierunku drzwi, ale na jego drodze nagle wyrosła lita skała. Wyjście było zablokowane.

– Chyba nie masz zamiaru nas tak szybko opuszczać, Huo?

Odwrócił się akurat na czas, żeby wyminąć pędzącą w jego kierunku rękawicę. W tak małym pomieszczeniu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyrafinowane ruchy, więc znowu posłał w stronę Dai Li kilka wściekle gorących pocisków. Oni na szczęście też musieli się ograniczać, jeżeli nie chcieli zakopać się żywcem pod resztkami jego pokoju.

Z jego pięści zaczął unosić się dym, płomienie były ciemnoczerwone jak zachodzące słońce. Ruchy przychodziły do niego automatycznie, jakby urodził się z ich znajomością. Zwinnie unikał drobnych fragmentów ścian i sufitu, które służyły agentom za amunicję. Huo odbił się od podłogi i wykonał w powietrzu półobrót, tkając jednocześnie ostry jak brzytwa łuk ognia. Huang Fu w ostatniej chwili osłonił siebie i Li Yuana nierównym kamiennym filarem. Drobne, prawie białe iskry posypały się na wszystkie strony, wypalając maleńkie dziury w przykrywającym wąskie łóżko kocu. Na drugi taki manewr Huo nie miał już szans. Nowa skalna konstrukcja znacznie zmniejszyła i tak już ograniczoną przestrzeń, którą miał do dyspozycji.

Huang Fu podbiegł do ściany i uderzył w nią pięścią. Natychmiast oderwało się od niej kilka ostrych fragmentów, które z zawrotną szybkością poszybowały w kierunku Huo. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, przekoziołkował po podłodze i wylądował w stabilnym przysiadzie, oparty plecami o łóżko. Odetchnął z ulgą.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na ten nowy atak, ziemia zafalowała pod nim i stracił równowagę. Jeden z agentów – Li Yuan, zauważył z przerażeniem, sympatyczny i wyluzowany Li Yuan – jednym leniwym ruchem sprawił, że podłoga pokryła się takim samym lasem grubych kamiennych igieł, jaki wcześniej Huo sobie przypomniał. Jeden z kolców boleśnie przebił jego lewe ramię na wylot, unieruchamiając go. Zawył z bólu. Dwie kamienne rękawice ze chrzęstem wylądowały wokół jego ust i skutecznie stłumiły krzyki, a to, co chwilę wcześniej było misternie utkaną protezą Li Yuana, oplotło się kilkakrotnie wokół jego wolnego ramienia i przywarło do podłogi.

– Cholera by to wzięła! – Agent przykuśtykał w jego stronę, formując sobie znacznie mniej dopracowany substytut z resztek tych koszmarnych koców. – A taka mi ładna wyszła tym razem. Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Huo. Zwłaszcza, że dopiero co wyszedłeś z infirmerii.

Huang Fu spojrzał krytycznie na usmolony, kompletnie zrujnowany pokoik i na unieruchomionego Huo.

– Będzie trzeba go przenieść razem z tym kawałkiem podłogi – mruknął. – Jak go teraz wyciągniemy, to wykrwawi się jak owco-wieprz.

– Nini nie będzie zachwycona, że znowu musi go leczyć.

– Nikt go nie będzie leczył, dopóki nie wybijemy mu z głowy tych bzdetów o magii ognia. – Huang Fu mówił tak, jakby Huo w ogóle przy nim nie było. – Co ty mu takiego w ogóle powiedziałeś, Li Yuan?

– A czy ja wiem? Może widział mnie w czasie oblężenia zanim straciłem nogę i coś mu się przypomniało.

– A może to on ci tę nogę upiekł, co? Widziałeś jego minę? Wyglądał na takiego, co by mógł. Zresztą nieważne, pomóż mi go przenieść. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się go dokończyć.

– A ja mam nadzieję, że efekt końcowy się _utrzyma_. Nie chcę powtórki sprzed półtora roku.

Wspólnymi siłami Dai Li oderwali kawałek podłogi, na którym leżał i używając magii ziemi, przenieśli go gdzieś daleko w głąb podziemnego labiryntu korytarzy. Nie przejmowali się zbytnio tym, że każda zmiana kierunku rozszarpywała mu ramię o kolejną bolesną odrobinę. Kluczyli z nim wśród rozwidleń i ostrych zakrętów tak długo, że całkiem się pogubił.

Wrzucili go do celi i umiejscowili jego kamienny blok przy ścianie w taki sposób, że _prawie_ stał. Prawie robiło w tym wypadku niebywale wielką różnicę. Huang Fu zapalił maleńką latarenkę, którą natychmiast umieścił na znajdującym się między nimi metalowym torze. Źródło światła zaczęło powoli wirować jak maleńka gwiazda po idealnie okrągłej orbicie.

– Podążaj za światłem, Huo! – agent zachęcił entuzjastycznie.

Chociaż bardzo chciał wszystko utrudnić (czymkolwiek by to _wszystko_ nie było), nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia. Światło przyzywało go, nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. Latarnia powoli poruszała się po okręgu, kradnąc dla siebie całą jego uwagę. Myśli rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony i za nic nie potrafił ich uporządkować.

– W Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny. – Huo chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie miał nawet siły się ruszyć. – W obrębie murów nie ma wojny. W obrębie murów nie ma magów ognia.

Coś w Huo krzyczało, że to przecież nie może być prawda. _On_ jest magiem ognia w Ba Sing Se. I nie tylko on. A poza tym przecież Ba Sing Se lada moment stanie się _częścią_ Narodu Ognia! Knebel nie pozwalał mu się odezwać, a Huang Fu w ogóle nie reagował na jego szamotanie się.

– Nazywasz się Huo – powtarzał monotonnym, beznamiętnym głosem. – Urodziłeś się w Ba Sing Se i nigdy stąd nie wyjechałeś. Nie potrafisz tkać.

Oczy zaczynały go już boleć od ciągłego patrzenia na światło, ale nawet nie mrugnął. Miał ochotę protestować, krzyczeć, _spalić to wszystko w cholerę_. Myśli i wspomnienia uciekały, jakby ktoś przesiewał je przez sito. Zacisnął zęby, jakby w ten sposób mógł zatrzymać w sobie te kilka drobiazgów, które jeszcze pamiętał – walkę za murami, zapach herbaty jaśminowej, smutną kobietę o imieniu Ursa.

– Pracujesz dla Dai Li – głos Huang Fu z łatwością przebijał się przez pogmatwane skrawki jego myśli, wżerał się w nie i zmieniał ich znaczenie. – Dai Li są twoimi przyjaciółmi.

Bez żalu pozwolił Ursie obrócić się w proch, nie miał już siły jej przy sobie zatrzymać. Nie pamiętał, czemu w ogóle była dla niego ważna. Rozluźnił się i odepchnął od siebie wspomnienie zapachu palonej trawy i czerwonej od krwi ziemi. Światło było ważniejsze niż śmierć kobiety, której imienia nawet nie pamiętał.

– Tylko Dai Li możesz zaufać. – Głos był jak balsam na oparzenia albo herbata jaśminowa o północy. – Z nami jesteś bezpieczny.

Wciąż się szamotał, chociaż nie do końca już pamiętał, dlaczego. Co było takie ważne, żeby musiał się wydostać z pokoju ze światłem?

– W Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny – mówił Huang Fu. Huo miał wrażenie, że gdzieś to już wcześniej słyszał. – W obrębie murów nie ma wojny...

* * *

– Jakim cudem dorwałeś się tutaj do takiego dobrego żarcia?

Li Yuan rozsiadł się wygodnie w maleńkim gabinecie Huang Fu i zaczął ze smakiem pałaszować gęstą zupę na aromatycznym wywarze. Z zachwytem zauważył, że w środku pływały spore kawałki marchwi i paski drobno posiekanej kapusty. I nierozgotowane kawałki mięsa.

– Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że będę jadł tę papkę, którą serwujecie ze Starym Shu w garkuchni. – Huang Fu wydął wargi w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego obrzydzenia. – Poprosiłem Joo Dee, żeby zrobiła nam coś jadalnego.

– Którą? Tą ładną?

– Wszystkie Joo Dee są ładne, baranie! – zaśmiał się. – Inaczej bym ich nie wybierał. Przecież nie mogę pracować z wybrakowanym materiałem.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Li Yuan pochłaniał swoją porcję zupy, przeżuwając każdy kęs oposokurczaka, na jaki udało mu się trafić. Mięso było ugotowane _idealnie_. Od bardzo dawna nie miał w ustach niczego tak dobrego. Fakt, że po prostu stołował się w pracy i jadł to, co sam ugotował, mógł mieć z tym jakiś związek.

– Musisz nauczyć chłopaka gotować – rzucił mimochodem, zerkając przelotnie na uginającą się od książek półkę nad głową Huanga. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś drewno nie wytrzyma i wszystkie te tomiszcza spadną agentowi na łeb. – Wtedy po prostu wsadzilibyśmy go do kuchni i może chłopcy przestaliby marudzić na żarcie.

– To w sumie nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Jak nie znajdziemy dla niego zajęcia, to szef każe się go pozbyć, a ja za dużo wysiłku w to włożyłem. Zresztą tylu rzeczy moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć, gdyby go trochę poobserwować!

Li Yuan zdecydował się przemilczeć fakt, że drugi agent uważał się za prawdziwego człowieka nauki. Mieli bardziej istotne problemy niż to, że Huang Fu był prawdopodobnie tak samo rąbnięty jak jego nieodżałowanej pamięci małżonka. I to bez prania mózgu.

– A jak się reedukacja nie przyjmie? – spytał.

– No to wtedy już trudno, nic nie poradzę – agent westchnął ciężko, najpewniej na myśl o całej tej ciężkiej pracy, której się spodziewał. – Najgorzej będzie mu wmówić, że nie jest magiem ognia. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem i nie jestem pewien, czy to w ogóle da się osiągnąć.

– Jak się nie da, to mu się rączki uszkodzi. Wtedy nie będzie mógł tkać.

– Ani gotować. I wtedy Guotin każe mi się go pozbyć.

Li Yuan zamruczał na znak zgody i wygarnął resztki zupy ze swojej miski. Faktycznie, nie mieli zbyt wielu opcji. Musiało się udać.

– Co planujesz teraz? – zapytał. – Siedzieliśmy tam kilka godzin i powtarzałeś mu te wszystkie ładne formułki, ale to nam niewiele pomoże. Na pewno nie z tą cholerną magią ognia.

– Póki jest nieprzytomny, wyślemy do niego znachorkę. A potem – Huang Fu ze szczękiem odstawił swoją miskę na stół i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Li Yuan w każdej chwili spodziewał się usłyszeć trzaskanie skóry na jego policzkach – zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa! Mam już kilka planów awaryjnych, ale na początek spróbujemy z samą terapią światłem. No i najwyższy czas wprowadzić tę nowość, nad którą pracuję dla szefa.

Li Yuan pokręcił głową i podniósł się z miejsca. Już nie mógł się doczekać miny znachorki, jak zobaczy, co Huang Fu zrobił z jej ostatnim pacjentem. Czasem żałował, że dziewczyna nie ma w sobie nawet odrobiny ducha walki. Chętnie by popatrzył, jak ktoś spuszcza Reedukatorowi porządny łomot.

* * *

 ***Bai Mu Dan (Biała Piwonia) to prawdziwy gatunek białej herbaty, pochodzący z Chin. Napar jest dość mocny i ma orzeźwiający smak. W rzeczywistości też jest dość droga.**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Gdyby się nad tym chwilę zastanowić, to chyba zbyt długo zwlekali ze sprowadzeniem Nini. Skoro jednak więzień był półprzytomny z bólu, ale jednak w stanie jakiej takiej świadomości, Huang Fu uznał za stosowne kontynuować reedukację. Twierdził, że efekty mogą się okazać interesujące. Li Yuan nie protestował.

Nini zaprotestowała następnego dnia rano.

– Coś ty mu znowu zrobił?

Jad w głosie znachorki był dla Li Yuana czymś zupełnie nowym, ale na pewno nie zaskakującym. Dziewczyna klęczała na gołych kamieniach, starając się zatrzymać krew spływającą strugami z rany w ramieniu Huo. Jej drobne ręce i szerokie rękawy długiej, beżowej tuniki były poplamione na czerwono. Gdyby nie ta krew i prosty warkocz, taki sam jak te noszone przez Dai Li, wyglądałaby jak jeszcze jedna Joo Dee, kolejne dwuwymiarowe dzieło Huang Fu snujące się bez celu pod Laogai albo po ulicach miasta. Pewnie dostawała ciuchy z tego samego magazynu co one.

Zażądała więcej światła i Reedukator przyniósł do celi ich maga ognia małą olejną lampkę, tę samą, której używał do swoich eksperymentów. Nini przysunęła do siebie latarenkę i zaciskając swoje wąskie wargi tak mocno, że aż zsiniały, zabrała się z powrotem do pracy. Huang Fu stał oparty o ścianę i przyglądał się jej ze znudzoną miną, jakby nie mógł się doczekać końca. O ile Li Yuan go znał, pewnie faktycznie nie mógł. Na pewno aż go świerzbiło, żeby rozbudzić więźnia i zaciągnąć go na kolejną sesję do pomieszczenia z torem dla latarenki.

Li Yuan był przekonany, że obserwowanie Nini przy pracy nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak pod wpływem jej dotyku rany goją się w zawrotnym tempie; zachwycało go to za każdym razem. Przy takich zdolnościach każde obrażenie traciło na znaczeniu, bo znikało niemal tak samo szybko jak się pojawiało. Wystarczyło tylko pamiętać, że rana nie może być _śmiertelna_. Kiedy dziewczyna kończyła kogoś łatać, woda zawsze była różowa. Jej ręce wyglądały potem, jakby myła je we krwi. Zastanawiał się czasem, czy byłaby w stanie zadawać nimi ból. Czy miała w sobie to ziarno okrucieństwa, które tak często znajdował w swoich kolegach po fachu.

Kiedy skończyła, podniosła się z kolan. Ich mag ognia nadal był nieprzytomny, ale po ranie przebijającej jego ramię na wylot pozostała tylko nieduża rozogniona blizna.

– Musisz się tak nad nim znęcać? – spytała Huang Fu, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Reedukator wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Tym razem to nie byłem ja – odpowiedział jej od niechcenia. – Nasz nowy przyjaciel przypomniał sobie, że jest magiem ognia i uznał, że twarz Li Yuana potrzebuje kolejnych oparzeń. Wiesz, żeby było symetrycznie.

Li Yuan nerwowo podrapał się po wąskim fragmencie skóry, na którym od miesiąca nie chciały rosnąć mu włosy. Pod palcami poczuł chropowatą powierzchnię blizny.

– Zaatakował nas, królewno – potwierdził, siląc się na zawadiacki uśmiech. – Musieliśmy się jakoś obronić, no nie?

Dziewczyna mruknęła coś bez przekonania i jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na swojego wciąż nieprzytomnego pacjenta. Potem wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby przygotowywała się do bardzo ważnej przemowy, i ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie chcecie tu osiągnąć – powiedziała, patrząc na jakiś punkt ponad prawym ramieniem Li Yuana – i szczegóły wcale mnie nie obchodzą. Ale nie podoba mi się to i nie chcę być w to wciągana.

Otoczona skałami i uzbrojona tylko w jeden niewielki bukłak z wodą była w zasadzie zdana na ich łaskę. I wiedziała o tym doskonale, musiała przecież wiedzieć. Li Yuan nie mógł się nadziwić, że to ta sama dziewczyna, która trochę ponad rok temu była tak przerażona absolutnie _wszystkim_ , że prawie nie wychylała nosa poza swoją kwaterę i usilnie starała się zlać w jedno z otoczeniem. Zmieniła się – _oni_ ją zmienili – i mimowolnie agent poczuł coś w rodzaju dumy. Co wcale oczywiście nie znaczyło, że był gotów pozwolić, aby jej naiwne ideały utrudniały pracę Dai Li.

– Dla kogo pracujesz, królewno? – Podszedł do Nini i objął ją ramieniem, lekko szturchając jej skroń brzegiem kapelusza. Stał stanowczo za blisko i doskonale o tym wiedział. – Dla Dai Li. Dla nas pracujesz. Już jesteś w to wciągnięta. Brodzisz po kolana we wszystkim, co robimy. W chronieniu bezpieczeństwa Jego Wysokości, w pilnowaniu porządku i strzeżeniu dziedzictwa kulturowego. W reedukacji też. Po kolana, skarbie.

Nini z ubiegłej jesieni wzdrygnęłaby się lekko, zamarła w bezruchu i poczekała, aż Li Yuan zabierze rękę i sobie pójdzie. Nowa Nini zdecydowanym ruchem strząsnęła jego ramię.

– Jesteś moim bratem, Li Yuan? – spytała sztucznie słodkim tonem.

– O ile mi wiadomo, to nie...

– Mężem?

Ciekaw był, do czego dziewczyna z tym zmierza.

– Też raczej nie – odpowiedział.

– To mnie nie dotykaj!

I wyszła, trzaskając ciężkimi żelaznymi drzwiami. Jakim cudem udało jej się to zrobić tymi kościstymi, chudymi rączkami, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

– Zmieniła się. – Huang Fu pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Jego kocie oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie w świetle latarenki. – I nie jestem do końca pewien, czy mi się to podoba.

– Daj spokój – Li Yuan zaśmiał się ochryple. – To tylko słowa. Koniec końców mała i tak zrobi to, co będzie trzeba. Nie jest głupia. I na pewno nie chce skończyć na jego miejscu.

Spod ściany dobiegł ich słaby jęk. Najwyraźniej Huo zaczynał odzyskiwać zmysły.

– No to co? – Huang Fu zatarł ręce i posłał w stronę maga ognia swój słynny promienny uśmiech. – Wracamy do pracy?

Li Yuan wzruszył ramionami. Dopóki nie musiał obierać kartofli, było mu kompletnie wszystko jedno.

* * *

W opinii Lianga urlop stanowił absolutnie najgorszy aspekt pracy w Dai Li. Każdy agent musiał spędzić w sumie dwa tygodnie z każdego roku z dala od pracy. W domu, w Omashu, na pustyni Si Wong. Gdziekolwiek, byle nie na służbie. Rzekomo niezdrowo jest ciągle tylko pracować, ale Liang miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Sumienie go gryzło za każdym razem, kiedy musiał wreszcie, po reprymendach i przypomnieniach, po prostu _wrócić do domu_. Tyle tylko, że dom był pusty, całkowicie pokryty kurzem i zupełnie pozbawiony życia. Liang najchętniej by go sprzedał, ale wuj stanowczo zawetował ten pomysł, napomykając coś o przyszłości, rodzinie i własnym kącie na starość.

Pierwszego dnia po urlopie Liang rzucił okiem na liczne ścieżki, które wydeptał w kilkumiesięcznej warstwie kurzu i, smętnie kręcąc głową, zamknął drzwi na klucz. Złoto-różowe światło wschodzącego słońca nie zrobiło nic, by ocieplić ten ostatni moment spędzony w domu, który kiedyś mógł nazywać rodzinnym. Z trudem tłumiąc ziewnięcie, rozejrzał się po zaspanej okolicy. Wszędzie wokół otaczały go nieduże, ale eleganckie domy urzędników, uboższej szlachty i oficerów armii. Niedaleko mieszkało też kilku starszych agentów Dai Li, niektórzy z całymi rodzinami. Liang nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak potrafią pogodzić pracę z życiem prywatnym. Chociaż... może to po prostu byli ci, którzy pracowali na Uniwersytecie albo w muzeach i galeriach. Wyobrażał sobie, że ich praca musi wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż jego obowiązki w Sekcji do spraw Przestępczości i Migracji.

Żeby dostać się nad jezioro Laogai, musiał przejechać kolejką praktycznie przez całe Ba Sing Se. Stacja wylotowa z Górnego Pierścienia na szczęście była niemal zupełnie pusta. Mało kto wstawał tutaj tak rano, a ci, którzy musieli, rzadko kiedy wypuszczali się do innych części miasta. Liang bez trudu znalazł dla siebie miejsce siedzące w jednym z pierwszych wagonów pociągu, a naprzeciwko niego nie usiadł nikt, kto mógłby zasłaniać mu widok z okna. Poniżej torów Ba Sing Se powoli budziło się do życia. Z kominów piekarń i kuźni unosiły się ku niebu popielate smugi dymu, ulice powoli zaczynały się zapełniać idącymi do pracy robotnikami i handlarzami. Liang wiedział, że niektórzy urzędnicy dopiero zaczynali poranne ablucje.

– Niesamowity widok, prawda? – zagadnął go jeden z nielicznych pasażerów, który dosiadł się do niego na pierwszej stacji w Środkowym Pierścieniu. – Jeżdżę tą trasą już dwadzieścia lat i jeszcze mi się nie znudził.

Mężczyzna mógł mieć około pięćdziesiątki. Jego srebrne brwi i wąsy odcinały się wyraźnie od smagłej cery, bystre brązowe oczy przyglądały się Liangowi znad zielonej urzędniczej czapki. Liang przeniósł wzrok z powrotem a okno i nieznacznie skinął głową.

– Prawda – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Aż się chce pracować, jak się coś takiego widzi. Człowiek ma wrażenie, że to też dzięki niemu wszystko tak współgra.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął nerwowo, ale Liang nie odwrócił się do niego. Właśnie dojeżdżali do stacji Ratusz.

– Tylko pamiętaj, że ty też tu mieszkasz, młodzieńcze – rzucił, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – Pracujesz też na swoje szczęście.

Zanim Liang zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, urzędnik wysiadł i zostawił go samego w wagonie.

Niższy Pierścień nie napawał aż taką nadzieją jak Środkowy. Tu też ludzie już dawno zaczęli kolejny pracowity dzień, a piekarnie i kuźnie wyrzucały z siebie kłęby dymu identyczne jak ich siostry w Środkowym, ale nawet z wysokości pędzącej po akwedukcie kolejki dało się zauważyć różnice pomiędzy obiema częściami miasta. Dachówki w odcieniach zieleni i brązu były tu bardziej zniszczone, niebrukowane ulice jakby odrobinę węższe. Liangowi marzyło się, żeby i ten pierścień zaczął się rozwijać i piąć ku górze. Oczyma wyobraźni już prawie widział ułożone z kamiennej kostki chodniki i wymiecione do czysta place, zadbane parki i świeżo pobielone ściany domów. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mógł takie zmiany zobaczyć naprawdę.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do pachnącej mokrą ziemią Strefy Rolniczej, niebo całkiem straciło różowawy poblask świtu. Chłodny wiatr marszczył srebrną powierzchnię jeziora Laogai, a jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie docierały do Lianga były odgłosy pasących się w oddali zwierząt. Agent rozejrzał się pospiesznie i widząc, że w okolicy jest zupełnie pusto, otworzył ukryte wejście do bazy Dai Li i zszedł na dół po wąskiej metalowej drabince. Podziemny kompleks korytarzy powitał go chłodem i niemal całkowitą ciemnością. Wydzielające mdłe zielone światło kryształy były niczym w porównaniu z wiosennym słońcem.

Prawie pobiegł do swojej kwatery, mijając po drodze kilku zaspanych agentów udających się na spoczynek po nocnej służbie. Przebranie się w przepisową zieloną szatę i rzucenie w kąt pokoju cywilnych butów i ubrań zajęło mu nie więcej niż pięć minut. Pospiesznie wplótł w końcówkę warkocza ciemnozieloną zawieszkę i założył stożkowy kapelusz z piórem.

Był prawie gotowy do pracy. Pozostawało tylko znaleźć Oka.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia na zewnątrz, w progu zastał Nini. Jej uniesiona ku drzwiom dłoń zawisła na moment w powietrzu, jakby znachorka nie od razu zarejestrowała, że nie musi już pukać. Kobieta zmieszała się lekko i bezwładnie opuściła ramię.

– Cześć – przywitała się pospiesznie, półgłosem. – Mam do ciebie sprawę.

– Trochę mi się spieszy – odpowiedział nieco mniej grzecznie, niż wydawało mu się, że powinien. – Za chwilę powinienem wyjść.

– Nie zajmę ci wiele czasu. Mogę wejść?

Odsunął się od drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, jaki koszmarny musi mieć u siebie bałagan. Tak bardzo spieszyło mu się do wypełniania obowiązków, że zostawił ubrania w bezkształtnej stercie na podłodze. Nini na szczęście nawet nie spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Po prostu oparła się o drzwi i skupiła na nim świdrujące spojrzenie niebieskich jak letnie niebo oczu.

– Pamiętasz tego żołnierza, którego złapaliście w mieście na samym końcu oblężenia? – spytała. Liang skinął głową. – Widzisz, on w ogóle nie pamięta, kim jest. Huang Fu wymyślił mu chyba najbardziej idiotyczne imię, jakie tylko mógł i próbuje mu wmówić, że jest agentem Dai Li.

– I jak mu idzie? – Odrobinę wbrew sobie Liang był niesamowicie ciekaw efektów. – Są w ogóle jakieś postępy?

Nini zmrużyła oczy. Pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się wąska, pionowa zmarszczka.

– Naprawdę nie masz problemu z tym, że jeden z twoich współpracowników odbiera człowiekowi całe jego życie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Lepsze to niż śmierć – stwierdził. – Po reedukacji ludzie z reguły są szczęśliwsi, Nini. Spokojniejsi. Nie mieszkasz w Ba Sing Se dość długo, by wiedzieć, jak było wcześniej. Zanim Huang Fu uznał, że jego metody są w pełni skuteczne, najgłośniejszych krzykaczy trzeba było zamykać w więzieniach albo zabijać. Teraz tylko ci naprawdę uparci muszą tak kończyć. Może ten żołnierz też będzie szczęśliwszy w Ba Sing Se niż w Narodzie Ognia. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt nie wyśle go na wojnę. Będzie mógł normalnie żyć.

– Szczęśliwsi! – Brzmiała odrobinę histerycznie i jej zniżony głos przywodził Liangowi na myśl wściekłe syczenie. – Ludzie, o których mówisz, _wracają do domów_. A ten facet nie wie nawet, jak się nazywa. Widać po nim, że imię Huo zupełnie mu nie leży. Krzywi się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się tak do niego zwraca!

Liang zamrugał kilka razy. Nie był do końca pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

– Powiedzieli mu, że ma na imię _Huo_? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Ostatnie słowo wyrwało mu się z gardła zduszonym szeptem. – Czy Huang Fu zwariował? Nie mógł go nazwać jakoś normalnie?

– Normalnie?

– Choćby Li. Jest chyba z milion Li! Jeden więcej na pewno nikomu nie zrobiłby różnicy.

– Nie w tym rzecz, Liang – zaprotestowała. – Ten człowiek _ma_ imię. Nie sądzisz, że zasługuje na to, żeby ktoś to imię odkopał? Może znajdziesz coś w notatkach z przesłuchań albo w rzeczach, które mu zabraliście przy aresztowaniu. Ja nie mam do tego dostępu. Inaczej sama bym sprawdziła.

Zastanowił się nad tym przez moment i w sumie nie mógł się z Nini nie zgodzić. Każdy zasługiwał na to, żeby chociaż w części znać swoje korzenie. Nawet złapany na gorącym uczynku szpieg wrogiego mocarstwa. Co mu szkodziło sprawdzić?

– Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będę musiał wyjść do miasta – powiedział w końcu, powoli wymawiając każdą sylabę. – Mogę poszperać w magazynie. Ale niczego nie obiecuję, Nini.

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się blado.

– O nic więcej cię nie proszę – szepnęła i wymknęła się na korytarz.

Dopiero, kiedy wyszła, do Lianga dotarło, że wyglądała na przestraszoną.

* * *

Przez lata żonglowania dwiema tożsamościami Ok nauczyła się organizować sobie czas co do minuty. Zawsze wiedziała, o której wróci do domu, ile czasu zajmie jej przygotowanie obiadu i kiedy może spotkać sąsiadów na klatce schodowej. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Kiedy miała poranną zmianę, wstawała tuż przed świtem i szykowała się do pracy w zupełnej ciemności, nie otwierając okiennic. Dopiero kompletnie ubrana pozwalała sobie na wpuszczenie do sypialni pierwszych promieni dziennego światła. W ten sposób jeżeli ktoś dojrzał ją przez okno, widział niefortunnie niemęsko wyglądającego agenta Dai Li. Mężczyznę. Ludzie widzieli tylko to, co spodziewali się zobaczyć. Już ubrana szła do kuchni, nastawiała herbatę i ziółka na spowolnienie krwi dla brata, i zabierała się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Chleb, pieczone mięso na zimno, pomidor albo jakieś inne warzywo. Zawsze dwie porcje. Jedną pochłaniała sama, popijając herbatą. Druga zostawała dla Jae, który zwykle wstawał, kiedy jej już od dawna nie było w domu.

Wszystko było zaplanowane co do minuty, bo Ok panicznie bała się, że jakiś inny agent obserwuje jej dom. Dopóki Dai Li nie mieli jednoznacznych dowodów na to, że jest kobietą, nie mogli nic zrobić. Ale gdyby dała im dowody, bez wątpienia skończyłaby jak każda inna dziewczyna, która podstępem dostała się w szeregi armii Królestwa Ziemi. Martwa. Prawo było pod tym względem niewzruszone. Królestwo Ziemi to nie Wyspa Kyoshi.

Cóż, przynajmniej u nich kobiety nie miały tak przerąbane jak w Północnym Plemieniu Wody. Ok pocieszała się tym za każdym razem, kiedy dopadały ją złe myśli.

Przed wyjściem z mieszkania zawsze zaglądała na moment do Jae, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jej starszy brat spał zwinięty w kłębek, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, a jego opuchnięte kostki wystawały spod podciągniętej pod same uszy kołdry. Ok przykrywała go porządnie i lekko uchylała jego okiennice, żeby promienie słońca obudziły go jeszcze przed południem. Nie zostawiała żadnej wiadomości. Jae znał jej rozkład dnia tak samo dobrze jak ona sama.

Dzień, w którym jej partner wracał z urlopu, niczym nie różnił się od innych.

Wychodząc z domu w pełnym umundurowaniu, Ok tak naprawdę rozpoczynała swoją zmianę przed czasem. Patrole agentów z Sekcji Czwartej miały może jakiś głębszy sens w czasie oblężenia, ale kiedy armia się wycofała, pozostała tylko ich funkcja ostrzegawcza. To służby porządkowe wyłapywały kieszonkowców i podpitych domowym alkoholem meneli. Dai Li po prostu _byli_ , przypominając patrolami o swojej obecności w mieście. I odwracali uwagę od tych swoich kolegów, którzy mieli jakiś konkretny cel do obserwowania, choćby nowo przybyłego uchodźcę albo kupca, który zbyt szybko się wzbogacił.

Im bardziej oddalała się od swojej kamienicy, tym większy odstęp ludzie starali się zachować między sobą a nią. Nie brała sobie tego do serca; przechodnie i pasażerowie kolejki miejskiej widzieli po prostu mundur, co do którego nie byli pewni, czy bardziej go nienawidzą, czy się go boją. Kto siedzi w środku, pod kilkoma warstwami materiału w różnych odcieniach ciemnej zieleni, mało ich obchodziło. Na szczęście dla Ok sami agenci Dai Li nie byli pod tym względem wiele lepsi i najwyraźniej też nie przypatrywali się zbyt uważnie komuś, kto należał do ich grupy. Dlatego pod jeziorem czuła się czasem o wiele pewniej niż w domu.

Kompleks pod Laogai przywitał ją nieprzyjemnym chłodem, a pokoik Lianga głuchą ciszą. Jej partner najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru dać się łatwo znaleźć pierwszego dnia po urlopie. Pomysł, że mógł się po prostu spóźnić, odrzuciła jako niedorzeczny. Liang zawsze był na służbie przed czasem, entuzjastyczny i gotowy do działania. Monotonne zadania nie zdążyły się jeszcze młodemu agentowi znudzić.

Na szczęście niewiele było miejsc, w których mógłby się zaszyć. Wystarczyło sprawdzić infirmerię, garkuchnię i magazyn, a potem zajrzeć do hali treningowej. Jeżeli nie było go w żadnym z tych miejsc, Ok planowała ustawić się naprzeciwko drzwi do gabinetu szefa i czekać, aż stary każe się Liangowi wynosić.

Plan był świetny. Ok lubiła mieć wszystko zaplanowane.

Na szczęście czekanie pod gabinetem pana Guotina okazało się całkowicie zbędne, bo znalazła Lianga w magazynie. Młodszy agent siedział na podłodze, a całą jego uwagę pochłaniała drewniana skrzynka z wypisanym kredą numerem sprawy, który absolutnie nic dla Ok nie znaczył. Co jakiś czas agent wyjmował jakiś drobiazg – nóż albo tasiemkę do włosów, albo jeszcze coś innego – i odkładał na miejsce, ewidentnie zawiedziony. W końcu podniósł na wysokość oczu jakiś maleńki skrawek papieru, kilka razy wymruczał pod nosem coś, co musiało być na nim napisane i schował wszystko z powrotem do skrzynki.

Ok uznała, że to dobry moment, żeby dać o sobie znać.

– Jeżeli już skończyłeś się bawić – rzuciła, modulując głos, by brzmiał odrobinę niżej – to zbieraj się i idziemy. Środkowy Pierścień sam się nie będzie patrolował.

Liang podniósł się z podłogi i otrzepał szaty z cieniutkiej warstewki kurzu, którą się pokryły.

– Dzień dobry, Ok – odpowiedział jej. – Ciebie też miło widzieć.

– Urlop ewidentnie źle na ciebie wpłynął, Młody – burknęła, obracając się na pięcie. – Zrobiłeś się pyskaty.

Nie odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję. Facet by się nie odwrócił, po prostu szedłby dalej, a Ok nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, żeby nie zachowywać się jak prawdziwy facet. Od tego zależało jej przetrwanie.

* * *

Legendarne, szczycące się swoim dziedzictwem kulturowym Ba Sing Se było bez dwóch zdań najgorszą dziurą, w jakiej Chit Sang miał okazję przebywać. Żarcie było mdłe, powietrze zdradliwie chłodne, a ludzie tak dziwni, że nawet na dworze Władcy Ognia nie widział czegoś równie porąbanego. Mieszkańcy Niezdobytego Miasta zasadniczo dzielili się na dwie grupy – tych, którzy cały czas oglądali się za siebie i tych, którzy udawali, że tego nie robią. Oczywiście byli też tacy, którym wydawało się, że nic ich nie ruszy. Naiwni idealiści, młodzi gniewni i barowi politykierzy. Słowem: krzykacze.

Chit Sang spędzał już kolejny z rzędu wieczór w knajpce, w której pierwszy raz podłapał swój kontakt z armią Królestwa Ziemi. Chudy jak trzcina facecik o fizjonomii wyliniałego liso-kreta idealnie pasował do spokojnego, minimalistycznego wystroju lokalu. Miało się wrażenie, że wyrasta z pokrytych jasną boazerią ścian jak zapomniana gałąź, której ktoś po prostu nie zauważył. Krzykacz, który dosiadł się do Chit Sanga, nie mógłby się od tego szpicla bardziej różnić, nawet gdyby chciał.

– Tak dalej być nie może! – facet zatoczył szeroki łuk ręką, w której trzymał kufel słabiutkiego zbożowego piwa. Kiepski alkohol był kolejną wadą Ba Sing Se. – Ci cholerni Dai Li rozbestwili się potwornie, rządzą się jakby byli samym królem. Za poprzedniego króla tak nie było. Zresztą nie wiem, co w ogóle Kuei sobie myśli, żeby tyle czasu pozwalać rządzić jakiemuś byle regentowi. Sam powinien się już tym zajmować!

Chit Sang mruknął pod nosem coś, co przy odrobinie wyobraźni można by uznać za przytaknięcie i rozejrzał się dyskretnie po lokalu. Oprócz grubego krzykacza, który się do niego przysiadł, przy stolikach siedziały jeszcze cztery osoby. Pod oknem, spory kawałek od nich, dwaj porządkowi w beżowych mundurach pochylali się nad partią mahjonga. Bliżej wyjścia jakiś szczeniak siedział z sympatycznie wyglądającą babeczką, która była dla niego zdecydowanie za stara. Szpicla nigdzie nie było widać.

Machinalnie włożył do ust kolejną niemiłosiernie mdłą kulkę ryżową. Oddałby teraz wszystko za porcję płonących płatków ognia. Albo chociaż za woreczek ostrej papryki.

Facet naprzeciwko pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla. Piana z piwa otuliła jego obwisłą górną wargę jak mlecznobiały zarost.

– I jeszcze ten zawszony Naród Ognia! – zawołał piskliwie. Jeden z porządkowych rzucił w ich stronę zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale zaraz wrócił do gry, jakby jawne mówienie o wojnie w ogóle go nie obchodziło. – Te bezczelne świnie śmiały oblegać nas tyle czasu, a my siedzimy na dupach i nic nie robimy! Mój syn wrócił z murów ślepy na jedno oko i z poparzoną twarzą, a mnie kazali... Kazali mnie, wyobraź pan sobie, siedzieć cicho i syna w dzień w domu trzymać!

Chit Sang machinalnie skinął głową, ale uznał za stosowne się nie odzywać. Chłopaczek i sympatyczna babeczka podnieśli się z krzeseł. Zostały po nich tylko dwa puste talerze.

Krzykacz nadal gadał, a szpicla nadal nie było, i Chit Sang powoli zaczynał się denerwować. Żeby dodać sobie otuchy, wsunął dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza i zacisnął palce na ukrytym tam przedmiocie, ale chłodny metal tylko bardziej go poirytował. Armia odeszła spod murów przed miesiącem. Jeszcze trochę i nie da rady jej dogonić, a co tu mówić o wyprzedzeniu w drodze do stolicy. Musiał znaleźć to, co zostało z księcia Lu Tena jak najszybciej, bo każdy dzień zwłoki tylko denerwował księcia Ozai, a zdenerwowany Ozai był... Lepiej, żeby się nie denerwował.

W końcu Chit Sang dobrnął do końca swojej porcji mdłych kulek ryżowych i odrobinę odsunął od siebie talerz.

– Miło się rozmawiało – rzucił z półuśmiechem, który na ładniejszej twarzy pewnie wypadłby znacznie lepiej niż na jego zakazanej facjacie – ale muszę już uciekać.

Krzykacz odstawił swój kufel na stół tak zdecydowanie, że trochę piwa wylało się na jasne, niebejcowane drewno.

– Panie, no tak nie można! – orzekł, ocierając rękawem pianę z twarzy. – Pan po prostu musisz porozmawiać z moim pierworodnym. Oczy panu na wierzch wyjdą, jak pan to wszystko usłyszysz, co nam te gnidy Long Fenga zgotowały!

Chit Sang wzruszył ramionami. Facet nie mógł być pijany, nie po tak niewielkiej ilości piwa. Ale jeżeli był trzeźwy, to też niestety niesamowicie głupi. A z głupkami lepiej nie dyskutować.

– Skoro nalegasz, przyjacielu – zgodził się bez entuzjazmu.

W ostateczności zawsze mógł się obronić magią ognia.

Krzykacz poprowadził go na zewnątrz zadziwiająco pewnym krokiem, co ostatecznie potwierdziło teorię, że jednak nie jest pijany, tylko bardzo, bardzo głupi. Zaraz za progiem Chit Sanga uderzyła fala chłodnego wieczornego powietrza. To, co ludzie w Ba Sing Se z radością okrzyknęli nadejściem wiosny, w domu byłoby wyjątkowo ostrą zimą.

Cholera, tęsknił za domem. Miał już serdecznie dość tej wojny, szpiegowania i wykonywania czarnej roboty dla rozpieszczonego młodszego księcia. _Pozbądź się Lu Tena_ , mówił. _Przynieś mi dowód, że ci się udało._ Chit Sang nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko będzie takie potwornie czasochłonne!

Krzykacz poprowadził go w prawo, w stronę szerokiej na dwa wozy ulicy Szewskiej i zamykających się właśnie warsztatów obuwniczych. I dwóch agentów Dai Li w długich zielonych szatach.

Cholera.

Chit Sang instynktownie usunął się w cień najbliższego budynku, mimo że agenci nie okazywali żadnego zainteresowania jego osobą. Zanim zdążył choćby mrugnąć, na nadgarstkach jego przewodnika zacisnęły się metalowe kajdany.

– Pójdziesz z nami! – nakazał jeden z Dai Li ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Facet błyskawicznie zrobił się siny, tylko dwa rumieńce wściekłości odcinały się niezdrową purpurą od reszty jego twarzy.

– Nie macie prawa! – warknął. – Nie macie prawa, parszywe kundle!

Obaj Dai Li spojrzeli po sobie i szarpnęli za łańcuchy, do których przytwierdzone były kajdany. Mimo swojej dość pokaźnej masy facet uderzył kolanami o bruk.

Chit Sang wolał nie czekać, aż agenci sobie o nim przypomną. Skręcił w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę i puścił się biegiem w stronę najbliższej stacji kolejki. Nie mógł dać się złapać. Nie z tym, co miał w kieszeni.

* * *

 **Huo (火) w języku chińskim oznacza ogień.**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Zanim przejdę do nowego rozdziału, chciałam bardzo podziękować PannieNyks za śledzenie tej historii.**

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

Yin nie odezwała się do niego przez całą drogę z restauracyjki, w której spędzili wieczór, i Liang w panice zaczął analizować każde wypowiedziane przez siebie zdanie, jakby mógł w ten sposób odkryć, czym ją uraził. Nagle wszystko, co wcześniej powiedział, wydało mu się nieprzemyślane i durne, w myślach widział lepsze odpowiedzi i układał nowe kwestie, które wykorzystałby, gdyby mógł ten dzień przeżyć jeszcze raz.

Czuł się jak idiota. A najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział nawet dlaczego.

W powietrzu dało się wyczuć pazur przywianego z gór chłodu, a wieczorne niebo przybrało barwę indygo. Szykowała się jedna z tych mroźnych wiosennych nocy, których niszczycielska ręka sieje spustoszenie w kwitnących sadach. Już widział tych psioczących rolników, którzy lada dzień zaczną narzekać na zmarznięte kwiaty jabłoni i straty, jakie im to przyniesie.

Yin owinęła się szczelniej narzuconą na ramiona kwiecistą chustą i skuliła się w sobie.

– Zimno ci? – spytał odruchowo, chociaż przypuszczał, że kobieta mu nie odpowie. – Może chcesz mój płaszcz?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy tak nieznacznym, że prawie go nie zauważył, i spuściła wzrok. Przygryzła dolną wargę, jakby rozważała, czy powinna powiedzieć mu, co myśli, czy po prostu iść w milczeniu i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się milczeć.

Idąc, Liang co jakiś czas rzucał w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby lodowaty nastrój Yin miał się wkrótce zmienić. W końcu nie wytrzymał tego napięcia i sam przerwał ciszę.

– Powiesz mi wreszcie, co zrobiłem źle? – spytał.

Wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu, była wyraźnie zaskoczona, że się odezwał. Liang skarcił się w duchu. Widocznie zabrzmiał zbyt obcesowo. Teraz z kolei on spuścił wzrok. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak ciężko było mu zebrać myśli, kiedy rozmawiał z Yin sam na sam. Nigdy wcześniej mu się coś takiego nie zdarzało.

– Doniosłeś Dai Li na tego biedaka – wyszeptała w końcu Yin.

Kiedy mówiła tak cicho, jej normalnie przyjemny, łagodny głos wydał mu się dziwnie chropowaty, jak papier ścierny albo wysuszony słońcem piaskowiec. Wciąż nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć, ale mógł sobie bez problemu wyobrazić jej karcące spojrzenie, rozczarowaną minę i boleśnie wyprostowane plecy. Szedł znajomą trasą do Herbaciarni Pao, nad którą mieszkała Yin, skupiając wzrok na horyzoncie w nadziei, że w ten sposób będzie w stanie zebrać w sobie odwagę do doprowadzenia tej rozmowy do końca.

Nie cierpiał takich rozmów.

– Ten facet siał ferment – powiedział w końcu, starając się odpowiednio dobierać słowa – i popełniał wykroczenie kulturalne. Musiałem poinformować odpowiednie służby.

– Liangu, czy ty siebie słyszysz? – Yin z wrażenia aż przystanęła na środku ulicy. Zanim Liang to zauważył, zdążył jeszcze przejść o dwa kroki do przodu. Zaraz potem cofnął się zakłopotany. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mówisz? Jeżeli tak bardzo ci zależy na przestrzeganiu przepisów, to informuj _służby porządkowe_.

– On mówił o wojnie, Yin. To jest jurysdykcja Dai Li.

Kobieta na moment ukryła twarz w dłoniach i westchnęła cicho, jakby miała do czynienia z wyjątkowo głupiutkim dzieckiem. Chusta lekko zsunęła jej się przy tym z ramion, odsłaniając łódkowaty dekolt tuniki.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ty żyjesz – powiedziała w końcu, znów zniżając głos do tego szorstkiego szeptu. – Chyba nie zauważyłeś, ale od ładnych kilku lat Dai Li nie są już tym, czym byli. Mam nadzieję, że na mnie nie doniesiesz za to, co teraz powiem, ale musisz to wiedzieć. _Dai Li to źli ludzie_. Nawet dzieciaki to wiedzą!

– Nie bądź śmieszna, Yin! – przerwał jej. – Dai Li to policja kulturalna. Jestem pewien, że przekonają tego człowieka, żeby więcej nie wspominał o wojnie i wszystko dobrze się skończy.

– Jeżeli ten człowiek w ogóle wróci do domu, będzie już zupełnie inny. Zmieniony. I to, podkreślam, _jeżeli wróci_. – Yin brzmiała tak, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czy powinna dalej szeptać, czy może zacząć na niego krzyczeć. – A jeżeli ktoś z gorszych części Niższego dowie się, że jesteś konfidentem, nie będziesz bezpieczny nigdzie poza ścisłym centrum. Powinieneś bardziej uważać na to, co robisz i mówisz.

– Nie jestem konfidentem – wymamrotał.

– Ale ludzie tego nie wiedzą. Wiedzą tylko to, co im pokazujesz.

– Nie szkodzi. Nie boję się karaluchów z Niższego.

Jego odpowiedź wyraźnie się Yin nie spodobała. Kobieta oparła dłonie na szerokich biodrach i wszystko wyglądało na to, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć.

– Czy ty w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz, czy udajesz? – zawołała nieco głośniej niż poprzednio, ale wciąż względnie normalnie. – Jeżeli nie przestaniesz stawać po stronie tych bandytów, to ktoś w końcu poderżnie ci gardło albo zatłucze cię na śmierć!

Liang w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Był wystarczająco zdenerwowany, żeby zapomnieć o zakłopotaniu. Miał już dość tej rozmowy i zamierzał ją skończyć. Nie chciał, żeby przerodziła się w kłótnię.

– Dai Li nie są żadnymi bandytami, Yin! – oświadczył.

– Dai Li zabili mojego męża!

– Widocznie na to zasłużył!

Cisza, która nastąpiła zaraz potem, była tak przytłaczająca, że Liangowi aż zaszumiało w uszach. Wszystko zdawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Yin pobladła, gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła prawą rękę...

Kiedy jej dłoń uderzyła go w policzek, Liang aż zobaczył gwiazdy. Z niedowierzaniem dotknął piekącego miejsca drżącymi palcami.

– Yin... przepraszam, ja...

Splunęła mu prosto pod nogi, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, nie, odbiegła w stronę swojego domu. Był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby ruszyć za nią. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jej sylwetka znika w jednym z zaułków Niższego Pierścienia. Wtedy, stojąc na środku pustej ulicy, zrozumiał dwie rzeczy: że chyba zakochał się w Yin i że powinien był się w ogóle nie odzywać.

* * *

W maleńkim mieszkaniu, które Sang Ji wynajmował razem z Weiem, nie było chyba miejsca, w której nie leżał chociaż jeden zwój dotyczący Plemion Wody. Książki i rulony były upchnięte na najwyższych półkach bieliźniarki, całe ich sterty leżały pod oknem w kuchni, a kilka permanentnie zajęło ich Trzecie Krzesło, które od Krzesła Sang Ji i Krzesła Weia różniło się dokładnie tym, że z reguły nie było nikogo, kto mógłby na nim usiąść.

Wszystkie te bezcenne materiały powinny znajdować się w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej, ale szef uznał, że dużo lepiej będzie, jeżeli ich znachorka nie będzie miała dostępu do własnego dziedzictwa kulturowego.

Sang Ji wyprostował się na krześle i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. Chociaż spędził kilka godzin na próbach odszyfrowania wyblakłego zwoju opisującego podstawowe techniki magii wody, niewiele udało mu się z niego zrozumieć. Większość wykonanych ciemnoniebieskim atramentem piktogramów zblakła z upływem czasu i praca ze zwojem bardziej przypominała kalambury niż czytanie. Agent jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na rysunki, które zdołał odcyfrować – schemat był podpisany „fala prosta" – i niezręcznie podniósł się z krzesła. Od wielogodzinnego siedzenia potwornie rozbolały go łydki.

Wyprostował się na środku kuchni i, zerkając ostatni raz na swoje odręczne notatki, spróbował odtworzyć ruchy opisane setki lat temu przez jakiegoś maga wody z północy. Wysunął lewą nogę do tyłu, prawą ugiął w kolanie i, przenosząc ciężar ciała do przodu, wykonał obiema rękami taki ruch, jakby chciał przepchnąć coś ciężkiego do przodu.

Dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się niemal jednocześnie: za jego plecami otworzyły się drzwi frontowe, a na ścianie przed nim wykwitła gęsta pajęczyna drobnych, ale dość głębokich pęknięć.

– Co ty odwalasz, stary?

Słysząc za sobą głos Weia, Sang Ji natychmiast się odwrócił. Jego przyjaciel i współlokator stał w drzwiach. Głowę miał lekko pochyloną do przodu, żeby nie dotykać futryny, przez co wyglądał, jakby patrzył na całą sytuację z góry. Końcówka lewego z jego długich, cienkich wąsów była odrobinę postrzępiona; pewnie znowu go nadgryzł. Wyraźnie dało się od niego wyczuć ciężki zapach tytoniowego dymu i chyba piwa.

Zażenowany, Sang Ji zaczął sprzątać swoje notatki ze stołu.

– Ćwiczyłem ruchy magii wody.

Wei wyminął go i przyłożył śniadą, pokrytą licznymi zgrubieniami dłoń do ich nowej dekoracji ściennej. Chwila skupienia wystarczyła, żeby pęknięcia całkowicie zniknęły, a na powierzchni białego tynku pozostały tylko ledwo dostrzegalne rysy.

– Była umowa, że nie tkamy w mieszkaniu – burknął i rozsiadł się na swoim krześle. Sang Ji nie miał ochoty do niego dołączyć, nogi wciąż lekko go mrowiły. – I jak ty to w ogóle zrobiłeś magią _wody_?

– Nie miałem zamiaru tkać, Wei. Chciałem tylko odtworzyć ruchy z piktogramów. A jakim cudem udało mi się zniszczyć nam ścianę, sam nie mam pojęcia.

Wei zerknął na rozłożony na stole zwój, zwinął go z niesmakiem i odłożył na Trzecie Krzesło.

– I tak nie wyciągniesz z tego tyle, co ta dziewczyna. Czemu jej tych zwojów po prostu nie pokażesz?

– Bo szef kazał mi je schować.

– To je schowaj. U Donghaia. Albo w magazynie pod jeziorem. Ale _nie u nas w domu_!

Sang Ji jęknął cicho.

– Myślisz, że chcę nam robić z mieszkania składzik? – spytał. Wyjął z kuchennej szafki dwa kubki i glinianą butelkę bez etykiety. – Już dawno bym się tego wszystkiego pozbył, gdyby Guotin nie kazał mi _uczyć tkania wody_.

Naczynia stuknęły cicho o stół, kiedy stawiał je dokładnie w miejscu, w którym wcześniej leżał zwój. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Weia i westchnął przeciągle.

– Ciekaw jestem, czemu akurat ty musisz to robić. – Wei wprawnym ruchem otworzył butelkę i zaciągnął się mocnym, słodkim zapachem wina z liczi. Zajrzał do środka i zaklął pod nosem. – Czemu jest tylko pół butelki?

– Znalazłem ją kilka dni temu. Musiałem się napić.

Wei wzruszył ramionami, rozlał resztę wina do kubków i upił spory łyk.

– Przecież ty prawie w ogóle nie pijesz, Sang Ji.

Pytanie nie musiało być postawione wprost, żeby zawisnąć między nimi w powietrzu. _Co się stało, że obaliłeś sam pół butelki wina?_

– Nic nowego. Po prostu szef mi przypomniał, na jakich zasadach wstąpiłem do Dai Li. A już prawie zdążyłem zapomnieć.

Nie patrząc na przyjaciela, wychylił duszkiem zawartość swojego kubka. Chwilę potem zatrząsł nim gwałtowny atak kaszlu. Wei poczekał cierpliwie, aż mu przejdzie.

– To co stary wymyślił tym razem, że przypomniałeś sobie o smyczy, na której cię trzyma? Ostatnio, o ile pamiętam, był dożywotni zakaz opuszczania Ba Sing Se. Teraz zabronił ci wstępu do Strefy Rolniczej?

Sang Ji spojrzał na przyjaciela znad swojego kubka i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Ufał Weiowi, znał go od lat. Jeżeli ktokolwiek spośród Dai Li miał kompletnie gdzieś gierki, w które pogrywali szef i Long Feng, to właśnie on. Ale z drugiej strony... Wei _był_ Dai Li, a Dai Li nie można było ufać.

 _Hipokryta ze mnie_ – pomyślał, uśmiechając się cierpko. – _Przecież ja_ też _jestem Dai Li. Gram w te same gry, co i oni, i bawię się ludźmi jak zestawem terakotowych żołnierzyków. Tyle tylko, że moje gry nie sięgają aż tak daleko, jak te ich. No i to oni je dla mnie wymyślają..._

Wei odchrząknął znacząco i uniósł brwi – obie, sztuczka z unoszeniem jednej nigdy mu nie wychodziła – w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało, czy będziemy tak siedzieć i na siebie patrzeć, jak para zakochanych dzieciaków? – spytał wreszcie. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy potrzeba nam więcej wina, czy ta napoczęta butelka wystarczy. Jak coś to mam jeszcze zapasy w sypialni.

– Skąd ty masz jakiekolwiek zapasy, skoro jest prohibicja? – Sang Ji zaczął obracać swój pusty kubek w dłoniach. Czuł, że wino powoli zaczyna na niego działać. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze smutniej niż wcześniej. – Przecież w razie nalotu...

– Nie będzie żadnego nalotu, głąbie! Widziałeś kiedyś, żebyśmy robili nalot innym agentom? I nie zmieniaj tematu! Gadaj, w co stary władował cię tym razem.

Za oknem jakiś wariat zaczął śpiewać na cały głos „Tajny tunel". Sang Ji skorzystał z tej cudownej okazji, żeby na moment odejść od stołu. Wstał i, odwracając się tyłem do Weia, poszedł zamknąć okno. Wolał, żeby przyjaciel nie widział jego twarzy. Za dużo mógłby z niej wyczytać, gdyby przyszło mu do głowy uważnie się przyglądać.

– Jeszcze nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział, mocując się z ciężką okiennicą. – Ale wydaje mi się, że tym razem Guotin wywróci mi życie do góry nogami.

Kiedy się odwrócił, Wei nie wyglądał na uspokojonego, ale na szczęście wymijająca odpowiedź nie wzbudziła jego podejrzeń.

– Czyli czujesz, że zakładają ci kolejny łańcuch – podsumował, upijając łyk wina – ale jeszcze nie do końca wiesz, co dokładnie się stanie. Cholera, to wino się jednak na ciepło nie nadaje! Trzeba je było wystawić na moment za okno.

Sang Ji uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

– Jak dla mnie nie ma żadnej różnicy. Wino jak wino.

– Spróbujesz na zimno, to zmienisz zdanie. – Wei opróżnił swój kubek w kilku dużych łykach i odstawił go z łoskotem na stół. – Chcesz strzelić sobie jeszcze po piwku na sen?

Pokręcił głową. Nie miał zamiaru mieszać alkoholi. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy miał tyle na głowie.

– Chyba położę się wcześniej – powiedział, wstając od stołu. – Jakoś mnie oczy rozbolały od tego ślęczenia nad papierami.

W odpowiedzi Wei zamruczał coś pod nosem. Sang Ji nie miał siły rozszyfrowywać, co to dokładnie było.

Chociaż faktycznie położył się wcześnie – dużo wcześniej, niż miało to jakikolwiek sens – bardzo długo nie mógł zasnąć. W jego głowie kłębiły się strzępki natrętnych myśli i podejrzeń, które układały się w niepokojącą całość. Guotin przykuł go do Ba Sing Se i do policji kulturalnej na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, a teraz... teraz Sang Ji musiał zrobić drugiej osobie dokładnie to samo, za co tak nie znosił szefa. Musiał kogoś zamknąć w obrębie murów, dopilnować, by Dai Li nie stracili tego niebywałego skarbu, jakim jest autentyczna uzdrowicielka z Plemienia Wody.

Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić, żeby jak najmniej bolało.

Po kilku godzinach bezowocnego rozmyślania Sang Ji podniósł się z łóżka. Otworzył swoje okno na oścież i wciągnął do płuc zimne nocne powietrze. Chłodny podmuch wiatru, który uderzył go w twarz chwilę potem, odrobinę go otrzeźwił, ale puste, ciemne ulice, które mógł zobaczyć przez okno, nie okazały się inspirujące.

Co mogło zatrzymać w mieście dziewczynę zdolną wywrócić kogoś na lewą stronę w czasie każdej pełni księżyca? Sang Ji był absolutnie pewien, że Nini dałaby radę coś takiego zrobić, gdyby poczuła się zagrożona. Więc jak? Jak zatrzymać ją w Ba Sing Se? Jak sprawić, żeby odejście w dalszą drogę nie przeszło jej nawet przez myśl?

Najgorsze było to, że znał odpowiedź. Ślęczał nad rozprawami o kulturze Plemion Wody dość długo, by móc o nich wykładać na Uniwersytecie. Tylko jedno mogło zatrzymać kogoś stamtąd w jednym miejscu, tylko do jednej koncepcji ci ludzie byli dostatecznie przywiązani. Nini musiała założyć w Ba Sing Se _rodzinę_.

Sang Ji miał dziwne wrażenie, że szef doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– I co ja mam zrobić, do ciężkiej cholery? – spytał sam siebie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przekleństwo zostawiło w jego ustach nieprzyjemny cierpki posmak. – Co ja mam z tą wiedzą zrobić?

Odpowiedź była jasna. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli faktycznie chciał dziewczynie sprawić jak najmniej bólu.

– No przecież nie wyswatam jej z Li Yuanem – mruknął. Zamknął okno i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. – Młody to jeszcze za naiwny jest... Czemu to jest takie trudne?

W ciągu kolejnych kilku minut doszedł do wniosku, że Ok jest zbyt dziwny, Stary Shu za stary, a Jian już żonaty. Niedługo potem skończyli mu się kandydaci spełniający dwa podstawowe kryteria: „porządny" i „agent Dai Li".

Wiedział, co prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zacząć robić i nabrał niesamowitej ochoty, żeby znowu zakląć. Najchętniej kląłby tak długo i tak głośno, żeby zeszło z niego całe powietrze. Udusiłby się i wtedy ktoś inny musiałby się zająć tym zadaniem.

Potem uświadomił sobie, że tym kimś innym naprawdę mógłby być Huang Fu i momentalnie przestał marudzić.

– Wygrałeś, stary dziadu – szepnął jeszcze, zanim zapadł w niespokojny sen. – Zrobię dokładnie to, co sobie umyśliłeś.

Ciemność w pokoju odpowiedziała mu szyderczą, piskliwą ciszą.

* * *

Nowy więzień, którego Xiao i Jian przywieźli ze Środkowego Pierścienia, wyglądał na spokojnego, rozsądnego faceta. A po kubku wody z sokiem z kaktusa i dwóch kwadransach wpatrywania się w wirującą latarnię zaczął nawet być dokładnie taki, na jakiego wyglądał. W każdym razie Li Yuan miał taką nadzieję. Nigdy wcześniej sam nie wykonywał reedukacji, ale Huang Fu akurat zajął się czymś innym i kazał sobie nie przeszkadzać.

Latarenka zrobiła jeszcze kilka rundek po metalowym torze i w końcu facet stracił przytomność. Wyglądało na to, że komunikat _w Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny_ wsiąkł mu w mózg bardzo porządnie.

– No dobra – rzucił do czekających z boku agentów. – Możecie go zabrać do domu.

Agent Jian, pyzaty chłopak, który przed oblężeniem pracował z Li Yuanem w Sekcji Trzeciej, energicznie pokręcił głową.

– Ja nie mogę – rzucił beztrosko. – Muszę wracać do domu. Mój synek ma dzisiaj urodziny.

– Które to już? – Więzień poruszył się nieznacznie i jęknął cicho, ale się nie rozbudził. – Drugie?

– Trzecie! A skubany tak trajkocze, że czasem mi się wydaje, że ma już z siedem...

– No to leć. Xiao go odprowadzi.

– Nazywam się _Xiaodan_ – warknął drugi agent i wyprostował się jak struna. – Poza tym jak ja mam go sam zabrać aż do Środkowego? Masz pojęcie, ile ten grubas waży?

– Domyślam się, że dużo – odpowiedział. Poprawił sobie kapelusz i zaczął kuśtykać w stronę drzwi. – Ale ja ci nie pomogę. Mam randkę z szefem szefa.

Nie lubił Xiao – chyba w zasadzie nikt nie lubił Xiao – ale miał pewność, że chłopak zrobi to, co mu kazał. Za bardzo mu zależało na opinii, żeby coś świadomie schrzanić.

Proteza Li Yuana postukiwała głucho o kamienną podłogę, odgłosy rozchodziły się po korytarzu nierytmicznym echem. W końcu dotarł do cel, w których mieszkały dopiero skończone Joo Dee i zapukał do drzwi pierwszej z nich. Otworzyła mu dziewczyna o długich, jasnobrązowych włosach i oczach tak szarych, że mogły się wydawać niebieskawe. Huang Fu wspominał, że pochodziła z Kyoshi, ale teraz to nie miało już znaczenia. Jej imię też zresztą nie. Teraz nazywała się Joo Dee i mieszkała w Ba Sing Se.

– Idziemy – rzucił od niechcenia.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Dokąd się wybieramy? – zapytała z entuzjazmem. – Czy to wycieczka?

– Tak, maleńka. Odwiedzimy Wielkiego Sekretarza.

Dziewczyna tak entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową, że długie włosy zafalowały radośnie po obu stronach jej twarzy, a potem posłusznie podreptała za nim, jakby była świeżo wyklutym pisklakiem kaczko-bobra. Razem wyszli na powierzchnię przy stacji wylotowej kolejki miejskiej i wsiedli do puściutkiego wagonu linii jadącej prosto do centrum. Długa, beżowo-zielona tunika Joo Dee tak idealnie zlewała się z wnętrzem przedziału, że wyglądała jak skóra kameleona.

Przez całą drogę dziewczyna wpatrywała się w migające za oknem budynki, starając się mrugać możliwie jak najrzadziej, żeby niczego nie przegapić. Musiało to być jej pierwsze wyjście na zewnątrz, odkąd Huang Fu skończył nad nią pracować. Milczała. Li Yuan też milczał, zliczając w myślach mijane przez pociąg stacje. Kiedy doszedł do siedemnastu, cisza zaczęła go nudzić.

– Huang Fu na pewno mówił ci już, że zostaniesz przewodnikiem po Ba Sing Se – zaczął, żeby po prostu cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Zawsze mógł potem udawać, że sprawdzał, na ile nowa Joo Dee jest komunikatywna.

– Tak, oczywiście – odpowiedziała mu, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że jej oczy stały się prawie niewidoczne. – Pan Huang Fu zostawił mi już nawet kilka przewodników i map, żebym lepiej poznała miasto!

– To zacznij mi opowiadać, co widzisz za oknem. Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, żeby zacząć się uczyć.

Joo Dee zaczęła radośnie trajkotać o wszystkim, co mijali po drodze. Wiedziała coś na temat każdego ważniejszego zabytku w Środkowym Pierścieniu i z lubością przytaczała dane budynków uniwersyteckich. W zasadzie, kiedy tylko zobaczyła kampus, mogła mówić tylko o nim. Nawet pojawienie się na horyzoncie mdłego zarysu Pałacu Królewskiego nie było w stanie odwieść jej od tego tematu.

– W akademikach jest obecnie osiemset siedemdziesiąt pięć pokoi dla studentów oraz sto dwadzieścia pięć przeznaczonych dla młodszej kadry akademickiej...

Li Yuan westchnął ciężko. Zaczął żałować, że w ogóle odezwał się do Joo Dee. Kiedy ktoś już zainicjował z nią konwersację, widać nie było sposobu, żeby dziewczynę uciszyć. Gadała o ilości krzeseł w stołówce uniwersyteckiej i domkach profesorskich, i cholera wie, o czym tam jeszcze. Nie przerwała nawet, kiedy już wysiedli na stacji Pałac Królewski. Dopiero widok wejścia do skrzydła administracyjnego zdołał zamknąć jej usta.

Li Yuan otworzył drzwi, wyminął dwóch pełniących tam służbę agentów Dai Li i pokuśtykał w kierunku gabinetu pana Long Fenga.

– Chodź, Joo Dee – rzucił przez ramię. – Wielki Sekretarz na nas czeka.

Dziewczyna podreptała za nim. Miękki, ciemnozielony dywan wygłuszał stukot protezy Li Yuana i odgłos jej drobnych kroków.

Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu na końcu korytarza i usłyszawszy stłumione „Proszę!", wszedł do środka.

Wielki Sekretarz Ba Sing Se siedział przy masywnym biurku z ciemnego drewna i ze znudzoną miną przeglądał jakieś papiery. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Li Yuan widział go po raz pierwszy – jak pomnik wyciosany z najtwardszego marmuru, którego nic nie mogłoby ruszyć z raz wyznaczonego mu miejsca. Za jego plecami trzeszczał zabarwiony sproszkowanym malachitem ogień. Okna były zamknięte, ciężkie story szczelnie zasłonięte. Li Yuan poczuł, że robi mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Long Feng – przywitał się z lekkim ukłonem. Obok niego Joo Dee pokornie skinęła głową, wciąż uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Agent Huang Fu przysłał mnie w celu zademonstrowania wyników naszych najnowszych badań.

Jasnozielone oczy Long Fenga natychmiast oderwały się od dokumentów.

– Spodziewałem się, że Huang Fu będzie chciał osobiście zaprezentować mi ten wielki sukces, o którym wspomina jego ostatni raport – rzucił niedbale. Kąciki jego ust były uniesione w kpiącym uśmiechu. – Niemniej jednak proszę demonstrować. Słucham.

Li Yuan ukłonił się jeszcze raz, ledwo dostrzegalnie, i odwrócił się do swojej towarzyszki, która zajęła się podziwianiem wiszącego na ścianie gobelinu.

– Joo Dee – zaczął, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami koloru burzowych chmur. – Król Ziemi zaprosił cię nad jezioro Laogai.

Źrenice Joo Dee rozszerzyły się dramatycznie, jakby zaraz miały zająć całą powierzchnię jej oczu. Uśmiech zastygł na jej piegowatej twarzy, a potem zupełnie się rozpłynął.

– Jego zaproszenie jest dla mnie zaszczytem – odpowiedziała monotonnym, pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, czekając na kolejne komendy. Dokładnie tak, jak mu to opisał Huang Fu.

Long Feng najwyraźniej nie był tak zachwycony, jak się tego spodziewał Huang Fu.

– I cóż w tym ciekawego? – spytał, spoglądając chłodno na otumanioną Joo Dee. – Czy one nie są mniej więcej w takim stanie w trakcie reedukacji?

– To jeszcze nie koniec, panie Long Feng. Joo Dee, włóż rękę do kominka.

Dziewczyna bez cienia sprzeciwu wyminęła biurko Wielkiego Sekretarza i uklękła przed paleniskiem, a potem wsunęła rękę prosto w płomienie, nie wahając się ani sekundy. Łzy pociekły ciurkiem z jej oczu, ale ramię nawet nie zadrżało. Po gabinecie rozniósł się zapach palonej skóry.

– Wystarczy! – warknął Long Feng.

A potem na jego twarzy wykwitł dyskretny, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

– Joo Dee, wyjmij rękę. Jak pan widzi, po wypowiedzeniu zdania o jeziorze Laogai, zyskuje się pełną kontrolę nad Joo Dee. Do czasu wypowiedzenia frazy kończącej, oczywiście. Agent Huang Fu kazał przekazać, że wyjaśni panu szczegóły osobiście.

– Fantastyczne! – Long Feng wyjął z szuflady czysty arkusz papieru, zaczął coś na nim energicznie pisać, ani na moment nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Po prostu fantastyczne...

Wielki Sekretarz opatrzył pismo swoją pieczęcią, zwinął je w rulon i przewiązał kawałkiem cienkiego, miękkiego sznurka.

– Wręczysz to dowódcy polowemu – powiedział, oddając Li Yuanowi pismo. – A od jutra możesz się czuć członkiem Sekcji Piątej Dai Li.

– Piątej, panie Long Feng?

– Dokładnie. Sekcji do spraw Reedukacji. Dziewczynę zabierz do infirmerii. Niech znachorka zajmie się tą ręką. Nasze przewodniczki muszą dobrze wyglądać.

Li Yuan ukrył rozkaz w kieszeni szaty i skłonił się nisko.

– Tak jest, panie Long Feng – odpowiedział i wyślizgnął się z gabinetu.

Joo Dee podreptała o kilka kroków za nim.

* * *

Woda, którą dostawał w celi, smakowała bardzo dziwnie. Z jednej strony wyczuwał w niej jakąś słodką nutę, a z drugiej każdy łyk pozostawiał na języku specyficzne uczucie cierpkości. Zawsze, kiedy dostawał do picia tę dziwną wodę, był przy nim agent Huang Fu. Czasami było też światło. Dziwna woda oznaczała też brak jedzenia.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził w celi. Czasem wydawało mu się, że całe tygodnie, a chwilę później był przekonany, że minęło tylko kilka dni. Posiłki pojawiały się nieregularnie, czasem nawet w środku nocy. W niektóre dni żołądek skręcał mu się z głodu, ale nikt nie przychodził, żeby przynieść mu coś do jedzenia.

A najgorsze było to, że nie pamiętał, co się z nim działo przed więzieniem.

To znaczy, wiedział _niektóre rzeczy_. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę twarze dwójki dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynki. Był też święcie przekonany, że lubi herbatę i kąpiele w morzu. Ale nie znał imion swoich krewnych, ani nawet swojego własnego.

– Kim jestem? – spytał, przełykając kolejną porcję dziwnej wody.

– A jak ci się wydaje? – oleisty głos Huang Fu odpowiedział na jego pytanie z ciemności drugiego końca celi. – Chętnie posłucham twoich teorii, przyjacielu.

– Nie jestem pewien. Może... Nie, nie wiem.

Coś poruszyło się w kącie celi, w którym nie było ani jego, ani agenta. Jakiś cień bardziej czarny niż czarna skała wokół zaczął się prężyć i zwijać na gładkiej ścianie.

– Tu coś jest, Huang Fu.

– Tu nic nie ma, przyjacielu. – Huang Fu nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Jego głos rozlewał się wokół tłustymi plamami. – Tylko my dwaj. Napij się jeszcze.

Zrobił to. Podczas picia musiał na moment zamknąć oczy, a kiedy znów je otworzył, wokół nie panowały już te opresyjne ciemności. Światło maleńkiej latarenki odbijało się złotem i bursztynem od wilgotnych kamieni i kocich oczu agenta Huang Fu.

Zerknął w ten kąt celi, w którym wcześniej widział cień, ale niczego nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej blask rozpędził to coś, co się tam czaiło. Poczuł, że jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu.

– Cień sobie poszedł – poinformował swojego towarzysza. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

Jego przyjaciel Huang Fu wzruszył ramionami. Jego białe zęby błysnęły w ciepłym świetle.

– To nie ja – odpowiedział, obracając latarenkę i kołysząc nią w powietrzu. – To wszystko dlatego, że tutaj jesteś, Huo. Król Ziemi zaprosił cię nad jezioro Laogai.

W mgnieniu oka wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce, jakby ktoś szarpnął jakąś niewidzialną dźwignię. Wspomnienia i informacje rozżarzyły się jak rozpalone do białości żelazo, a ich blask pochłonął wszystkie lęki i wątpliwości.

Nazywał się Huo i był agentem Dai Li. Całym sercem służył Ba Sing Se i Wielkiemu Sekretarzowi. A to wszystko dzięki łaskawości Króla Ziemi!

Odpowiedź sama cisnęła mu się na usta. Nie mógł nie wypowiedzieć tych słów.

– Jego zaproszenie jest dla mnie zaszczytem.

* * *

 **Kolejna nota „lingwistyczna":**

 **Xiao (小) znaczy mały.**

 **Xiaodan (晓丹) to imię chińskie, którego pierwszy znak oznacza świt, wschód słońca albo coś w tych okolicach i brzmi (prawie?) tak samo, jak** **小** **. Drugi znak _chyba_ może oznaczać kolor czerwony.**

 **Może to jest dobry moment, żeby wprost napisać, że nie znam chińskiego i wszelką wiedzę czerpię z niezliczonej ilości mało wiarygodnych stron z imionami dla dzieci oraz Google Tłumacza. Także jeżeli ktoś się zna i wychwyci jakiś błąd (teraz lub w przyszłości), będę bardzo wdzięczna za informacje. :)**


	6. Rozdział 6

**Na początek chciałabym bardzo podziękować Amateranie, która zaczęła śledzić tę historię. Witaj na pokładzie! :)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 6**

Jego Wysokość Kuei, Pięćdziesiąty Drugi Król Ziemi, Dziedzic Niezdobytego Ba Sing Se, Władca Wielkich Mokradeł i Wężowej Grobli, Pan Pustyni Si Wong, Zwierzchnik nad Wyspą Kyoshi i Wolnym Miastem Omashu, i tak dalej, i tak dalej... niebawem obchodził swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Z tej okazji całe miasto miało świętować przez pełne trzy dni. Prawie wszystkie sklepy w Środkowym Pierścieniu zamieniły się w uliczne stragany, restauracje i herbaciarnie wystawiły część stołów na zewnątrz, a labirynt bocznych uliczek rozbrzmiał radosną muzyką.

Tylko główne ulice były jeszcze względnie przejezdne, ale i tam Ok z trudem manewrowała zaprzężonym w struś-konia powozem. W kłębiącym się tłumie wybitnie ciężko było kogoś nie potrącić albo rozwinąć jakąś względnie sensowną prędkość i w zasadzie tylko to, że trafiło im się wyjątkowo spokojne bydlę, jako tako ratowało sytuację.

– Jasny gwint! – warknęła półgłosem, wymijając grupkę rozchichotanych młodych dziewczyn. Jedna z nich miała na szyi girlandę z polnych kwiatów. – Czym podpadliśmy, że stary dał nam patrol w pierwszym dniu festiwalu?

Siedzący obok niej na koźle Liang smętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – burknął obojętnie.

Ok pokierowała struś-konia w prawo, ku niewielkiemu posterunkowi służb porządkowych. Wedle niepisanej umowy Dai Li mogli zostawiać przed nimi swoje pojazdy, a porządkowi pilnowali, żeby nic im się tam nie stało.

Zatrzymała struś-konia i zaskoczyła z kozła, przytrzymując kapelusz, żeby jej się przypadkiem nie zsunął. Liang wydawał się nie przejmować tym, jak wygląda i wylądował z kapeluszem przekrzywionym tak bardzo, że całe jego lewe ucho wystawało na zewnątrz.

– Weź się jakoś ogarnij! – warknęła na niego, chociaż wszystko w niej krzyczało, że powinna sama poprawić ten jego kapelusz. – Wyglądasz jak fleja.

Młody westchnął ciężko i doprowadził się do porządku. Nawet otrzepał szatę z jakiejś niewidocznej warstewki pyłu. Nie odezwał się przy tym do niej ani słowem.

Patrol zapowiadał się koszmarnie. Tłum widziany z wysokości jadącego powozu sprawiał wrażenie względnie uporządkowanego, ale lawirowanie wśród bawiących się ludzi stanowiło dość spory problem. No i w każdej chwili komuś mógł strzelić do głowy jakiś poroniony pomysł.

 _Dobrze, że to nie Niższy_ , pomyślała Ok, starając się nie zgubić Lianga w kolorowej ciżbie. _Tutaj przynajmniej ludzie są_ trzeźwi _._

Minęli stoisko z pieczoną kaczką, wciśnięte między sprzedawcę obuwia i pucybuta. Intensywny, apetyczny zapach mieszał się z wonią sprzedawanej nieopodal gorącej zupy warzywnej. Ok miała niesamowitą ochotę zatrzymać się i kupić sobie coś do jedzenia, ale nie mogła. Dai Li musieli być jak cienie, jak nieme, nieczułe straszaki. Nie mogli kupować pieczonych skrzydełek na ulicznych straganach.

– Głodny jestem – rzuciła do Lianga, starając się jak najmniej poruszać ustami. – Myślisz, że damy radę podłapać coś do żarcia, jak skończymy?

Myślami wybiegła już o te kilka godzin w przyszłość. Prawie widziała siebie i młodszego kolegę, jak narzucają na siebie ukryte na wozie płaszcze i, po uprzednim wmieszaniu się w tłum, kupują dwie dymiące, pachnące ziołami porcje zupy.

Ale Liang jej nie słuchał. W ogóle nie reagował na nic, co do niego mówiła.

– Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, co? – spytała, szturchając go łokciem. – Jakiś taki przybity jesteś.

Liang zwiesił głowę. Pióro od kapelusza opadło mu smętnie na lewą stronę.

– Nic się nie dzieje – wymamrotał niechętnie.

Ok mu nie uwierzyła. Nawet dziesięcioletnie dziecko by nie uwierzyło.

– Gadaj, co jest nie tak, Młody!

Odpowiedziało jej głębokie westchnienie, któremu u jej brata towarzyszyłoby pełne frustracji przeczesanie włosów palcami. Liang tylko lekko drgnął, jakby przełknął coś wyjątkowo cierpkiego.

– To trochę skomplikowane – odpowiedział. Poczekał, aż wokół nich zrobi się odrobinę luźniej. – Powiedziałem coś głupiego i teraz strasznie mnie to gryzie...

Było kilka możliwych odpowiedzi, które pasowałyby do tej sytuacji. Musiała wybrać tę najbardziej męską. Na szczęście Lianga łatwiej było zwieść niż doświadczonego agenta.

Uniosła lekko lewy kącik ust i, starając się przybrać ton przyjacielskiej drwiny, zapytała:

– Wygłupiłeś się przed dziewczyną, co?

Liang skinął głową.

– Boję się, że obraziła się na mnie na dobre – przyznał – i już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie...

W całej sprawie musiało być coś więcej, skoro Liang aż tak się tym gryzł, ale Ok nie miała zamiaru go wypytywać. I bez drążenia tematu chłopak wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie.

– Pójdź do niej i przeproś – poradziła. – Tylko odczekaj kilka dni, żeby trochę ochłonęła.

Liang wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodziła mu wyjątkowo hałaśliwa orkiestra uliczna. Towarzyszący jej wokalista śpiewał „Dziewczęta z Ba Sing Se" tak głośno, że rozmawiać było niepodobna.

Skręcili z Szewskiej w prawo, w nieco węższą Rzemieślniczą z jej sklepami ceramicznymi i odzieżowym, herbaciarniami i knajpkami. Ludzi było tam trochę mniej, a większość siedziała przy wystawionych na zewnątrz stolikach.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że przeprosiny wystarczą? – spytał Liang, starając się jednocześnie ogarnąć wzrokiem całą ulicę.

– Pewnie, że nie! – odpowiedziała mu. – Będziesz się musiał postarać. Kupić kwiaty albo jakiś prezent. No i wcale nie jest pewne, czy wybaczy ci od razu. Zależy od tego, co dokładnie powiedziałeś.

Była zajęta obserwacją ulicy, więc dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Liang przystanął na moment. Natychmiast zawróciła i stanęła obok niego.

– Co jest?

– Patrz! – syknął, szarpiąc ją leciutko za rękaw. Ok zerknęła w stronę knajpki, na którą patrzył. – Widzisz tego faceta?

– Którego? – Na zewnątrz nie było nawet jednego wolnego stolika, a facetów mogła naliczyć co najmniej pięciu. – Musisz być trochę bardziej precyzyjny.

– Tego wielkiego brzydala z brodą.

Ok odszukała faceta wzrokiem. Siedział bokiem do nich i wcinał porcję ryżowych kulek z warzywami. Wzrok miał utkwiony w talerzu, ale na wszelki wypadek Ok odciągnęła Lianga odrobinę do tyłu, żeby w razie czego facet nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

– Co w nim podejrzanego? – spytała wtedy. – Siedzi i zajada.

– Widziałem go tutaj kilka dni temu. Gadał z gościem, którego potem Xiaodan zabrał na Reedukację.

– I co w tym dziwnego? Czasem się zdarza, że tacy wymagający Reedukacji gadają ze spokojnymi ludźmi, Młody. Jakbyśmy wszystkich potem zgarniali, to pod Laogai zabrakłoby cel.

Liang zawahał się przez chwilę.

– Myślisz, że przesadzam? – spytał.

– Trochę. Chodź, powinniśmy już wracać do powozu. Najwyższy czas przenieść się o parę ulic dalej.

Przemknęli się tuż przy najdalej wystawionych stolikach, gdzie ludzi było najmniej. Idący od strony knajpki Liang, nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego podejrzanego. Ok z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Dzieciak za bardzo się przejmował robotą i zdecydowanie za mało żył, skoro każdy typek zaraz wzbudzał u niego podejrzenia.

Jak na zawołanie facet odwrócił się w stronę ulicy, zawiesił wzrok na wgapionym w niego Liangu i poderwał się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że wysłużone drewniane nogi zaszurały o bruk z przeszywającym piskiem. Ok nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć, a mężczyzna już biegł między stolikami w stronę zatłoczonej Szewskiej. Została po nim tylko niedojedzona porcja kulek ryżowych.

Liang obrzucił ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Dobra, nie miałem racji! – warknęła, puszczając się biegiem za ich podejrzanym. – A teraz _w długą_!

Ok czytała kiedyś, że lata temu w podobnej sytuacji legendarny agent Shu po prostu zamienił bruk na całej ulicy w ruchome piaski, a potem spokojnie poszukał podejrzanego wśród uwięzionych przechodniów. Dużo by dała, żeby mieć taką sztuczkę w swoim arsenale. Niestety pozostawało jej lawirowanie w tłumie, który wcale nie chciał ułatwić jej zadania.

Facet rzucał się w oczy tylko przez to, że miał na sobie długi podróżny płaszcz. Problem polegał na tym, że mógł go w każdej chwili zrzucić, a wtedy straciliby z Liangiem jakąkolwiek szansę, by znaleźć go w tłumie. Na szczęście dla nich biegł w stronę posterunku służb porządkowych.

– Liang! Okrąż posterunek i odetnij mu drogę!

Chłopak skinął głową i zniknął w wąskim przejściu między dwoma budynkami. Ok zatrzymała się na moment i wystrzeliła w stronę uciekiniera jedną ze swoich rękawic. Kamienny konstrukt rozminął się z celem i upadł na bruk, rozsypując się na kawałki.

Liang miał więcej szczęścia.

Wyrósł przed swoim podejrzanym. jak spod ziemi. Dosłownie, bo po prostu utkał sobie tunel pod budynkiem, okrążając go od spodu. Kamienne rękawice Lianga zamknęły się wokół nóg uciekiniera, zanim jeszcze otrząsnął się z szoku. Ok spętała mu dłonie rękawicą, która jej jeszcze została.

– Czyli to ty doniosłeś na tamtego grubaska! – Facet nie był specjalnie przejęty aresztowaniem. Wydawał się zadziwiająco wręcz spokojny. – Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, skąd ci agenci się tam wtedy wzięli...

Liang nie odpowiedział. Szarpnął mężczyznę za przód tuniki i popchnął go w stronę zamkniętego powozu, którym przyjechali. Ok otworzyła umieszczone z tyłu pojazdu drzwiczki.

– Do środka! – nakazała.

Facet wzruszył muskularnymi ramionami i posłusznie wskoczył do powozu. Liang zamknął drzwiczki na ciężką żelazną kłódkę.

– No to nici z tych pieczonych skrzydełek. – Ok westchnęła, wskakując na kozioł. – Trzeba zawieźć tego draba na Reedukację.

Powóz potoczył się spokojnie po bruku. Wypoczęty struś-koń bez problemu rozpędził się na tyle, że to przechodnie pospiesznie usuwali się na boki.

– Z drogi! – pokrzykiwał co jakiś czas Liang, żeby dodatkowo ostrzec ludzi. – Z drogi!

Jego pokrzykiwania były zupełnie zbędne. Widok rozpędzonego powozu w zupełności ludziom wystarczał.

Wjechali na teren Niższego Pierścienia w rekordowym tempie, a tam Ok pognała struś-konia jeszcze bardziej. Ulice były niemal zupełnie puste, więc mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

Wkrótce zamajaczyła przed nimi obstawiona żołnierzami brama wjazdowa do Strefy Rolniczej. Ok zaczęła zwalniać.

– Stój, maleńki! Prrr!

Żołnierz obrzucił ją i Lianga pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Co tam wieziecie? – spytał opryskliwym tonem.

– Więźnia – odburknęła mu Ok.

Żołnierz przeszedł na tył powozu, a Liang bez słowa zeskoczył na ziemię i poszedł za nim.

– Ok! – wydarł się nagle.

Cokolwiek się stało, musiało być naprawdę poważne. Dai Li nie mogli panikować. W każdym razie nie publicznie. Ok błyskawicznie podążyła w stronę Lianga i żołnierza. I stanęła jak wryta. Od razu zobaczyła, w czym był problem. Tylko ślepy by nie zauważył. Drewniane drzwi powozu były wypalone niemal do cna, pozostały po nich tylko zwęglone resztki, kilka metalowych elementów i nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny.

– Niech to szlag! – warknęła. – Wygląda na to, że mamy w mieście maga ognia.

* * *

 _Lewa noga do tyłu, prawą ugiąć w kolanie i przenieść ciężar ciała do przodu... Ręce energicznie w przód, jakbyś chciał coś od siebie odepchnąć..._

Skalne podłoże zatrzęsło się pod Sang Ji, a potem wezbrało, uniosło się jak autentyczna morska fala i _dopłynęło_ na przeciwległy kraniec sali treningowej z takim impetem, że kilka wyrastających wprost ze sklepienia świecących kryształów odłupało się i spadło na ziemię. Nieprzyzwyczajona do takiego stylu tkania skała zajęczała głucho, a odgłos odbił się echem od wysokich, nieregularnych ścian podziemnej groty.

Niepewnie podszedł do miejsca, w które uderzył jego nowy manewr magii ziemi. Do tej pory gładka powierzchnia była teraz pofałdowana i nierówna. Czoło kamiennej fali, którą wytworzył, wbiło się w ścianę z takim impetem, że prawie całkiem się w niej zakopało. Nie był już w stanie odróżnić, gdzie kończyło się to, co naniósł, a zaczynała część konstrukcji groty treningowej.

– Nieźle – mruknął pod nosem. – Całkiem nieźle.

Wyglądało na to, że ta cała magia wody jednak na coś mu się przyda.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce na środku pomieszczenia, wyrównując po drodze podłoże, które zniszczył. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował powtórzyć figurę, tym razem szybciej.

Efekt był porównywalny; jedyną różnicę stanowiły dość pokaźne pęknięcia wokół miejsca uderzenia. No i hałas był tak potworny, że agentowi aż zaszumiało w uszach.

– Brawo! Bardzo ciekawy popis!

Powolne, pogardliwe oklaski rozniosły się echem po pustej grocie. Sang Ji znów wyrównał teren, nie odwracając się w stronę mówiącego. Nie miał nastroju na słowne przepychanki. Na żadne inne zresztą też nie.

– Dzień dobry, Shu – przywitał się, wciąż nie zmieniając pozycji i zmuszając drugiego agenta, by obszedł go dookoła i sam wszedł w jego pole widzenia. Awatar Kyoshi nie stworzyła Dai Li po to, by mogli komukolwiek okazywać słabości, nawet sobie nawzajem. – Myślałem, że nie pojawiasz się już w sali treningowej.

Shu, agent ze stażem tak długim, że musiał być stary już wtedy, gdy Long Feng zaczynał szkolenie, uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, ukazując dwa rzędy idealnie równych zębów w kolorze białego marmuru. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że _naprawdę_ były z marmuru. Nikt w jego wieku nie mógł mieć tak nieskazitelnego uzębienia.

– Czasem, jak mi się nudzi, wpadam popatrzeć na nowe pokolenie – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy w mdłym świetle kryształów. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy to nowe pokolenie bezceremonialnie odgania mnie od garnków.

– Za wiele tu raczej nie zobaczyłeś – zauważył.

Stary Shu uniósł jedną brew i zatoczył szeroki łuk powykręcaną reumatyzmem dłonią. Nie nosił kamiennych rękawic. W kuchni nie były mu do niczego potrzebne.

– Bo ja wiem? Wygląda mi na to, że pracujesz nad czymś ciekawym.

– Raczej nie. – Sang Ji wzruszył ramionami. A potem, głównie dlatego, że czasami nie tylko Wei nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć, dodał: – Co dzisiaj dobrego będzie na obiad?

Ze swoim talentem i imponującym życiorysem agent Shu mógłby spokojnie przejść na emeryturę i osiąść na dobre w Wyższym Pierścieniu. Albo prowadzić wykłady na Uniwersytecie. Mógł robić _cokolwiek_ , a zdecydował się spędzić starość przygotowując i wydając posiłki tym z Dai Li, którzy nie mogli albo nie chcieli stołować się poza Laogai. Gotował fatalnie, więc nikt do końca nie rozumiał, czemu to robi. Z wyglądu bardziej przypominał czyjegoś dobrotliwego dziadka niż emerytowanego agenta, ale nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nabrałby się na tę grę pozorów. Nie przy legendach, które krążyły o Shu.

Sztuczne zęby mężczyzny, które bez wątpienia musiały kosztować fortunę, błysnęły w mdłym blasku świecących kryształów.

– Dzisiaj... może nawet będzie coś znośnego, chłopcze – zdradził teatralnym szeptem. – Jak wychodziłem, to pachniało całkiem całkiem.

Sang Ji po raz kolejny doprowadził grotę treningową do względnego porządku i, nie czekając na Shu, zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, które znajdowało się najbliżej garkuchni. Stary agent odczekał kilka sekund, po czym zaczął iść za nim. Ich utkane z kamienia buty wystukiwały na podłodze rytmiczne staccato. Nie dał się sprowokować. Nie zapytał, co stary agent ma na myśli. Wiedział, że i tak zaraz się dowie.

– Nawet się nie spodziewasz, serdeńko, kogo przywiało do garkuchni! – Shu nie dał na siebie czekać zbyt długo. Sang Ji nie uszedł nawet dziesięciu kroków, a już zrównał się z nim i zaczął mówić dalej. – Będziesz w szoku!

Dziadek trzymający w napięciu ulubionego wnuczka. Gdyby Sang Ji nie wiedział lepiej, może by i nawet uwierzył w tę szaradę. Ale Shu szkolił ludzi, którzy go zwerbowali – tych samych, którzy na siłę ubrali go w ciemnozieloną szatę i uwiązali w Ba Sing Se jak psa stróżującego – więc musiał być taki sam jak oni.

Ale nie opłacało się nie grać w tę grę.

– Chyba nie zgadnę – odpowiedział od niechcenia. – Ale niech stracę... pan Long Feng?

Po jego prawej stronie rozległ się głośny, świszczący chichot. Shu przystanął na moment i oparł się o ścianę, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

– Świetny żart, serdeńko! – oświadczył, kiedy w końcu udało mu się złapać oddech. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie _wybitne_ poczucie humoru. Nie, nie Long Feng. I nie Guotin, o to bądź spokojny.

– No to już nie wiem. Jak mi nie powiesz, to będę musiał sam zobaczyć.

– No to chodź! Od razu może zjesz coś porządnego przed wyjściem na wieczorny patrol.

Sang Ji nie zapytał, skąd Shu wiedział, że ma nocną służbę. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że Shu wie znacznie więcej, niżby na to wskazywała jego obecna funkcja.

– Nie przepadam za papką ryżowo-warzywną, Shu – rzucił, skręcając w lewo, w korytarz prowadzący bezpośrednio do garkuchni. – Chyba nikt za nią nie przepada.

– Nie gadaj bzdur, chłopcze! Znachorka zajada się moją papką ryżowo-warzywną. I ten agent z brodą, który prowadzi na Uniwersytecie ćwiczenia z historii starożytnej... _Masa_ ludzi lubi moją kuchnię.

Sang Ji już otwierał usta, żeby poinformować Shu, że, nie, _nikt_ nie lubi jego kuchni, ale powstrzymał go rozchodzący się w korytarzu zapach jedzenia. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo w końcu stali z Shu dosłownie o kilka kroków od wejścia do garkuchni, ale... pachniało _smacznie_. Takie rzeczy się pod Laogai nie zdarzały.

Ciekawość była silniejsza od niego. Nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi.

* * *

Nawet na torturach Nini nie przyznałaby się, że jedzenie w Ba Sing Se ani trochę jej nie smakuje. Kiedy mieszkała w mieście, żywiła się głównie ryżem, warzywami i chlebem, a pod Laogai posiłki wcale nie były o wiele bardziej urozmaicone. Po prostu w bezkształtnej, pozbawionej smaku masie ryżowej od czasu do czasu pojawiały się też rozgotowane kawałki mięsa. Dziewczynie brakowało ryb i pieczonych na ognisku płatów mięsa żółwio-foki, i zupy z ośmiornicy...

No dobra, brakowało jej mięsa.

Dlatego, kiedy wczesnym popołudniem dotarł do niej zapach pieczonego kurczako-wieprza, z niedowierzaniem podążyła za nim wprost do garkuchni. _Takie_ zapachy nie rozchodziły się po bazie Laogai. Ostatnim razem czuła coś takiego... na prowincji, jeszcze zanim trafiła do Ba Sing Se i przerzuciła się na niemal całkowicie roślinną dietę.

Wślizgnęła się przez uchylone drzwi do stołówki. W głębi pomieszczenia, gdzie kończyły się stoły, a zaczynała część kuchenna, tuż piecu, zastała zatroskanego Li Yuana i Huo, który próbował mu coś usilnie wytłumaczyć, gestykulując przy tym żywo i wymachując wielkim metalowym widelcem. Żołnierz Narodu Ognia stał do niej tyłem, więc poznała go głównie po włosach, które ktoś ściął mu niedbale tuż nad karkiem. Żaden agent Dai Li nie pozwoliłby, aby coś takiego spotkało jego hodowany przez lata warkocz.

– Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu _pójść_ , Li Yuan! – Chłopak podkreślił każde słowo lekkim uderzeniem widelca o otwartą dłoń. Nini wzdrygnęła się odrobinę. Podobny gest widziała kiedyś u oficera armii Narodu Ognia, który był zbyt przywiązany do swojej trzcinki. – W każdym razie nie teraz, kiedy knuro-kurczak jest już prawie upieczony! Lada moment trzeba będzie go wyjąć z pieca i nakłuć, żeby sprawdzić, czy się dopiekł...

Rozejrzała się po garkuchni. Obok podwieszonego pod sufitem wielkiego pęku ziół, który dostarczyła kilka miesięcy wcześniej, a który od tego czasu ani odrobinę się nie zmniejszył, zobaczyła agenta Huang Fu. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Huo, jakby chłopak był jakimś wyjątkowo interesującym okazem grzyba, i co jakiś czas notował coś zaostrzonym kawałkiem grafitu na małym skrawku papieru. Wyglądało na to, że ani on, ani pozostali nie zwrócili na nią jeszcze uwagi. Specjalnie zawadziła po drodze o jeden ze stołów, które musiała minąć, żeby nie zaskoczyć ich swoją obecnością.

Raz zdarzyło jej się zaskoczyć jakiegoś agenta wracającego z nocnej zmiany do swojej kwatery. Nie miała zamiaru powtarzać tego doświadczenia.

Stół przesunął się odrobinę po podłodze, szurając nogami o jej chropowatą powierzchnię. Huo natychmiast przerwał swoje wyjaśnienia dotyczące odpowiedniego przyrządzania kurczako-wieprza i odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– O, cześć Nini – rzucił przez ramię. – Musisz mnie poprzeć! Wyjaśnij proszę agentowi Li Yuanowi, że nie można zostawić mięsa w krytycznym momencie, bo jak zostanie w piecu za długo, to będzie suche. Albo w ogóle spalone.

Li Yuan wzruszył ramionami i puścił do niej oczko.

– Wytłumacz agentowi Huo, królewno, że ci, co tu jedzą, i tak wchłoną tego _kurczako-wieprza_ , choćby się spalił na węgiel.

Nini zawahała się przez chwilę. Czego by nie powiedziała, i tak byłoby w jakimś stopniu źle, więc po chwili namysłu zdecydowała się na mało spektakularną prawdę.

– Ja tam się nie znam. Umiem piec tylko ryby i żółwio-foki...

Huo prychnął pogardliwie.

– To gdzie ty się chowałaś, dziewczyno? – spytał i odwrócił się z powrotem do Li Yuana, jakby Nini w ogóle tam nie było. – Może i zjedzą, ale po co mają się męczyć, jeżeli możemy zrobić ten obiad jak trzeba?

Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić teraz, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że Reedukacja nie zmieniła podejścia Huo do ludzi z Plemion Wody, Nini podeszła do pęku ziół, pod którym stał agent Huang Fu. Ostrożnie wzięła w dwa palce najbliższą gałązkę rozmarynu i odłamała kawałek. Powąchała. Przyprawa zupełnie straciła zapach.

– Jeżeli dodaliście do mięsa cokolwiek z tego pęku – zauważyła dość głośno, by przebić się przez wciąż trwającą dyskusję – to na pewno nie będzie tego czuć.

– A to niby czemu? – spytał Huo. Mówił trochę przez nos, jakby nabawił się nagle lekkiego przeziębienia. Albo jak ktoś, kto uważa się za ważnego i przywykł do tego, że ludzie go słuchają. – Rozmaryn jest dobry do knuro-kurczaka. Wszyscy to wiedzą!

– Bo całkiem wam zwietrzał. Trzeba go było w czymś zamknąć, a nie tak wieszać dla dekoracji.

Huo podszedł do niej i zerwał swój własny kawałek rozmarynu, rozkruszył go na dłoni i parę razy pociągnął nosem, rozdmuchując na około niewielką część pyłu.

– Nie pachnie – zauważył z wyrzutem i obrzucił pęk ziół nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – To one wszystkie są do wyrzucenia?

– Na to wygląda, niestety.

Chłopak smętnie zwiesił głowę. Ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz znowu się rozpromienił, zdmuchnął resztki rozmarynu z dłoni i złapał Nini za nadgarstki.

– Możesz skołować tego więcej, prawda? – spytał. – I szałwię, i rozmaryn, i, sam nie wiem, jakieś inne dobre rzeczy!

Nini przełknęła ślinę. Nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś w ten sposób ograniczał jej ruchy. _Nie znosiła_. Spróbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale chłopak miał bardzo silne ręce. Jego pokryte zgrubieniami palce zdawały się parzyć jej skórę. Już prawie czuła swąd palonego ciała. I zapach nalewki z morskich śliwek.

– Puść mnie! – syknęła. – Puść mnie.

Huo natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się od niej o kilka kroków.

– Wybacz. – Zwiesił ręce wzdłuż tułowia. Daleko, niegroźnie. – Trochę za bardzo się rozkręciłem z całym tym gotowaniem!

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie czuła nalewki z morskich śliwek od ponad trzech lat. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła pachnieć piekącym się mięsem, było jedzenie w postawionej na rozżarzonych węglach brytfannie. Była pod Laogai, z dala od Aklaqa, który pewnie dawno o niej zapomniał, z dala od skrwawionej wojną prowincji. Była bezpieczna.

Niech to! A już myślała, że jest z nią lepiej.

– Mięso sprawdźcie – przypomniała. – Bo suche będzie.

Na szczęście Huo zostawił ją w spokoju, kiedy przypomniał sobie o kurczako-wieprzu, ale i tak czuła na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok Huang Fu. Odsunęła się od niego i od pieca, i przysiadła przy najbliższym stole. Wolałaby uciec, zamknąć się u siebie, ale przebywała już z tymi ludźmi dość długo, by wiedzieć, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. I tak dość już słabości odsłoniła przed człowiekiem, który jej nie znosił.

Bywały dni, że miała naprawdę dosyć tej ogromnej partii Pai Sho, w którą zmieniło się jej życie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Huo. Chłopak wyraźnie nie wiedział, kiedy przestać do kogoś mówić.

– Nini, jak myślisz, co do tego mięsa dać? – spytał.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała. Słyszała wyraźnie, jak żałośnie brzmi jej głos. – Może ryż?

– Ryż! I co jeszcze? – Li Yuan był w zasadzie o krok od wzniesienia rąk ku niebu. – Oboje oszaleliście! Macie pojęcie, ile kosztowało to bydlę, które się piecze? Te dziesięć osób, które się u nas regularnie stołują, nażrą się samym mięsem. Jeszcze na jutro resztek zostanie! Nie ma sensu marnować na nich więcej żarcia.

Huang Fu odkleił się od ściany, o którą się opierał i podszedł bliżej Li Yuana i Huo, którzy byli już na dobrej drodze do rozpoczęcia prawdziwej, porządnej kłótni.

– Huo, przypomnij sobie, co pasuje do pieczonego kurczako-wieprza – poprosił. Nie brzmiało to ani trochę jak normalna prośba. – Podpowiem ci, że to na pewno nie jest ryż.

Nini wolała nie przysłuchiwać się dłużej. Co chwila zerkała tylko na drzwi w nadziei, że ktoś w końcu przyjdzie do garkuchni i da jej jakiś dobry pretekst do wyjścia. Całkiem przeszła jej już ochota na obiad.

* * *

Nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi.

Natychmiast zapomniał, że już prawie postanowił w drodze wyjątku zjeść pod Laogai. Zobaczył maga ognia stojącego przy piecu, w którym żarzyły się krwawo gorące węgle. Mag ognia znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym było też potencjalne źródło płomieni. A w odległości zaledwie kilku kroków od niego, _przy drewnianym stole,_ siedziała Nini.

To znaczy, byli tam też Huang Fu i Li Yuan, ale akurat o ich bezpieczeństwo nie obawiał się ani trochę. Otoczeni swoim żywiołem i przeraźliwie bezwzględni, byliby w stanie zmiażdżyć reedukowanego żołnierza Narodu Ognia, zanim ten zdążyłby utkać choćby kilka niegroźnych iskier.

– Ładnie pachnie, prawda? – Agent Shu wcisnął się za nim do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zmartwionego obecnością maga ognia w swoim królestwie. – Aż dziw bierze, że Huang Fu w końcu na coś się tu przydał!

Sang Ji zostawił Shu przy wejściu w pełni świadom, że stary agent nie spuszcza z niego oka. Lawirując między stołami, doszedł do tego, przy którym siedziała Nini. Przysiadł na ławce naprzeciwko niej i zwrócił się do krzątających się przy piecu mężczyzn:

– Nie wiedziałem, że teraz aż tyle osób pracuje w garkuchni, panowie.

Mag ognia był tak skupiony na czymś, co gotowało się w garnku, że w ogóle nie zareagował, a Huang Fu tylko przewrócił oczami.

– Li Yuan przeszedł do Sekcji Piątej, Sang Ji – wyjaśnił mu niepokojąco cukierkowym tonem. – Nasz drogi Huo przejmie jego dotychczasowe obowiązki.

Jeżeli tylko trochę się przyłożył, Huang Fu potrafił zmieścić w jednym zdaniu niesamowicie wiele znaczeń, istny akapit litego tekstu. Z jego krótkiej wypowiedzi Sang Ji wyciągnął, że najwyraźniej ich mag ognia miał teraz na imię Huo – ciekawe, kto miał takie chore poczucie humoru? – i będzie pracował w kuchni, pan Long Feng powołał nową sekcję Dai Li, a on sam powinien uważać na słowa przy ich nowym kuchciku, bo konsekwencję mogą być i najpewniej będą wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, czego się uczepić najpierw.

– Sekcja Piąta, powiadasz? – spytał. Kątem oka zauważył, że Nini wyprostowała się odrobinę. Widać też nic nie wiedziała o zmianach w organizacji. – A co dokładnie ta sekcja będzie robić?

– Reedukować, oczywiście – odpowiedział mu Huang Fu. – Wreszcie będę miał kogoś do pomocy i będzie można trochę ludzi z więzień powypuszczać. Faza badań właśnie się skończyła i pan Long Feng zatwierdził moje metody jako oficjalną formę działań Dai Li.

– Gratulacje – rzucił sucho Sang Ji. – A kto jest w tej nowej sekcji?

– Póki co tylko ja i Li Yuan, ale nic się nie bój. Pan Guotin już rozważa kilka kandydatur. A może... może ty byś się chciał przenieść, Sang Ji?

Dawniej, przed całym tym koszmarem z żoną Huang Fu, pewnie nawet by się nad tą propozycją zastanowił. Może by i nawet ją przyjął. Na papierze Reedukacja była takim cudownie czystym, bezbolesnym rozwiązaniem na wszelkie problemy społeczne. Szkoda tylko, że rzeczywistość składała się z pozbawionych własnej tożsamości Joo Dee, otępiałego maga ognia i kobiety o umyśle tak spękanym i sponiewieranym, że śmierć musiała być dla niej ukojeniem.

– Dziękuję, ale nie – odpowiedział z przekonaniem. – Dobrze mi tam, gdzie jestem teraz.

– Szkoda. – Huang Fu posłał mu jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów. – Ale na obiad zostaniesz, prawda? Huo dzisiaj pierwszy raz tutaj wszystko sam zaplanował.

Mag ognia pochylał się właśnie nad bulgoczącym garnkiem i konsultował się półgłosem z Li Yuanem. Wyglądało na to, że w ogóle ich nie słucha. Na wszelki wypadek Sang Ji i tak zniżył głos.

– Skąd ty w ogóle wiedziałeś, że on umie gotować? – spytał.

Huang Fu parsknął śmiechem i podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedzieli z Nini.

– Nie wiedziałem – wymamrotał, pochylając się odrobinę do przodu. – Nauczyłem go. Czytałem mu książkę kucharską na okrągło przez kilka dni. Po prostu wryła mu się w mózg. Już tam pewnie zostanie.

– Och – odpowiedział Sang Ji.

Huang Fu znów się do niego wyszczerzył i odszedł z powrotem w kierunku pieca. Sang Ji jeszcze raz zerknął na maga ognia, który z zapałem wyławiał coś z garnka wielką drewnianą łyżką.

– Nie wiem jak ty – zwrócił się do Nini – ale ja nie bardzo mam ochotę tu jeść. Mniejsza o to, że chyba jakość posiłków nam się poprawi.

Dziewczyna, która w czasie jego rozmowy z Huang Fu nie odezwała się ani słowem, niechętnie odwróciła wzrok od krzątających się w pobliżu pieca mężczyzn i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa.

– Może jednak byś został? – poprosiła półgłosem.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się zbyt długo, kogo dziewczyna aż tak się boi. Wybór miała aż za duży, a zadawanie pytań żadnemu z nich by nie pomogło.

– Miałem raczej zamiar zabrać cię na obiad gdzieś w mieście. – Uśmiechnął się odrobinę. – Oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz. Trwa festiwal na cześć Jego Wysokości. Pomyślałem, że obchody mogłyby ci się spodobać.

Nini na moment odbiegła wzrokiem w kierunku Huang Fu i Li Yuana, i ledwo dostrzegalnie skinęła głową, jakby zgadzała się z jakąś niewypowiedzianą na głos myślą.

– Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę.

Wyszli na zewnątrz akurat w momencie, kiedy Huo wyciągał z pieca prawie gotową pieczeń. Sang Ji nie obejrzał się za siebie, ale mógłby przysiąc, że stary agent Shu odprowadził ich wzrokiem aż do samych drzwi.

* * *

 **Co prawda w serialu wszyscy mówią tym samym językiem, ale jednak na tak dużym terenie jak... w zasadzie cały świat na pewno pojawiają się jakieś lokalne różnice. Dlatego Li Yuan i Huo używają dwóch różnych nazw dla tego samego zwierzęcia gospodarskiego. Ze strony Huo jest to zakorzeniona w języku regionalna nazwa zwierzaka, charakterystyczna dla Narodu Ognia.**


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Kiedy Liang i Ok dotarli do jednej z kilku rozsianych po Niższym Pierścieniu powozowni Dai Li, w całym budynku ziało pustką. Dyżurował tylko jeden agent Sekcji Pomocniczej, który czasy swojej świetności przeżywał chyba mniej więcej wtedy, co poprzedni Król Ziemi. Jego wielka, barczysta postać dobitnie świadczyła o dawnej sile, a w połączeniu z imponującą, bo sięgającą aż do piersi, siwą brodą sprawiała, że jego imię – Xiong* – pasowało do niego idealnie. Swoim wyglądem przywodził na myśl oswojonego niedźwiedziobaka.

Agent Xiong co chwila przerzucał spojrzenie z Lianga na zwęglone szczątki drzwiczek i z powrotem, jakby już zdecydował, kto dokładnie jest winien tej dewastacji.

– Czyli mamy w mieście maga ognia – zauważył ze stoickim spokojem i zabrał się za wypełnianie jakiegoś oficjalnie wyglądającego dokumentu. Robił to wyjątkowo powoli, dokładnie analizując każdą linijkę. – Niedobrze, panowie. Bardzo niedobrze. I jeszcze w dodatku wam uciekł. Niedobrze.

Liang zmarszczył brwi, urażony nie tyle krytyką, co towarzyszącą jej kompletną obojętnością starszego agenta. Widział, że Ok mocno wczepił palce w materiał szaty i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Jego partnerowi widać też nie podobał się ani ton głosu Xionga, ani utrata cennego czasu, na którą ich obu narażał.

– Nie powinniście zacząć tego maga ognia szukać, panowie? – spytał Xiong, melancholijnie przerzucając kolejną kartę formularza. – Jak będziecie tak sobie tutaj stać, to wam ucieknie. Jeszcze raz, znaczy się. Jeszcze raz wam ucieknie.

Liang został nauczony, że starszych – czy to wiekiem, czy rangą – zawsze trzeba bezwzględnie szanować. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie wychowywał się Ok, ale jego najwyraźniej w dzieciństwie takie zasady nie obowiązywały. A jeśli nawet, to jako dorosły zupełnie je ignorował.

– No co ty nie powiesz? – odpowiedział, irytująco przeciągając każdą sylabę. – A ja myślałem, że mamy czasu pod dostatkiem, skoro możemy czekać następne sto lat, aż pozwolisz nam podpisać ten przeklęty formularz!

Xiong podniósł głowę znad wypełnianego dokumentu i zamrugał. Jego małe oczka były ledwo widoczne spod popielatych, krzaczastych brwi.

– A czy ja wam w ogóle kazałem czekać? – spytał. – Ja niczego takiego nie sugerowałem, że wy tu macie czekać, panowie. Idźcie robić swoją robotę, a mnie zostawcie moją. Podpiszecie wieczorem, jak wrócicie do szefa z raportem.

Liang z trudem stłumił jęk. Nie rozumiał, czemu niektórzy emerytowani agenci byli tacy... _trudni_. Miał nadzieję, że jego wuja nie spotka kiedyś ten sam los. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak by wtedy wyglądały ich relacje.

– Chodź, Młody! – Piskliwy okrzyk Oka odrobinę go otrzeźwił. – Idziemy szukać tego twojego wielkoluda.

Wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę i Liang z konsternacją stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Ich uciekinier co prawda rzucał się w oczy, ale nie mieli nawet za bardzo pojęcia, w którym Pierścieniu im zwiał. Zaczął iść za swoim partnerem, który powoli kierował się w stronę najbliższej stacji kolejki.

– Co robimy? – spytał, odwracając się do starszego kolegi. – Masz jakiś plan?

Ok smętnie pokręcił głową.

– Jeżeli ten facet ma tyle oleju w głowie, o ile go podejrzewam – zauważył półgłosem – to na pewno wrócił do Środkowego i wmieszał się w tłum. Albo w ogóle wrócił tam, gdzie normalnie nocuje i będzie unikał miejsc, w których moglibyśmy go zobaczyć.

– Ale skoro widziałem go na Szewskiej już dwa razy, to może zamelinował się właśnie w tamtej okolicy?

– To na pewno. Ale tamta okolica teraz się _bawi_. Nie mamy szans, żeby go wyłowić w tym tłumie. A wszystkich mieszkań we dwóch nie obejdziemy. Ludzie zaraz mu doniosą, że go szukamy.

– No ale nie miałoby sensu pokręcenie się po tamtej okolicy?

Jego partner westchnął ciężko i otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Najwyraźniej miał już dosyć tego dnia.

– Na pewno nie w mundurach – odpowiedział. – I na pewno nie teraz. Moja służba się już skończyła, a za nadgodziny nikt mi nie zapłaci.

– Co?! Ale przecież...

Ok zatrzymał się i odchylił kapelusz trochę do tyłu, żeby Liang mógł dokładnie widzieć jego twarz.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – stwierdził. – Jestem głodny, zmęczony i zły. Nadgodzin brać nie mam zamiaru. Plan jest taki, że jadę nad jezioro, składam raport i wracam do domu. Nie będę tracił całego popołudnia na szukanie kogoś, kogo na pewno i tak nie znajdę.

Liang czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał się zakrztusić. Zupełnie, jakby rosnące w nim oburzenie przybrało fizyczną formę i uwięzło mu w gardle.

– Ale przecież on...

– Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To. – Ok znów nasunął sobie kapelusz na czoło i z nowym zapałem ruszył przed siebie. – Ty oczywiście zrobisz, co będziesz chciał. Ale ja na twoim miejscu kupiłbym jakieś ładne kwiaty tej dziewczynie, co się na ciebie obraziła. Lepiej na tym wyjdziesz.

* * *

Zgodnie z obietnicą Sang Ji zabrał Nini na obiad. Znalazł przepełnioną po brzegi knajpkę w Środkowym Pierścieniu i zamówił dla nich obojga porcję smażonego lino-karpia z warzywami. Nini byłaby gotowa go ucałować za sam fakt, że zamówił _rybę_.

Miała świadomość, że prawdopodobnie je jak prostaczka, ale nic a nic ją to nie obchodziło. Parę razy zerknęła na Sang Ji, ale agent wydawał się pochłonięty kontemplacją swojego własnego talerza i w ogóle na nią nie patrzył. Innymi ludźmi nie miała zamiaru się przejmować. Zresztą, i tak większe obrzydzenie wywoływało w nich pewnie to, że je przy jednym stole z agentem Dai Li, niż to _jak_ je.

Mięso smażonej w głębokim tłuszczu ryby było tak gorące, że aż parzyło ją w język, ale nie miała zamiaru czekać, aż ostygnie. Od tak dawna nie jadła niczego choćby względnie przypominającego rybę, że nawet odrobinę mulisty smak ani trochę jej nie przeszkadzał. Ości – duże i względnie widoczne – też były do przeżycia.

– Widzę, że ci smakuje.

Nini uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Sang Ji. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, skupiając wzrok nie na jej twarzy, ale na lewej dłoni. Powiodła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku i natychmiast odłożyła długą białą ość, którą trzymała w palcach.

– Garkuchnia raczej nie serwuje ryb – odpowiedziała, czując, że na policzki wypełza jej rumieniec.

– Od czternastu lat jestem agentem i nigdy nie widziałem tam ryby. – Znów zapatrzył się na swój talerz i zaczął przesuwać po nim duży płat rybiej skóry. – Nie wyglądałaś, jakbyś chciała tam zostać choćby chwilę dłużej.

Zaczęła nerwowo dźgać kawałek bakłażana pałeczkami. Nigdy nie czuła się komfortowo, jedząc nimi, ale widać miały swoje zastosowania w stresujących sytuacjach.

– Po prostu miałam ochotę przejść się na miasto – skłamała niezdarnie. – Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzam pod ziemią.

Było to w gruncie rzeczy prawdą. W swoim pracoholizmie Nini często zapominała o czymś tak prozaicznym jak wyjście na słońce. Cieszyła się, że nigdzie pod Laogai nie ma lustra. Jej twarz musiała być już biała jak śnieg.

– Masz rację, że się boisz – ciągnął Sang Ji, zupełnie ignorując jej słowa. – Huang Fu i Li Yuan nie są ludźmi, przy których powinnaś się czuć bezpiecznie. Nie są dobrymi ludźmi Ten ich eksperyment też może się w każdej chwili... ocknąć.

– Wiem – wymamrotała. – Nie musiałeś mi mówić.

– To dobrze – odpowiedział. – I nie mów im za dużo. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co z tym potem zrobią oni albo jeszcze ktoś inny.

Poczuła, że emocje, które sparaliżowały ją pod Laogai, w końcu odrobinę opadły. Rozluźniła się i znów zaczęła jeść, tym razem zdecydowanie wolniej. Wyglądało na to, że za moment rozmowa płynnie przejdzie z jej strachu przed Dai Li do samych agentów i tej wielkiej skomplikowanej gry, w którą wszyscy zdawali się grać.

– To w ogóle mam się nie odzywać? – spytała przekornie, starając się brzmieć względnie beztrosko.

Sang Ji gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze przez nos, jakby desperacko próbował się nie roześmiać. Niestety, natychmiast spoważniał.

– Ani mi się waż! – ostrzegł. – To tylko wzbudzi podejrzenia. Po prostu nie wspominaj o niczym zbyt prywatnym, co można by wykorzystać przeciwko tobie. Nasza rozmowa po ostatniej pełni to doskonały przykład, czego nie powinnaś nikomu mówić.

– Wiem. – Chwyciła pałeczkami kawałek smażonej marchewki. – W ogóle nie powinniście się byli dowiedzieć o magii krwi. Same mam z nią kłopoty, odkąd tylko się pojawiła.

– Domyślam się. – Sang Ji zniżył głos i pochylił się nad stołem. – Pewnie do tej pory byśmy się nie dowiedzieli, gdyby to zależało od ciebie, prawda?

– Nie przesadzasz? – spytała, unikając odpowiedzi. – Wokół nas jest szum, ludzie rozmawiają. Nikt nas nie słyszy.

– Miałabyś rację, gdybym przyszedł po cywilnemu – odpowiedział. – Ale jestem w mundurze. Ludzie nie rozmawiają, tylko _nasłuchują_. To różnica. W każdym razie lepiej nikomu się nie zwierzaj z osobistych rzeczy. Dai Li mają wiele cech, ale dobrymi powiernikami raczej nie są.

– A ty? Ty też nie jesteś?

Sang Ji wzruszył ramionami i, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, odpowiedział:

– Ja jestem Dai Li.

Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zachwyconego tym faktem.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Kiedy Nini zauważyła, że Sang Ji skończył już swoją porcję, błyskawicznie wyczyściła resztki warzyw ze swojego talerza i wstała.

– Chodź! – ponagliła go. – Masz jeszcze trochę czasu do patrolu. W ramach rewanżu zabieram cię na spacer!

Pogoda była naprawdę fantastyczna. Miała nadzieję, że świeże powietrze im obojgu poprawi nastroje.

* * *

– Mama? Dzie jest Jang?

Yin uniosła wzrok znad dziecięcej tuniki, którą zszywała, i uśmiechnęła się do córeczki. W odpowiedzi Ruyi wyszczerzyła do niej swoje małe białe ząbki. Dziewczynka ściskała w rączce lalkę, którą Liang utkał jej z kawałka piaskowca, tak mocno, że jej palce były prawie białe.

– Nie wiem, skarbie – odpowiedziała dziecku, nie przerywając szycia. – Może w pracy. A może w domu.

Ruyi z poważną miną pokiwała głową i wybiegła z ich jedynego pokoju.

Szycie jakoś jej nie szło, więc wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce co prawda jeszcze nie zachodziło, ale jego złota tarcza niemal całkiem zniknęła za stojącymi po drugiej stronie ulicy budynkami. Do pokoju wdzierał się tylko wąski pas światła. Światła było zdecydowanie za mało, żeby mogła szyć, nie mrużąc oczu, ale nie chciała jeszcze palić świec.

Mała Ruyi wróciła do pokoju i pociągnęła ją za dół tuniki.

– Mama! Janga nie ma w domu – orzekła z powagą, która zapowiadała nadchodzące łzy. – Nie ma w kuchni i nie ma tu.

Yin odłożyła robótkę na parapet i posadziła córeczkę obok siebie na łóżku.

– U siebie w domu, kochanie – spróbowała wytłumaczyć. – Nie u nas w domu.

– Cemu?

– Bo każdy ma swój dom, Ruyi. Pan Pao też nie mieszka u nas, tylko w swoim domu.

– A kiedy Jang psyjdzie owiedzić?

Mała przywiązała się do Lianga w rekordowym tempie i Yin nie miała pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Chłopak wydawał się w porządku, ale jego sympatia dla Dai Li bardzo ją niepokoiła. I nie tylko to.

– Nie wiem, kiedy Liang przyjdzie nas odwiedzić, kochanie. Ale może już niedługo.

– Jutlo?

– Możliwe, że jutro. Zobaczymy.

Dziewczynka poważnie skinęła głową i zeskoczyła na podłogę.

Nie miała serca dawać Ruyi fałszywej nadziei, ale coś przecież powiedzieć jej musiała. Zresztą jej słowa i tak bledły w porównaniu z kłamstwami, których nigdy nie wytknęła Liangowi, chociaż potwornie rzucały się w oczy. Chłopak twierdził, że ima się różnych kiepsko płatnych zajęć, a szastał pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo. Stanowczo zbyt porządne, choć skromne, ubrania też nie pasowały do jego opowieści. Mówił, że nie ma pojęcia, skąd się biorą paczki, które dostawała, ale dziwnym trafem odkąd się u nich pierwszy raz pojawił, w przesyłkach zawsze było to, czego akurat w domu brakowało.

A przy tych wszystkich kłamstwach i półprawdach chłopak był tak uroczo naiwny i idealistyczny, że nie byłaby w stanie połączyć go z niczym z gruntu złym.

Kiedy Yin uporała się w końcu z pozszywaniem wszystkiego, co miała do zszycia, widoczny za oknem skrawek nieba zdążył przybrać barwę indygo. Wstała i strzepała z siebie drobinki materiału i nitki, które zostały jej na kolanach.

– Chodź, Ruyi! – zawołała do bawiącej się w kącie córeczki. – Idziemy robić kolację.

Ruyi błyskawicznie poderwała się z podłogi i, zostawiając swoje zabawki w nieładzie, pobiegła do kuchni. Yin westchnęła cicho. Ukucnęła i pozbierała kamienne figurki i proste, uszyte z płótna lalki w jedno miejsce. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś Ruyi nauczy się po sobie sprzątać. Widać to jeszcze nie był ten wiek.

Starała się nie wybiegać myślami w mało optymistycznych kierunkach. Nie zastanawiać się, jak by to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby Mao wciąż był z nimi. Gdyby nie wdał się w jakąś zupełnie niepotrzebną pyskówkę z agentem Dai Li, której szczegółów jego przyjaciel już tak długo nie chciał jej zdradzić. Lepiej było nie roztrząsać takich spraw. W końcu nic nie mogło przywrócić Mao do życia.

„Robienie kolacji" było dość szumnym określeniem. Yin ukroiła dwie kromki chleba – pół dla Ruyi i jedną dla siebie – i na każdej z nich położyła gruby plaster kwaśnego białego sera. Potem rozlała do dwóch filiżanek słaby napar z rumianku. W tym czasie mała siedziała na wysokim krześle, machając pod stołem nóżkami w ciepłych wełnianych skarpetkach i wpatrując się w płonące na stole świeczki.

Yin akurat zdążyła postawić wszystkie naczynia na stole, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Zacznij jeść sama, kochanie – poprosiła Ruyi i natychmiast wyszła do przedpokoju, zabierając ze sobą jedną świeczkę.

Pukanie powtórzyło się, nieco głośniejsze i zdecydowanie bardziej nachalne, ale wciąż stosunkowo grzeczne. Yin odstawiła świecznik na szafkę i uchyliła nieco drzwi, nie odpinając metalowego łańcucha, na którego zamontowanie Mao wydał kiedyś pół swojej miesięcznej pensji.

– O co chodzi? – spytała, wyglądając w noc.

– To ja, Liang – odpowiedział jej cichy, poddenerwowany głos. – Przyszedłem... przyszedłem przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem ostatnio i w ogóle... za wszystko.

Odpięła łańcuch i zdecydowanym ruchem szarpnęła drzwi. Liang stał przed nią w niedbale narzuconym ciemnym płaszczu, zapadający mrok skutecznie przeszkodził jej w dostrzeżeniu szczegółów. W wyciągniętej do przodu dłoni trzymał wielki bukiet polnych kwiatów.

– Cześć. Kwiaty są dla ciebie, na przeprosiny – wydusił z siebie na jednym oddechu. – Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł jeszcze się kiedyś z tobą spotkać i naprawdę bardzo przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem o twoim mężu.

Wzięła od niego bukiet i na moment ukryła w nim twarz.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – odpowiedziała po chwili. – I dziękuję za kwiaty. Może chcesz wejść do środka? Właśnie jemy z Ruyi kolację.

Zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.

– Dziękuję, ale nie chcę przeszkadzać. Poza tym właściwie to dopiero co skończyłem pracę i chciałbym już wrócić do domu, pójść spać. Jestem bardzo zmęczony.

Znów kręcił, była tego pewna. Zawsze, kiedy mówił coś dziwnego, unikał jej wzroku i teraz było tak samo. Yin zacisnęła wargi i postanowiła zrobić wszystko, żeby chłopak wszedł do środka. Miała już dość tych jego kłamstewek i wykrętów.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zajrzeć chociaż na moment? – spytała. – Ruyi bardzo za tobą tęskniła i na pewno się ucieszy, jak cię zobaczy.

Liang aż się wzdrygnął.

– Naprawdę wolałbym nie – odpowiedział. – Może jutro wpadnę? Co ty na to?

– Jutro nie da rady. Mam wieczorną zmianę w pracy i mała idzie ze mną. Na pewno nie możesz chociaż zajrzeć i przywitać się z małą? Pytała o ciebie dzisiaj.

Wiedziała, że to był cios poniżej pasa. Liang bardzo się troszczył o Ruyi i gdyby był trochę starszy, ośmieliłaby się stwierdzić, że zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego mężczyzny, który miał dość dystansu do siebie, żeby siedzieć z dwulatką na podłodze i bez cienia zażenowania brać czynny udział w jej zabawach. Wiedziała na pewno, że jej Mao nie miałby do tego cierpliwości. Zresztą nie pozwoliłaby mu na to jego męska duma.

Liang wciąż się wahał.

– Naprawdę wolałbym to odłożyć, Yin. Chciałem tylko przeprosić, bo padam z nóg i mała na pewno zaraz mnie uśpi.

Jak na zawołanie Ruyi wychyliła się z kuchni i spostrzegła Lianga w otwartych drzwiach.

– Jang! – zawołała i puściła się biegiem.

Nie miała wprawdzie zbyt dużo miejsca na rozbieg, ale i tak uderzyła w nogi chłopaka z taką siłą, że odrobinę się cofnął. Yin zbeształa się w duchu. Naprawdę musiał być padnięty, skoro taka kruszynka jak Ruyi wystarczyła, by nim zachwiać.

– Cześć, Ruyi. – Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Yin w myślach odtańczyła taniec zwycięstwa. – Miło cię znowu widzieć...

– Na rącki? – Mała odkleiła się od Lianga i spojrzała wysoko, wysoko w górę, prosto w jego lekko spanikowane oczy. – Plosę?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, ale po chwili ukucnął i pozwolił jej opleść rękami swoją szyję.

– Przegrałeś, Liangu – rzuciła Yin, kiedy chłopak wstawał z jej córeczką na rękach. – Musisz wejść chociaż na chwilę.

Odsunęła się od drzwi, żeby zrobić dla niego miejsce w progu. Chwilę potem Liang wszedł do środka i znalazł się w kręgu światła rzucanym przez jej świeczkę. I wtedy zobaczyła odrzucony na plecy kapelusz z barwionej na ciemną zieleń słomy i długą, ciężką szatę agenta Dai Li.

Agent Dai Li stał w jej mieszkaniu. Agent Dai Li trzymał na rękach _jej dziecko_.

Instynkt kazał jej natychmiast wyrwać mu Ruyi z rąk. Instynkt kazał jej cofnąć się, uciekać, trzymać się z daleka. Niezdolna do podjęcia jednoznacznej decyzji, czuła się jak żołnierz z terakoty, zastygła w bezruchu i zupełnie bezsilna. Próbowała się odezwać, ale jej szczęki zacisnęły się boleśnie.

– Zostaw moje dziecko w spokoju – wycharczała w końcu, zmuszając się nadludzkim wysiłkiem do otwarcia ust. – Proszę, zostaw moje dziecko. Nie zrobiła nic złego.

Agent Dai Li spojrzał na nią. Wyglądał na zagubionego i zdezorientowanego. Dopiero wtedy coś zaskoczyło w jej głowie i połączyła znienawidzony mundur z chłopcem, który w nim przyszedł. Z młodym chłopcem, który tkał dla jej córki zabawki z kolorowych kawałków kwarcu.

– O czym ty mówisz, Yin? – Chłopak nie zareagował, kiedy Ruyi szarpnęła go za koniec długiego warkocza. – Przecież sama mówiłaś, że mała za mną tęskniła. Znasz mnie, nic złego jej przy mnie nie grozi...

Poczuła, że coś wybuchło jej w głowie, tuż za oczami. Świat rozpękł się na milion małych iskierek, które z brzękiem opadły z powrotem na swoje miejsca.

– To dlatego nie dałeś złego słowa powiedzieć o Dai Li! – syknęła. Wciąż miała w dłoni bukiet, który jej przyniósł. Czuła, jak delikatne końcówki łodyżek gniotą się w jej zaciśniętej pięści. – Po prostu jesteś jednym z nich. Po co się do nas przyczepiłeś? Czego od nas chcesz?!

Liang wyplątał swój warkocz z rączek Ruyi i ostrożnie postawił małą na podłodze. Kiedy znowu się wyprostował, jego głowa była lekko pochylona, a dłonie ukrył w szerokich rękawach szaty.

– Niczego – odpowiedział. Głos łamał mu się niemal po każdym słowie, jakby usilnie walczył ze łzami. Ale stał jak agent Dai Li i Yin nie potrafiła otrząsnąć się z tego koszmarnego pierwszego wrażenia. – Niczego, czego już i tak nie dostałem. Po prostu... chciałem... Sam nie wiem, czego tak właściwie chciałem. Po prostu znudziło mi się życie w pojedynkę, bez znajomych. Wy... Ty byłaś zawsze dla mnie bardzo miła. Ja...

Nie miała siły dłużej słuchać. Była o krok od rzucenia w niego tym nieszczęsnym bukietem.

– … po prostu bardzo was obie polubiłem, Yin – skończył wreszcie.

Ruyi musiała instynktownie wyczuć napięcie, bo bez słowa wtuliła się w fałdy jej spódnicy. Przez chwilę stali tak w ciszy, czekając, aż ta druga strona w końcu się odezwie. Yin uniosła dłoń z bukietem, bezwiednie zasłoniła się nim jak bezkształtną, kwiecistą tarczą.

– A jeżeli zdecyduję, że nie jesteś tu już mile widziany? – spytała, zdeterminowana, by ostatecznie zakończyć tę idiotyczną sytuację. – Co się wtedy stanie?

– Pójdę sobie. Wyjdę i nie wrócę, i zrobię wszystko, żebyś nie musiała mnie więcej oglądać.

Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że na moment wstrzymała oddech. Dopiero teraz, kiedy ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc, poczuła, jak uchodzi z niej całe napięcie. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedziała na temat Lianga – nie to, co jej mówił, ale fakty, które sama zdołała zaobserwować – i powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęła układać sobie w głowie decyzję.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – odpowiedziała. – Póki co nie dałeś mi żadnego powodu, żeby zwątpić w twoje dobre intencje.

Liang uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jak jeszcze nigdy się do niej nie uśmiechał. W tym jednym wyrazie twarzy zamknął tak niewyobrażalne pokłady ulgi, nadziei i wdzięczności, że prawie zaparło jej dech. Wszechobecna zieleń Dai Li zdecydowanie psuła efekt.

– Ale... jest jeden warunek – dodała po chwili, żeby już nie patrzeć na ten uśmiech i nie czuć wyrzutów sumienia, że nie potrafiła zobaczyć człowieka za zasłoną munduru. – Musisz się dowiedzieć, kto i dlaczego zabił mojego męża.

Chłopak gwałtownie przełknął ślinę.

– To wszystko są poufne informacje! – zaprotestował. – Nie mogę tak po prostu...

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – przerwała mu. Musiała być stanowcza, nie mogła dać się oszukać na tym układzie. – Jeżeli chcesz być częścią naszego życia, musisz nam pomóc zamknąć jego poprzedni rozdział. To mój warunek.

– Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że te informacje ci się nie spodobają – ostrzegł. – Wbrew temu, co ci się wydaje, Dai Li nie zabijają ludzi tak po prostu, za to, że idą ulicą.

– Sama się o tym przekonam, jak mi już wszystko przekażesz.

Liang skinął głową, ukłonił jej się oficjalnie i wyszedł, nasuwając swój słomkowy kapelusz prawie na samo czoło. Dopiero, kiedy usłyszała stłumiony odgłos jego kroków na skrzypiących drewnianych schodach, poczuła, że może sobie pozwolić na okazanie zdenerwowania. Osunęła się na podłogę tak, jak stała i mocno przygarnęła do siebie Ruyi. Mała na pewno nic z tej jej paniki nie rozumiała, ale wtuliła twarz w jej ubranie i zaczęła coś cichutko mówić. Yin nie miała siły wsłuchiwać się w szczegóły, więc oplotła córeczkę ramionami i zaczęła się z nią delikatnie kołysać w przód i w tył.

– W co ja się najlepszego wpakowałam, maleńka? – mamrotała we włosy powoli usypiającej dziewczynki. – W co ja nas wpakowałam?

* * *

Było już dostatecznie ciepło, żeby niektóre rejony tuż przy Zewnętrznym Murze zaczęły cuchnąć i Wei bardzo, bardzo nie chciał patrolować tej części miasta. Polegli w ostatnich walkach żołnierze Narodu Ognia leżeli w zbyt płytkich, wykopanych naprędce mogiłach i smród rozkładających się w wilgotnej ziemi ciał mieszał się z zapachem obornika i fetorem, który ciągnie się jak złe wspomnienie za każdą hodowlą zwierząt.

W Strefie Rolniczej prawie nigdy nic się nie działo, więc dla szefa wysłanie tam kogoś na nocny patrol było trochę jak danie dodatkowego dnia urlopu. Pewnie dlatego, że sam od bardzo dawna niczego nie patrolował.

– Hej, Sang Ji! Myślisz, że szef wie, jak strasznie tu śmierdzi?

Wei rzucił okiem na swojego partnera, który najwyraźniej postawił sobie za cel ogarnięcie wzrokiem całej Strefy Rolniczej za jednym zamachem. Sang Ji wciąż albo rozglądał się nerwowo na wszystkie strony, albo zatrzymywał wzrok gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie, albo – co było najbardziej niepokojące – zapatrywał się w wiszący nad nimi wąski sierp księżyca.

Nie miał zamiaru zostawiać przyjaciela samego w tej dziwnej umysłowej dziurze, do której z własnej głupoty wpełzł. Z całej siły kopnął go w zabezpieczoną kamiennym butem kostkę.

– Czyś ty zwariował?! – Sang Ji aż ryknął z bólu. Jego głos rozniósł się po jasnozielonym polu jęczmienia. – Po co to zrobiłeś?

– Bo mnie nie słuchasz. – Wei wzruszył ramionami. – Na czym się tak zaciąłeś?

– Zastanawiam się, skąd wziąć kawałek szmaragdu.

– Nie stać cię, stary – odpowiedział mu ze smutkiem Wei. – Jeden z droższych kamieni. I ciężki do dostania, o ile nie śpisz na pieniądzach.

Gdzieś przed nimi rozległ się ledwo dosłyszalny szelest.

– Wiem. – Sang Ji przystanął na moment i wytężył wzrok. Po chwili z niedojrzałego zboża wyleciały dwie spłoszone myszo-ryjówki. – Fałszywy alarm, możemy iść dalej. Myślałem, że może pomógłbyś mi coś znaleźć dzięki swoim znajomościom.

Wei przegrzebał w myślach wszystkie kontakty, które jeszcze miał w Niższym Pierścieniu. Potem zaczął analizować, ile będą chcieli od niego za tę usługę wyciągnąć.

– Nie stać cię, stary – powtórzył z przekonaniem. – Ale mogę ci znaleźć naprawdę ładną bryłkę malachitu. Taką pasiastą i w ogóle.

– Ale malachit jest strasznie kruchy. Raczej nie uda mi się w nim nic wyrzeźbić. Pył mi z niego zostanie.

Zbliżali się powoli do jeziora, Wei już prawie słyszał cykające w wilgotnej trawie świerszcze. Jeszcze trochę i będą mogli wreszcie wrócić do domu. Miał nadzieję, że szybko im to zejdzie. Smród robił się coraz bardziej uciążliwy.

– A co chcesz w tym wyrzeźbić, stary? – spytał przyjaciela, zabijając jednocześnie pająkomuchę, która zaczęła krążyć tuż przy jego uchu.

Sang Ji wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

– Musisz powtórzyć głośniej, bo nic nie zrozumiałem.

– Naszyjnik zaręczynowy – padła bełkotliwa, na wpół wyszeptana odpowiedź. – Tylko błagam cię, nie rozprowadź tej informacji.

Wei uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając świadomość, że Sang Ji w ogóle tego nie widzi. Chyba się domyślał, dla kogo ma być ten naszyjnik.

– A czy u nas się czasem nie daje _listu_ zaręczynowego, bracie? – spytał uszczypliwie. – Czemu nagle wyskakujesz z jakimś naszyjnikiem? Gdzie to takie zwyczaje panują, hę?

– W Północnym Plemieniu Wody.

Bingo!

– No to całe szczęście! Bo już się bałem, że w Narodzie Ognia i że wpadł ci w oko nowy projekt Huang Fu.

Sang Ji znów przystanął. Tylko po to, żeby obrzucić Weia spojrzeniem zimniejszym niż śnieg na szczytach północnych gór.

– Jesteś okropny – orzekł z przekonaniem. – Po prostu okropny.

– Wiem, stary. Dziwię się tylko, że dopiero teraz się zorientowałeś.

Gdzieś przed nimi zabrzęczały świerszcze. Widać też miały coś do powiedzenia o dziwnych planach matrymonialnych Sang Ji. Wei postanowił sobie, że kilka tych skubańców zginie pod jego butem. Nikt oprócz niego nie mógł się śmiać z jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

 ***Xiong (熊) w języku chińskim oznacza niedźwiedzia.**


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Ok obudziła się dzień po ucieczce maga ognia że świadomością, że szef nie był jednak na nich tak wściekły, jak mógłby być. Na wszelki wypadek i ona, i jej nadgorliwy partner zostali odsunięci od poszukiwań. Szef wysłał zamiast nich trzy inne zespoły, które miały dokładnie przeczesać Środkowy Pierścień, patrolując ulice w cywilnych ciuchach.

– Festiwal jest, bawcie się – przykazał im obojgu na pożegnanie i Ok miała zamiar wykonać ten rozkaz.

Kiedy w końcu zwlokła się z łóżka, dwie godziny później niż zwykle, Jae już siedział w kuchni z twarzą zwróconą ku słońcu. Odkąd się ociepliło, poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, jakby czerpał siłę z docierających do ich mieszkania promieni wiosennego słońca. Ok cieszyła się z takiego stanu rzeczy. Nie miała zamiaru mu przeszkadzać, ścierać tego błogiego zadowolenia z jego twarzy. Najciszej, jak tylko mogła, zabrała się za przygotowywanie jedzenia. Wkrótce jednak zaczęła nucić pod nosem, a Jae odruchowo jej zawtórował.

– ...dzielny żołnierz chce odnaleźć dom – zakończył ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Pamiętała, jak mama nuciła im tę piosenkę w dzieciństwie, kiedy ojciec został wcielony do wojska. W czasach, kiedy w Ba Sing Se jeszcze była wojna. Przełknęła ślinę, żeby powstrzymać wybierający jej w gardle szloch.

– Nie wygrzewaj się tak na słońcu – rzuciła, stawiając przed Jae większe niż zwykle śniadanie – bo ludzie zaczną myśleć, że jesteś magiem ognia.

Jae wyprostował się na krześle i chwycił w dwa palce połówkę jajka na twardo. Uśmiechał się tak beztrosko, że Ok musiała odwrócić wzrok. Gdyby ją o coś poprosił z takim wyrazem twarzy, pewnie by mu nie odmówiła. Choćby prośba była niewiarygodnie głupia.

– Ćśś! – syknął teatralnie. – Nie mów tak głośno, bo zrujnujesz moją przykrywkę.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Sam się właśnie wydałeś, tajniaku!

Jae nic nie odpowiedział. Z uśmiechem zabrał się do jedzenia, a Ok zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego i, delektując się panującą w kuchni ciszą, wyjrzała przez okno. Niewiele przez nie widziała, jedynie skrawek szafirowego nieba i kilka ciemnych sylwetek ptaków, które się po nim przesuwały.

– Ładny dziś dzień, prawda? – Jae uniósł wzrok znad resztek swojego śniadania i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Nie odpowiedziała mu. – Może byśmy gdzieś wyszli? Dawno nie byłem na zewnątrz.

Zrobił marną imitację tej miny, która kazała jej się na wszystko godzić. Ok postanowiła, że będzie silna i zdecydowanie wybije mu ten pomysł z głowy.

– Nie ma mowy! Trwa festiwal, na ulicach jest pełno ludzi. A co, jeżeli ktoś cię potrąci i upadniesz...

– No to upadnę – przerwał jej. – W najgorszym razie rozetnę sobie głowę i wykrwawię się na śmierć. Ale będę wtedy miał nad sobą błękitne niebo, a nie ten opresyjnie pochyły sufit, który, nawiasem mówiąc, powinniśmy niedługo odmalować.

Jae, jak zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach, uderzył w pewien specyficzny, filozoficzno-teatralny ton. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

– Wyjdziemy pojutrze, kiedy festiwal się skończy – oświadczyła.

Jae skrzywił się cierpiętniczo. Znaczy się wytoczył ciężką artylerię i zaraz zacznie się odwoływać do jej sumienia, poczucia obowiązku i ludzkiej przyzwoitości. Ok zebrała się w sobie w oczekiwaniu na ten atak. Postanowiła, że tym razem nie ustąpi. Miała zamiar dotrzymać słowa.

– A jeżeli _nie dożyję_ do pojutrza? Naprawdę chcesz mnie skazywać na wieczne zamknięcie? Całą zimę trzymałaś mnie w domu!

I nagle wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie: fakt, że Jae dramatyzował i to, że zima naprawdę była w tym roku ostra. Ok skapitulowała, tak po prostu. Nie mogła patrzeć na tę autentyczną rozpacz brata. Jae w tamtym konkretnym momencie słabości wierzył w każde swoje słowo. Strach przed rychłą śmiercią był autentyczny mimo że miał zniknąć za jakieś dwie, góra trzy minuty.

– Dobrze – westchnęła. – Daj mi tylko zjeść śniadanie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie i wstał od stołu. Jego lęk i desperacja rozwiały się jak garść piasku na wietrze.

– Dzięki, siostrzyczko – wymamrotał, na ułamek sekundy oplatając ją ramionami. – Jesteś najlepsza!

Wgryzła się w kawałek ciemnego chleba, żeby nie musieć mu na to odpowiadać. Machnęła tylko ręką, żeby sobie poszedł i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. Lekkie uczucie niepokoju za nic nie chciało się od niej odczepić.

* * *

Znalezienie grobów jego towarzyszy było wprost niewiarygodnie łatwe. Ich położenie zdradzał fetor rozkładających się ciał, mieszający się z zapachem wilgotnej, rozgrzanej wiosennym słońcem ziemi. Chit Sang odwrócił się przodem do Zewnętrznego Muru, w którego cieniu się schronił, i przysiadł na jednym z niewielu nienaruszonych przez niedawne oblężenie skrawków trawy. Znajdował się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej obozowała armia księcia-generała Iroh i kiedy zamykał oczy, wyobrażał sobie, ze słyszy nawoływania kolegów, pokrzykiwanie zmieniających się straży, a może nawet kogoś grającego na rogu tsungi...  
Chwilę potem wziął głęboki wdech i złudzenie prysło. Żadne sny na jawie nie mogły pomóc w zignorowaniu _tego smrodu_.

– Co za barbarzyństwo – wymamrotał, spoglądając prosto w okrąg górującego w zenicie słońca – zostawiać ciała poległych tak o, w ziemi.

Zaraz za bramą Niższego Pierścienia, na połaci skalistej, nieurodzajnej ziemi wewnątrz Strefy Rolniczej, widział wielką nekropolię, prawdziwy las mniejszych i większych skalnych nagrobków. Ludzie wszystkich klas przychodzili tam i dekorowali miejsca pochówku swoich krewnych kwiatami, kolorowymi piórami i wstęgami, ale mimo wszystko... Takie pozostawianie ciał na pastwę żywiołów wydawało mu się skrajnie niestosowne i jakby odrobinę prymitywne. W Narodzie Ognia _paliło się_ zmarłych.

Patrzył na słońce tak długo, aż rdzawe powidoki całkiem przysłoniły mu wzrok, a nawet wtedy po prostu zamknął powieki, nie odwracając twarzy od południowego żaru. Brakowało mu tropikalnego ciepła rodzinnych wysp, palącego słońca i rozgrzanego, wibrującego ciężką wilgocią powietrza. Nawet lato w Ba Sing Se ze swoimi suchymi wiatrami niosącymi pustynny żar aż znad Si Wong nie mogło się z tym równać, a co dopiero chłodna, nieprzyjemnie wietrzna wiosna. Wszechobecny ziąb przenikał Chit Sanga aż do kości i momentami prawie zapominał o magii ognia. Tęsknił za domem. Ale nie mógł wrócić, dopóki nie upewnił się, ze książę Lu Ten zginął. Ot, takie rozkazy. Książę Ozai nie znosił, kiedy jego polecenia wykonywało się niedokładnie.

Chit Sang nieśpiesznie podniósł się z ziemi i, stojąc twarzą do muru, dyskretnie wydmuchał z ust strumień rozgrzanego powietrza. Oddech ognia odrobinę go rozbudził, ale nie przegnał tego chłodu, który zdawał się krążyć mu w żyłach razem z krwią. Przeciągnął się leniwie, tak bardzo, że aż coś zatrzeszczało mu w kręgosłupie, i bez żalu opuścił miejsce pochówku swoich rodaków.

– Przykro mi, koledzy – rzucił szeptem. – Naprawdę nie mogę wam teraz pomóc.

Kawałek na zachód, po przeciwnej stronie zielonego pola jęczmienia, zobaczył nieduży murowany domek; jego pobielane ściany odcinały się wyraźnie na tle nieba prawie tak niebieskiego jak tropikalne morze, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa na Żarzącej Wyspie. Chit Sang zaczął iść w tamtą stronę, przedzierając się przez gąszcz młodego zboża. Miał nadzieję, że może ktoś stamtąd widział, czy wojsko nie dokładało do mogiły pod murem nowych ciał już po odejściu armii.

Kiedy był już w połowie drogi, ktoś wyszedł, a w zasadzie raczej wybiegł mu na przeciw. Niewysoka, dość smukła postać wyleciała z domu i zatrzymała się dopiero na samym skraju poletka.

– Panie! – rozległo się skrzekliwe wołanie. – Wynocha z mojego jęczmienia!

Chit Sang rezolutnie ten głos zignorował i brnął dalej, przy każdym kroku miażdżąc podeszwami ciężkich butów miękkie, zielone źdźbła.  
Dopiero stojąc na skraju poletka, zdołał dostrzec, że przyjdzie mu rozmawiać z zasuszoną, żylastą kobietą po czterdziestce. Jej małe, świdrujące oczka przypominały mu trochę oczy księcia Ozaia, tyle tylko, że były intensywnie zielone, a nie złote. Na szczęście jej upstrzony plamami fartuch trochę niwelował to wrażenie.

– Dzień dobry pani! – przywitał się, rozciągając wargi w uprzejmym uśmiechu. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie zechciałaby mi pani odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań.

Kobieta oparła dłonie na wąskich biodrach i spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Tak bardzo przypominała w tym jego matkę, że Chit Sang z trudem powstrzymał się od odruchowego przełknięcia śliny.

Chyba naprawdę tęsknił za domem, skoro w obcej kobiecie z Królestwa Ziemi widział i swojego księcia, i najbliższą rodzinę.

– A trzeba było aż w szkodę wchodzić, żeby te pytania zadać? – Z bliska, kiedy nie wydzierała się na całe gardło, kobieta miała nawet całkiem przyjemny głos. – Kto mi teraz za ten zniszczony jęczmień zapłaci?

Niechętnie wsunął rękę do kieszeni i najpierw zacisnął palce na metalowym przedmiocie, z którym się nie rozstawał, a potem puścił go i wyciągnął kilka złotych monet.

– Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy – powiedział, podając kobiecie pieniądze.

– To za dużo.

Spróbowała wcisnąć mu część pieniędzy z powrotem, ale tylko pokręcił głową.

– Proszę to potraktować jako zapłatę za odpowiedzi na moje pytania

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i schowała monety do kieszeni fartucha. Pomyślałby kto, że cierpi z powodu nadmiaru gotówki.

– Niech pan pyta! – rzuciła niedbale. – Tylko szybko, bo zupę na ogniu zostawiłam.

– Chciałem się tak ogólnie podpytać o te groby, tam pod murem. – Chit Sang obrócił się odrobinę na bok i zatoczył ręką niepewny łuk. – Może widziała pani coś...

Nie dokończył zdania. Kobieta zbladła odrobinę i zaczęła go nerwowo uciszać. No naprawdę! Co było nie tak z ludźmi w tym mieście?

– Nic nie wiem! – syknęła. Panika kazała jej mówić ze zdwojoną szybkością. – Mur stoi od setek lat i zawsze stał. Nic nie wiem o żadnych grobach. Niech mnie pan więcej nie nachodzi.

Chit Sang znów wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, ale kobieta powstrzymała go ruchem ręki.

– Nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy! – warknęła na niego. – Wystarczy mi, że zabrali mojego męża, bo nie wiedział, kiedy się zamknąć. Nie widziałam żadnej armii, ani wyrwy w murze, ani niczego!

To był już któryś raz, kiedy słyszał o obsesji władz Ba Sing Se w kwestii ukrywania walk z Narodem Ognia. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten trend przysporzy mu w przyszłości kłopotów.

– Zabrali? – zainteresował się. – Kto go zabrał?

Kobieta roześmiała mu się w twarz tak gorzko, że Chit Sang prawie poczuł smak jej łez na języku.

– Dai Li – odpowiedziała. – Zostawili mnie samą na gospodarstwie. Nie wiem, kiedy mi starego oddadzą!

Dai Li. Znowu pojawiali się na peryferiach jego działań, jakby zaciskali wokół niego coraz ciaśniejszą pętlę. Kiedy dostał się do Ba Sing Se, nie zwrócił na nich szczególnej uwagi. Wydali mu się po prostu kolejną armią urzędników, którzy każdego dnia przemierzali wszystkie trzy pierścienie miasta. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni skłaniały go do zupełnej zmiany opinii.

– Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro – zapewnił, próbując wykrzesać z siebie choćby iskierkę autentycznego współczucia. – Jestem pewien, ze pani małżonek niedługo wróci do domu.

– Tylko czy on mnie w ogóle pozna? – Oczy kobiety zaszkliły się odrobinę. – Słyszałam, że jak ostatnio odstawili jednego faceta do domu, to własnego syna nie rozpoznał...

Chit Sang zadrżał mimowolnie, chociaż nie bardzo sobie wyobrażał logistykę tego rodzaju działań. Niezależnie od tego, ile prawdy było w jej słowach, kobieta dała mu nowy materiał do rozważań.

– Skoro ci Dai Li są tacy okropni – spytał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – to czemu ludzie się nie zbuntują? Albo nie wyniosą?

Miał nadzieję, że kobieta się przy nim nie rozpłacze. Zupełnie nie wiedziałby, co w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

– Co też pan? Wynieść się z Ba Sing Se?! Z najpiękniejszego miasta na świecie? Dawno niczego głupszego nie słyszałam!

 _I właśnie dlatego_ – pomyślał z rozbawieniem – _Władca Ognia Azulon ma rację, że chce podbić te ziemie. Ci ludzie bez nas sobie nie poradzą_ _!_

Pożegnał się z kobietą i wyminął jej domek, żeby skierować się pod zupełnie inny fragment muru. Nie chciał zbyt długo zostawać w jednym miejscu. Był prawie pewien, że ten młodziutki agent, którego widział już dwa razy, aktywnie go szuka, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Chit Sang został zmuszony do użycia magii ognia. Wynajmował pokój w jednym z bardziej ruchliwych rejonów Środkowego Pierścienia, ale nawet w tłumie świętujących królewskie urodziny ludzi nie mógł mieć pewności, że pozostanie niezauważony. Już raz go z tej ciżby wyłowili.

Przeszedł do czyjegoś sadu i rozsiadł się w cieniu kwitnącej jabłoni. Musiał się poważnie zastanowić, gdzie rozpocząć poszukiwania księcia. Ostatnim razem widział go, kiedy jeden szczurowaty typek prowadził go wprost w ręce patrolu ulicznego. Kiedy zgodnie z poleceniem księcia Ozaia sprzedawał Lu Tena obrońcom Ba Sing Se, był przekonany, że młody oficer trafił w ręce służb porządkowych albo armii. Ale teraz... Teraz zaświtała mu całkiem nowa myśl.

Koniecznie musiał znaleźć tego chłopaczka z Dai Li!

* * *

Drugiego dnia festiwal na cześć Króla Ziemi zdecydowanie się uspokoił. Ludzie wciąż się bawili, ale wszystko działo się bardziej leniwie, jak gdyby mieszkańców miasta zmęczyło całodzienne świętowanie. Tak jak dzień wcześniej parki i ulice były pełne, ale ludzie zdecydowanie chętniej przysiadali na ławkach albo wprost na ziemi, niż tańczyli. Szmer rozmów mieszał się ze śmiechem dzieci i śpiewem ptaków.

Nini spojrzała w górę, na zwisające nad jej głową ciężkie kiście białych kwiatów czeremchy. Ich słodki, upajający zapach unosił się wokół niej i Sang Ji jak ciężka, niewidoczna mgła. Agent wyglądał na potwornie zmęczonego; pewnie nie miał czasu porządnie się wyspać po nocy spędzonej na służbie. Mimo to zdecydował się wyciągnąć ją do parku wczesnym popołudniem. Strasznie była ciekawa, czego też mógłby od niej chcieć.

– Bardzo tu ładnie – zauważyła, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od drobnych białych kwiatów. Obsypały gałęzie drzewa tak gęsto, że z trudem dało się spomiędzy nich dostrzec błękit nieba. – Chyba muszę tu częściej przychodzić.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Przymknęła powieki i skupiła się na swoim oddechu. Wkrótce jej uwagę przyciągnęły kaskady wody, spływające nieustannie do misy pobliskiej fontanny i jej szemrzące strumienie przepływające do parku akweduktem ciągnącym się przez prawie całe miasto. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Na szczęście do pełni zostały jeszcze prawie dwa tygodnie. Gdyby spróbowała czegoś podobnego w dniu ją poprzedzającym, szeptałoby do niej każde źdźbło trawy, każde ludzkie serce byłoby jak dudniąca mechaniczna pompa.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – usłyszała szept Sang Ji tuż przy swoim uchu. Otworzyła oczy. – Tylko musisz mi obiecać, że absolutnie nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

Paranoja Sang Ji nie wydawała się niczym szczególnym, kiedy agent wyglądał jak Dai Li. Nini dawno już doszła do wniosku, że każdy agent miał jakieś swoje większe lub mniejsze dziwactwo. Ale za nic nie potrafiła jej zestawić z siedzącym przy niej na ławce mężczyzną w normalnym ubraniu, z jego jasnymi oczami, których nie przysłaniał cień stożkowego kapelusza. Mimo to zdecydowanie skinęła głową. Wydawało jej się, że zna Sang Ji dość dobrze. Musiał mieć ważny powód, żeby wymagać od niej kompletnego milczenia.

Agent usiadł tak, żeby zasłonić ich przed wzrokiem innych odpoczywających w parku ludzi i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza ciasno zwinięty zwój.

– To jeden ze zwojów magii wody z Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej – wyjaśnił tak cicho, że ledwo dawała radę rozróżnić słowa. – A dokładniej, jego kopia. Jutro po południu spróbujemy przećwiczyć ten manewr. Do tego czasu zapoznasz się z instrukcjami.

Nini z trudem powstrzymała przemożną chęć, żeby rozwinąć zwój natychmiast, i ukryła go w szerokim rękawie tuniki.

– Mówiłeś, że tam nie ma żadnych zwojów magii wody – szepnęła w odpowiedzi.  
– Bo _tam_ ich nie ma – wyszeptał. Zastanawiała się, jak muszą wyglądać. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że ludzie pewnie brali ich za parę zakochanych. – Pan Guotin kazał mi je wszystkie stamtąd zabrać.

– Po co? – zapytała, zanim zdążyła się porządnie zastanowić. – Albo nie, nic nie mów. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć.

W Północnym Plemieniu Wody na rogu dosłownie każdej ulicy mieszkała mniej lub bardziej kompetentna uzdrowicielka; w skali całego miasta taki talent nie był niczym szczególnym. Ale w Ba Sing Se, w ogóle w Królestwie Ziemi, ktoś, kto potrafił leczyć niemal wszystko bez żadnych narzędzi czy mikstur, musiał być niezwykle cenny. Dai Li chcieli ją od siebie uzależnić, zatrzymać ją przy sobie. A w każdym razie zatrzymać jej _umiejętności_.

Coś z tych przemyśleń musiało się uwidocznić na jej twarzy, bo Sang Ji uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i skinął głową.

– Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz – poprosiła. Jej też zaczęła się udzielać ta jego paranoja. – Miałeś mi o tych zwojach nie mówić. Dobrze zrozumiałam, prawda?

– Tak.

– To czemu mi powiedziałeś?

W odpowiedzi Sang Ji przysunął twarz tak blisko jej ucha, że poczuła delikatne ukłucie jego zarostu na policzku.

– Bo chciałem – wyszeptał i natychmiast zwiększył dystans między nimi.

Ludzi zrobiło się jakby odrobinę więcej; większość z nich po drodze zajadała kawałki pieczonego kurczaka albo inną kupioną na ulicznym straganie przekąskę. Ich widok uświadomił Nini, że zaczyna się robić trochę głodna.

– Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? – spytała.

Sang Ji już otwierał usta, żeby coś jej odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Przeszkodził mu w tym głośny, przepełniony paniką wrzask.

– Jae! JAE! – wołał przeraźliwie jakiś kobiecy głos. – Niech ktoś pobiegnie po jakiegoś medyka!

Nini zerwała się z ich zacienionej ławki i zaczęła się przeciskać w stronę, z której, jak jej się wydawało, dochodziło wołanie o pomoc.

– Jestem medykiem – powtarzała mechanicznie co jakiś czas, kiedy jakiś szczególnie ciekawski przechodzień nie chciał jej przepuścić.

W końcu dotarła do centrum całego zamieszania. Na środku szerokiej, wysypanej żwirem ścieżki leżał na wznak mężczyzna około trzydziestki. Jedna nogawka jego jasnych spodni w szybkim tempie barwiła się na rdzawo-czerwony kolor mimo starań kobiety, która uciskała ranę, klęcząc obok niego na ziemi. Nini zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niej, dokładnie po drugiej stronie rannego, który, chociaż pobladł jak kreda, wciąż był przytomny.

– Jestem medykiem – powtórzyła ostatni raz, starając się w tym krótkim komunikacie zawrzeć wszystko, co oboje powinni usłyszeć. Pewność swoich umiejętności. Zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Co się stało?

Kobieta uniosła głowę i utkwiła w Nini wściekłe spojrzenie.

– A czy to ważnie? Przewrócił się na żwir! – warknęła piskliwie dziwnie znajomym głosem. – Weź się do roboty!

Skinęła głową. Na dociekania, czemu kobieta wydała jej się znajoma, na pewno znajdzie czas później.

– Potrzebuję noża! – zawołała w tłum. Nikt nie zareagował. – Czy ktoś ma nóż?

Nini westchnęła cicho, odkorkowała manierkę, z którą od jakiegoś czasu się nie rozstawała, i utkała z części wody nieduże lodowe ostrze.

– Może być trochę chłodne – ostrzegła mężczyznę i zabrała się do rozcinania przesiąkniętego krwią materiału.

Rana nie wyglądała na niebezpiecznie głęboką, ale sącząca się z niej krew niepokoiła Nini i to nie tylko dlatego, że było jej zdecydowanie za dużo. Odłożyła swój prowizoryczny nóż na ziemię. Nie sądziła, by mógł się jeszcze do czegoś przydać.

Chłodna woda z manierki oplotła jej prawą dłoń, a ranny syknął słabo, kiedy płyn dotknął jego skóry.

– Co się dzieje, Jae? – spytała kobieta. Przestała uciskać ranę i przez chwilę Nini bała się, że nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać krwawienia. – Bardzo boli?

– N-nie – odpowiedział jej przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Woda jest z-zimna!

Mężczyzna był wyraźnie podenerwowany, więc Nini już miała na ustach kolejną legendę Plemion Wody – tę o chłopcu, którego wychowało stado leopardów karibu – ale pierwsze słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Coś szło nie tak, jak powinno. Rana co prawda zabliźniała się, ale bardzo, bardzo powoli, jak gdyby organizm mężczyzny aktywnie sprzeciwiał się procesowi gojenia. Krew płynąca w jego żyłach wydawała jej się dziwnie rzadka; brakowało w niej jakiegoś istotnego składnika. W końcu, po kilkunastu minutach, które wydawały jej się godzinami, rana całkiem się zamknęła. Odetchnęła z ulgą i pozwoliła zabarwionej krwią wodzie wsiąknąć w ziemię.

– Gotowe. Będzie musiał dużo pić przez kilka najbliższych dni. Wodę z solą i cukrem.

Zerknęła na kobietę, która w międzyczasie zaczęła uspokajająco gładzić mężczyznę po głowie. Drugą rękę położyła na ziemi.

– Jeżeli powiesz o tym komukolwiek – wyszeptała, a wokół jej dłoni zamknęła się kamienna rękawica – to pożałujesz.

Dopiero wtedy Nini zorientowała się, skąd zna tę twarz, ten głos.

– ...Ok?

– Ani słowa! – syknął.. _syknęła_ Ok. – Ani słowa.

Nini podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała kolana.

– W porządku – powiedziała. – Ale chciałabym, żeby twój przyjaciel...

– Brat – poprawiła ją, wstając.

Wspólnymi siłami pomogły mężczyźnie wstać.

– Żeby twój brat zgodził się na kolejne sesje ze mną – dokończyła. – Nie obraź się, ale jego krew mi się nie podoba.

– Ta, domyślam się. – Coś za plecami Nini zwróciło jej uwagę. – Musimy już iść. Dam ci znać, gdyby coś było nie tak z bratem.

Ok zarzuciła sobie ramię brata na kark i podtrzymując go, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z parku. Nini patrzyła za nimi jeszcze przez moment, dopóki całkiem nie zniknęli w tłumie. Chwilę później poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciła się.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Sang Ji.

– Tak, chyba tak – odpowiedziała. – Tylko właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że muszę zajrzeć do Biblioteki.

– Do Biblioteki? Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

– Nie musisz, jeżeli nie masz czasu. Dam sobie radę.

– Jesteś... – Sang Ji bezskutecznie spróbował stłumić ziewnięcie. – Jesteś pewna?

– Pewnie, że jestem pewna! – zaśmiała się. – Wracaj do domu i się połóż. Musisz być potwornie niewyspany!

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że spędzi sporo czasu przy półkach z podręcznikami medycznymi.

* * *

 _Bawcie się, festiwal jest._ Liang nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek usłyszał coś równie przygnębiającego. Rozkaz przytłaczał go, boleśnie wgniatał w rzeczywistość jego ostatnich porażek. Na początku aż tak bardzo się nie przejął odsunięciem od sprawy maga ognia; w perspektywie miał połatanie relacji z Yin, podświadomie już nawet zabierał ją i małą Ruyi w jakieś ciekawe miejsce. Ale wszystkie te marzenia poszły się powiesić w momencie, gdy Yin zobaczyła jego mundur.

Liang miał niejasne wrażenie, że od jakiegoś czasu wszystko robi źle.

Pół dnia siedział w swoim pokoju pod Laogai, bijąc się z myślami i licząc pęknięcia na ścianach. Parę razy był nawet gotów pójść do Yin i opowiedzieć jej wszystko. O tym, co się stało z Mao i dlaczego został Dai Li, i o tym, że ją kocha. Za każdym razem rezygnował niemal w ostatniej chwili, niemalże trzymając dłoń na klamce. Wreszcie, pod koniec dnia, kiedy granice między łóżkiem, stolikiem i skrzynią z ubraniami zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zacierać w jego świadomości, energia całkiem go opuściła. Doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebuje porady. I to szybko. Najlepiej natychmiast.

Zanim do końca sformułował tę myśl, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Już się! – zawołał, z ociąganiem podnosząc się z krzesła.

Otworzył, a w progu stanął twarzą w twarz z wujem. Starszy mężczyzna obrzucił go zatroskanym spojrzeniem znad zastawionej jedzeniem tacy.

– Nie jadłeś obiadu. – Wprosił się do środka. Mijając uchylone drzwi, kopnął je tak mocno, że odbiły się od futryny. – Zamknij za mną.

Liang wykonał polecenie.

– Nie musiał się pan fatygować. Nie jestem głodny.

Starszy agent tak naprawdę nie był bratem jego matki, a jedynie jakimś dalszym kuzynem, i Liang nigdy jakoś nie nauczył się zwracać do niego w mniej formalny sposób. Traktował go bardziej jak przyjaciela rodziny niż krewnego, a wuj swoim sposobem bycia też nie zdradzał jakiegoś niesamowitego przywiązania do niego.

– Bzdura! – Naczynia aż zadzwoniły, kiedy postawił tacę na stole. – Zjemy razem.

To znaczy: wuj _jak dotąd_ nie zdradzał szczególnego przywiązania do Lianga. Widać coś radykalnie się w ostatnich czasach zmieniło.

Liang przesunął stół bliżej łóżka i posłusznie usiadł na materacu, zostawiając wujowi jedyne w pokoju krzesło. Ostrożnie, starając się niczego nie przewrócić, zdjął z tacy panującą miskę z zupą. Zajrzał do środka, w duchu obawiając się, jakie też potworności powstały w garkuchni tym razem.

– Czy to... wontony*? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. – I kapusta? Skąd pan to wziął?

Wuj tylko się uśmiechnął i mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod wąsem. Jedynie lata doświadczenia pozwoliły Liangowi przetłumaczyć to na pełne zdania.

– Nie wierzę! Od kiedy garkuchnia wydaje prawdziwe jedzenie?

– Od wczoraj – odpowiedział mu wuj i zabrał się za swoją porcję.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. Liang przeżuwał każdy kęs z pewną dozą nieufności, czekając na ten moment, w którym doskonały smak pierożków albo esencjonalność rosołu okażą się jedynie ulotnym złudzeniem. Nic takiego się nie stało. Rządzący w kuchni agenci Shu i Li Yuan po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczął służbę, przygotowali posiłek, który mógł konkurować z prawdziwym domowym obiadem. W zasadzie farsz z wontonów przypominał mu... ten, który niedawno jadł u Yin.

Kiełkujący w jego wnętrzu dobry nastrój natychmiast przywiądł. Wuj musiał zauważyć tę zmianę, dostrzec jakieś subtelne drgnienie jego twarzy, bo natychmiast odstawił swoją prawie pustą miskę i zaczął mu się krytycznie przyglądać.

– Co się stało? – spytał po krótkiej chwili.

Jakimś sobie tylko znanym sposobem zawarł w tym krótkim pytaniu istne zatrzęsienie znaczeń. _Masz kłopoty_ mieszało się w nim z _pozwól sobie pomóc_ , niecierpliwe _gadaj!_ walczyło o dominację z _obiecałem twojej matce_. Liang chwycił pałeczkami jakiś malutki kawałek pierogowego ciasta, który przykleił się do dna jego miski i pospiesznie włożył go do ust, żeby zyskać kilka chwil na ułożenie sobie w głowie jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi.

– Chodzi o jedną kobietę. – Wuj prychnął pogardliwie, ale Liang postanowił brnąć dalej. W końcu nie minęło nawet pół godziny od chwili, w której uznał, że potrzebuje rady. – Ona... Jej mąż zginął jakieś półtora roku temu z rąk Dai Li. Chciała, żebym dowiedział się szczegółów.

Wuj pochylił się odrobinę ponad stołem i spojrzał Liangowi prosto w oczy, jakby na dnie jego szarych tęczówek ktoś wypisał jakieś ukryte prawdy.

– Zakochałeś się w niej – orzekł w końcu. – No to jej powiedz. Chyba, że to coś politycznego.

Liang energicznie pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę! – zaprotestował.

– Czemu?

– Bo... to ja go zabiłem.

– Hmmm. – Wuj bezwiednie pogładził swoje elegancko przystrzyżone wąsy. – Ciężka sprawa.

 _Tyle to ja wiem_ samo cisnęło się Liangowi na usta, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Wuj może i był jego krewnym, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był także, a w zasadzie przede wszystkim, _szefem_.

– Ma pan dla mnie jakąś radę? – spytał, bezskutecznie próbując zdusić w sobie nadzieję.

– Tak. – Pan Guotin podniósł się z krzesła, przeciągnął się jak zaspany pancernikolew i zabrał ze stołu tacę z pustymi naczyniami. – Znajdź sobie jakąś inną dziewczynę.

I wyszedł, zostawiając Lianga w dokładnie takim samym stanie, w jakim go zastał.

– Dzięki wielkie za takie rady. – Chłopak rzucił się w ubraniu na zaścielone łóżko i wrócił do liczenia pęknięć.

Kompletnie nie miał pomysłu, kogo jeszcze mógłby poprosić o pomoc.

* * *

 *** wontony – małe pierożki faszerowane mięsem i/lub krewetkami, charakterystyczne dla kuchni chińskiej.**


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Kiedy Sang Ji obudził się późnym wieczorem po bitych ośmiu godzinach snu, na kuchennym stole znalazł intensywnie zielony, płaski kawałek malachitu wielkości jaja indyko-kaczki. Podniósł kamień i zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać, podziwiając delikatne ciemniejsze prążki na gładkiej jak szkło powierzchni. Dawno nie widział tak ładnego okazu i przez chwilę owładnęła nim myśl, że nie ma na niego dość pieniędzy i do końca życia nie wypłaci się Weiowi. Zdusił w sobie ten lęk, zanim stal się uciążliwy. Jego partner wiedział, jakimi funduszami dysponował. Nie kupiłby niczego zbyt drogiego.

Wei wciąż spał w najlepsze, więc Sang Ji przemknął na palcach z powrotem do swojej sypialni, starając się ograniczyć do minimum skrzypienie wypaczonej drewnianej podłogi. Wei nie zasłużył sobie na to, by okradać go z tej jednej godziny snu, która mu jeszcze została.

Jego pokój, jeżeli tak ciasna klitka w ogóle zasługiwała na to miano, górował nad niemal identyczną sypialnią jego partnera akurat tym, że miał okno, a pod nim szeroki parapet z chropowatego piaskowca. W tym parapecie Sang Ji urządził sobie skrytkę na wszystko to, co pozostało mu z życia poza miastem. Nie było tego wiele. Dokumenty, trochę zachomikowanej gotówki, parę książek. I rysunek kolibra w locie, wierna kopia jego herbu rodzinnego.

Położył dłoń na parapecie i przycisnął ją do powierzchni kamienia. Piaskowiec ustąpił, szczelnie oblepiając jego palce, umożliwiając tym samym dostęp do schowka. Sang Ji wyciągnął na zewnątrz zwinięty rysunek i rozprostował go w powietrzu. W niemal całkowitej ciemności praktycznie nie dostrzegał nakreślonych węglem konturów, ale wcale nie musiał ich widzieć. Znał każdą kreskę na pamięć. Ojciec obwiesił kolibrem w locie każdy zakamarek ich domu, chociaż rodzina dawno straciła swoją pozycję. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie uproszczoną wersję kolibra wyrytą w prążkowanym kawałku malachitu i uśmiechnął się w duchu do tego pomysłu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Liang da radę w miarę wiernie odtworzyć rysunek.

Schował kamień i rysunek do skrytki w parapecie i szczelnie ją zamknął. Na nadchodzącym nocnym patrolu raczej nie miał szans, by spotkać młodszego agenta. Nie było sensu dźwigać tego wszystkiego ze sobą.

* * *

Nie miał patrolu. W ogóle nie powinien był wychodzić spod jeziora, w końcu jego rozkazy były więcej niż jasne. Ale po wyjściu wuja Liangiem owładnęła nowa myśl. Ten mag ognia, który im uciekł poprzedniego dnia, być może zdołałby zidentyfikować _ich_ maga ognia. W całym tym zamieszaniu zupełnie zapomniał, od czego zaczęły się wszystkie jego kłopoty. Obiecał Nini, że spróbuje ustalić tożsamość Huo. I chociaż właśnie przez tę obietnicę władował się w niesamowite bagno, to jednak dane słowo nadal go obowiązywało.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego pomysł jest szalony i miał tyle luk, że w zasadzie sam był jedną wielką dziurą, ale nic innego mu nie pozostawało. Skoro nie mógł załatwić swojego prywatnego problemu z Yin, miał nadzieję chociaż zająć się tym służbowym.

Po drugim dniu festiwalu w Środkowym Pierścieniu został tylko dywan ze śmieci i resztek jedzenia. Tu i ówdzie dało się usłyszeć pojedyncze głosy wracających do domu ludzi, ale noc zapowiadała się spokojnie. Liang szedł z pochyloną głową, unikając światła ulicznych latarni. W cieniu wyglądał jak każdy inny agent Dai Li. Jeden mniej czy więcej w danej okolicy nikomu nie robił różnicy.

To znaczy – nikomu, kto sam nie był Dai Li.

W porównaniu z tym, co widział nawet przed festiwalem, Rzemieślnicza wydawała się pozbawiona życia. Zaspany, ledwo żywy kelner zamiatał próg restauracji, w której jeszcze nie tak dawno umówił się z Yin. Dozorca zapalał lampę nad bramą kamienicy długim, żarzącym się na końcu drągiem, drapiąc się leniwie za uchem. Poza nimi dwoma na ulicy nie było nikogo. Liang rzucił okiem na ten sielski obrazek i, upewniwszy się, że jego wysokiego maga ognia tam nie ma, poszedł dalej wzdłuż równie opustoszałej Szewskiej.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnego planu. Ba Sing Se było ogromnym miastem, największym na świecie, i jeżeli ktoś naprawdę się postarał, mógł bez trudu zniknąć w nim na wiele tygodni. A w przypadku ich uciekiniera na _kolejne_ wiele tygodni. Ale już dwa razy widział mężczyznę w tej okolicy – wiedział tylko tyle i aż tyle, i właśnie tej jedynej poszlaki postanowił się chwycić. Tyle tylko, że póki co barczystej sylwetki maga ognia nigdzie nie było widać.

Minął kolejną bramę, w której smacznie spał owinięty szarym płaszczem bezdomny, i po chwili namysłu skręcił w prawo, w jakąś wąziutką boczną uliczkę, której nazwę znali chyba wyłącznie jej mieszkańcy.  
Ktoś szedł za nim; Liang wyraźnie słyszał stukot ciężkich, podkutych butów o popękany bruk ulicy. Zwolnił odrobinę, nie przestając nasłuchiwać, ale człowiek za nim nie dostosował swojego tempa. Zamiast tego zdecydowanie przyspieszył, jakby ślamazarność Lianga była mu nie na rękę, wyminął agenta i już prawie biegnąc, zniknął w bramie słaniającej się trochę na lewo kamieniczki, łopocząc połami ciemnego podróżnego płaszcza.

Liang powstrzymał się od wzruszenia ramionami – agent na służbie _musiał być jak posąg_ – i poszedł dalej, nie przyspieszając kroku. Może i jakiś dryblas spieszył się do domu, ale Liang nie musiał nigdzie być. Od śmierci mamy jego pusty dom spał pod przykryciem z kurzu. Nikt tam na niego nie czekał. _W ogóle_ nikt na niego nie czekał.

Ciężka dłoń opadła na jego lewe ramię. Grube, silne palce zacisnęły się wokół jego barku jak imadło i Liang został wciągnięty do bramy, w której przed chwilą zniknął przechodzień w płaszczu. Gdyby mógł, zacząłby sobie robić wyrzuty, że nie rozpoznał maga ognia ani w drzemiącym bezdomnym, ani w spieszącym się mężczyźnie w podkutych butach. Ale nie mógł. Nie miał na to czasu. Właśnie stał twarzą w twarz z magiem ognia, którego szukał.

– Wreszcie cię znalazłem, koleżko! – W panującym w bramie półmroku błysnęły jego białe zęby. – Zacząłem już tracić nadzieję, ze się pojawisz.

Mężczyzna złapał Lianga za drugie ramię i uniósł go kilka centymetrów nad ziemię, akurat tak wysoko, by jego stopy nie dotykały podłoża. Agent nie mógł nie podziwiać niezwykłej łatwości, z jaką został tak zawieszony w powietrzu. Mag ognia musiał być niesamowicie silny! Szkoda tylko, że stawy barkowe Lianga i wszystkie kości wokół nich trzeszczały cichutko, protestując przeciw takiemu traktowaniu.

Z trudem skupił uwagę na swoich rękawicach i wybrał tę dłoń, która była przytwierdzona do mniej odrętwiałego ramienia. Palce kamiennej rękawicy wydłużyły się i zaostrzyły jak szpony.

Może i mag ognia odciął go od podłoża, ale Liang wciąż nie był rozbrojony.

– Po co mnie szukałeś? – spytał.

Mężczyzna znów wyszczerzył się w półmroku.

– Tak dokładnie – sprecyzował fałszywie przyjaznym tonem – to szukam jednego ze swoich towarzyszy broni. Widzisz, pod koniec oblężenia chyba zabrało go wasze wojsko.

Liang znał odpowiedź na pytanie, którego tamten jeszcze nie sformułował. Mag ognia niepotrzebnie się trudził.

– Armia Królestwa Ziemi nie bierze jeńców.

Nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą. Żołnierze jeńców brali, nawet bardzo chętnie. Niektórzy z nich wciąż pewnie siedzieli w więziennych celach, w głębi murów miejskich. Ale kiedy ktoś już do takiej celi trafił, rzadko kiedy wychodził z powrotem na zewnątrz. Między innymi dlatego Dai Li preferowali Reedukację.

– Bzdury pleciesz! – Mag ognia wciąż nie wyzbył się swojego jowialnego tonu, ale jego palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej wokół ramion Lianga. – Sam widziałem, jak go zabierali z ulicy.

Z ulicy. To oznaczało, że w ciągu tych sześciuset dni oblężenia Naród Ognia zdołał przemycić do Ba Sing Se dwóch szpiegów. _Co najmniej_ dwóch. Ilu ich jeszcze wałęsało się po mieście?

– Zresztą... Mam dla ciebie propozycję, przyjacielu – kontynuował. Puścił ramiona Lianga i agent gwałtownie opadł na ziemię, ledwo utrzymując równowagę. – _Ty_ pomożesz mi znaleźć mojego towarzysza.

Mag ognia uniósł dłoń i na krótką chwilę ciemna brama rozbłysła ciepłym blaskiem emitowanym przez niedużą ognistą kulę. Liang cofnął się o krok i przywarł plecami do ściany.

– Na twoim miejscu zgasiłbym ten płomień – zauważył spokojnie, a i tak niebezpiecznie pochylony budynek drgnął lekko. – Zawsze zdążę zasypać cię pod gruzami, magu ognia.

Płomień natychmiast przygasł, ale w dłoni mężczyzny wciąż żarzyły się jego rubinowe resztki.

– I po co tak oficjalnie? Przecież będziemy współpracować, powinniśmy się lepiej poznać. Jak masz na imię?

– Li – odpowiedział Liang, nie opuszczając wzroku z dogorywającego płomyka.

– Ładnie. Ja jestem Mushi! – Mag ognia uśmiechnął się szeroko. Liangiem owładnęło absurdalne przekonanie, że za moment klaśnie w dłonie. – Widzisz, Li, mój kumpel z wojska to nie byle kto. Jego rodzina bardzo się zmartwi, jeżeli nie wrócę z nim do domu. Myślisz, że dasz radę mi pomóc?

Liang miał niesamowicie mało czasu do namysłu. Tylko sekundy dzieliły go od podjęcia decyzji – układać się z wrogiem, żeby być może wyciągnąć z niego potem jakieś informacje o Huo czy może...? W pojedynkę nie miał szans, by doprowadzić maga ognia do bazy Laogai; mógł go co najwyżej zabić. Przypomniał sobie Mao, jego bladą, ospowatą twarz i orzechowe oczy, których kolor odziedziczyła Ruyi. Nie chciał mieć na sumieniu kolejnego człowieka. Nawet człowieka z Narodu Ognia.

– Pomogę ci... _Mushi_ – zdecydował w końcu. W jednej chwili opuściły go niemal wszystkie emocje, czuł tylko wszechogarniające znużenie. – Ale zaraz potem osobiście wyprowadzę ciebie i twojego kumpla z Ba Sing Se.

– Zgoda! Mam już serdecznie dość tego okropnego miasta. – Mushi ukłonił się lekko, przykładając dłoń zwiniętą w pięść do drugiej ułożonej na płask. Z boku musiało to wyglądać jak marna pantomima płomienia. O ile Liang się orientował, było to typowe pozdrowienie Narodu Ognia. – To od czego zaczynamy?

Agent namyślił się chwilę. Jakkolwiek nie odwracałby sytuacji, do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna myśl – informacje o wszystkich jeńcach wojennych mogły być tylko w biurach generalicji. Żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie armia ich trzyma, musieli zasięgnąć języka właśnie tam. Ale nikt w siedzibie Rady Pięciu nie powie im niczego ot tak... Potrzebny był jakiś plan.

– _My_ nic nie zrobimy! – syknął Liang. – _Ja_ zobaczę, czego uda mi się dowiedzieć od dowództwa armii. Ty poczekasz na mnie tutaj. I tak nie wpuszczą cię do Górnego Pierścienia.

– Nie bój nic, Li! – W ciemnościach znów błysnęły białe zęby Mushiego. – Sam się wpuszczę wszędzie, gdzie tylko będzie trzeba.

Liang westchnął cicho. Zapowiadała się _długa_ noc.

* * *

Generał How kochał Ba Sing Se.

Uwielbiał zimy tak mroźne, że wartownicy przymarzali do swoich pozycji na murach i palące pustynnym żarem lata. Wszystkie cztery mury i królewski pałac, miejskie parki i widoczne na horyzoncie kły północnych gór. Każdy kamień i każdą uliczkę. Oczywistą konsekwencją była niechęć do wszystkiego, co mogło zaszkodzić jego ukochanemu miastu. Dlatego poszedł do wojska i zrezygnował praktycznie ze wszystkich aspektów prywatnego życia. Dlatego tak zajadle walczył z Narodem Ognia. Chciał chronić swoje ukochane miasto, to był jedyny cel jego życia.

Nic jednak nie wyjaśniało, czemu wszystkie włosy na brodzie stawały mu dęba za każdym razem, kiedy widział kogoś w zielonych szatach policji kulturalnej. Agenci Dai Li wywoływali u generała silną reakcję alergiczna i na każdą ich prośbę miał gotową jedną i tę samą odpowiedź:

– Nie.

Młody agent Dai Li – tak młody, że nie dałby rady zapuścić porządnych wąsów, choćby nawet bardzo się starał – zamrugał parę razy, jak gdyby próbował odpędzić od siebie tę nową przeszkodę, która wyrosła na jego drodze.

– Dlaczego? – spytał, przekrzywiając głowę lekko na bok. Wyglądał przy tym jak ciekawska kotosowa. – Dlaczego, generale?

How uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Oto nadszedł jego ulubiony moment w utrudnianiu pracy Wielkiemu Sekretarzowi. A najlepsze było to, że nie musiał nawet dokładnie wiedzieć, co Long Feng w danym momencie knuje. Wystarczyło tylko przeszkadzać jego ludziom.

– Ponieważ – odpowiedział, rozsiadając się wygodniej w miękkim, obitym kremowym suknem fotelu – nie mam obowiązku informowania Dai Li o _czymkolwiek_. Dopóki nie zobaczę na biurku rozkazu opatrzonego pieczęcią Jego Wysokości, nie powiem ci nawet, jaką piłem dziś herbatę. O informacjach na temat więzień wojskowych nawet nie ma co wspominać.

Chłopak z Dai Li przełknął ślinę i zaczął nerwowo poruszać szczęką. Mimo że w gabinecie generała paliło się kilka oliwnych lamp, twarz agenta pozostawała w rzucanym przez jego kapelusz półcieniu, przez co wyglądała mizernie i niezdrowo.

– Ale... armia przetrzymuje _jakichś_ jeńców wojennych, czy tak?

– To, co robi armia, nie podlega jurysdykcji policji kulturalnej – odpowiedział How, podrywając się z miejsca. – Min Su! – zawołał na cały głos.

Dai Li drgnął nieznacznie, ale nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Stał w tej wyuczonej, sztucznie pokornej pozycji, która charakteryzowała wszystkich agentów Long Fenga. Nie pasował do eleganckiego, ale skromnie urządzonego gabinetu Howa. Odcinał się na tle oliwkowej boazerii jak zakrzepła plama krwi na pustynnym piasku.

 _I chyba to mnie w nich tak irytuje_ , pomyślał generał. _Niby wtapiają się w tłum, a jednak nigdzie nie pasują. Są jak cień, ale taki potwornie zdeformowany. Cień, którego nic nie rzuca._

Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się bezszelestnie i do środka wślizgnął się Min Su. Jego chuda, tyczkowata postać w mgnieniu oka wyrosła przy boku młodego agenta.

– Generale? – Niski głos żołnierza brzmiał niewiele głośniej niż szept. – Jakie rozkazy?

– Wyprowadź tego pana, Min Su! – warknął How. – I dopilnuj, żeby więcej nie miał tu wstępu.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko i chwycił agenta za ramię.

– Tak jest, generale!

Dai Li bez szemrania dał się wywlec na zewnątrz, bezwładny jak worek mąki. Jego dziwaczna potulność zaniepokoiła Howa, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że w razie czego Min Su da sobie z nim radę. Wychodził cało z potyczek ze znacznie silniejszymi przeciwnikami.

Wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, jakiś drobny szczegół tej osobliwej wizyty. Po co ten agent do niego przyszedł? I czego Long Feng może chcieć od _jego_ jeńców wojennych? Przecież chyba miał swoich!

* * *

– Powtórz, proszę.

Mushi nonszalancko oparł się o mur otaczający budynek generalicji. Liang wolał nie wiedzieć, jak mężczyzna wślizgnął się do Górnego Pierścienia. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że ma do czynienia z kimś naprawdę niebezpiecznym, ale nie miał zamiaru dać tego po sobie poznać. Kluczem było udawanie, że nie widzi się niczego nadzwyczajnego w poczynaniach przeciwnika. Niewzruszony spokój marmurowej kolumny.

– Za pierwszym razem nie zrozumiałeś? – Zaczął iść w stronę, z której przyszli. Mag ognia podążył za nim. – Niczego się nie dowiedziałem. Generał odprawił mnie z kwitkiem.

– Widziałem. To co teraz, Li? Masz zamiar przycisnąć tego chudzielca, który wyprowadził cię na zewnątrz?

– Nie bądź głupi. – Liang przystanął i odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy. – Spróbujemy poszukać twojego towarzysza w więzieniu wojskowym.

– Niby jak? Na pewno pamiętasz, że nie wiemy, gdzie ono jest.

– Ale armia wie. I po mojej dzisiejszej wizycie na pewno wzmocni straże.

Liang okrążył budynek znajdujący się naprzeciwko generalicji, cały czas czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie maga ognia. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć prowadzącą na dach drabinkę przeciwpożarową i zaczął się po niej wspinać, szukając po omacku kolejnych szczebli.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – syknął Mushi gdzieś na dole. – Po co tam leziesz?

– Właź i nie marudź – wycedził Liang. Kiedy jego dłonie natrafiły na glinianą dachówkę, podciągnął na dach. – Stąd będzie świetnie widać drzwi.

Stromizna dachu pozwalała im bez przeszkód obserwować wejście do biura generalicji, a przy tym idealnie skrywała ich obecność. Liang natychmiast skupił niemal całą swoją uwagę na brunatnym zarysie drzwi, spodziewając się w każdej chwili zobaczyć na progu tyczkowatą sylwetkę Min Su, adiutanta generała Howa.

– Niech no zrozumiem twój tok rozumowania, przyjacielu. – Mushi podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. – Czekamy na chudego wysokiego, tak?

Liang przytaknął mechanicznie.

– A potem co? Pójdziemy za nim? – Kolejne niewerbalne potwierdzenie. – To po co ty mi jesteś potrzebny, hę?

– Nie wiem, jak to wygląda u was – odpowiedział spokojnie Liang – ale w Królestwie Ziemi więzienia nie mają drzwi. Nawet jeżeli uda ci się je znaleźć, nie wejdziesz do środka. A jeśli nawet wejdziesz, beze mnie się nie wydostaniesz.

Mushi mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „głupia magia ziemi" i zamilkł naburmuszony.

I dobrze, Liang nie potrzebował teraz jego marudzenia. Adiutant generała właśnie opuszczał biuro.

* * *

– Dziękuję.

Wei łypnął na idącego obok partnera, starając się wyłowić w ciemności chociaż cień jakiegoś rozpoznawalnego wyrazu. Noc mu w tym przeszkodziła; niebo zakryła gęsta zasłona ciężkich, czarnych jak atrament chmur, przez którą nie mogła się przebić nawet jedna gwiazda. Znów zanosiło się na deszcz. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie rzek syfu i błota, w które zawsze zmieniały się uliczki Niższego Pierścienia.

– No wiesz, za ten kamień – dokończył półgłosem Sang Ji. – Jest naprawdę bardzo ładny.

Wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że kamień jest ładny. Gdyby nie był, to by go nie kupił.

– Nie ma o czym mówić, stary – odpowiedział. – Przecież chcesz się oświadczyć. Nie możesz dać dziewczynie byle czego. To tak, jakbyś dał list zaręczynowy pełen kleksów. Kiedy w ogóle planujesz to zrobić?

– Jak tylko Liang utka mi z tej bryłki wisiorek.

Wei bez trudu słyszał, jak bardzo łomocze mu serce. Jego dudnienie odbijało się echem od wnętrza jego czaszki.

– Mówisz o oświadczynach. Ja pytałem o ślub.

– Och, oczywiście. W pierwszym wolnym terminie – odpowiedział mu Sang Ji jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– _Tak szybko?_

Sang Ji nie zareagował. Szedł dalej, wlepiając wzrok w horyzont. Jego obute w skałę stopy wystukiwały miarowy rytm na brukowanej uliczce Środkowego Pierścienia. Zachowywał się, jakby naprawdę nie widział, jaką lawinę zmian i niedogodności sprowadzi tym swoim pośpiechem. I po co się w ogóle tak spieszył? Chyba nie miał żadnego naglącego powodu.

– I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Gdzie będziecie mieszkać?

 _Gdzie ja będę mieszkać?_ – nie zapytał, ale Sang Ji chyba i tak zrozumiał.

– Będziemy mieli do dyspozycji trzy, powiedzmy dwie i pół wypłaty – zauważył. – Znajdziemy coś większego, bardziej przestronnego...

– I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – powtórzył Wei, zgrzytając zębami. Już czuł, jak wyciągają się do niego lepkie macki migreny. – Zamieszkany we trójkę i co? Za parę lat będę się bawił w berka z twoją latoroślą? Będę ich ulubionym stukniętym wujkiem?

Sang Ji drgnął, jakby nagle oblazło go stado mrówek, ale się nie zatrzymał.

– Nie przemyślałeś tego do końca, co?

– ...Nie.

– No pewnie, że nie! A spieszysz się tak, jakby już nosiła pod sercem twojego dzieciaka. Ale gdyby tak było, to nie bawiłbyś się w ten naszyjnik. Więc po co? Czemu aż tak zależy ci na czasie?

Właśnie mijali nieduży park i w ciszy, która między nimi zapadła, cykanie świerszczy zdawało się robić tyle szumu, co orkiestra uliczna. Wei spróbował wymyślić chociaż jeden dobry powód, który mógłby skłonić Sang Ji do oświadczyn teraz, zaraz, jak najszybciej. Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna rzecz, ale myśl była tak idiotyczna, że nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć. Nie mogło chodzić o rozkaz od szefa. Nawet stary Guotin nie był aż taką gnidą. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił jednak nie poruszać takiego wątku. Paranoja Sang Ji nie potrzebowała dodatkowych argumentów.

– A ty ją w ogóle kochasz, stary? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Nie odpowiedział. Wei poczuł, że do skroni wpełza mu tępy, pulsujący ból. Miał niesamowitą ochotę się napić.

– To może jej to powiedz, jak się będziesz oświadczał. Lepiej, żeby wiedziała, _zanim_ zgodzi się spędzić z tobą resztę życia.

– Resztę życia w Ba Sing Se – mruknął pod nosem Sang Ji.

Wei nie chciał nawet zgadywać, co jego partner chciał przez to powiedzieć. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że będzie szczery wobec tej biednej dziewczyny. I że może kiedyś będzie też szczery wobec niego.

* * *

Wyglądało na to, że adiutant generała miał przed sobą długą drogę, bo przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji wynajął sobie elegancki zamknięty powozik. Ciągnące go dwa struśkonie wyglądały co prawda na zmęczone, ale bez trudu rozwinęły prędkość, o której ani Liang, ani Mushi nie mogli nawet pomarzyć, poruszając się pieszo.

– I co robimy? – Mushi szturchnął Lianga łokciem. – Przecież go nie dogonimy.

– Nie musimy – odpowiedział mu Liang i zaczął schodzić z dachu. – Pojedziemy kolejką.

Jego towarzysz znów zaczął mamrotać jakieś bardzo niepochlebne komentarze, ale agent postanowił go zignorować. Po prostu zaczął iść w stronę interesującej go stacji.

* * *

Mur rozrastał się przed nimi w każdym możliwym kierunku, otaczając miasto grubym opiekuńczym pierścieniem. W każdym razie Li pewnie myślał coś w tym stylu. Chit Sangowi widok przywodził na myśl więzienie. Cale Ba Sing Se żyło skute niewidzialną siateczką kajdan i łańcuchów. A teraz okazało się nawet, że w najbardziej zewnętrznym z całej serii tych irytujących murów _naprawdę_ jest więzienie.

W sumie wcale go to nie dziwiło.

Siedzieli na kolejnym dachu, obserwując gładki, niczym się nie wyróżniający kawałek ściany. Li twierdził, że właśnie tam są drzwi. Chit Sang miał poważne wątpliwości.

– A jak on już jest w środku? – spytał, obejmując się ramionami. Od morza i Wężowej Grobli wiał nieprzyjemny zimny wiatr. – Przecież mógł nas wyprzedzić.

– Nie mógł. – Li nie zaszczycił go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. – Żaden struśkoń nie wyprzedzi kolejki.

Chit Sanga wcale to nie uspokoiło. Zrodziło tylko nowe wątpliwości.

– A skąd wiesz, że pojechał akurat tędy? Może gdzieś skręcił?

– Nie mógł – powtórzył Li. Do jego głosu przeciekło kilka kropel irytacji. – Nie miał jak. Akurat z tamtej ulicy nie było żadnego dość szerokiego skrętu.

Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a z ulicy, nad którą koczowali, wytoczył się zaprzężony w dwa struśkonie powozik. Chwilę potem wysiadł z niego chudy dryblas, który służył jako adiutant generała. Jego długie, zaplecione w warkocz włosy kołysały się na wietrze jak źle wyważone wahadło.  
Żołnierz podszedł do muru i uderzył w niego kilka razy pięścią. W pierwszej chwili Chit Sang pomyślał, że po prostu puka do sprytnie ukrytych drzwi, ale szybko okazało się, że jest inaczej. Po prostu miał _aż taką_ wprawę w tkaniu, że tym prostym gestem mógł spowodować otwarcie się wejścia. W wydobywającym się z otworu w murze zielonkawym blasku mag ognia dostrzegł zarys klatki schodowej.

– Idziemy? – zapytał szeptem. Li zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – No to kiedy?

– Jak tamten już wróci na górę. Żebyśmy się z nim nie spotkali.

Odczekali jeszcze pół godziny. Kiedy chudzielec wrócił na powierzchnię i odjechał we wciąż czekającym powozie, zeskoczyli z drugiego tej nocy dachu i Li zabrał się do nerwowego oklepywania ściany.

– Znajdziesz te drzwi?

Agent obrzucił go czymś w rodzaju nienawistnego spojrzenia. Chit Sang nie był pewien; kapelusz przeszkadzał w jednoznacznej ocenie.

– A generał Iroh połamał sobie zęby na tym murze? – odgryzł się.

Chit Sang miał już na końcu języka kolejną kąśliwą uwagę, ale dokładnie w tym momencie mur zagrzmiał jak echo odległej burzy i ich oczom ukazały się kręte, strome schody prowadzące w dół, w dół, w dół.

– Macie hopla na punkcie podziemi – stwierdził nie bez nutki podziwu. Katakumby były czymś, czego surowe, dyktowane użytecznością piękno, potrafił docenić. – Co to tak świeci na zielono?

– Kryształy – odpowiedział Li, przepuszczając go przodem. Chit Sang posłusznie zaczął schodzić po schodach, licząc je w myślach. Ciekaw był, ile też ci stuknięci _magowie ziemi_ mogli ich zrobić. – To fosforyzujący jadeit. O ile mi wiadomo, występuje tylko w Ba Sing Se. Jakieś szczątkowe złoża są też podobno pod Omashu...

Przewrócił oczami i ugryzł się w język, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Był na trzydziestym czwartym stopniu.

Schody ciągnęły się w nieskończoność jak długa, chorobliwie zielona serpentyna. Z żadnego miejsca nie widział końca. Jeśli w ogóle istniał jakiś koniec.

Kiedy doliczył się sto pięćdziesiątego stopnia, a łydki rozbolały go tak, jakby maszerował przez tydzień bez przerwy, schody skończyły się otwartym wejściem na przeraźliwie długi korytarz. W świetle fosforyzującego jadeitu majaczyły dwa rzędy ciężkich metalowych drzwi.

 _Jasny gwint! Ilu oni tu mają więźniów?_

Li zatrzymał się obok niego i wskazał dłonią to ponure zbiorowisko cel.

– Szukaj tego swojego towarzysza – rzucił półgłosem. – Jeżeli faktycznie przetrzymuje go armia, to go tutaj znajdziesz.

Chit Sang skinął głową i zaczął chodzić od celi do celi, zaglądając do każdej przez małe zakratowane okienko w drzwiach. Co jakiś czas rozpoznawał twarz tego czy innego anonimowego szeregowca, czasem nie potrafił wyłowić w ciemności rysów śpiącego więźnia i musiał sobie dyskretnie pomagać magią ognia.

Nie spodziewał się, że tańczące na jego palcach płomyki odbiją się jak w lustrze w czyichś roziskrzonych gorączką oczach.

W jednej z cel więźniarka nie spała. Stała tuż przy drzwiach, kurczowo trzymając się osłaniających okienko krat. W dziwnej mieszaninie złotego i zielonego światła jej tęczówki przypominały pokryte patyną miedziane monety. Uśmiechała się. Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech.

– Chit Saaang! – zawołała przeciągle. – Jak miło cię znowu widzieć...

Kątem oka zerknął na Li. Chłopak stał tam, gdzie go zostawił, u wylotu korytarza, i przyglądał im się uważnie. Na pewno doskonale słyszał każde słowo.

– Porucznik Misuzu. – Jedno imię, tyle wspomnień. Widział ją wystrojoną w paradny oficerski mundur i uwalaną bitewnym pyłem. Doskonale pamiętał jej niski, pełen powagi głos i białe płomienie tańczące wokół niej jak motyle. Tylko wśród szlachty trafiały się takie osobowości jak ona, takie prawdziwie szalone dusze. – Myśleliśmy, że pani nie żyje.

Misuzu przymknęła oczy. Jej ciężkie, opuchnięte powieki nie pasowały do szlachetnej, urodziwej twarzy z jego wspomnień.

– Wiem – zaskrzeczała paskudnie. Nawet jej głos obumarł i przygasł w tej podziemnej klatce. – Już o tym słyszałam. Wiesz, kto mi powiedział?

Chit Sang poczuł, że gardło zaciska mu się boleśnie. Nie odezwał się. Pokręcił tylko energicznie głową.

– Książę Lu Ten, ty zapluty zdrajco!

Pułkownik Misuzu znów otworzyła oczy i wbiła w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. Zanim Chit Sang zrozumiał, co się dzieje, z jej ust buchnął płomień skierowany prosto w jego twarz.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

Pułkownik Misuzu znów otworzyła oczy i wbiła w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. Zanim Chit Sang zrozumiał, co się dzieje, z jej ust buchnął płomień skierowany prosto w jego twarz.

Przymknął powieki, żeby nie widzieć. Jej wściekłości, napędzanego gorączką i izolacją szaleństwa. I prawdziwości jej oskarżeń. Był zdrajcą. Parszywym, przegniłym do szpiku kości zdrajcą. Potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto wreszcie powie to na głos. Lepiej by dla niego było, gdyby białe płomienie strawiły nie tylko jego twarz, ale i całe ciało. Tylko... jeżeli on był zdrajcą, to kim w takim razie był książę Ozai, że go do tego nakłonił? Też zdrajcą czy może najdoskonalszą bronią, jaką posiadał Władca Ognia – sitem, które wyłapywało żołnierzy niegodnych służby?

Zamarł, czekając na śmierć, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nieśmiało otworzył oczy, spodziewając się znów zobaczyć rozwścieczoną Misuzu. Zamiast niej, zamiast żelaznych drzwi z zakratowanym okienkiem, miał przed sobą ścianę. Nierówną, chropowatą, ale zadziwiająco mocną. Czuł na twarzy bijące od skały ciepło, więc niewiarygodnie gorący płomień musiał się z nią zderzyć z drugiej strony. Ale naprędce utkana konstrukcja wytrzymała atak. Uratowała mu życie.

Li stał tuż obok. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi i patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

– Czyli jesteś zdrajcą, _Chit Sang_? – spytał beznamiętnie, kładąc tylko minimalny nacisk na jego prawdziwe imię. A więc usłyszał. Usłyszał wszystko. – Chętnie dowiem się więcej na ten temat.

Chit Sang cofnął się o kilka kroków, a ściana zapadła się z powrotem w podłogę, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Li posłał mu lekki, pogardliwy półuśmiech i podszedł do celi Misuzu.

– Czy dobrze słyszałem? – spytał ją szeptem. Jego monotonny głos brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. Jakby chłopak na siłę próbował brzmieć poważniej. Doroślej. – Gościliśmy tu syna generała Iroh?

Znał pułkownik Misuzu dość dobrze, by wyobrazić sobie, jak zareaguje na to pytanie. Książę Lu Ten zdecydowanie _nie był_ tematem, który należało z nią poruszać. Dałaby się za niego poćwiartować, obedrzeć ze skóry. Gdyby zginął, rzuciłaby się na jego stos pogrzebowy. W jej oddaniu nie było – w każdym razie z tego, co się orientował – niczego romantycznego. Kochała swojego księcia, ale nie mężczyznę, którym był.

Posiadając tę wiedzę, miał pełne prawo oczekiwać wybuchu. Spodziewał się kolejnego strumienia białego ognia – I jak ona w ogóle tkała _białe_ płomienie? Musiały być przeraźliwie gorące! – ale atak nigdy nie nadszedł. Zupełnie, jakby w więzieniu Misuzu straciła cały swój pazur. Li stał niewzruszenie na wprost drzwi jej celi, spokojnie czekając na odpowiedź. Chit Sang bał się znów pokazać kobiecie na oczy, ale wytężył słuch. Ciekaw był, co odpowie. Jeżeli w ogóle.

– _Oczywiście_ , że tu był – zaskrzeczała po kilku sekundach. – Ten zdrajca wydał go waszej armii. Książę wszystko mi powiedział. Bydlak podobno nawet zabrał jego Złoty Płomień!

Chit Sang nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Sięgnął do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na złoconej koronie w kształcie płomienia, którą książę Lu Ten dał mu, by udowodnić swoją tożsamość. Tak naprawdę okazanie tego klejnotu koronnego wystarczyłoby, żeby przekonać Ozaia o śmierci bratanka. Ale Chit Sang nie chciał, nie był jeszcze w stanie, wrócić do domu. Musiał najpierw na własne oczy zobaczyć księcia. Albo to, co z niego zostało. Obawiał się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, do końca życia nie będzie pewien, jak wielkim okazał się zdrajcą.

Wzmianka o koronie książęcej Narodu Ognia, która dzień w dzień zdawała się parzyć Chit Sanga przez ubranie, nie zrobiła najmniejszego wrażenia na Li.

– I gdzie on teraz jest? – spytał, kiedy opowieść Misuzu urwała się niespodziewanie.

– _Gdzie jest?_ Sam powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej. Ten kuternoga, który go zabrał, miał takie samo ubranie jak twoje!

Tym razem kobieta zdołała go zaskoczyć. Agent aż zesztywniał pod tą swoją maską beznamiętnego spokoju.

– Musiało się pani przywidzieć – odpowiedział jej i ukłonił się lekko. – To jest więzienie wojskowe. Nie podlega ono jurysdykcji policji kulturalnej i żaden z moich kolegów na pewno nie zabierał stąd więźniów.

No i agent się doigrał. Jego obrzydliwie oficjalne kłamstwo rozseirdzilo Misuzu do tego stopnia, że zaczęła na przemian wrzeszczeć i pluć ogniem, ale nie znalazła już w sobie dość energii, by znów rozgrzać płomienie do białości. Li ukłonił się jeszcze raz jakiemuś cieniowi na ścianie, nie utrzymując kontaktu wzrokowego z uwięzioną, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku tej morderczej klatki schodowej, jakby za jego plecami zupełnie nic się nie działo. Chit Sang posłusznie podążył za nim. Od tego chorobliwie zielonkawego światła robiło mu się niedobrze. Pewnie brakowało mu powietrza.

Szedł za Li, trzymając się go jak cień, nie zwracając uwagi, dokąd idzie. Gdyby chłopak chciał, mógłby go zaprowadzić prosto do jakiejś pustej celi, zamknąć w środku i wyrzucić klucz. Nawet by się nie buntował. Dopiero spotkanie z Misuzu uświadomiło mu, co zrobił, żeby przypodobać się młodszemu synowi Władcy Ognia.

Co go podkusiło, żeby wykonywać polecenia księcia Ozaia?

Na powierzchni nie było już śladu ani po powozie, ani po chudzielcu z armii. Niebo całkiem zniknęło za zasłoną ciężkich chmur, a jedynym widocznym źródłem światła była majacząca w oddali strażnica. Chit Sang ledwo mógł dostrzec zarys domku, na którego dachu wcześniej siedzieli, i białą wstęgę brukowanej drogi prowadzącej przez pola do miasta. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w atramentową czerń nieba. Na nos spadła mu ciężka kropla deszczu.

– Chodźmy na stację. – Li wyrósł przy jego boku tak nagle, że Chit Sang aż się wzdrygnął. Prawie już zdążył zapomnieć o jego obecności. – Zaraz zacznie lać. Lepiej mieć wtedy dach nad głową.

Skinął głową. Chłopak miał rację – nie było sensu jeszcze do tego wszystkiego moknąć.

* * *

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie go obudziło – szum deszczu za oknem czy tępy ból, który niemal rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Jae przetarł zmęczone oczy i powoli, bardzo powoli opuścił stopy na zimną podłogę. Po omacku znalazł porzucone pod łóżkiem kapcie, narzucił sobie kołdrę na plecy i na chwiejnych nogach poczłapał w kierunku drzwi.

Ok każdego wieczora zamykała wszystkie okiennice w mieszkaniu, więc w kuchni było ciemno jak w grobie, ale bał się szukać krzemieni. Zresztą i tak dokładnie wiedział, gdzie co stoi. W końcu prawie nigdy nie ruszał się z domu. Wyminął stół, przy którym coraz rzadziej jedli z Ok wspólne posiłki, i podszedł do stojącej w rogu wysokiej szafki. Starał się otwierać drzwiczki powoli, ale jak na złość zawiasy lekko zaskrzypiały. Wzdrygnął się i zastygł w bezruchu, nasłuchując, ale Ok najwyraźniej wciąż spała twardo, bo nie przybiegła mu na ratunek. Wcześniejsza afera w parku musiała ją naprawdę zmęczyć.

Jego siostra była kochana, ale czasem naprawdę przesadzała z tą wieczną histerią.

Zdjął z pułki gliniany kubek i, wciąż błądząc na oślep, sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą. Nagły impuls bólu wkłuł się w mózg Jae jak długa igła i na chwilę aż go zamroczyło. Oba naczynia wypadły mu z rąk i z hukiem rozbiły się na podłodze. Woda z dzbanka doszczętnie przemoczyła mu kapcie, ale prawie tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt zajęty kurczowym trzymaniem się krawędzi kuchennego blatu.

Drżał z zimna. Miał wrażenie, że zewsząd, z każdego rogu kuchni, dobiegają go dziwne odgłosy. Jakieś szmery, piski, jakby w mieszkaniu zalęgły się szczury. Nagle kuchnia rozbłysła mdłym światłem oliwnej lampki i Jae zacisnął powieki, starając się ochronić oczy.

Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś silną, kościstą dłoń. Ok. Obudził ją całym tym zamieszaniem.

– Co się stało? – Przez to dudnienie w głowie prawie jej nie słyszał. – _Co ci jest, Jae?_

– Głowa mnie boli – wysapał, bezskutecznie próbując przekrzyczeć chrobotanie szczurów, których nie było. – Nie przejmuj się.

Spróbował się wyprostować, ale nie do końca mu się to udało. Z pomocą Ok usiadł przy stole. Wciąż walcząc z szumem w uszach, zaczął obserwować, jak siostra zbiera z podłogi kawałki gliny.

– Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest? – Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. – Blado wyglądasz. Bardziej blado niż zwykle, znaczy się. Na pewno nie skaleczyłeś się w nogę?

Spojrzał w dół, na swoje chude kostki i przemoczone kapcie. Nie zauważył nawet jednej kropli krwi.

– Jestem pewien – odpowiedział. – Chwilę posiedzę i będzie w porządku.

Ok burknęła coś pod nosem, ale nie protestowała. Jae mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jej nie okłamał.

– Hej... Myślisz, że ta dziewczyna z parku mogłaby wpaść jakoś niedługo? – spytał po chwili, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. – Może ona coś pomoże?

Ok nie odezwała się. Kilka razy spróbowała utkać stłuczony kubek do kupy, ale nieregularne kawałki wciąż na nowo się rozpadały. W końcu poddała się i z kwaśną miną wyrzuciła skorupy do śmieci.

– Nie rób sobie zbyt dużych nadziei, Jae – mruknęła. – Wcale nie jest pewne, że ona będzie umiała ci pomóc. Ale pogadam z nią, jak ją spotkam. Umówię się. Może być przyszły tydzień?

– Pewnie. Dzięki, siostrzyczko. – Szczury trochę się uspokoiły. Jae odetchnął z ulgą. – Wiesz, w sumie to był dobry dzień.

Ok prychnęła pogardliwie i przysiadła na wolnym krześle. Na podłodze nie było już nawet śladu po jego wypadku.

– A co w nim niby było takiego dobrego, głąbie?

– Spędziliśmy go razem – zauważył.

Jego siostra roześmiała się niepewnie.

– Tak, faktycznie – przyznała, kręcąc głową. – Dawno tego nie robiliśmy, co? Wiesz, może naprawdę powinniśmy więcej wychodzić.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Jae czekał niecierpliwie, aż dziwne odgłosy, które słyszał, się uspokoją. Kiedy w końcu ustąpiły miejsca błogiej ciszy, rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, owinął się kołdrą i odetchnął głęboko.

– Zagrałbym w go* – oznajmił.

– Teraz? Jest środek nocy, Jae!

Wzruszył ramionami.

– No i co z tego? – zapytał.

Ok znów się roześmiała, tym razem znacznie radośniej, wstała i poszła po planszę do gry.

* * *

Ulewa rozszalała się na dobre i świat poza zadaszoną stacją zniknął za siną zasłoną deszczu. To, co wcześniej było tylko chłodnym powiewem znad morza, przerodziło się w iście lodowaty wiatr. Chit Sang usiadł na ławce w głębi peronu, podkulił nogi i objął kolana ramionami. Miał nadzieję, że zwinięty w ciasną kulkę da radę zatrzymać w sobie więcej ciepła. Li przycupnął obok niego, opuszczając kapelusz niżej na oczy, jakby szykował się do drzemki.

– Więc jesteś zdrajcą? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia, w ogóle nie patrząc na Chit Sanga.

Zżerającą agenta ciekawość było widać jak na dłoni.

– To trochę bardziej skomplikowane – odpowiedział. – Kiedy robiłem to, co zrobiłem, wydawało mi się, że tak trzeba.

– A co dokładnie zrobiłeś?

Zastanowił się chwilę, wrócił w myślach do tego dnia, kiedy książę Ozai przekazał mu jego specjalne zadanie. Chit Sang miał dopilnować, by młody książę Lu Ten nie wrócił do domu. By stał się ofiarą tej niekończącej się wojny. Ofiarą, która miała pchnąć Naród Ognia ku świetności.

– Mój brat jest słaby – tłumaczył mu wtedy książę Ozai, wlepiając w niego intensywne spojrzenie pustynnego sokoła – leniwy i sentymentalny. Marnuje swój geniusz militarny, grając w Pai Sho i uwodząc damy dworu mojej żony. Nie takiego Władcy Ognia potrzebuje Naród. Iroh musi się nauczyć, jak dźwigać na swoich barkach brzemię władzy!

Chit Sang przytaknął wtedy swojemu księciu. Zgodził się, że książę-generał Iroh musi zostać zahartowany jak każde inne wojenne narzędzie i że nic tak nie hartuje człowieka jak prawdziwe cierpienie. Nie znał się zupełnie na dworskich intrygach i żaden potomek Azulona niczym nie różnił się w jego oczach od pozostałych. Słowa Ozaia wydawały się mieć sens, a rozkaz był, przynajmniej w teorii, dziecinnie prosty. Lu Ten pozostawał dla niego jedynie jednym z wielu oficerów bez twarzy i historii. Bez zastanowienia zgodził się sprzedać jednego księcia, by zadowolić drugiego. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by nazywać to zdradą.

Nie powiedział tego wszystkiego Li. Wróg czy nie wróg, nie miał zamiaru obarczać chłopaka swoimi problemami. Zresztą pewnie i tak by tego wszystkiego nie zrozumiał. Mieszkańcy Królestwa Ziemi nie mieli dość rozwiniętej kultury, by pojąć tak zawiłą politycznie sytuację, Chit Sang ułożył więc skróconą i ocenzurowaną wersję swojej historii.

– Wydałem w ręce wrogiej armii człowieka, który jest trzeci w kolejce do tronu Narodu Ognia – podsumował krótko. – A teraz chcę być absolutnie pewien, że on już nigdy nie zobaczy ojczyzny, bo inaczej będzie ze mną bardzo, bardzo źle.

Li poruszył się niespokojnie na ławce. Chit Sang nie spojrzał na niego. Wciąż było mu przeraźliwie zimno i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się ruszać.

– Czyli _jesteś_ zdrajcą. – W głosie agenta wybrzmiał zupełnie nowy ton, nuta, której rozszyfrowania Chit Sang nawet nie próbował się podjąć. – Dla kogo w takim razie pracujesz?

Agent chyba miał nadzieję, że odpowiedzią będzie „dla Królestwa Ziemi". Chit Sang uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Żałował, że w ciemności chłopak nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy.

– Dla Narodu Ognia, przyjacielu. Zawsze dla Narodu Ognia.

Co to by mogło oznaczać w praktyce, sam jeszcze do końca nie wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko stanie się jasne, gdy już wróci do ojczyzny. Może znajdzie dla siebie jakieś spokojne zajęcie i zapomni o wszystkim, w co wpakował się w Ba Sing Se. O miesiącach bezowocnego oblężenia. O infiltracji miasta. I o wszystkim, czego nie chciał wiedzieć, na temat trzymających miasto w ryzach Dai Li.

Deszcz trochę osłabł, z ulewy przeszedł w lekką mżawkę. Li wstał i otrzepał przód szaty z jakichś niewidzialnych pyłków.

– Wiem tylko o jednym jeńcu, którego przetrzymują Dai Li – powiedział. – Wątpię, żeby to był ten twój książę, ale postaram się go do ciebie przyprowadzić. Gdzie cię znajdę?

– Tutaj. Za cztery dni w południe. – Chit Sang też podniósł się z ławki. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać na tym ziąbie ani chwili dłużej. Wolał już iść do miasta na piechotę niż nocować na stacji. – Do tego czasu nie próbuj mnie szukać. I tak mnie nie znajdziesz.

Miał nadzieję, że wywarł na młodym Dai Li odpowiednie wrażenie. Zwłaszcza, że w swoich własnych uszach brzmiał dość niemrawo.

Li skinął głową i ruszył przed siebie, raźnie wkraczając w wilgoć na zewnątrz. Ruszył na wschód, w stronę wielkiego jeziora leżącego pośród pól, nie oglądając się na Chit Sanga ani razu.

* * *

Godzinę przed świtem w gabinecie Guotina rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odgłos wybudził dowódcę Dai Li z głębokiego snu. Mężczyzna zerwał się z pryczy, niedbale narzucił na siebie szatę z poprzedniego dnia i pospiesznie utkał ścianę, która oddzieliła jego gabinet od sypialni. Wciąż do końca nie oprzytomniał i był odrobinę zdezorientowany. Jego agenci _nigdy_ nie przychodzili tak wcześnie. Z reguły czekali, aż na horyzoncie pojawi się choćby smuga słonecznego światła.

Pukanie się powtórzyło, głośniejsze i bardziej energiczne. Guotin usiadł za biurkiem i odchrząknął, żeby pozbyć się nieznośnego ucisku w gardle. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby odwiedzić znachorkę. Znowu zaniedbał swoje leczenie, a nie miał zamiaru doprowadzić się do stanu wyjściowego, kiedy to prawie wcale nie mógł mówić.

– Wejść! – zawołał chrapliwie.

Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie i w progu ukazał się jeden z jego ulubionych chłopców z Sekcji Trzeciej. Jego wysoka, smukła sylwetka zdawała się górować nad całym gabinetem.

– Dobry wieczór, szefie – przywitał się z lekkim ukłonem. Teatralnym, bo też i Guotin znalazł go w teatrze. – Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłem.

Dowódca Dai Li niecierpliwie machnął ręką. Wciąż był niewyspany, nie miał czasu na zbędne konwenanse.

– Nowiny? – burknął tylko.

– Generał How przyjął późnym wieczorem dość osobliwego gościa, panie Guotin. – Agent podszedł bliżej, płynnie i bezgłośnie jak cień, i złożył na stole ciasno zrolowany raport. Spod długiego rękawa szaty błysnęła jasna, gładka skóra jego dłoni. – Nasz własny agent Liang, Sekcja Druga, pytał go dzisiaj o to, w której części murów osadzeni są jeńcy z Narodu Ognia.

Guotin mimowolnie pochylił się do przodu. Co też ten jego głupiutki siostrzeniec znowu wymyślił? Wyraźnie nakazał mu zrobić sobie wolne i zostawić w spokoju sprawę tamtego maga ognia. I w ogóle wszystkie sprawy, które mógłby mieć.

– A How? – spytał, siląc się na obojętność.

Twarz agenta nawet nie drgnęła. Tylko jego oczy zdawały się uśmiechać bezczelnie do Guotina.

– Nic mu nie powiedział, oczywiście. Wyrzucił go z gabinetu.

Agent zamilkł, czekając na kolejne pytanie. Wybitnie podobało mu się trzymanie dowódcy w napięciu. Guotin pozwalał mu zachowywać się, jakby wciąż występował na scenie, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Ale jak dotąd mężczyzna ani razu go nie zawiódł, więc tolerował jego... ekscentryzm.

– I?

– I proszę sobie wyobrazić, że agent Liang znalazł to więzienie niejako na własną rękę. Towarzyszył mu w tym jakiś osiłek.

Osiłek. Jaki znowu _osiłek_? O ile Guotin się orientował, jego siostrzeniec z nikim takim nie utrzymywał kontaktów... Chociaż z drugiej strony ostatnio Liang prawie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał. Nie miał serca, by kazać śledzić swojego siostrzeńca, ale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby nie powinien tego zrobić.

Agent poruszył się niecierpliwie. Guotin gestem wskazał, żeby mówił dalej.

– Czy mam go śledzić, szefie? – spytał.

– Nie przeszkadzaj mu. Ale gdyby znów pojawił się w pobliżu generalicji...

– Natychmiast pana poinformuję.

Guotin posłał agentowi lekki uśmiech. Akurat tyle, żeby mężczyzna poczuł, że jego praca jest doceniana.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział. – Możesz odejść, Min Su.

Adiutant generała Howa skłonił się nisko i opuścił gabinet, a Guotin chciwie rozwinął jego skrupulatny raport pełen ściśle tajnych ploteczek.

Tak, Min Su nie bez powodu był jego ulubionym agentem.

* * *

 ***go – gra planszowa pochodząca z Chin. Gracze układają na planszy na przemian czarne i białe kamienie w taki sposób, by swoim kolorem otoczyć grupę kamieni w kolorze przeciwnika.**


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Po wizycie Min Su Guotin nie położył się już spać. Raport dotyczący wewnętrznych konfliktów w Radzie Pięciu kompletnie go rozbudził. Wyglądało na to, że jakiś ambitny, chociaż niespecjalnie zdolny, pułkownik próbował się wkraść w łaski starego generała Yu i zapewnić sobie bezbolesny awans. Sądząc po zawziętości, z jaką generał How próbował znaleźć cokolwiek w życiorysie oficera, co mogłoby go jednoznacznie zdyskredytować, cwaniaczkowi mogło się nawet udać. Guotin odłożył raport na bok i zanotował w pamięci, żeby zlecić komuś z Sekcji Trzeciej uważną obserwację pułkownika. Lepiej, żeby Dai Li mieli na niego haka, zanim How dokopie się do czegoś istotnego.

Godzinę później zaczęli się pojawiać kolejni agenci. Ich raporty nie przyniosły zbyt wielu nowych informacji. Jego uwagę zwróciło z zasadzie tylko to, że ostatnimi czasy do Niższego Pierścienia trafiało coraz więcej opium. Towar niezmiennie był kiepskiej jakości – czasem stary i przegniły, a czasem po prostu zanieczyszczony – ale za to niebywale tani. Dość tani, by nawet ostatni biedak mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup kilku działek. A potem kilku następnych. I kolejnych. I kolejnych. Guotin zmarszczył brwi. Potrzebował kogoś sprytnego, kto wyśledziłby dystrybutora. Najchętniej przydzieliłby to zadanie Weiowi, ale obawiał się, że chłopak wpędzi się tylko w jeszcze jeden nałóg, z którym nie będzie w stanie efektywnie pracować. Guotin nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką stratę. Szkoda by było się chłopaka pozbywać.

Wei i Sang Ji pojawili się u niego jako jedni z ostatnich i nie mieli niczego szczególnego do zameldowania. Widocznie miniona noc była spokojna, nie licząc szalonej eskapady jego siostrzeńca. Guotin westchnął cicho.  
 _Przynajmniej tyle_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem.

Kiedy Wei skończył raportować, że w istocie obaj przez całą noc kręcili się po mieście bez celu, w gabinecie zapadła głucha cisza. Guotin pozwolił jej trwać, chcąc jeszcze przez chwilę potrzymać obu agentów w niepewności. Lubił ich. Z osobna żaden z nich nie przedstawiał dla Dai Li szczególnej wartości, nie Sang Ji ze swoją nieufnością i skłonnością do paranoi i na pewno nie Wei i jego problem alkoholowy, ale razem... Razem perfekcyjnie się uzupełniali, jak gdyby jeden drugiego prowadzał na niewidzialnej smyczy. Nie zawsze od razu i nigdy tak szybko, jak by tego chciał, ale zawsze dostarczali mu oczekiwane rezultaty. Guotin lubił rezultaty, więc lubił też swoich dwóch problematycznych agentów. Ale nie na tyle, żeby rozpieszczać ich pochwałami. Żaden z nich nie był dla niego aż tak ważny. Żaden z nich nie był ani Min Su, ani jego siostrzeńcem.

Cisza miała fatalny wpływ na Weia. Mężczyzna co jakiś czas przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, jakby atmosfera w gabinecie miała go zaraz udusić. Tylko czekał na sygnał do wyjścia. Nic nie świadczyłoby dobitniej o jego trzeźwości. Po pijaku bywał rozbrajająco rozmowny. Guotin skrzętnie ukrył satysfakcję za maską szorstkiej obojętności. Agenci Dai Li nie mogli pojawiać się na służbie pijani.

Sang Ji zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że Guotin zmarnował mu już dobre kilka minut czasu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się wkrótce odezwać. W przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera stał idealnie wyprostowany i niewzruszony jak posąg. Patrzył na Guotina beznamiętnym wzrokiem i _czekał_. W jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Guotin też znał tę grę i innego dnia pewnie potrzymałby tak Sang Ji z kwadrans albo może nawet pół godziny, ale Min Su obudził go zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Był zmęczony i śpiący, a w dodatku gardło znów zaczynało mu dokuczać. Nie miał siły sprawdzać, kiedy jego uparty jak osioł agent w końcu zdecyduje się mrugnąć.

– Coś jeszcze? – zaskrzeczał. Nieco za głośno. Jego głos wybrzmiał w gabinecie jak uderzenie pioruna.

Sang Ji ukłonił się ledwo dostrzegalnie.

– Chciałem prosić o przepustkę do Wężowej Grobli.

Wei przestał przestępować z nogi na nogę, a Guotin lekko przekrzywił głowę, zaciekawiony.

– Po co? – spytał.

– Chcę przećwiczyć z uzdrowicielką manewr, który będzie się za bardzo rzucał w oczy na jeziorze.

Guotin wydał z siebie niezrozumiały pomruk, jakby faktycznie rozważał wyrażenie zgody. A potem podniósł wzrok na Sang Ji i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

– Nie – odpowiedział.

Mimo całej swojej paranoi agent przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał tak, jakby dowódca uderzył go w twarz. Ale, doprawdy, czego się spodziewał? Że dostanie pozwolenie na opuszczenie miasta? W dodatku _z ich magiem wody_? Sang Ji nie był głupi. Musiał wiedzieć, że Guotin na to nie pójdzie.

– W Starym Ba Sing Se jest podziemny strumień – poinformował agenta. – Tam możecie ćwiczyć.

Agent skinął głową i powrócił do udawania bezdusznego posągu.

– Możecie odejść – burknął Guotin, nie czekając, aż Wei znowu zacznie się wiercić. – Ach, i Sang Ji – dodał po chwili, kiedy obaj agenci opuszczali już jego gabinet – każdą strażnicę na zewnętrznym murze zaopatrzyliśmy w twoją podobiznę i rysopis. Nie próbuj niczego głupiego, jak pięć lat temu. Nie warto.

Ostrzeżenie nie należało do subtelnych i Guotin nie był z niego szczególnie dumny, ale musiało wystarczyć. Co jakiś czas Sang Ji miewał irracjonalne napady tęsknoty za domem i najlepiej było dusić je w zarodku, zanim w głowie agenta zrodził się jakiś idiotyczny plan. Jak ten ostatni, sprzed kilku lat, kiedy chłopak w akcie desperacji postanowił wspiąć się po murze i czmychnąć na pustynię Si Wong.

Dai Li nie mogli sobie pozwolić na utratę cennych członków. Zwłaszcza w takich ciężkich czasach, kiedy obcy napływali do Ba Sing Se nieprzerwanym strumieniem.

* * *

Dochodziła pierwsza i w garkuchni powoli zaczynali zbierać się ludzie.

Na początku nic nie zapowiadało, że będzie musiał gotować dla więcej niż kilku osób i mimo woli Huo czuł dumę na widok wszystkich tych zajętych miejsc. Agentom smakowała jego kuchnia. Zajadali się wszystkim, co przed nimi postawił, a po zaledwie kilku dniach legendarnie niejadalna ryżowa papka agenta Shu stała się tylko zabawną anegdotką.

Na ogniu gotował się cały gar gęstej, aromatycznej zupy. Huo pochylił się nad zawartością i powąchał swoje najnowsze dzieło. Pachniało fantastycznie; doskonale wyczuwalna kwaskowa nuta utwierdziła go tylko w przekonaniu, że oto poda swoim kolegom coś wyjątkowego. Znowu.

 _Wszystko_ zawsze szło mu absolutnie fantastycznie. Jakaś drobna cząstka Huo, z której istnienia nie do końca zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawę, szeptała mu do ucha, że przecież nie mogło się zdarzyć inaczej, bo wszystko, czego się dotknął, _musiało_ koniec końców wypaść idealnie. Tak po prostu działał świat. I chociaż chochla i nóż leżały w jego dłoni dziwnie niepewnie, jakby nigdy w życiu ich nie używał, gotował nieporównanie lepiej, niż sam się tego po sobie spodziewał. Przepisy na niezliczone proste, sycące potrawy dosłownie tłoczyły się w jego głowie. Ale mimo to, mimo zachwytów stołujących się w bazie agentów, jemu samemu nie smakowało nic, co przygotował.

Nalał sobie trochę zupy do malutkiej miseczki, której używał do próbowania potraw, i upił spory łyk, ignorując unoszące się znad naczynia kłęby pary. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Dodał dokładnie tyle octu, imbiru i ostrych papryczek, ile trzeba – ile wiedział, że trzeba! – ale całość wydała mu się niesamowicie _mdła_. Postanowił zaryzykować i nieco zmodyfikować przepis. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tym razem zadziwi wszystkich.

* * *

Xiaodan nieufnie przyglądał się stojącej przed nim misce z zupą. Musiał przyznać, że prezentowała się całkiem nieźle. W parującym wywarze pływały niemal idealnie równe kawałki mięsa, drobne piórka z poszatkowanej kapusty, bielutkie plasterki czosnku i cała masa pedantycznie pokrojonego zielska. Obiad bardziej przypominał coś, co mogłaby przyrządzić jego matka, niż jedno z ohydnych dań Starego Shu. Ale jednak nadal było to żarcie z garkuchni. Jakoś nie wierzył, że nagle zrobiło się smaczne.

Naprzeciwko niego Donghai zajadał w najlepsze, ale zdecydowanie wolniej niż to miał w zwyczaju, delikatnie dmuchając na każdą kolejną łyżkę.

– Nie smakuje ci? – Xiaodan zaczął obserwować kątem oka, co robi ich nowy kucharz. Chłopak siedział w głębi sali i zajadał ze smakiem, rozmawiając o czymś półgłosem z Huang Fu. – Jak Shu gotował, to tak nie robiłeś.

Donghai odłożył łyżkę i pogładził się po misternie przystrzyżonej brodzie.

– Jedzenie jest dobre – odpowiedział. Xiaodana to nie zdziwiło. Dongaiowi smakowało dosłownie _wszystko_. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel zjadłby nawet podeszwę, gdyby podano ją z ryżem i sosem. – Po prostu trochę... gorące.

– I tyle?

– Mhm. Spróbuj, naprawdę jest dobre.

Xiaodan westchnął cicho i niepewnie uniósł parującą łyżkę do ust. Drugi raz w życiu spróbował jedzenia z garkuchni, uparcie starając się nie myśleć o swojej pierwszej, tragicznej w skutkach próbie.

Zupa nie była gorąca. Była tak cholernie pikantna, jakby sam Władca Ognia wybierał ją płomienną chochlą z wnętrza aktywnego wulkanu.

Natychmiast wypluł jedzenie z powrotem do miski.

– Co to ma być?! – zawołał, z trudem tłumiąc kaszel. – Czemu to jest takie ostre?

Inni agenci zaczęli obracać się na swoich miejscach, żeby spojrzeć na Xiaodana. Prawie wszyscy mieli od tej zupy wyraźne wypieki na twarzy. W głębi sali Huang Fu podniósł się na równe nogi i powiedział coś do kucharza. Chłopak wstał i pozwolił Reedukatorowi wyprowadzić się na zewnątrz jak zagubiona żółwiokaczka.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Stary Shu, jak zawsze szeroko uśmiechnięty.

– Bez nerwów, serduszka! – zawołał od progu. – Huo trochę przesadził z pieprzem, ale wasz drogi Shu za moment uratuje dzisiejszy obiad.

Agenci, którzy jeszcze mieli w miskach jedzenie, wstali, przytulając naczynia do piersi i osłaniając je dłońmi przed wzrokiem Shu, jakby samo jego spojrzenie mogło zrujnować każdy posiłek. Tylko nieliczni pozostali na swoich miejscach, ale akurat ci na pewno byli tak zaprawieni w bojach jak Donghai. Xiaodan był pewien, że zjedliby cokolwiek, nie przejmując się ani trochę, jak smakuje.

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Wstał. Nie miał zamiaru czekać na truciznę, w którą na pewno zamieni się zupa po modyfikacjach starego agenta.

– Idziesz, Donghai? – spytał bez przekonania. I tak znał odpowiedź.

Jego przyjaciel objął miskę dłonią.

– Chciałbym najpierw skończyć obiad, Xiao.

Xiaodan pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasem naprawdę nie rozumiał Donghaia.

– A kończ sobie – mruknął. – Możesz też zjeść moją porcję.

Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i zaczął z apetytem pałaszować zupę, która każdemu innemu człowiekowi wypaliłaby trzewia. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zadowolonego z życia.

* * *

Ziemia pod jej stopami drgnęła nieznacznie i Nini błyskawicznie uskoczyła w bok. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stała, natychmiast wyrosła niebezpiecznie ostra kamienna igła. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po zalanej zielonym blaskiem jaskini, starając się odnaleźć wzrokiem Sang Ji, ale nigdzie go nie widziała.

W podziemnym labiryncie jaskiń powietrze było chłodne i przyjemnie wilgotne, ale mimo to oddychało jej się potwornie ciężko, jakby nagle trafiła na skraj rozgrzanej słońcem pustyni. Odzwyczaiła się od tak intensywnego ruchu. Odkąd osiadła w Ba Sing Se nie musiała ani gonić zwierzyny po lesie, ani uciekać w obawie o własne życie. Prawie w ogóle nie musiała się ruszać i teraz bardzo żałowała, że nie pomyślała, by zadbać o swoją kondycję.

Nie czekając, aż spadnie na nią kolejny deszcz skalnych odłamków, wbiegła do wąskiego, ciemnego korytarza, zbierając po drodze osiadłą na ścianach wilgoć. Woda oblepiała jej ręce i ukryte w szerokich rękawach ramiona, mieszała się z zimnym potem, który pokrył jej skórę cienką, śliską warstwą. Za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz tak się bała.

Ten dzień miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Miała wyjść z Sang Ji na Wężową Groblę, przećwiczyć ten manewr, do którego dostała instrukcje. Zamiast tego wylądowali pod ziemią, w Starym Ba Sing Se, z dala od jeziora i morza, a nawet zwykłej studni. I jakby tego było mało, została zaatakowana!

Sang Ji ją zaatakował.

Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie mu odbiło i nie miała zamiaru czekać, aż sytuacja się wyjaśni. Mogła stać jak kołek i czekać, aż agent coś jej zrobi albo uciekać jak najdalej, najlepiej w stronę jakiegoś wyjścia. Wybór był dość oczywisty.

Skręciła w lewo, w wąską odnogę korytarza, na której końcu dostrzegła migoczące zielonkawe światło. Od nadmiaru ruchu zaczęły ją już boleć łydki, przepracowane mięśnie pulsowały lekko pod skórą, ale nie zatrzymywała się. Była niemal pewna, że zostawiła Sang Ji daleko w tyle.

Światło rosło z każdym jej krokiem i w końcu Nini wybiegła z tunelu do otwartej, przestronnej jaskini, w której wił się wartki podziemny strumień. Na drugim brzegu, oddzielony od niej tylko wąskim pasem wody, stał Sang Ji. Czekał na nią spokojnie, z dłońmi ukrytymi w szerokich rękawach. Nie wyglądał na ani trochę zmęczonego.

– Nie możesz uciekać w nieskończoność, wiesz? – zauważył, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – Zwłaszcza, że stąd nie ma żadnego wyjścia. Nie dla ciebie.

Nini zamarła. Oczywiście, że nie było wyjścia! Sang Ji _utkał_ im drogę z powierzchni do pierwszej jaskini, w której się znaleźli. Ona była magiem wody. Nie miała szans wrócić na górę bez jego pomocy.

Sang Ji nie dał jej zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu. Jedna z jego rękawic poszybowała w jej stronę tak szybko, że nie miała szans uskoczyć. Odruchowo uniosła ręce i utworzyła wodny bicz. Strumień wody z impetem uderzył w nadlatujący pocisk i zupełnie zmienił jego trajektorię. Kawałek skały w kształcie pięści upadł smętnie na ziemię kilka kroków od niej.

Nie tyle podbudowana tym małym sukcesem, co zdesperowana, zebrała wodę z powrotem wokół swoich rąk i powtórzyła manewr, tym razem wydłużając bicz i kierując go w stronę Sang Ji. Agent uskoczył zwinnie i zaatakował ponownie, wprawiając w ruch grunt pod jej nogami.

Nini krzyknęła i upadła na plecy. Natychmiast przeturlała się w kierunku strumienia, unikając spadającego na nią głazu. Dotykając jedną ręką powierzchni wody, zdołała utworzyć wokół siebie płynną kopułę i zamrozić tę jej część, która znajdowała się najbliżej agenta. Chwilę później w cienkiej warstewce lodu pojawiła się siateczka pęknięć, a na jej twarz posypały się drobne iskierki szronu.

Wstała, a resztki swojej prowizorycznej tarczy przetkała w ostre igły. Z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że chociaż Sang Ji osłonił się przed większością z nich, kilka zdołało dosięgnąć jego ramienia, plamiąc poszarpany rękaw na czerwono.

Nie miała zbyt wielu opcji, które mogłaby wykorzystać, ani czasu na zastanowienie się. Odruchowo wykorzystała ruch, który ćwiczyła na sucho przez ostatnie kilka dni. Stojąc prawie po pas w chłodnej wodzie, ugięła prawą nogę w kolanie i płynnie przeniosła ciężar ciała do przodu, wyciągając jednocześnie ręce przed siebie. Woda, która dotąd rytmicznie, ale leniwie uderzała w tył jej łydek, wezbrała nagle, tworząc wysoką falę. Miękko pchnęła rękami powietrze przed sobą i miniaturowe tsunami zaczęło się posuwać do przodu, nabierając prędkości i napełniając powietrze niemożliwym do zniesienia hukiem. Mętna, spieniona woda miała na swojej drodze tylko jedną mizerną przeszkodę – Sang Ji.

Żywioł potrzebował zaledwie kilku sekund, żeby z impetem uderzyć w przeciwległą ścianę groty i rozlać się smętnie po nienaturalnie równym podłożu. Nini podeszła niepewnie do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą widziała Sang Ji, a teraz znajdował się idealnie kulisty, gładki jak lustro głaz. Kiedy dotknęła go dłonią, kamień pękł na pół, jakby ktoś rozbił ogromne jajko o brzeg miski, i ze środka wyszedł Sang Ji. Był idealnie suchy i tak blady, że w świetle fosforyzujących kryształów wyglądał jak żywy trup.

– To... – wydusił z siebie. – Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem, kiedy czytałem ten zwój...

Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał ją znów zaatakować, więc Nini postanowiła wyciągnąć z niego jakieś w miarę sensowne odpowiedzi. Na wszelki wypadek zebrała wokół swojej dłoni nową porcję wody, która natychmiast zmieniła się w pięć lodowych szponów. Nie była przekonana, czy potrafiłaby ich użyć, ale z pewnością robiły odpowiednie wrażenie.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić – spytała, ostentacyjnie oglądając swój konstrukt, jakby podziwiała świeżo opiłowane paznokcie – czemu mnie zaatakowałeś?

Sang Ji uśmiechnął się nerwowo i zaczął się przyglądać swojemu zrujnowanemu rękawowi i drobnym zadrapaniom, z których leniwie sączyła się krew. Jak zwykle robił wszystko, żeby unikać kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, na jakim tak naprawdę jesteś poziomie – odpowiedział. Mówił cicho, ale pewnie. Wyglądało na to, że nie kłamał. A w każdym razie nie do końca. – Uznałem, że przyparta do muru będziesz musiała tkać i wtedy najlepiej ocenię, jak nam idzie nauka.

– I jak wypadłam? – spytała, wciąż nie rozstając się ze swoimi szponami.

Sang Ji wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

– Aż tak źle?

– Zaczęło być względnie dobrze dopiero tutaj – stwierdził w końcu – kiedy zaczęłaś robić cokolwiek poza uciekaniem i chowaniem się. Gdybym _naprawdę_ chciał ci coś zrobić, nie miałbym najmniejszych kłopotów, ale... – urwał, obrzucając ją niepewnym spojrzeniem.

– Ale?

– Ale z jakimś podrzędnym bandziorem pewnie dałabyś sobie radę. Musisz tylko _reagować od razu_ , nie możesz czekać i zastanawiać się nad kolejnymi krokami. Prawdziwy napastnik nie będzie na ciebie czekał.

Roztopiła szpony, które sobie utkała.

– Daj, zajmę się tymi zadrapaniami – zaoferowała. Sang Ji nieznacznie skinął głową, więc bez wahania przyłożyła mu obleczoną w wodę dłoń do pokaleczonego ramienia.

Pracując, przypatrywała się Sang Ji. Agent obserwował jej dłonie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku, który wywołała u niego ta ogromna fala. Nie winiła go, że obserwuje każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch jej palców. Na jego miejscu pewnie zachowywałaby się tak samo.

Jedna myśl wciąż nie dawała jej spokoju, chociaż analizowała cały problem ze wszystkich możliwych stron. Teraz, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, po prostu nie mogła nie zapytać.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną sprawę? – zaczęła, kiedy po skaleczeniach na ramieniu Sang Ji nie został nawet ślad.

Agent skinął głową.

– Czemu tak ci zależy na tym, żebym umiała sama się obronić przed atakiem?

– Mówiłem ci już. Ćwiczę z tobą, bo takie dostałem rozkazy. Słyszałaś chyba, jak skończył poprzedni znachor Dai Li. Pan Guotin nie chce, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło.

Nini pokręciła głową.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – odpowiedziała. – Nie jestem głupia. Wiem, jakie masz rozkazy i dlaczego. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu męczysz się z tym już półtora roku. Czemu _tobie osobiście_ tak bardzo zależy, że wbrew rozkazom przemycasz dla mnie autentyczne zwoje magii wody?

Dopiero wtedy Sang Ji podniósł wzrok znad swojego podartego rękawa i spojrzał na Nini, wprost na nią, z taką intensywnością, jakiej nigdy dotąd u niego nie widziała.

– Dai Li nie potrzebują pracowników, którzy nie spełniają oczekiwań – odpowiedział półgłosem. – Nie chcę, żeby pan Guotin doszedł do wniosku, że ty ich nie spełniasz.

Zadrżała mimo woli. Słowa Sang Ji brzmiały jak ostrzeżenie i groźba, i może coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła w tamtym momencie nazwać. Napełniły ją dziwnym, niemożliwym do przepędzenia chłodem.

– Co by się ze mną wtedy stało? – spytała. Jej własny głos wydał jej się obcy. – Gdybym nie spełniła oczekiwań?

Sang Ji podszedł bliżej, tak blisko, że prawie mogła policzyć jego rzęsy, i wyszeptał:

– Zostałabyś przewodniczką turystyczną.

Wzdrygnęła się. Na samą myśl o nienaturalnie szerokich uśmiechach Joo Dee zaczęły ją boleć mięśnie twarzy. Za nic na świecie nie chciałaby skończyć jako jedna z nich.

– Naprawdę mogliby...?

– Masz wątpliwości?

Odsunął się od niej na bardziej znośną odległość i zaczął powoli iść w stronę wejścia do tunelu, którym wcześniej biegła. Nini musiała truchtać, żeby za nim nadążyć. Wyglądało na to, że zaraz mieli wrócić na powierzchnię.

Westchnęła cicho. Wpakowała się w niezłe tarapaty. Znowu. Stąpała po bardzo kruchym lodzie, który w każdej chwili mógł zarwać się pod jej ciężarem. Ale ludzie z Plemion Wody są jak żywioł, którym władają i w którym się rodzą. Dostosowują się do nowych warunków, płyną z prądem. Znajdują nowe drogi tam, gdzie wcześniej ich nie było.

Była pewna, że da radę pozostać na powierzchni. Musiała tylko dobrze rozegrać tę grę, do udziału w której została zmuszona. Niestety nie miała do wyboru zbyt wielu ruchów.

– Sang Ji? – zagadnęła, kiedy wciąż byli w tunelu.

– Tak?

– Moglibyśmy częściej trenować tak jak dzisiaj?

Spojrzał na nią przez ramię i wydało jej się, że na jego twarzy igra cień uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, Nini – odpowiedział. – Kiedy tylko zechcesz.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Sang Ji zdecydowanie zbyt długo zwlekał z udaniem się do agenta Lianga. Żałował, że nie poszedł do chłopaka od razu, kiedy tylko dostał ten kawałek malachitu. Im dłużej czekał, tym więcej znajdował powodów, żeby odłożyć całą tę farsę. Dać sobie spokój z oświadczynami i, przynajmniej na razie, porzucić plan zatrzymania Nini w Ba Sing Se. Bo przecież jej nie kochał. I wcale nie chciał się żenić. A poza tym kim byliby dla siebie nawzajem? Łańcuchami, na których Long Feng i Guotin mogliby prowadzić ich oboje dokądkolwiek przyszłaby im ochota?

Nie chciał takiego życia i był dziwnie pewien, że ona też by go nie chciała. Ale z drugiej strony jakie tak naprawdę mieli wyjście? Dai Li nie wypuszczali ze swoich kleszczy przydatnych narzędzi, a za bunt zapłaciliby oboje. W najlepszym razie zostaliby więźniami w jakimś podziemnym lochu, w najgorszym – we własnych ciałach. Na skraju jego świadomości wciąż straszył duch żony Huang Fu, a za każdym razem, kiedy mijał stołówkę, jej szaleńczy, skrzekliwy głos dudnił mu w głowie jak uderzenia młota. Nie chciał jak ona albo ten biedak z Narodu Ognia stać się karykaturą samego siebie.

Tak, zdecydowanie zbyt długo zwlekał z udaniem się do agenta Lianga. Za dużo czasu poświęcił na rozważanie, czy magia krwi go nie przeraża i czy nie boi się, że pewnego dnia Nini _naprawdę_ nauczy się porządnie tkać i zdecyduje, że całe Ba Sing Se powinno utonąć w swoich własnych ściekach. Wnioski, do których dochodził, zmieniały się za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał roztrząsać problem. W końcu, po kilku dniach, z bólem uznał, że tylko wymyśla dodatkowe, często nieistniejące, problemy, żeby opóźnić podjęcie decyzji.

Drzwi pokoju Lianga nie różniły się niczym od pozostałych, które prowadziły do innych kwater przeznaczonych dla agentów. W podziemnej bazie bez problemu mogło ich mieszkać nawet kilkuset, więc niezliczone korytarze były upstrzone rzędami jednakowych wejść do identycznych mieszkanek. Sang Ji sam kiedyś takie zajmował i nienawidził wspomnienia każdej nocy spędzonej pod jeziorem. Słyszał, że agent Liang ma duży dom w mieście. Nie rozumiał, czemu chłopak wolał mieszkać w wilgotnej, ciemnej klitce bez okien.

Zapukał do drzwi, a Liang otworzył mu niemal natychmiast. Nawet w mdłym świetle fosforyzującego jadeitu Sang Ji bez trudu zauważył jego opuchnięte powieki i cienie pod oczami. Wyglądało na to, że młody agent nie spał od kilku dni.

– Wyglądasz jak trup – zauważył cierpko. Wciąż miał w pamięci czasy, kiedy musiał szkolić rekrutów. Z jego grupy ostał się tylko Liang. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był najlepszy. W każdym razie nie w tym, czego wymagał od niego trening. – Co ci się stało?

Liang wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Po co przyszedłeś?

Bezpowrotnie zniknął nadgorliwy chłopiec, który chłonął każde jego słowo. Sang Ji przyłapał się na tym, że tęsknił za tamtymi prostszymi dniami.

– Chciałem cię prosić o przysługę. Mogę wejść?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Przepraszam cię – wybełkotał, odwracając wzrok – ale mam straszny bałagan. Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

Mało brakowało, a Sang Ji odszedłby bez słowa. Odkąd wygrzebał ze skrytki rysunek kolibra, zaczął zdecydowanie częściej myśleć o rodzinie. I o obyczajach, które mu wpojono. Pamiętał, że jego ojciec obraziłby się śmiertelnie, gdyby ktoś odezwał się do niego w ten sposób. Ale Sang Ji nie był swoim ojcem, a Ba Sing Se chowało swoich synów inaczej niż Gaoling.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wyjął z kieszeni gładki kawałek prążkowanego malachitu i rysunek kolibra w locie.

– Mógłbyś mi z tego wyrzeźbić wisiorek? – spytał. – Zależy mi na motywie, który masz na kartce.

Liang wziął kamień z jego wyciągniętej dłoni i zaczął go obracać w palcach.

– Dla kogo to ma być?

– Dla dziewczyny – odpowiedział wymijająco.

Młodszy agent skinął głową. Nie skomentował tej rewelacji, za co Sang Ji był mu wdzięczny. Nie miał ochoty się tłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie przed tym dzieciakiem.

– Na kiedy go chcesz? – zapytał tylko.

Sang Ji zastanowił się przez chwilę. Kiedy właściwie chciał się oświadczyć? Każdy moment wydawał się tak samo dobry, tak samo _zły_ , ale Guotin dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że z jakiegoś bliżej niewyjaśnionego powodu czas nagli.

– Dasz radę na za tydzień?

– Pewnie – odpowiedział Liang.

I zatrzasnął Sang Ji drzwi przed nosem.

Wiedział, że Ba Sing Se chowało swoich synów inaczej niż Gaoling, ale _to_ była lekka przesada.

* * *

Do spotkania ze szpiegiem Narodu Ognia zostały mu ledwie dwie godziny, a Liang nie miał planu, dzięki któremu mógłby wyprowadzić Huo na powierzchnię.

W teorii wszystko wyglądało dość prozaicznie. Wystarczyłoby podejść, zagadać, zaproponować wspólne wyjście do knajpy czy coś w tym rodzaju. Inni agenci ciągle umawiali się na mieście po służbie. Liang nigdy nie próbował i w sumie też nikt go nigdzie nie zapraszał, ale przecież to nie mogło być jakoś szczególnie skomplikowane. Problem polegał na tym, że Huo nie był jak każdy inny agent. Niezależnie od tego, w co sam wierzył i co wmawiali mu z nowo powstałej Sekcji Piątej. Huang Fu i Li Yuan pilnowali Huo na zmianę, jakby mężczyzna nie mógł się obejść bez ich nieustannej obecności. Byli jak jego dwa zdeformowane cienie i Liang nigdy nie widział go samego.

A już najgorsze było to, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni _w ogóle_ go nie widział.

Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować i kolejny dzień z rzędu zajrzeć do kuchni. Zaczynał powoli wątpić, czy uda mu się tam jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć kogokolwiek oprócz agenta Shu, ale nie za bardzo miał wybór. Chit Sang nie wyglądał na człowieka, którego zadowolą obietnice bez pokrycia i mgliste zapewnienia. Szpieg musiał zobaczyć Huo na własne oczy, żeby wreszcie wynieść się z miasta, i Liang miał zamiar osobiście dopilnować, by irytujący mag ognia znalazł się po drugiej stronie murów.

Ale wolałby nie musieć pokazywać mu _trupa_ Huo.

Szczęście mu dopisywało. Znalazł Huo żywego, w kuchni, pochylonego nad bezkształtnymi początkami obiadu. Mężczyzna emanował cichym skupieniem, które kłóciło się z wyobrażeniami Lianga na temat Narodu Ognia. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że w najlepszym razie są nacją gwałtowników, a tymczasem... Tymczasem jeden z zaledwie trojga magów ognia, których widział osobiście, potrafił stać przez kilka godzin przy stole i napełniać mięsem okrągłe kawałki drożdżowego ciasta. Wszystkie bułeczki, które Huo już przygotował, były zupełnie identyczne.

Miska z farszem była w połowie pusta, ale sądząc po jej rozmiarze i po wielkości kuli ciasta, Huo mógł spędzić nad swoją pracą jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny. Liang nie mógł czekać tak długo na rozmowę. Nie w tak absurdalnie dogodnej sytuacji, bez choćby śladu obecności agentów Sekcji Piątej.

– Cześć, Huo – zagadnął niepewnie.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, ale nie oderwał wzroku od swojej pracy. Jego pokryte odciskami dłonie nieprzerwanie zlepiały kolejne okrągłe bułeczki.

– Może wybralibyśmy się po obiedzie do miasta? W Zielonej Jaszczurce od kilku dni grają świetną komedię...

Palce Huo zastygły w bezruchu. Mężczyzna odłożył świeżo ulepioną bułkę obok pozostałych i podniósł głowę.

Na widok jego oczu Liangowi aż zaparło dech. Nie dlatego, że były praktycznie żółte, intensywne jak oglądany pod światło bursztyn. Wiedział, że mają taką barwę. Poza tym nie tak dawno widział podobne. Bardziej uderzyły go nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice mężczyzny i czerwona siateczka popękanych naczynek, która pokrywała białka jego oczu. Huo wyglądał, jakby od tygodnia nie spał i na dodatek przez cały ten czas pił tylko alkohol. I to taki mocny, z gatunku raczej zakazanych, a nie lekkie zbożowe piwo.

– Zielona Jaszczurka – powtórzył niewyraźnie, leniwie przeciągając samogłoski. – Fajna nazwa. Chwytliwa. Co to jest?

– Teatr – odpowiedział Liang, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. – W Środkowym Pierścieniu.

Huo w zasadzie nie zareagował; tylko nieznacznie skulił się w sobie, jakby uderzył go nagły powiew zimna.

– _Na zewnątrz_? – spytał z wyraźną nutą paniki.

– No... tak. Przecież w bazie nie mamy teatru.

– Hmm, prawda… Ale ja nie wyjdę na zewnątrz. Nie bez Huang Fu.

I na tym według Huo rozmowa się skończyła. Mężczyzna odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej pracy i pozwolił, by monotonne zajęcie pochłonęło całą jego uwagę. Liang westchnął cicho. Jego desperacki plan rozbił się z trzaskiem o szalone eksperymenty nowiutkiej Sekcji Piątej. Widok człowieka tak misternie odartego z wolnej woli przerażał go, przenikał niemożliwym do przezwyciężenia strachem.

Nini miała rację. To _naprawdę_ było okropne.

Wycofał się z kuchni, starając się nie myśleć o tym, czego jeszcze Huang Fu mógłby pozbawić ludzi, gdyby tylko przyszła mu na to ochota.

* * *

– Jak to: nie wyprowadzisz? Chyba sobie żartujesz, Li!

Powiedzieć, że Chit Sang był średnio zadowolony z informacji, które przyniósł mu jego kontakt w Dai Li, to tak, jakby stwierdzić, że Władca Ognia lubi zabierać innym ich ziemie i majątki.

– Słyszałeś przecież. Nie mogę go wyprowadzić i już.

Chłopak wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i wyraźnie było mu głupio, ale Chit Sang uznał, że ani trochę go to nie obchodzi. Wszelki dyskomfort odczuwany przez agenta Dai Li, a w zasadzie całego Królestwa Ziemi, bladł w porównaniu z jego własną przemożną tęsknotą za domem. I duszącymi go wyrzutami sumienia, o których uparcie starał się nie myśleć, bo gdyby zaczął, na pewno by go wykończyły.

Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że było warto. Że książę Ozai nakarmi go kolejnym kłamstwem, które zdoła uspokoić jego myśli. Że z dala od Ba Sing Se zarówno wspomnienie księcia Lu Tena, jak i palące słowa Misuzu, zatrą się w jego pamięci.

Li zdawał się na coś czekać, być może na kolejną ostateczną datę albo jakąś niejasną obietnicę. Chit Sang przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, czy może po prostu nie wyjechać. Ale nie mógł. Musiał doprowadzić swoją misję do końca. Nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę nikt już tego od niego nie wymagał.

– Dam ci jeszcze kilka dni, przyjacielu – burknął w końcu. – Ale to już ostatnia szansa, jasne?

Li skinął głową.

– Ile dokładnie mam czasu?

– Tydzień. – Chit Sang uśmiechnął się paskudnie, ale niespecjalnie starał się wypaść przekonująco. – I ani dnia więcej, Li. Jak się nie wywiążesz, podpalę ci ten idiotyczny warkocz. Zrozumieliśmy się?

Chłopak pochylił głowę w geście nieszczerej pokory, który Chit Sang nauczył się łączyć z Dai Li jako całością.

– Za tydzień o tej samej porze – podsumował, jak gdyby choćby jednemu z nich było to do czegoś potrzebne. Ale Chit Sang znał się na swojej robocie i widział, że chociaż dzieciakowi daleko jeszcze do jego poziomu, to jednak rozwija się w dobrym kierunku. Mag ognia nie miał wątpliwości, że Li nie wspomniał przełożonym o swoich potajemnych schadzkach z żołnierzem wrogiej armii. Chłopak się wyrabiał. – Do tego czasu mogę ci zagwarantować solidną strategię działania. Na pewno zobaczysz naszego jeńca.

Sformułowanie było uroczo wprost niejasne, pozbawione wszelkich informacji na temat miejsca spotkania i ogólnego stanu zdrowia więźnia. Tylko poczucie profesjonalizmu powstrzymało Chit Sanga od dumnego uśmiechu. Chłopak _naprawdę_ się wyrabiał. Gdyby nie jego monotonny głos ostatnie zdanie można by nawet odebrać jako wyjątkowo subtelną groźbę.

Li obrócił się do niego bokiem i utkwił wzrok w ciągnących się aż po horyzont polach, więc Chit Sang uznał, że młody agent na tym chce zakończyć ich rozmowę. Ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wyciągnął z dzieciaka choćby jeszcze jednego drobiazgu, nawet takiego, który kompletnie go nie interesował.

– Co się stanie z Misuzu, Li? – spytał.

Agent pozostał w bezruchu jak ubrany na zielono posąg.

– Twoja znajoma jest więźniem wojennym – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. – Przetrzymuje ją armia i jej los leży w gestii Rady Pięciu. Kontrolowanie działań armii nie należy do kompetencji policji kulturalnej.

Chit Sang ledwo powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Nie należy do kompetencji policji kulturalnej! Miał nadzieję, że Li nie wierzył w te brednie, bo jeżeli tak, to zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze nawet w połowie tak dobry, jakiego próbował udawać.

* * *

Kiedy Liang w końcu wrócił do siebie, natychmiast rzucił się na niechlujnie zaścielone łóżko. Nie marzył o niczym poza długą poobiednią drzemką, przerwą na kolację i jeszcze jedną, dłuższą drzemką. Najlepiej trwającą aż do rana, żeby nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na nadmierne myślenie. Każde kolejne spotkanie z Chit Sangiem sprawiało, że czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Gierki słowne i huśtawki nastrojów starszego mężczyzny wyprowadzały agenta z równowagi tak doskonale, że zachowywał spokój tylko ostatkiem sił. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że ktoś... że _wuj_ dowie się o jego kontaktach z wrogiem, że uzna go za zdrajcę i każe powiesić albo zakopać żywcem, albo jeszcze coś innego, co na pewno byłoby okropne. I pewnie Liang by na to wszystko zasłużył. Bo ile regulacji złamał w ciągu ostatnich dni? Ile bezpośrednich rozkazów zignorował?

A do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze Huo i jego nieobecny, każdego dnia coraz bardziej otępiały wyraz twarzy. Jego złote oczy, w których nie płonęła nawet iskierka determinacji. Czasem Liang miał ochotę po prostu wyciągnąć mężczyznę z kuchni siłą, oddać go jego rodakowi i wyprowadzić obu z miasta, żeby wracali do domu i dali mu święty spokój. A wtedy przypominał sobie, że gdyby nie oni, gdyby nie Chit Sang i jego okropna facjata, nie miałby absolutnie niczego, co mogłoby odwrócić jego uwagę od ultimatum, które postawiła mu Yin.

Wuj powiedział, że Liang powinien dać sobie z nią spokój, że nic z tego nie będzie. Nie użył nawet połowy tych słów, ale nietrudno było się domyślić, o co mu chodziło, kiedy mówił „znajdź sobie inną dziewczynę". Inna dziewczyna nie wchodziła w grę, ale jakoś wątpił, żeby jego stary, małomówny wuj potrafił to zrozumieć.

Idealnie wypolerowany kawałek soczyście zielonej skały leżał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym Liang go zostawił, kiedy wychodził. Światło fosforyzującego jadeitu odbijało się od gładkiej powierzchni kamienia i sprawiało, że ciemniejsze pręgi w minerale stawały się niemal niewidoczne. Sang Ji chciał, żeby z tego powstał wisiorek. Coś dla _dziewczyny_. O ile Liang się orientował, jego dawny mentor z nikim się nie spotykał. Ale też i Liang nie był szczególnie popularny wśród agentów i ploteczki rzadko do niego docierały.

Zaczął się przyglądać rysunkowi, który dostał od Sang Ji. Koliber w locie nie był szczególnie romantycznym symbolem. W każdym razie nie, kiedy do dyspozycji były kwiaty, motyle i inne motywy, które bardziej pasowały do tematu. Ale skoro starszy agent chciał dać dziewczynie wisiorek z kolibrem, to Liang miał zamiar mu to umożliwić. W końcu sam obrazek nie był jakiś szczególnie skomplikowany.

Wziął kamień do ręki i zaczął powoli obracać go w palcach, starając się wyczuć materiał, wyobrazić sobie to, co chciał z niego utkać. Mama zawsze powtarzała mu, że każdy minerał ma swój unikalny rytm, w który trzeba się wsłuchać, żeby nie zniszczyć jego delikatnej struktury. Żeby tworzyć piękne rzeczy, mówiła, trzeba się wyciszyć i znaleźć jakiś pierwiastek piękna w samym sobie. Jeżeli się tego nie zrobi, rozbiegane myśli i bicie serca zagłuszą pieśń kryształu.

Mama Lianga miała dość specyficzne poglądy na świat, ale w jednym musiał przyznać jej rację. Kiedy człowiek miał głowę zaprzątniętą wszystkim innym, ciężko było skupić się na tkaniu.

Nie łudził się, że ktoś rozwiąże za niego sprawę z Chit Sangiem. Wiedział doskonale, że z tym problemem będzie musiał zmierzyć się sam i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie po prostu sprowadzić mężczyznę pod ziemię i dyskretnie pokazać mu Huo. Oczywiście, żeby coś takiego się udało, musiał poznać nie tylko szczegółowy plan dnia samego Huo, ale też jego strażników z Sekcji Piątej i, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe, każdego innego agenta, którego mógłby napotkać w bazie. Miał szczęście, że Chit Sang dał mu aż tydzień na opracowanie strategii. Inaczej tak idiotyczny pomysł nie miałby najmniejszych szans na powodzenie. Nawet z tym tygodniem zapasu były raczej znikome, ale Liang po prostu nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie potrzebował scen, które Huo na pewno by odstawił, gdyby spróbował wyciągnąć go na powierzchnię wbrew jego woli, a raczej woli Huang Fu.

Malachit ciążył mu w dłoni i za nic nie chciał współpracować, więc Liang zrezygnował z prób utkania wisiorka. Wstał, odłożył kamień w bezpieczne miejsce i wyszedł ze swojego mieszkanka, zatrzaskując drzwi z nieco większym impetem niż było to konieczne. Nikt nie mógł załatwić tej sprawy z Huo za niego. Ale ktoś, przez kogo się zaczęła, mógł i powinien mu pomóc.

Spodziewał się zastać Nini w kantorku, który przylegał do infirmerii i faktycznie ją tam znalazł. Ale zamiast ścierać na proszek wysuszone zioła albo nastawiać śmierdzące łojem maści, dziewczyna siedziała nad rozłożoną na stole książką. Po obu jej stronach leżały pokaźne sterty innych, cieńszych i przeraźliwie grubych, a jasne światło emitowane przez imponującą ilość fosforyzujących kryształów padało na otwarty zeszyt wypełniony odręcznymi notatkami. Nini wyglądała jak… jak _studentka_ , jedna z tych wypłowiałych dziewcząt o kościstych, nienawykłych do pracy dłoniach, które miały rodziców dość bogatych, by opłacić im czesne na Uniwersytecie albo umysły dość bystre, by ich geniusz został zauważony mimo biedy i kiepskiego urodzenia. Liang nie miał najmniejszych trudności z wyobrażeniem sobie tego samego stołu ze wszystkim, co na nim leżało, gdzieś w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej, pod wysokim łukowatym oknem. Ale Nini… Jej jakoś nie potrafił sobie tam wyobrazić. Nie z jej dziwnymi opowieściami o wierzeniach z północy, z niemal mistycznym podejściem do leczenia chorób, z intuicją wiecznie górującą nad logicznym myśleniem.

Powinien się przywitać. Wiedział, że powinien. Odpowiednie byłoby dzień dobry albo chociaż jakieś lakonicznie cześć.

– Co ty robisz? – wyrwało mu się zamiast tego, w dodatku w potwornie wysokiej oktawie. – Na co ci te książki?

Nini uniosła wzrok znad tekstu, ale tylko na kilka sekund, akurat na tyle, żeby zarejestrować jego obecność. Potem natychmiast zapisała coś w zeszycie.

– Cześć, Liang – mruknęła, roztargniona. – Szukam czegoś.

Zrobił niecałe dwa kroki w przód – kantorek Nini był chyba nawet mniejszy niż jego mieszkanie – i podniósł pierwszą książkę ze stosu, który leżał bliżej. Stara, płócienna okładka musiała być kiedyś beżowa, ale kurz wżarł się w materiał do tego stopnia, że cała zrobiła się szarawa. Nawet namalowany ciemną farbą tytuł – _Tajemnice chorób wewnętrznych_ – wyblakł i można go było rozszyfrować tylko z najwyższym trudem. Liang otworzył tomiszcze gdzieś w połowie, na chybił-trafił, akurat na rycinie przedstawiającej płuca. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami, których nigdy nie miał zamiaru oglądać.

– Ohyda – syknął. Natychmiast zamknął książkę i rzucił ją z powrotem na miejsce. Odrobinę się zdziwił, że nie wzniecił w ten sposób pokaźnego tumanu kurzu. – Po co ty to w ogóle czytasz?

– Ostrożnie z tym – burknęła zamiast odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie. – To książki z Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej. Jak się zniszczą, bibliotekarz urwie mi głowę.

– Przepraszam. – Zamilkł na moment, a Nini wróciła do lektury, zupełnie o nim zapominając. Znowu. – Słuchaj, możesz mi poświęcić kilka minut? Musimy porozmawiać.

Z wyraźną niechęcią odsunęła od siebie książkę i usiadła na krześle bokiem, żeby mieć Lianga w zasięgu wzroku.

– Ale tylko kilka minut – podkreśliła. – Naprawdę jestem zajęta.

Zawahał się. Teraz, kiedy cała uwaga Nini skupiała się na nim, miał wrażenie, że jej oczy widzą go na wskroś, prześwietlają go aż do samego dna duszy. To musiał być ten ich kolor, uznał w końcu. Wyróżniały się i tyle, nic szczególnego. Za dużo wagi przywiązywał do nieistotnych szczegółów.

– Pamiętasz, jak prosiłaś kiedyś, żebym się czegoś dowiedział? – zaczął niepewnie. Nini skinęła głową. – Jeszcze niczego konkretnego nie wiem, ale znalazłem kogoś, kto może mi pomóc. Musi tylko go zobaczyć.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Między jej brwiami pojawiła się płytka pionowa zmarszczka.

– Kogo znalazłeś? Kto w Ba Sing Se może wiedzieć coś na temat… - urwała nagle, jakby coś zaświtało jej w głowie. – Nie. Przecież oni odeszli. Odeszli spod miasta prawie dwa miesiące temu.

– Tak – potwierdził sucho. – _Spod_ miasta.

– Jakim cudem znalazłeś kogoś z Narodu Ognia wewnątrz murów, Liangu? Skąd ten ktoś w ogóle wziął się po tej stronie?

– To szpieg, tak mi się wydaje. Musiał się wśliznąć niezauważenie i po prostu utknął po naszej stronie czy coś. Ale odejdzie. Zobaczy naszego kuchcika, zorientuje się, że to nie ten, którego szuka i odejdzie. Taką mam z nim umowę.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Nini wyraźnie się pogłębiła. Miał wrażenie, że jej niebieskie oczy ściemniały. Jak niebo przed burzą.

– Człowiek z Narodu Ognia dał ci słowo – powtórzyła mechanicznie. Liang potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – I ty mu uwierzyłeś?

– Pewnie, że nie – odpowiedział. – I właśnie dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy na wypadek, gdyby chciał mnie wykiwać.

– I niby jak miałabym ci pomóc? – spytała podejrzliwie. – Chyba nie chcesz trucizny, prawda?

– Nie, nie chcę go zabić, tylko wyprowadzić za miasto. Dlatego pomyślałem, że konfrontację najlepiej będzie zaplanować na noc za tydzień.

Przez kilka chwil było tak cicho, że Liang mógł bez trudu usłyszeć jęki pracującej wokół nich skały.

– Nie ma mowy. Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby…

– Proszę cię, Nini! To tylko rozwiązanie awaryjne, gdybym nie poradził sobie z nim sam.

Westchnęła cicho. Nadal była spięta i bardzo niechętna jego pomysłowi, ale już widział, że się zgodzi. Niewiele rzeczy przerażało ludzi bardziej niż człowiek z Narodu Ognia szwendający się po ulicach.

– No dobrze, pomogę ci – powiedziała. – Ale proszę, niech to będzie ostateczność.

Miał ochotę skakać z radości, ale się powstrzymał. Agent Dai Li musiał zachowywać godność, zwłaszcza w obecności obcych. Nini może i pracowała dla nich, ale jednak nie była tak naprawdę jedną z nich. Zawsze myślał o niej bardziej jak o którejś z Joo Dee czy kimś w tym rodzaju i nie miał zamiaru tego teraz zmieniać. Nawet jeżeli to właśnie ona zmusiła go do zauważenia, że nie wszystko, co robią Dai Li, jest zupełnie w porządku.

– Dzięki, Nini – rzucił tylko spokojnie. – Naprawdę wielkie dzięki. A mogę się ciebie poradzić w jeszcze jednej sprawie?

Dziewczyna znowu westchnęła, ale tym razem wyczuł w jej głosie niejasny ton rezygnacji.

– Co to za sprawa?

– Chodzi o dziewczynę…

Nie był tak zupełnie pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że Nini się rozluźniła. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że kiedy tylko usłyszy, jak nabałaganił w sprawie Yin, przestanie być taka odprężona.

* * *

– I kiedy miałeś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć, Jae?

Ok spojrzała na brata ponad stołem. Lekko przetłuszczone brązowe włosy dosłownie oblepiały jego szczupłą, niekształtną głowę, przekrwione, wodniste oczka sprawiały mylne wrażenie wiecznego przepicia. Wyglądał na potwornie osłabionego, wycieńczonego samym oddychaniem. Czyli dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. Ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że wbrew pozorom zaczęło się z nim robić gorzej. Jae _słyszał głosy_.

No, nie do końca. Słyszał podejrzane chrobotanie, szelesty i piski. Irytujące dźwięki, których tak naprawdę nie było, ale mimo to rozsadzały mu czaszkę z niepokojącą częstotliwością.

I nie powiedział jej o tym od razu. Czekał, aż będzie tak źle, że sama zauważy.

Po drugiej stronie stołu jej durnowaty starszy brat ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie chciałem cię martwić – wymamrotał. – Liczyłem, że to minie.

Liczył, że minie. Oczywiście. Ok miała ochotę uderzyć w coś pięścią. W ścianę, w czyjś nos – wszystko jedno.

Gdzieś za oknem zaszczekał udomowiony psoszakal. Jae skrzywił się.

– Bez nerwów, braciszku – powiedziała uspokajająco, chociaż nadal była na niego zła. – To był prawdziwy odgłos. Jakiś kundel płacze za swoim panem.

Wstała i zajęła się robieniem herbaty. Nie chciało jej się pić, a przed Jae wciąż stał nietknięty kubek wody, ale nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Łatwiej jej się z nim rozmawiało, kiedy nie widziała jego smutnych min i błagalnych spojrzeń, które za każdym razem sprawiały, że koniec końców robiła dokładnie to, czego od niej chciał. A teraz nie mogła pozwolić sobie na miękkie serce. Musiała być stanowcza, żeby takie akcje więcej nie przychodziły Jae do głowy.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić z tymi nowymi objawami? – spytała, zapalając jednocześnie płomień pod glinianym czajnikiem. – Będziesz o tym rozmawiał z doktorem Tianshi? Kiedy chcesz, żeby przyszedł?

Jae nie odpowiedział od razu. Ok z trudem oparła się pokusie, żeby obejrzeć się przez ramię i po wyrazie jego twarzy ocenić, co też chodzi mu po głowie. Zacisnęła zęby i postanowiła _czekać_.

– Tak naprawdę to ja nie chcę widzieć się z doktorem Tianshi – przyznał w końcu. – Jak ten stary konował dowie się, że mam omamy, każe mnie zamknąć u czubków. Chyba nie chcesz mnie odwiedzać w domu dla obłąkanych?

Oczywiście, że nie chciała. Nikt nie chciałby odwiedzać w tym okropnym miejscu nawet swojego najgorszego wroga.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Co w takim razie proponujesz?

– Umów mnie z tą waszą znachorką – odpowiedział. – Z tą, która pomogła nam w parku.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała odmówić. Powiedzieć, że nie, nie umówi. Nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji. Ale była przecież dorosła. Miała dwadzieścia siedem lat, nie pięć i potrafiła określić swoje priorytety tak, żeby nie trzeba było się ich wstydzić. Zdrowie Jae było ważniejsze niż jej irracjonalna niechęć do dziewczyny, która nie zrobiła jej nic poza tym, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę Dai Li i nie przeszkadzało im, że jest kobietą.

– W porządku – zgodziła się w końcu. – Porozmawiam z nią. Poproszę, żeby do ciebie przyszła jakoś niedługo.

Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się przodem do brata. Pełen ulgi uśmiech rozświetlał jego twarz, przez co wyglądał na odrobinę mniej chorego niż zwykle.

– Dzięki, Ok. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że ona naprawdę może mi pomóc.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Słabo ją znam – przyznała. – Ale jestem pewna, że spróbuje. A to już i tak więcej niż dostaliśmy od doktora Tianshi.

Jae uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wyglądało na to, że zbiera w sobie całą energię, która w nim była i kumuluje ją w tym prostym przejawie radości. Ok nie miała siły patrzeć na to szczęście, na nadzieję, która być może znowu okaże się płonna. Może była zbyt cyniczna, ale nie chciała patrzeć, jak ten uśmiech znów gaśnie.

– Nie rób sobie zbyt dużych nadziei, dobrze? – ostrzegła. – Ona nie jest cudotwórcą. Po prostu leczy inaczej niż jesteśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni.

– Nie martw się, Ok. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Zamilkł na moment. Ok w tym czasie dodała do swojej herbaty sporą łyżkę miodu. Gorzka herbata jakoś nigdy jej nie podchodziła.

– Hej, Ok? – zagadnął nagle Jae.

– Co tam, bracie?

– A ta wasza znachorka to kogoś ma?

Z gardła Ok wyrwał się nerwowy chichot.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała. – Chyba nie. Ale raczej się tobą nie zainteresuje. Bez obrazy.

– Wiem, nie jestem głupi – odpowiedział jej. – Ale kto mi broni pomarzyć?


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

W domu Yin wszystko wyglądało tak jak dawniej. Na piętro prowadziły te same rozklekotane schody, w jasnej kuchni panował tak świetnie Liangowi znany idealny porządek. Nawet Ruyi była identyczna, może tylko odrobinę wyższa. Az nie mógł się nadziwić, że w czasie jego nieobecności ich życie nawet nie drgnęło, pozostało niezmienione, jak gdyby w ogóle nie miał na nie wpływu. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, uświadamiała mu boleśnie, że nie był dla Yin tak ważny, jak ona dla niego.

Ruyi uciekła z kuchni zaraz po tym, jak się pojawił, spłoszona i zawstydzona. W ciągu kilku tygodni zdążyła się widać od niego odzwyczaić. Albo wręcz przeciwnie – pamiętała, jak bardzo zdenerwował jej mamę podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty.

Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Yin. Bał się podnieść wzrok na wypadek, gdyby mógł dostrzec na jej twarzy nienawiść albo odrazę. Wiedział, był absolutnie pewien, że kiedy wreszcie opowie całą swoją historię, ona każe mu się wynosić ze swojego życia.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu, oddzieleni nie tylko chropowatą powierzchnią stołu, ale też wszystkimi sekretami, które Liang zdążył wokół siebie zgromadzić. Przyszedł do Yin właśnie po to, żeby je wszystkie z siebie wyrzucić i być może odzyskać jej zaufanie. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć.

– Pamiętasz tę znachorkę z Plemienia Wody, która tu kiedyś mieszkała? – zapytał w końcu, starając się zachować spokój.

Postanowił uczynić Nini swoim punktem zaczepienia. W końcu to ona od samego początku stała w centrum całego tego zamieszania, wiążąc go niewidzialnymi nićmi z Yin i jej bliskimi. On tylko te nici poplamił krwią człowieka, który co prawda nie był niewinny, ale za to bardzo ważny dla swojej rodziny.

– Pamiętam – odpowiedziała. – Pomagała mi przy porodzie. Potem ludzie mówili, że donosi Dai Li.

\- Nie donosiła. Po prostu raz opatrzyła jednego agenta na służbie. Ale była pod obserwacją.

Odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Sprawiała wrażenie znudzonej. W jej mniemaniu mówił pewnie zupełnie nie na temat. Zawracał jej głowę opowieściami o dawno zapomnianej dziewczynie, a przecież obiecał wyjaśnić jedyną zagadkę, która ją tak naprawdę obchodziła – wyjawić tożsamość mordercy jej męża.

– Po co mi o niej mówisz? – spytała, potwierdzając jego niewypowiedzianą na głos teorię. – Co Mao miał z nią wspólnego?

W zasadzie nic, chciał powiedzieć. Skłamać, że tak naprawdę jej mąż nie zginął z rąk Dai Li, że wdał się w zwykłą bójkę, a jego kumpel zwyczajnie ją okłamał. Ale nie tak się przecież umówili, a Liang nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dotrzymał swojej części układu.

– Bo jak pojawiły się te plotki, że Nini donosi – odpowiedział, już znacznie pewniej – twój mąż i jego przyjaciel postanowili pozbyć się jej z okolicy.

Yin głośno wciągnęła powietrze do płuc. Zacisnęła trzymane na kolanach dłonie tak mocno, że na powierzchnię jej opalonej skóry wystąpiły cienkie zielonkawe żyłki. Stres dodał lat jej normalnie promiennej twarzy. Kiedy widywał się z nią wcześniej, jako zwykły młody chłopak bez pracy, który nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego ze znienawidzonymi przez ludzi Dai Li, nie wyglądała na swoje prawie trzydzieści lat. Teraz, w rozproszonym przez cienką zazdrostkę świetle słońca, zdawała się prawie tak stara jak jego wuj. I równie zmęczona.

– Mów dalej! – ponagliła półgłosem, kiedy Liang zamilkł. – Co się stało potem?

– Agent, który obserwował Nini, musiał zainterweniować. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, tamci by ją zabili.

Przerwał. Nie miał w tej sprawie nic więcej do dodania, ale też wolał nie wdawać się w szczegóły. Czuł, że reakcja Yin mogła się w takim wypadku okazać drastyczna. Przecież mówił o jej _mężu_. Na pewno nie chciała dowiadywać się, że w ostatnich godzinach życia zabawiał się kopaniem leżącej na ziemi dziewczyny. Chociaż za nic nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, Yin musiała kochać tego swojego Mao. I to mimo rozlicznych wad, które Liang zdołał zaobserwować u mężczyzny w trakcie ich pięciominutowej walki. Jakkolwiek by tego nie upiększać, mąż, którego wciąż opłakiwała, był raczej nikczemnym człowieczkiem pozbawionym choćby cienia zasad moralnych.

Chociaż z drugiej strony może to zazdrość ubarwiała jego wspomnienia.

Yin wciąż pozostawała niepokojąco spokojna, jak niebo tuż przed nawałnicą. Jej twarz drgała mimowolnie, zdradzając burzliwy wewnętrzny konflikt.

– Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć – przyznała po krótkiej chwili, wbijając spojrzenie w ścianę na lewo od głowy Lianga. – Mao zawsze był trochę... gwałtowny. Ale powiedz mi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Ten agent... znasz go? Kto to był?

Oczywiście, musiała zapytać o tę jedną jedyną rzecz, której nie chciał jej mówić najbardziej ze wszystkich. Ze stresu aż zaschło mu w gardle, język niemalże przyrósł mu do podniebienia.

– To... – zaczął, ale głos uwiązł mu w krtani. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. – Ten agent... to byłem ja.

I wtedy, jak to się mówi, burza rozpętała się na dobre. Yin zerwała się z krzesła i, blada jak ściana, zaczęła nie tyle mówić, ile krzyczeć, co o nim myśli.

– A więc to tak! – warknęła. – Przychodzisz do mojego domu, beztrosko bawisz się z moim dzieckiem i po tym wszystkim mówisz mi, że to przez ciebie ono nie ma ojca! Co ty w ogóle myślałeś? Co chciałeś w ten sposób osiągnąć, co?

– Ja...

Dla Yin jednak pytanie okazało się być tylko retorycznym zabiegiem, bo nie dała mu dojść do głosu.

– Jak śmiałeś w taki sposób wkradać się w nasze życie?!

Najwyraźniej Yin zużyła na krzyk całą swoją energię, bo urwała nagle i jedyną pozostałością jej gniewu stały się niezdrowo zarumienione policzki. Liang wykorzystał ten moment, żeby chociaż spróbować się obronić.

– Ja po prostu chciałem jakoś wam ulżyć...

– To trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zabiłeś mi męża – syknęła ciszej, ale wciąż gniewnie. – Wtedy nie musiałbyś się w ogóle przejmować naszym losem!

Po kilku latach spędzonych jako rekrut wśród Dai Li, których kąśliwe uwagi i nasycona jadem krytyka stanowiły wtedy jego nieprzyjemną codzienność, myślał, że jest odporny na obelgi i złośliwości. Pomylił się. Yin potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi jak nikt inny. W końcu to nie był przecież pierwszy raz, kiedy jej słowa raniły go jak ostrze noża.

– To nie moja wina – odpowiedział chłodno, zrywając się z krzesła – że twój mąż próbował zatłuc niewinną dziewczynę na śmierć!

Przez chwilę Yin nie odpowiadała. Patrzyła tylko na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby przypatrywała się czemuś zupełnie innemu, niewidocznemu dla niego.

– Wyjdź! – nakazała. – Wyjdź i nigdy więcej się tu nie pokazuj.

Chciał protestować, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc zrobił to, do czego zawsze się uciekał w trudnych sytuacjach. Skłonił się nisko i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą Yin i jej maleńką rodzinę, jej ciepłe, pachnące pysznym jedzeniem mieszkanie i skrzypiące schody, które do niego prowadziły.

Nie miał tam już czego szukać.

* * *

Wykończona. Była _wykończona_. Sama nalegała na kolejny trening z Sang Ji, głównie po to, żeby oderwać się chociaż na moment od książek, które wertowała w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na dziwną przypadłość brata Ok, ale nie spodziewała się, że mężczyzna da jej aż taki wycisk. Widocznie sprawdził, że zbliża się pełnia i postanowił ten fakt wykorzystać. Chyba nie do końca rozumiał, że energia, której jej wtedy przybywało nie miała wiele wspólnego z bieganiem i unikami, a jedynie z łatwością kontrolowania wody, ale nie miała siły, żeby choćby zacząć mu to tłumaczyć. Innym razem, obiecała sobie. Innym razem na pewno poruszy ten temat.

Nini bezwładnie opadła na brzeg podziemnego strumienia tuż obok wielkiego, nienaturalnie okrągłego kamienia. Musiał być jednym z tych, przed których uderzeniami uskakiwała przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Jej warkocz już dawno się rozplótł, a ciężkie od wilgoci włosy ciążyły, jakby były z kamienia, więc zamiast tracić energię na utrzymywanie się w pionie po prostu położyła się na chłodnej ziemi. Zaczęła oddychać głęboko w oczekiwaniu, aż jej puls wyrówna się po intensywnym wysiłku. Jedynie fakt, że tym razem Sang Ji wyglądał na równie wykończonego co ona, sprawiał jej jako taką satysfakcję. Akurat tyle satysfakcji, na ile jeszcze miała siłę.

Tylko nieznaczny ruch powietrza zdradził, że agent się do niej zbliża. Skończyli już trening, więc nie czuła potrzeby, aby podnieść głowę i na niego spojrzeć albo w jakikolwiek inny sposób dać znać, że wciąż jest przytomna. Gdyby nie była, na pewno by to zauważył.

Sang Ji podszedł do niej cicho jak śnieżna pantera i usiadł na kamieniu. Milczał. Z początku nie wydawało jej się to dziwne – agent generalnie był raczej średnio rozmowny – ale cisza szybko nabrała niejednoznacznego ciężaru, jakby jakieś słowa miały zostać wypowiedziane, ale coś uparcie im w tym przeszkadzało. Może to jakaś zmiana w rytmie oddechu zdradziła Sang Ji, a może po prostu Nini tylko coś się zdawało, ale wrażenie było na tyle dziwaczne, że zmusiło ją do otwarcia oczu i powolnego podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Coś się stało? – spytała niepewnie. Mężczyzna wprawdzie wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale to wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że wszystko było w porządku. – Jakoś tak zamilkłeś.

Sang Ji prychnął, próbując powstrzymać rodzący się zalążek śmiechu.

– Nic się nie stało – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Przez cały czas siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne splecione dłonie. – Po prostu nie wiem, jak powinienem zacząć tę rozmowę.

W końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, prosto na nią. Coś widocznie mu się nie spodobało, bo natychmiast zerwał się z kamienia.

– Wstań – poprosił. – Nie może tak być, że patrzę na ciebie z góry.

Wzruszyła ramionami, ale zrobiła, o co prosił. I tak patrzył na nią z góry – z jego wzrostem było to raczej nieuniknione – ale wydawał się zadowolony ze zmiany.

Nini nie byłaby sobą, gdyby wewnętrznie nie zżerała jej ciekawość. Co też mogło być tak ważne, że Sang Ji musiał się przygotowywać do rozmowy na ten temat? Agent aż kipiał ze zdenerwowania, co w jego przypadku przejawiało się głównie wzmożoną czujnością i dyspozycją, która przywodziła jej na myśl osaczone zwierzę. Jakby oczekiwał totalnej katastrofy i próbował się na nią zawczasu przygotować.

– Sang Ji? – ponagliła go delikatnie.

Agent gwałtownie przełknął ślinę.

– Chodzi o to, że… – zaczął, już spokojny. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się pobrać.

Z jednej z przepastnych kieszeni, z których szaty Dai Li zdawały się być zbudowane, wyciągnął coś, czego Nini nie mogłaby pomylić z niczym na świecie. Na połyskliwej wstążce z ciemnego materiału kołysał się okrągły wisiorek. W panującym pod ziemią półmroku nie potrafiła rozróżnić wyrzeźbionego w kamieniu motywu, ale intencja była dość oczywista. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu z niemrawymi, pozbawionymi przekonania oświadczynami. Najgorszymi oświadczynami, jakie kiedykolwiek miała możliwość słyszeć.

Przez ułamek sekundy miała zamiar go o tym poinformować. Że nie tylko Aklaq, jej z początku idealny narzeczony, ale nawet _pryszczaty syn poławiacza tygrysofok_ wypadał korzystnie na tle tych oświadczyn. Ale coś w jego gestach i słowach ją powstrzymało. „Wydaje mi się" i „powinniśmy" nie pasowały do sytuacji. Zdenerwowanie było jak najbardziej na miejscu, ale rezygnacja już nie do końca.

Już dawno wyrosła z etapu, w którym przyjmuje się oświadczyny chłopca z miłą twarzą i zakłada się na szyję młyński kamień tylko dlatego, że jest ładnie przyozdobiony. Miała dwadzieścia lat, nie szesnaście, a wielokrotne popełnianie tych samych błędów nie leżało w jej naturze.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała zamiast bezmyślnie przytakiwać. Daleko na północy coś takiego by nie przeszło, ale to było Ba Sing Se. Nauczyła się już korzystać z praw, które zdobyła przez swoją przymusową przeprowadzkę. – Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

– Planowałaś kiedyś odejść z Ba Sing Se? – spytał zupełnie bez związku.

Nini wiedziała, że Sang Ji rzadko mówi coś bez powodu. Obie te sprawy musiały się jakoś łączyć.

– Może kiedyś – przyznała szczerze. – Zanim zaczęło się oblężenie miasta, planowałam zostać jakiś czas i zebrać zapasy na drogę. Chciałam wyruszyć na południe.

– Do swoich, tak?

Skrzywiła się. Przeważnie starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie miała już żadnych _swoich_. Daleko na skutym lodem południu mieszkali ludzie, których łączyło z nią pochodzenie i którzy rozumieli trudy życia wśród wiecznego śniegu, ale mimo to byli jej zupełnie obcy. Nie znała ich imion, twarzy, historii. Wiedziała o nich tylko, że są. Nic poza tym.

– Do Południowego Plemienia Wody – sprostowała, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, czy Sang Ji wyczuje tę subtelną różnicę. – Ale oczywiście pojawił się Naród Ognia i z miasta nie dało się wyjść, więc zostałam.

– A potem pojawiliśmy się my.

– A potem pojawiliście się wy – powtórzyła, oczyszczając to zdanie z goryczy, którą w nie wtłoczył. – Zaoferowaliście mi pracę, która mi się podoba, mieszkanie, bezpieczeństwo. Przyzwyczaiłam się do wygodnego życia, więc nadal tu jestem. Perspektywa samotnej wędrówki zaczęła mnie trochę przytłaczać. Biegun południowy jest kawał drogi stąd.

– Ale gdyby nadarzyła się okazja…?

– To pewnie bym poszła. Trochę mi tu jednak za ciepło.

Sang Ji zaczął się bawić wisiorkiem. Jeszcze nawet nie spróbował jej go dać, nawet jej go nie pokazał. Po prostu przekładał gładki zielony kamień z ręki do ręki, jakby to zajęcie pozwalało mu zebrać myśli i uziemić go w tej rozmowie, której częścią w ogóle nie chciał być.

– A jest coś, co mogłoby cię tu zatrzymać na stałe? – spytał. – Czysto hipotetycznie, oczywiście?

– Niewiele – przyznała. I postanowiła wreszcie doprowadzić tę rozmowę do jakiegoś logicznego końca. Wstęp wstępem, ale naprawdę chciała już mieć to za sobą. Czymkolwiek _to_ by nie było. – Może gdybym…

– Gdybyś?

– Przyjęła ten wisiorek, którym się bawisz – wypaliła, zdecydowanie odważniej, niż się tego po sobie spodziewała. Ale skoro już zaczęła, musiała iść za ciosem, zanim cała odwaga z niej wyparuje. Zmusiła się, żeby mówić dalej. – Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu wyskakujesz z tym tak nagle. Nigdy nie dałeś do zrozumienia, że jesteś mną zainteresowany.

I o, powiedziała to. Nadała kształt niepokojowi, który nadbudowywał się w niej już od dłuższego czasu. Miała nadzieję wreszcie zrozumieć, w jaką grę usiłuje pogrywać Sang Ji.

Nie zawiodła się. Ale też reakcja agenta nie była do końca taka, jakiej się spodziewała.

– Bo nie jestem! – syknął, lekko spanikowany, jakby jej uwaga była sprytnie zawoalowaną obelgą. – Ale mówiłem ci chyba, ze Dai Li nie wypuszczają z rąk przydatnych narzędzi, prawda? Związana ze mną na pewno nie uciekniesz, bo _ja nie mogę uciec_! A jeżeli uda nam się wmówić wszystkim, że beze mnie nie będziesz chciała odejść, szef zostawi cię w spokoju. _Sekcja Piąta_ zostawi cię w spokoju.

I to był ten sam człowiek, który tak uparcie z nią trenował przez ostatnie dwa lata. Ten, który nie chciał słuchać, że magia krwi to najgorsze zło mimo że widział na własne oczy, co może zrobić ze zwierzęciem i człowiekiem. I wreszcie ten sam, który mamrotał jej do ucha, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy wypłakiwała się w jego szatę, spłoszona, brzydząca się samą sobą i tak zdezorientowana, że nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, gdzie jest.

– I to jest kolejny pomysł pana Guotina, jak rozumiem? – spytała, starając się nie pamiętaćtamtej potwornej nocy przy fontannie i kobiety, która chciała wymalować miasto krwią.

– Nie. To znaczy, idea zatrzymania cię w Ba Sing Se jest jego. I pomysł z oddaniem tej sprawy Sekcji Piątej. Ale ten z małżeństwem na niby jest mój.

Małżeństwo na niby. Papierowy ślub i puste uśmiechy, w których nie ma emocji, ale które muszą być na tyle przekonujące, by reszta świata dała się nabrać. Wspólny dom, wspólne wydatki, osobne egzystencje i fasada z udawanego uczucia. Widziała wiele takich małżeństw w domu. Córki wydawane za mąż dla koneksji i pieniędzy, synowie uwięzieni w związkach z kobietą, bo była ładna albo posażna, albo miała szansę urodzić tkające dzieci. Nie musiała zresztą sięgać pamięcią aż na pokrytą śniegiem północ. Im bardziej zbliżała się do Górnego Pierścienia, tym więcej widziała ludzi znudzonych sobą nawzajem i ukrywających ten fakt pod oficjalnymi uśmiechami i warstwami wielobarwnego makijażu.

Nie o czymś takim marzyła, kiedy myślała o swoim małżeństwie. Ale jeżeli miała być ze sobą szczera, ostatni raz myślała o małżeństwie jeszcze, kiedy to Aklaq miał być tym wyśnionym i jedynym. Potem nie miała już serca, by marzyć.

– A co ty z tego będziesz miał? – spytała, tknięta nagłą myślą. Cóż, najwyraźniej Sang Ji zaraził ją swoją paranoją. Pasowali do siebie _idealnie_. – Bo po wszystkich ostrzeżeniach dotyczących Dai Li, w większości twoich, nie uwierzę, że robisz to z czysto altruistycznych pobudek.

– Bo nie robię. Mnie też dadzą spokój, jeżeli uwierzą, że nie mam zamiaru uciekać.

Zamilkł nagle. Ewidentnie powiedział za dużo i zaczął żałować swoich słów, kiedy tylko wybrzmiały. Nie chciała ciągnąć go za język, naprawdę nie chciała, ale… Miała wrażenie, że Sang Ji wie o niej wszystko, zna jej sekrety i wspomnienia, którymi nie dzieliła się wcześniej z nikim, a ona na jego temat nie wie absolutnie nic.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś był więźniem w tym mieście – zauważyła, chociaż nawet struśkoń już dawno by się tego domyślił.

– Jestem więźniem. Nigdy nie byłem nikim innym.

I zaczął mówić. O swojej ucieczce z domu, podróży do Ba Sing Se i oporze przed werbunkiem do Dai Li. O tym, jak jakiś młody agent złamał go i przymusił do służby. O wielu nieudanych próbach ucieczki.

Powoli zaczynała żałować, że ludzie mówią jej rzeczy.

– Wiesz, Sang Ji – powiedziała, kiedy skończył. – Myślę, że trzeba będzie wysłać twojej rodzinie zaproszenie na ślub.

Agent uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Myślisz, że przyjadą? – spytał. – Gaoling jest daleko stąd.

Oboje znali odpowiedź. Nie przyjadą. Na pewno nie w czasach, kiedy po drodze można się było natknąć na zbrojne oddziały Narodu Ognia.

– Nie wiem, może. Ale przynajmniej będą mieli o tobie wiadomość.

– Do tej pory moje listy nigdy nawet nie opuszczały miasta, Nini. Czemu zawiadomienie o ślubie miałoby do nich dotrzeć?

– Coś wymyślimy – odpowiedziała.

Sang Ji wręczył jej naszyjnik. Kamień był ciemnozielony, ozdobiony płaskorzeźbą małego ptaka, którego nazwy Nini nie znała. Dziewczyna założyła go natychmiast i ułożyła wisiorek tak, żeby był wyraźnie widoczny. Spróbowała przywołać wspomnienie uczucia, które towarzyszyło otrzymaniu pierwszego naszyjnika zaręczynowego. Przypomnieć sobie radość i dumę, którą wtedy promieniowała. W końcu musiała być przekonująca. Oboje musieli.

Zdusiła w sobie niepokój, że ktoś się domyśli. Ostatecznie udawanie szczęśliwej żony miała zapisane w genach. Jej ciotka i babcia robiły to przez całe dekady i nikt nigdy nie zauważył ani siniaków, ani przerażonych spojrzeń, które czasem rzucały w kierunku swoich ukochanych, przykładnych mężów. Nini widziała to wszystko oczami zbyt ciekawskiego dziecka i obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli się traktować w ten sposób.

Sang Ji był dziwny, ale nie był taki jak oni, taki jak Aklaq. Miała dwadzieścia lat, nie piętnaście, i potrafiła już odróżnić porządnego mężczyznę od skończonej świni.

– Damy radę – szepnęła.

– Musimy – odpowiedział Sang Ji, ściskając jej dłoń. – Nie mamy wyboru.

* * *

W teorii Huang Fu miał świetny plan. Genialny w swojej prostocie. Wyczyścić maga ognia ze wszystkiego, co mogło mu siedzieć w głowie, wszczepić parę nowych, przydatnych wspomnień i informacji, a potem tak długo wmawiać mu, że nie potrafi tkać, aż odruch używania magii ognia zupełnie w nim obumrze. Li Yuan przytaknął swojemu świeżo upieczonemu dowódcy, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał tę bez wątpienia uproszczoną wersję i nie widział żadnych dziur w jego myśleniu, które trzeba by załatać.

Mimo kilku trudnych momentów – chłopak okazał się nieprawdopodobnie wprost uparty – szło im całkiem nieźle. Z każdym kolejnym dniem i wypitym kubkiem soku z kaktusa w obiekcie zostawało coraz mniej żołnierza Narodu Ognia, który uparcie odmawiał podania swojego imienia i stopnia wojskowego, a pojawiało się coraz więcej agenta Dai Li, którego rodzice pokarali wyjątkowo niefortunnym imieniem. Huo słuchał ich poleceń, okazywał Huangowi szacunek przyprawiony intrygującą mieszanką uwielbienia i bezbrzeżnego strachu i generalnie nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Siedział sobie w kuchni, gotował dobre żarcie dla chłopaków. Był przydatny, a to oznaczało, że Huang Fu będzie się mógł pobawić swoją zabawką jeszcze co najmniej przez kilka tygodni. A jak będzie miał szczęście i Guotin zapomni o jeńcu, to dopóki jej nie zepsuje.

Niestety, jak Li Yuan boleśnie się przekonał, niektóre plany brzmią dobrze tylko w teorii.

Huang Fu chciał sprawdzić, czy może już przypadkiem nie osiągnęli tego momentu ostatecznego zapomnienia i zaangażował do pomocy agentów Oka i Lianga. Li Yuan niechętnie oparł się o ścianę jednej z ich pieczar do treningów, obserwując nierówną walkę między dwoma zdolnymi magami ziemi i jednym facecikiem, któremu przez ostatnie miesiące uparcie wmawiał, że nie potrafi tkać nawet cholernego jedwabiu.

Huo radził sobie całkiem nieźle i ani razu nie użył magii ognia. Li Yuan nie mógł i w zasadzie nie chciał powstrzymać paskudnego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego twarzy z tego powodu. Dzieciak zniszczył mu spory kawał włosów i skóry, kiedy go pierwszy raz przesłuchiwał, wtedy jeszcze pod bacznym okiem wysłannika z generalicji. Po takim numerze gówniarz zasługiwał, żeby ta gorąca krew zamarzła mu w żyłach, ale jego obecna pozycja kotokrólika doświadczalnego też była w miarę satysfakcjonująca.

Zwłaszcza wszystkie te momenty, kiedy Huang Fu tracił cierpliwość i przynosił na sesję nie latarenkę, ale obcęgi i inne fajne zabawki.

Ćwiczenie się skończyło. Emanujący radością i samozachwytem Huang Fu zaczął iść w jego stronę, prowadząc przy tym ożywioną rozmowę z Liangiem. Huo został sam z Okiem, ale akurat o niego Li Yuan się nie martwił. Może i agent miał babski głos, ale na tym kończyła się lista jego podobieństw do delikatniej panienki. Gdyby ich eksperyment spróbował czegoś głupiego, Ok rozsmarowałby jego mózg na sklepieniu podziemnej jaskini.

Po chwili dobiegł go głos Huanga.

– … i wtedy może, może pozwolimy mu wyjść. Ale wcześniej nie ma mowy. W końcu zbliża się lato.

Liang spochmurniał. Li Yuan miał ochotę dzieciaka walnąć. Agenci Dai Li nie powinni tak jawnie okazywać emocji. Spochmurnienie było dobre na patrol po ulicach, o ile było permanentne i całkowicie sztuczne. Prawdziwe, w dodatku okazywane w rozmowie z innym agentem, świadczyło tylko o tym, że miało się jakiś sekret. A to był już pierwszy stopień do tego, żeby ktoś się tym sekretem zainteresował.

Li Yuan nie miał zamiaru być tym kimś. Rozpieszczony siostrzeniec szefa nie mógł mieć żadnych tajemnic wartych jego uwagi. Niby w co ciekawego mógł się wplątać ktoś tak nudny jak _Liang_?

– Naprawdę będziesz go trzymał pod ziemią do pierwszych śniegów? – Liang starał się brzmieć obojętnie i Huang Fu chyba nawet się na to nabrał. Musiał być na niezłym haju po udanej konkluzji eksperymentu, bo inaczej na pewno zauważyłby, że Młody zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie. – To przecież jeszcze ponad pół roku.

Reedukator nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Jego uwagę odwrócił nieludzki ryk, który rozległ się za jego plecami.

Nagle cała jaskinia rozbłysła oślepiającym blaskiem jasnożółtych płomieni. Ogień otoczył Huo ścisłą kopułą, która zaczęła się rozszerzać z zawrotną prędkością, aż w końcu wybuchła wprost na osłupiałego Oka i na nich. Liang w ostatniej chwili osłonił jego samego i Huanga grubo ciosaną ścianą, którą sam natychmiast wyminął i pobiegł z pomocą swojemu partnerowi. Chwilę potem Huang Fu ruszył za nim, najpewniej chcąc ocalić swoją zabawkę przed krwawą, bolesną śmiercią.

– Huo! – wrzasnął, starając się przekrzyczeć odgłosy walki, którą Li Yuan nie był zainteresowany na tyle, by się przyglądać. Miał już na ciele dość oparzeń, nie potrzebował dodawać kolejnych. – Król Ziemi zaprosił cię nad jezioro Laogai!

Wszystko ucichło tak nagle, że przez chwilę Li Yuan pomyślał, że ogłuchł. Wrażenie prysło, kiedy dobiegł go wściekły głos Huanga.

– Coś ty zrobił, żeby go tak rozjuszyć?

 _To_ był dobry moment, żeby wyjść zza ściany. Huang Fu nie miał prawa grzebać w głowach agentów, ale kto wie, co by zrobił z Okiem, gdyby wiedział, że nie będzie żadnych świadków. Li Yuan lubił Oka. Dzieciak fajnie się wściekał, kiedy ktoś robił sobie z niego jaja. Szkoda by było, żeby takie dobre źródło taniej rozrywki skończyło jako pierwsza w historii męska Joo Dee. Kuśtykając na swojej sztucznej nodze, podszedł do pozostałych agentów. Zdążył uchwycić nerwowy szept Oka, kiedy chłopak kończył się tłumaczyć.

– … i jak usłyszał tę piosenkę, dostał świra! Nie wiem, co mu odbiło.

– Piosenkę? – nastrój Huanga błyskawicznie się zmienił. Teraz Reedukator nie był już wściekły, a jedynie _zaciekawiony_. Przynajmniej dla kogoś, kto nie znal go tak dobrze jak Li Yuan. Jego gniew nie zniknął, a jedynie ostygł i skrył się w cieniu w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedni cel, na którym będzie można go bezpiecznie wyładować. – Jaką piosenkę mruczałeś, Ok?

– Taką starą, wojskową. _Winnych gron liść_.

 _Och._ Li Yuan znał ten kawałek. Babcia śpiewała mu to czasem zamiast ckliwych kołysanek, które preferowała jego matka. Ballada była potwornie stara jeszcze przed wojną. Starsza niż kurz na ulicach Ba Sing Se i kamień, z którego Stary Szu utkał sobie sztuczne zęby. Ale myślał, że utwór jest ich, należy do Królestwa Ziemi tak samo jak każda pieśń o wyczynach dzielnych rozbójników z gór i sprośna przyśpiewka o wojowniczkach z Wyspy Kyoshi. Ale nie. Naród Ognia musiał przywłaszczyć sobie i to. Uczyć swoich synów _ich_ starożytnej melodii.

Miał nadzieję, że Huang pozwoli mu pomóc w kolejnej sesji Huo. On też musiał na kimś wyładować swoją wściekłość. Zresztą, po co zadowalać się _nadzieją_? Mógł się po prostu umieścić w odpowiedniej pozycji. W obliczu milczenia Reedukatora sam przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją.

– Skuj go, Młody – poprosił Lianga. – Pokażę ci drogę do jego celi.

Jak już się tam rozgości, Huang Fu nie pomyśli, żeby go wyrzucić. A jeżeli miał rację co do emocji Reedukatora, po tym wybryku ich niegrzeczny mag ognia będzie _błagał_ o śmierć.

Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Księżyc za oknem zataczał powolne kręgi po niebie koloru węgla, jego wirująca tarcza przywodziła Jae na myśl ogromną gomółkę sera. Widok byłby nawet intrygujący, gdyby razem z księżycem nie wirowały też gwiazdy i okno, i cały spowity w mroku pokój. Wszystko to razem sprawiało, że nie miał już pojęcia, gdzie jest sufit, a gdzie podłoga i gdyby nie leżał na łóżku, na pewno by się przewrócił.

Tego wieczora Ok zapomniała zasłonić jego okno przed pójściem spać. To wszystko musiało być od tego. I zawroty głowy, i nudności, i… i… Cholera, zupełnie nie czuł lewej ręki! Co się stało z jego ręką?

– Ok! – zawołał. Jego własny głos dudnił mu w uszach i boleśnie zwielokrotniony kołatał się po sponiewieranej głowie. – Ok!

Jego siostra pojawiła się w drzwiach po chwili, która wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Blask fosforyzującego jadeitu barwił jej białą nocną koszulę na odcień wodnistej zieleni, rozpuszczone włosy okrywały ramiona jak postrzępiony czarny płaszcz. I chociaż skóra na jej poparzonym policzku łuszczyła się lekko, od dawna nie widział Ok tak nonszalancko kobiecej. Brakowało mu trochę tego. Czasem miał wrażenie, że ktoś ukradł mu siostrę i zamiast tego zostawił w domu wiecznie naburmuszonego młodszego brata, który całkiem przypadkiem dzielił z nią imię. Strasznie chciał jej to wszystko powiedzieć, przypomnieć, że wiedział o jej prawdziwym _ja_. Zachęcić, żeby zostawiła go samemu sobie i odeszła, ułożyła sobie życie z jakimś miłym facetem.

– Coś złego się ze mną dzieje – wybełkotał zamiast tego. – Nie czuję ręki…

Ok nie odpowiedziała, zacisnęła tylko wargi i zniknęła za drzwiami. Po chwili wróciła owinięta w płaszcz, spod którego wystawał biały rąbek nocnej koszuli, i z jego najcieplejszym okryciem przewieszonym przez ramię.

Wciąż milcząc, zaczęła mu zakładać grube, wełniane skarpety. Nie miał nawet siły ułatwić jej tego zadania. Czuł się jak szmaciana lalka ubierana przez małą dziewczynkę, bezwolny i zupełnie pozbawiony energii.

– Ok, co się ze mną dzieje? – spytał, ale jego własny głos gdzieś mu umknął, jakby w ogóle się nie odezwał. – Ok! Chyba _ogłuchłem_ …

Spojrzał na przerażoną twarz siostry, która zdawała się być osią obrotu całego wirującego świata. Ok poruszała ustami, bezgłośnie i żarliwie, ale z samego ruchu jej warg nie potrafił odczytać znaczenia słów, których nie słyszał. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że złorzeczy jemu samemu, rodzicom i nawet Królowi Ziemi. Wolał to niż jej panikę i żal do samej siebie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby zaczęła się obwiniać za to, że Jae jest takim bezużytecznym, wiecznie chorym rozczarowaniem.

Ok postawiła go na nogi jednym zdecydowanym szarpnięciem, przez co jeszcze bardziej zaszumiało mu w głowie. Ale musiała coś poruszyć w jego uszach, bo nagle usłyszał jej przesycony strachem głos.

– … tylko złapiemy jakąś dorożkę – wyłapał końcówkę tyrady Ok. – Zabiorę cię do Nini, ona coś wymyśli. Ona ci pomoże.

I wyprowadziła go z mieszkania, zmuszając jego sztywne, zdrętwiałe nogi do każdego kolejnego kroku. Klatka schodowa wokół nich pulsowała niejednostajnie, a każda linia prosta mieniła mu się w oczach tak, że z trudem pokonywał każdy kolejny stopień schodów. I nadal nie miał czucia w lewej ręce.

– Ok… czy ja umieram?

– Oczywiście, że nie, głąbie – warknęła. Ale w jej głosie brakowało zwyczajnej szorstkości. Nawet nie próbowała ukryć, że się martwi. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Bardzo chciał uwierzyć w to kłamstwo. Ale nie potrafił. Jeszcze nigdy nie było z nim aż tak źle, aż tak tragicznie.

Miał wrażenie, że to jego ostatnie godziny.

* * *

– Teraz w lewo. I postaraj się nie hałasować.

Liang nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Chit Sang nadal za nim idzie. Nie musiał. Słyszał tuż za sobą sztucznie spokojny, płytki oddech szpiega Narodu Ognia. Mężczyzna przykleił się do niego jak cień, gdy tylko zeszli razem do podziemnej bazy agentów Dai Li i nie odstępował go nawet na krok. Stąpał tak idealnie bezszelestnie, że Liang prawie nie mógł uwierzyć, że idący za nim mężczyzna przewyższa go o głowę i jest od niego dwa razy szerszy w barach. Taka góra mięśni po prostu nie miała prawa poruszać się z _taką_ gracją.

Tak późno w nocy prawie cała baza spała; tylko gdzieniegdzie przemykał jakiś agent pełniący nocną straż. Ale że w bazie nigdy nic się nie działo, większość jego kolegów po prostu przesypiała swoje warty w tej czy innej skalnej niszy. Normalnie Liang pewnie by narzekał na ten ich lekceważący stosunek do służby, ale tej nocy luźne podejście innych agentów do regulaminu było mu w zasadzie na rękę. Miał względną pewność, że nikt nie będzie na tyle przytomny, by pytać o Chit Sanga. Może tylko Nini, w końcu na niebie wisiał księżyc w pełni. Ale ona i tak wiedziała o jego planie, była jego częścią, ostatnią deską ratunku, gdyby coś poszło koszmarnie nie tak.

Cele więźniów i pokoje coraz liczniejszych Joo Dee, terytorium niepodzielnie rządzone przez Huang Fu, znajdowały się w samym sercu podziemnego labiryntu. Z daleka od infirmerii, mieszkań agentów i jakiegokolwiek wyjścia na powierzchnię.

– Czemu to jest tak daleko, Li? – Głos Chit Sanga był niewiele głośniejszy od zabłąkanego podmuchu wiatru. – Nie mogliśmy się zobaczyć z jeńcem gdzieś bliżej wyjścia?

– Cele są głęboko, żeby więźniowie nie mogli uciec – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Liang.

 _I żebyś ty też nie mógł_ pozostało niewypowiedziane, ale Chit Sang i tak usłyszał te słowa. Nie zdradził go ani żaden odgłos, ani nawet zmiana w rytmie oddechu. Ale Liang wiedział. Sam też by się denerwował na widok spowitego w półmroku korytarza i dwóch rzędów ciężkich metalowych drzwi.

Z jednej z ostatnich cel poniósł się ku nim żałosny skowyt. Liang przyspieszył kroku tak bardzo, że jego powolny marsz przeszedł w trucht, i w kilka chwil dotarł na koniec korytarza, do drzwi, za którymi Huang Fu trzymał Huo. Właśnie stamtąd dochodziły krzyki.

Z całej siły kopnął uchylone drzwi i zajrzał do środka. To, co zobaczył, wystarczyło, by odkrył w sobie jak dotąd niezbadane pokłady odrazy. Do czego, do kogo, nie potrafił jeszcze jednoznacznie określić. Uczucie było tak czyste i gwałtowne, że nie miało jasnego celu i zdawało się ogarniać sobą dosłownie wszystko, co mogło się w jakiś sposób łączyć z… z tym, co Liang miał przed sobą.

Huang Fu pochylał się nad przywiązanym do krzesła Huo. Chłopak utrzymywał się w pionie tylko dzięki wysokiemu drewnianemu oparciu, które nie pozwalało mu opaść bezwładnie do tyłu. Maleńkie pomieszczenie można było definiować poprzez jego wrzaski i metaliczny zapach krwi pomieszany z czymś jeszcze, z jakąś dziwną, słodko-owocową wonią. Dopiero po chwili Liang zauważył, że dłonie Huo są pozbawione paznokci, a z jego łydki sterczy gruba kamienna igła. Wtedy zapach krwi przestał go już dziwić.

Huang Fu w ogóle nie zauważył, że coś się zmieniło w jego otoczeniu. Łagodnym, iście ojcowskim głosem mamrotał coś tuż nad uchem Huo. Do drzwi docierały zaledwie fragmenty jego słów.

– … nie możesz… – mówił, głaszcząc chłopaka po posklejanych od potu włosach – … niebezpieczne pomysły, Huo…

Potem uniósł zupełnie bezwładną dłoń Huo i zaczął się jej uważnie przyglądać. Liang stał w progu celi jak sparaliżowany i pożerał tę scenę wzrokiem, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, czego właściwie jest świadkiem. Dopiero wyraźny trzask łamanej kości ocucił go z odrętwienia.

– Huang Fu! – zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć skomlenie Huo. – Co ty wyrabiasz?!

Starszy agent nawet nie drgnął, po prostu zaczął się przygotowywać do zmasakrowania jeńcowi kolejnego palca.

– Zabezpieczam się – odpowiedział. – Nie chcemy, żeby Huo znów zrobił taki sam numer jak ten dzisiejszy. Przecież sam widziałeś, Młody.

– Ale tak? _Tak_ się zabezpieczasz?

W odpowiedzi Liang usłyszał trzask kolejnej kości.

– Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą, Młody! – warknął Huang Fu, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Tego już było dla Lianga zbyt wiele. Wściekłość wzięła w nim górę nad rozsądkiem, a ziemia wokół niego więcej niż chętnie odpowiedziała na jego potrzebę zadania bólu. Był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy rozpoczęcie walki nie przyszło mu z taką łatwością.

* * *

Obaj agenci zniknęli gdzieś w głębi kompleksu, zupełnie nie zważając na Chit Sanga. Mężczyzna przywarł plecami do wilgotnej ściany, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że tamci dwaj mają zamiar przedyskutować swoje różnice zdań przy użyciu magii ziemi i że nie przestaną, dopóki któryś nie padnie trupem. Skala zniszczeń, jakie pozostawili na swojej drodze, utwierdziła go tylko w przekonaniu, że w ogóle nie powinien był schodzić z Li pod ziemię. Nie. W ogóle nie powinien był zostawać w Ba Sing Se na własną rękę.

Więzień przestał krzyczeć, skamlał tylko żałośnie, bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka. Chit Sang powoli wszedł do jego celi, starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. W końcu po to tu przyszedł. Żeby zobaczyć tego ich jeńca, który na pewno nie był księciem Lu Tenem. _Nie miał prawa_ nim być. Nie po tym, co Chit Sang zobaczył.

Ukląkł przed krzesłem, do którego jeniec był przywiązany. Z pobladłej, błyszczącej od potu i łez twarzy łypnęły na niego nieufnie oczy koloru jasnego bursztynu. Oczy księcia Lu Tena.

– Znam cię? – spytał drżącym głosem. – Nigdy cię tu wcześniej nie widziałem…

Chit Sang z trudem przełknął ślinę. Spróbował wziąć głęboki oddech, ale duszący, słodkawy zapach pomieszany z wonią krwi natychmiast uderzył mu do głowy.

– Nie wydaje mi się, przyjacielu – odpowiedział.

To wyniszczone, nerwowe chuchro w niczym nie przypominało dumnego, zawziętego księcia, którego pamiętał z pola bitwy. Po prostu dwóch ludzi całkiem przypadkiem urodziło się z identycznymi twarzami i głosami. Ot, wszystko.

Lu Ten zdawał się czekać na dalszy ciąg rozmowy. Jego boleśnie rozszerzone źrenice nieustannie wracały do twarzy Chit Sanga, chociaż oczy stale uciekały mu w każdym możliwym kierunku. Ale mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć tej wątłej, pokonanej istocie, którą przed sobą widział.

– Jestem Chit Sang – wymamrotał w końcu niepewnie. – A ty jak się nazywasz?

Nim książę odpowiedział, minęło kilka bolesnych sekund absolutnej ciszy.

– Huo. – Lu Ten wymawiał każdą sylabę powoli i z pieczołowitością ucznia powtarzającego wyuczoną na pamięć lekcję. – Mam na imię Huo. Pracuję w kuchni.

W kuchni. Drugi człowiek w kolejce do tronu Narodu Ognia pracował jako kuchcik u ludzi, z którymi jego rodzina prowadziła wojnę od prawie stu lat. Chit Sang musiał przyznać, że te bydlaki z Królestwa Ziemi pogrzebały młodego księcia skuteczniej, niż gdyby naprawdę leżał w jednym z ich barbarzyńskich ziemnych grobów. Nawet najbardziej zawzięty maniak nie wpadłby na coś tak przewrotnego.

Lu Ten – nie, _Huo_ – nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Widać miał nadzieję, że Chit Sang zostanie na dłużej, że powie mu jeszcze coś interesującego. Niedoczekanie. Skoro Lu Ten był praktycznie martwy, nie było najmniejszego sensu, by zostawać dłużej.

Ale na wszelki wypadek potrzebny był jeszcze ostatni test.

– Mówi ci coś imię Lu Ten?

Huo mrugnął sennie, jakby starał się opóźnić nadchodzącą utratę przytomności.

– Nie – odpowiedział, zastanawiając się nad każdym dźwiękiem. – Nigdy o nikim takim nie słyszałem. Czy to twój znajomy?

– Coś w tym stylu. – Chit Sang uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Gdybyś go kiedyś jednak spotkał…

Urwał wpół zdania. Powiedział już temu mizernemu cieniowi, jak się nazywa. Zostawianie wiadomości dla jego utraconej tożsamości byłoby kolejną niepotrzebną nieostrożnością. I tak popełnił ich już zbyt wiele w czasie swojego pobytu w tym koszmarnym mieście.

– Zresztą nieważne – zakończył niemrawo i podniósł się z kolan. – Po prostu trzymaj się, przyjacielu. I nie trafiaj tu więcej, jeżeli tylko tak się da…

Huo posłał mu na pożegnanie tak pełen radości uśmiech, że mimo zmęczenia i bólu jego twarz wprost promieniała. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak młodo i niewinnie, jak w dniu, w którym armia księcia-generała Iroh opuszczała bezpieczne ziemie Narodu Ognia. Jak chłopiec, który nie zdążył jeszcze doświadczyć trudów wojny, głodu i mrozu.

I tortur, ale o tym Chit Sang usilnie starał się nie myśleć.

– Nie martw się o mnie. – Złote oczy Huo płonęły jak miniaturowe słońca. – Huang Fu obiecał, że zadba o moją przyszłość.

Chit Sang drgnął. Był niemal pewien, że właśnie tak nazywał się ten agent, z którym wałczył teraz Li. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, jaką przyszłość ktoś taki mógł zaplanować, jeżeli jego idea teraźniejszości zawierała wyrwane paznokcie i połamane palce.

Wyszedł. Uciekł z celi człowieka, którego miał zabić, a którego zamiast tego zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi tak skutecznie, że nawet on sam nie potrafił się już odnaleźć. Musiał się stamtąd wydostać, wyjść na zewnątrz, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, ale sam nie potrafił ani otworzyć sobie włazu, ani nawet odnaleźć drogi do niego. Potrzebował Li.

Podążył drogą, którą wyznaczały mu zniszczenia, nie zastanawiając się, jak wiele złych rzeczy może go potencjalnie spotkać, jeżeli trafi w sam środek pojedynku dwóch wściekłych magów ziemi. Nie chciał myśleć. Gdyby zaczął, nieuchronnie doszedłby do wniosku, ze lepiej by było dla wszystkich, gdyby po prostu dźgnął księcia Lu Tena nożem w plecy. Przynajmniej chłopak już by się nie męczył.

* * *

Wielki głaz przeciął powietrze tuż przy uchu Lianga i z impetem uderzył w ścianę, pozostawiając po sobie ogromne, spękane wgłębienie. Gdyby agent nie uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, pocisk roztrzaskałby mu głowę. Huang Fu nie żartował. _Naprawdę_ miał zamiar go zabić.

Po pierwszym ataku Lianga, zaraz na początku, starszy agent odpowiedział trochę niemrawo, jakby mimo wszystko wahał się uszkodzić młodszego kolegę. Szybko jednak zmienił nastawienie, kiedy Liangowi prawie udało się zmiażdżyć go między dwoma horyzontalnymi filarami.

Wciąż posuwali się z serca kompleksu w stronę kwater agentów, ale pokonywany dystans nie miał żadnego odzwierciedlenia w poniesionych przez nich obrażeniach. Liang mógł się pochwalić tylko kilkoma płytkimi zadrapaniami, Huang Fu pozostawał nietknięty.

Pod nogami Lianga wyrosły nagle potwornie ostre stalagmity, a jeden z nich przebił mu stopę na wylot. Liang przygryzł dolną wargę, żeby krzykiem bólu nie zdradzić swojej pozycji i pokuśtykał pod ścianę, pozostawiając za sobą cienką strużkę krwi. Oparł się o chłodną skałę tuż obok drzwi do jednego z licznych pustych mieszkań dla agentów i zaczął na siłę uspokajać swój oddech i wściekle łopoczące serce. Jeżeli sztuczka, którą planował, miała się udać, musiał być perfekcyjnie opanowany.

Ściana ustąpiła, tworząc tymczasowy tunel do wnętrza pustego pokoju i Liang zniknął w środku, a potem natychmiast zatarł za sobą ślady. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że ściana wygląda na nienaruszoną, opadł ciężko na niezasłaną pryczę.

Oderwał cienki pasek materiału na skraju lewego rękawa i ciasno obwiązał sobie nim stopę. Póki co taki prowizoryczny opatrunek musiał mu wystarczyć. Nie było czasu ani na oczyszczenie rany, ani na znalezienie niczego czystego, czym mógłby zatamować krwawienie. Zresztą, miał na głowie poważniejsze problemy niż ryzyko zakażenia. Jeżeli Huang Fu go zabije, nie będzie mu straszna żadna gangrena.

Ściana, przez którą przed chwilą dostał się do środka, zaczęła niepokojąco wibrować, jakby ktoś testował jej strukturę. Nie czekając, aż Huang Fu zdecyduje się powtórzyć jego sztuczkę, Liang zniknął pod podłogą. Liczył na to, że starszy agent będzie go szukał raczej w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach zamiast pod nimi.

Z trudem manewrował pod powierzchnią, na bieżąco torując sobie drogę w zupełnej ciemności. W malej bańce otoczonej ze wszystkich stron litą skałą szybko zaczęło mu brakować powietrza, ale zacisnął zęby i tkał dalej, przesuwając się, jak mu się wydawało, w kierunku infirmerii i włazu, którego użyli z Chit Sangiem, żeby dostać się pod jezioro. Miał nadzieję, że szpieg będzie miał dość rozumu, żeby tam na niego czekać.

Miał też nadzieję, że dystans trochę ostudzi w jego przeciwniku żądzę mordu.

Przedarł się w górę, na korytarz, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po kilku minutach zupełnego mroku mdłe światło niemal zupełnie go oślepiło, ale zanim zdążył przyzwyczaić się do zmiany otoczenia, ciężki głaz uderzył go w plecy z siłą, która dosłownie zwaliła go z nóg. Chłopak upadł na twarz, w ostatniej chwili obracając głowę tak, by nie uszkodzić sobie nosa. Jakiś kamyk rozciął mu za to prawy policzek.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że się na to nabiorę? – Huang Fu wyminął Lianga i stanął przy jego głowie. – Dobrze wiem, że lubisz chować się pod ziemią, jak mały, tchórzliwy kretoborsuk.

Liang poruszył się minimalnie. Wyglądało na to, że jego kości nie ucierpiały przy upadku. Jeśli nie liczyć stopy i rozciętego policzka, był cały i zdrowy. Na razie.

– Kretoborsuki nie są małe – wycharczał. Musiał jakoś odwrócić uwagę Huang Fu, żeby zyskać kolejną okazję do ucieczki. Nic mądrzejszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Naprawdę nie przemyślał całego tego ataku na starszego agenta. – To wielkie bydlaki.

Huang Fu roześmiał się radośnie.

– Wszystko na początku jest małe, Młody. Nawet agenci Dai Li – zauważył z uśmiechem. – A teraz wstawaj, nie skończyliśmy jeszcze.

Zanim Liang stanął na nogach, otoczył go las stalagmitów, z których każdy sięgał mu niemal do bioder. Młodszy agent z trudem wyminął te konstrukty i przetkał jedną ze swoich rękawic w ostrze. Kamienny sztylet poszybował w stronę Huang Fu. Reedukator jednak obrócił się nieznacznie i przykucnął, a ostrze, zamiast trafić go w brzuch, wbiło mu się w przedramię. Poirytowany agent natychmiast wyrwał sobie sztylet z ręki, a jego rękaw momentalnie zaczął nasiąkać krwią.

Podbudowany sukcesem Liang utkał trzy kolejne sztylety i wycelował wszystkie w korpus Huang Fu. Nie czekając na reakcję przeciwnika, puścił się biegiem w głąb korytarza, w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia na powierzchnię.

Nie dotarł daleko. Ziemia pod jego stopami zaczęła pękać i rolować się jak kiepskiej jakości dywan. Huang Fu skutecznie spowolnił jego ucieczkę. Niewiele myśląc, Liang zatrzymał się i znów przytulił się do ściany. Miał zamiar powtórzyć manewr, który już raz tej nocy kupił mu kilka cennych chwil. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie się przebije, ale nic nie mogło być gorsze niż rozsierdzony Huang Fu.

– Spójrz w górę – usłyszał, kiedy już prawie udało mu się przebić tunel na drugą stronę ściany.

Kiedy tylko to zrobił, dwie kamienne igły wyrosły po obu stronach jego tułowia i przytwierdziły jego szatę do ściany, ocierając się o skórę. Uczepiony cienkiego stalaktytu Huang Fu zwisał głową w dół tuż nad nim i szczerzył zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu.

– Powinieneś był się rozejrzeć, zanim zacząłeś się przebijać, Młody.

Było już za późno, żeby przerwać to, co zaczął. Raz wprawiona w ruch ziemia nie zatrzymywała się, jeżeli nie natrafiła na odpowiedni opór. Fragment ściany, do którego Liang został przytwierdzony, runął w dół, do wnętrza pomieszczenia po drugiej stronie, i z hukiem uderzył o podłogę.

Dopiero leżąc plackiem, zdołał uwolnić się od igieł i tym razem był absolutnie pewien, że coś sobie połamał przy upadku. Czuł irytujące kłucie w lewym boku, jakby uszkodził sobie żebro.

Huang Fu stanął nad nim, ewidentnie zachwycony destrukcją, którą spowodował. Gdzieś w tle Liang usłyszał jakiś głos, ale upadek nieco go oszołomił i nie potrafił skupić się na tyle, by rozpoznać, kto i co mówi. Wiedział tylko, że to nie Reedukator. Mężczyzna zamarł w pozycji do ataku, ale nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Odruchowo Liang zaczął unosić ramię, by osłonić twarz przed nieuniknionym natarciem.

Ręka drgnęła, ale natychmiast napotkała jakiś niewidzialny opór, od którego zapiekły go wszystkie mięśnie. Nie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem, a wszelkie próby kończyły się tylko intensyfikacją bólu. Krzyk przerażenia zrodził się w gardle Lianga, ale nie wydostał się na zewnątrz, bo kolejne mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Naprzeciw niego Huang Fu wciąż trwał w bezruchu i tylko z przerażenia w jego oczach dało się wyczytać, że obaj są w tej samej niepojętej sytuacji.

– Możecie mi wytłumaczyć – za sobą usłyszał wściekły głos Nini – co to za cyrk? Tutaj są _chorzy ludzie_!

Po chwili ciało Huang Fu wyprostowało się nienaturalnie, a jego własne zostało uniesione przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę do pozycji pionowej i obrócone o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Ich uzdrowicielka stała na środku infirmerii, zasłaniając przed ich wzrokiem łóżko, na którym leżał pacjent. Obie ręce miała uniesione przed sobą, ułożone w takiej pozycji, jakby pociągała za sznurki niewidzialnych kukiełek. Liang bez trudu domyślił się, kto odgrywa w tej scenie rolę bezwolnej lalki.

Napięcie w mięśniach jego twarzy zelżało odrobinę i Liang eksperymentalnie poruszył ustami. Nini zupełnie go zignorowała, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na Huang Fu.

– Nie mieliście innego miejsca do tego idiotyzmu? – wycedziła. – Mój pacjent o mało nie dostał przez was ataku!

– Ale nie dostał, prawda? – odpowiedział jej lekko Huang Fu. – Czyli wszystko w porządku. Liang i ja…

Nie zdążył dokończyć tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Nini rozluźniła się nagle i obaj agenci opadli bezwładnie na ziemię, obolali i lekko odrętwieli, ale przynajmniej już wolni od jej kontroli.

– Ja się do twojej roboty nie mieszam, Huang Fu! – warknęła. – A ty już teraz wiesz, co się stanie, jeżeli zepsujesz moją.

Liang wiedział, kiedy się go gdzieś nie chce. Niewiele myśląc, wstał, otrzepał się i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że Huang Fu postąpi tak samo.

Miał wrażenie, że Nini odprowadza ich wzrokiem, jakby obawiała się, że pozostawią w jej królestwie jakiś odłamek chaosu, który ze sobą przywlekli. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Narobili niezłego bałaganu. Nie tylko tu, ale i w całej bazie.

– I ścianę naprawcie! – zawołała jeszcze za nimi.

Huang Fu parsknął śmiechem. Liang nie miał pojęcia, co w tym wszystkim mogło go rozbawić.

* * *

Ok wyszła z kantorka Nini dopiero, gdy kroki Lianga i Huang Fu zupełnie ucichły. Uzdrowicielka stała już wtedy nad łóżkiem śpiącego Jae. Wyglądała prawie tak samo niezdrowo jak on i Ok usilnie starała się przekonać samą siebie, że w ogóle jej to nie obchodzi.

– Myślisz, że mnie widzieli? – spytała szeptem, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem. Nie miała ochoty afiszować się ze swoją nocną koszulą. Wystarczyło, że przejechała w niej pół miasta. – Kiedy tu szłam, nikogo nie spotkałam. Ale ci dwaj…

Obawiała się zwłaszcza Lianga z jego ślepą wiarą w procedury i regulacje. Dzieciak był nadgorliwy, więc jeżeli ją zauważył, mógł donieść szefowi. A to oznaczałoby kłopoty.

Nini zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Raczej nie – odpowiedziała. – Byli za bardzo zajęci tym, że…

– Że nie mogą się ruszać. Ta, zauważyłam.

Jeżeli uwaga zabolała uzdrowicielkę, dziewczyna naprawdę dobrze to ukryła. Ok była nawet trochę zawiedziona; spodziewała się jakiejś interesującej reakcji.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obie milczały, obserwując spokojny sen Jae i wsłuchując się w jego miarowy oddech. Wciąż wyglądał blado, ale zdecydowanie lepiej niż zanim Nini zaczęła swoje znachorskie sztuczki. O wiele lepiej niż po jakimkolwiek zabiegu doktora Tianshi.

– Możesz go całkiem wyleczyć?

Nini aż się wzdrygnęła na dźwięk głosu Ok. Najwyraźniej zupełnie zapomniała, że ma towarzystwo.

– Niestety nie – odpowiedziała. – Znalazłam dużo informacji o chorobie twojego brata i wygląda na to, że lekarstwo po prostu nie istnieje. Jego krew nie krzepnie tak, jak powinna i nic z tym nie zrobię. Mogę tylko łagodzić objawy, żeby nie działy się takie rzeczy jak dziś.

– A co się właściwie dziś wydarzyło?

– Krwotok w mózgu. I pewnie masa innych rzeczy, które nawarstwiały się przez tygodnie, może nawet lata.

To zdecydowanie nie było coś, co Ok chciała usłyszeć. Ani to, że jej brat dostawał spontanicznych krwotoków, których nie było widać, ani to, że mogłaby temu zapobiec, gdyby wcześniej dogadała się z Nini. Nie lubiła, kiedy świat próbował ją zmusić do przyznania się do błędu.

Cisza znów rozciągnęła się między nimi, tym razem niekomfortowa i świszcząca, z gatunku tych, które błagają, żeby je czymś zapełnić. Ok znała się dobrze z tym konkretnym gatunkiem milczenia. Wypełnienie go jakimkolwiek idiotycznym frazesem zawsze wydawało się takie _kuszące_. Człowiek miał wrażenie, że jeżeli się odezwie, napięcie zniknie, a tymczasem słowa z reguły pogarszały tylko sytuację.

Najwyraźniej Nini nie znała jeszcze tej prawdy.

– Wiesz… – zaczęła niepewnie, bezwiednie sięgając dłonią do okrągłego wisiorka z podobizną jakiegoś ptaka, którego Ok nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widziała. – Niedługo wychodzę za mąż.

No tak. Słowa z reguły pogarszają sytuację. Ok wiedziała o tym doskonale.

– Gratulacje – odpowiedziała chłodno.

Najwyraźniej jednak Nini miała jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

– Chodzi o to, że – wymamrotała – ja nie do końca wiem, jak takie uroczystości wyglądają. W Królestwie Ziemi, znaczy się. I pomyślałam, ze może…

– Ja też nie wiem, jak wyglądają śluby w Królestwie Ziemi – przerwała jej Ok. Na jej oczach uzdrowicielka jakby zapadła się w sobie. Wyglądała tak strasznie… żałośnie. – Wiem za to, jak wyglądają takie rzeczy w Ba Sing Se. Mogę ci pomóc, jeżeli chcesz.

– Naprawdę?

– Pewnie. To żaden problem.

Dziewczyna uratowała Jae życie i za to jedno Ok miała u niej duży dług. Jeżeli mogła go spłacić wybieraniem odpowiedniej sukienki dla panny młodej, cóż, nie miała zamiaru narzekać.


End file.
